Loyalty
by Judy1998
Summary: Isabella Swan was a famous actress back in 1963. After tragedy strikes, she wanders away, and is found bleeding in the streets of Chicago. Now bitter and damned with eternity, she turns to Edward for support. But when she sees that he may, perhaps, love another, she becomes torn between two choices. Will she choose to save herself? Or will she wind up saving his love...in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Author's Note: So this is my fifth story here on Fanfiction… My fans recommended that I write another vampire story now that _Golden Lifestyle_is coming to an end. So here's the first chapter! It might seem boring at first, like all my other stories have been, but please stick with me and be patient! I promise you'll like it in time! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Are you sure you want this, Bella?" my manager stressed. "I don't think the president will like it very much."

"Listen," I said. "I've been working tirelessly for years. I've been with the president ever since I was five, and I'm seventeen now. Never have I taken a sick day off, and I've never disobeyed him. I think I deserve a break from show business."

"But you're at the peak of your career right now!" he said, looking agitated. "Why do you choose _now_ to take a break? You can always finish high school later!"

"When?" I challenged, my hands on my hips. "When I'm sixty-five?"

"You know what I mean! Look. Everyone's going crazy over this news. You can't do this to your fans!"

"They'll live," I said, laughing as I closed my suitcase. "I haven't seen my parents in two years. I think I deserve to take a few months off and visit them in my hometown, don't you think?"

"No," he said pompously. "I do not think so. Bella. They're comparing you to Marilyn Monroe. If you leave Hollywood now, they're going to be comparing you to…Vivian Vance!"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "Vivian is a wonderful actress."

"She was never the main character of the TV show that made her a star, Bella."

"So?" I asked, laughing. "Max, Vivian was one of the reasons why _I Love Lucy_ was such a hit! I wouldn't mind being compared to her, so what are you going to do about it?"

"But-"

"Now listen, Max," I said sternly. "Everyone already knows I'm taking a break. There's no point in taking the news back. Now let me clarify. I'm going back to Chicago to see my parents and finish high school. It's not like I'm planning to elope with a man."

I paused, then shrugged. "I've never even dated a man, so that's out of the question either way. My point is, I need a break from Hollywood. I know exactly what you're worried about, but I don't think my fame will exactly drop rapidly just because I'm out of sight for a couple months, do you?" I glanced at the clock. "I'm going to be late for my flight. I've gotta go." I kissed Max's cheek in farewell.

"Be careful!" he called as I exited my penthouse suite. "Don't get into any trouble!"

I rolled my eyes as I pressed the button for the elevator. He was just being plain ridiculous. What could possibly go wrong in a few, short months?

* * *

"Bella!" my mother, Renee, cried as she hugged me tightly. "I've missed you so much! Look at you! You've grown into a beautiful young woman!"

"Good to see you, Bella," Charlie, my father, said gruffly. "How was your flight?"

"Oh, it was fine," I said, smiling as we entered the living room of our family house. Even though I had a lot of money from my career, my parents preferred a simple and casual lifestyle.

"Are you excited to be away from Hollywood, darling?" Renee asked as we sat on the couch. "It must be different, mustn't it?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. I'm excited to be back in Chicago. It hasn't changed one bit! Of course, the last I saw it was when I was twelve, so that was…1958. Wow. I feel old."

"You feel old?" Charlie laughed. "How do you think _we_ feel?"

I laughed with him. "Don't be silly. You haven't changed either. Is there anything new around the city?"

"Oh, yes, now that you mention it…" Renee said, perking up. Her eyes shined brightly as she jumped to tell me the news. "There's a new family in town. They're so _gorgeous_, all seven of them. The head of the family's a doctor. Isn't it wonderful?"

I frowned. "Why is it wonderful, Mother?"

"Well, now, you're only saying that because you haven't seen them!" Renee said, nudging me. "I was at the hospital yesterday because I'd tripped down the stairs, and I thought I'd sprained my ankle-"

"Oh, no, Mother!" I said, immediately concerned.

"Oh, don't worry," she said impatiently. "You know how clumsy I am. I'm fine. It was just a brief shock to the muscles. Anyway, as I was saying, an unfamiliar, gorgeous, young man came and examined me. My goodness, he can't have been more than twenty-five! He was perfectly polite, and, believe me, he was so professional too! It's too bad for those nurses, though. Apparently, he's married!"

"Oh, Mother," I said, chuckling. "That's not so strange. Tons of people marry early these days."

"You just haven't seen the young man, Bella," Charlie chimed in. "I went to go pick up your mother from the hospital, and she introduced me to the guy. He looks like he's barely twenty-five!"

"Alright, alright," I said patiently. "We'll say that it's astounding if it pleases you. Anything else?"

"You don't believe me," Renee said, pouting. She perked up again. "Wait a minute. Get a load of this. I was at your high school this morning. You know, the one you'll be attending starting from tomorrow? I enrolled you, and I was just coming out of the office, when, the most beautiful group of five kids walked past me!"

I'd almost forgotten how Renee loved to gossip. It was all her friends' fault. They always got together to play cards and talk about other people.

"Let me guess," I said. "They were the doctor's kids?"

Renee gasped. "How'd you guess?"

I patted her arm. "Lucky guess, I suppose. Go on, Mother."

"They were so beautiful! They're all adopted, you know. But they looked exactly like their father! Beautiful and pale…oh, yes, and they all had golden eyes."

"Golden eyes?" I repeated. "Well, that's strange."

"But that's not the point!" Renee said impatiently. She seemed frustrated that I didn't get her purpose of telling me all this. "Apparently, they're all romantically linked."

I blinked. "But they're adopted, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Renee said, finally pleased. "Four of them were paired up with each other. One of the boys were alone though."

It was silent as she looked at me expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mother?" I asked, confused.

"Well, why don't you get to know them, darling?" Renee asked. "That singled out boy was honestly the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen in my life. I couldn't believe that he had no partner."

"Mother!" I said, appalled. "You want me to get to him?"

"Well, why not?" Renee asked, surprised. "I thought you two would be wonderful together. As soon as I saw him, I thought of you. It's like you were meant to be!"

"Oh, now, Mother, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. Bella, why don't you find out more about them and tell me tomorrow after school?"

"So you can go gossip about them with your friends?" I asked, glancing at her knowingly.

Renee cleared her throat as she looked away. "Of course not, dear. I'm just curious."

I laughed quietly. "Just as a matter of curiosity, what is this family's name?"

Renee brightened. "Cullen. You'll do it then? Be sure to bring home news, darling!" And on that note, she flounced towards the kitchen.

I turned to Charlie, my mouth open.

He shrugged. "Renee will be Renee." And he heaved himself off the couch and followed his wife out of the room.

Now, I wasn't particularly looking forward to my first day of school tomorrow. I knew that Renee would be itching for news.

* * *

**AN: Now, I'm sure this chapter was a bit confusing. But it'll get clearer in no time at all! Promise.**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know what _I Love Lucy_ is, it's a very famous TV comedy show back in the fifties. It was really good. You should go watch it! Vivian Vance was the supporting actress next to Lucille Ball. The four of them were really good, so go watch it if you haven't!**

**Remember, for those of you who are my original fans… You know how much I love reviews! And especially since this is a new story, we've gotta let people know about it! Let's review! How about aiming for one hundred in less than ten chapters? Sound good?**


	2. Chapter 2: Vision

**Author's Note: We'll find out something unique about Bella. Something unheard of in normal humans. I repeat, _normal _humans. Yeah, that's right. I wouldn't be the one writing this story if there's no surprise in it, would it? ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The first day of school was always the worst when you're just starting mid-semester. But with my background, it was harder.

The first thing people nearly always said to me, was, "Can I have your autograph? I'm a _huge_ fan."

I would've been happy to give them what they wanted, except they kept bringing huge posters of me to sign on them. And some posters, I wasn't particularly proud of.

One boy had a huge poster of me nearly naked from a scene in a movie. Six months ago, I'd starred in a movie where partial nudity had been mandatory. I hadn't liked it at all, but the movie had been a huge hit. It had added to my popularity and fame.

But this boy had the picture of the exact same scene from the movie. The only thing that showed was my face and chest, and although I was covering myself, I didn't exactly appreciate the fact that he asked me to sign it where my chest would have been.

Besides, he had unrolled the poster in _class,_ and had practically showed everyone the one thing I was embarrassed about. I wanted to slap him and refuse to give him my autograph, but he'd looked so hopeful…

So frowning slightly, I signed it quickly, just as the bell rang for lunch. I was the first one out of the classroom.

People were whispering and pointing at me gleefully and in fascination. They seemed amazed by the fact that a huge Hollywood star was sitting in the same room as them.

It was funny, because while they were obsessed with me, none of them seemed to have any intentions on sitting with me. They were too intimidated by my aura of fame.

I didn't mind. I preferred silence and privacy after many years of paparazzi tailing after me. I sat in a corner of the cafeteria towards the empty side of the room, where hardly anyone sat. I had the long, huge table to myself, and I was reading a book while I ate my salad. Being a star meant that you were nearly always on a strict diet to manage your figure.

I was just getting into the good part of the book when suddenly, a strange vision hit me. I'd always gotten strange thoughts out of nowhere ever since I was little. They were feelings or strange visions that I had randomly, and it usually focused on big events. But what scared me most about these visions was that they nearly always came true.

I had never been wrong when I had thoughts about something big. For example, when I'd first signed a contract for a bikini advertisement, I hadn't been particularly happy. But regardless of what I'd thought at the time, I'd gotten that same jolt of intuition that it would add to my fame. And it had.

The same thing had happened with that nudity-required movie. I hadn't wanted to do it, but I'd thought out of nowhere that it would add to my success. And it had.

These frequent feelings and random thoughts scared me. I felt like I was different somehow. It made me wonder if there was something wrong with me.

I'd learned to disregard my abilities. I always managed to convince myself that it was merely a coincidence. After all, I had always worked hard. It was probably the stress. I was hallucinating or something.

The vision that I saw now, however, was something new to me. In the past, I had always seen people that I was familiar with. These visions had unfamiliar people in it.

Seven, gorgeous, golden-eyed people were smiling at me proudly. And with a jolt, I realized that I was different too. I was prettier, paler, and had golden eyes.

I frowned, unnerved, as the vision disappeared as quickly as it had come. That was strange. Who were those people?

I knew that this vision was too strange to ignore. It was hard to disregard it as merely a coincidence. For crying out loud, I didn't even know who those people had been!

Deciding to shake it off as usual, I sighed and speared another forkful of my salad. And that's when I looked up from my book.

I realized that the empty table in front of me was now filled. And I stared in shock at the five newcomers that were now occupying the table.

They were staring at me too. Three of them were sitting towards the side where they could see me comfortably. The other two's bodies were turned halfway towards me so they could see me properly.

It wasn't so strange that they were staring at me. Everyone stared at me.

But there was one specific reason why I couldn't stop gawking back at them. Because they were the exact same people from my vision.

Three males and two females. The other male and female that had been included in my visions were not present. But that didn't reassure me that the vision was a coincidence. Because it couldn't be.

They all looked exactly the same. Gorgeous, pale, and golden-eyed. Where had I heard that description before?

Oh, yes. Renee. She had said something about the doctor and his family…

Then these five people were the Cullen kids. I'd heard about them this morning while I was passing by a group of girls. They had been gossiping about the Cullens' ability to ace any class they wanted to.

I couldn't stop staring at them. I was breathing hard, spooked out by the extreme coincidence of my visions and the five Cullens. What was the matter with me?

My eyes flickered restlessly at each Cullen. I could tell the males were all tall. One was huge and intimidating. He had curly, dark hair and his muscles bulged out from his T-shirt. He was sitting on the comfortable side where he could look at me all he wanted without getting a cramp in his neck.

A blond girl sat next to him. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my whole life. And that was saying something, because I'd grown up in Hollywood. I'd met some pretty actresses, but none of them compared to this girl.

I could tell from the closeness of their bodies, that they were a couple. Renee had been right. Some of the Cullen kids were paired up.

A handsome, young man sat on the blond girl's other side. He was sitting slightly apart from the couple, as if he was trying to give them privacy. I could tell that he was the one who had no partner. He was lanky, but was just as muscular as his huge brother. He had strange, messy bronze hair.

Opposite to their three siblings sat the other couple. The male had honey blond hair, and he was muscular too. He had a rather charismatic look in his eyes. He was holding hands with a petite, pixie-like girl with spiky, black hair. She had a fascinated look in her eyes as she stared at me.

All five of them were dressed rather well. I recognized the style of one of my favorite designers for casual clothing. It was surprising that they were rich enough to afford it. I had only seen Hollywood stars wearing it, including me.

But then again, their father was a doctor. He would make a lot of money. Enough to take care of five adopted kids.

They didn't stop staring at me. It was intriguing the way they looked at me differently. The huge, burly one and the blonde looked like they were trying to compare me to the movies. The blond male and the pixie looked curious and fascinated at the same time, while their singled out brother, the bronze, looked slightly frustrated. I wondered why.

Clearing my throat, I looked back down at my book. I acted like I was reading it, but really, I was thinking about the Cullens.

I could tell that the Cullens weren't popular here. They didn't get along well with the other students of this school. Not that they seemed to mind. They looked like they liked being outsiders. They seemed content enough to sit with their siblings.

I noticed something else after a while. Though they each had a tray of food in front of them, none of them were eating. They merely played with it, as if they weren't hungry.

They'd stopped staring at me after a while. The bronze one was now murmuring something to his siblings under his breath. The pixie didn't look particularly surprised, while the others looked rather intrigued.

The bronze sensed me staring at him, and he looked up from his apple. He had that same, frustrated look in his eyes. I had no idea why, but I'd had enough of this. It was spooky enough that I'd just had a vision about these strange Cullens.

Rising from my seat, I tucked my book under my arm and lifted my tray. I walked to the trash can and dumped my barely eaten salad.

I was just walking past their table, when a boy jumped out at me unexpectedly. I stopped dead, staring at him.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked, holding out a rolled-up poster. He handed me a permanent marker.

Resisting the urge to make a face, I unrolled the poster…only to find that it was the same partially nude picture. My expression soured.

Slamming it down on the edge of the Cullens' table, I uncapped the pen and signed it quickly. I could feel the Cullens watching my every move. My cheeks flushed when the bronze male looked down at the poster curiously.

"Thank you," the boy said breathlessly, rolling the poster back up and recapping the pen. "I'm going to hang this on my bedroom wall."

I pursed my lips as he dashed away to show his friends. Taking a deep breath, I walked away from the table and exited the cafeteria.

So far, my first day back in high school wasn't going so well.

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? These special abilities that Bella has will stick with her in the future. So get used to them. So…let's have some reviews eh? Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and put me on alert! I love you all! Now, I'm getting greedy. No more than usual. I'm demanding more reviews! Thanks, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Checkup

**Author's Note: I appreciate the fact that you're all sticking with me through this slow process. But I swear, the transformation will be coming along soon. So bear with me! Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although, of course, the name of the movie below is mine. Just something I made up…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I walked into Biology just as the bell rang. The students all gasped excitedly when they realized that I was their classmate. The teacher smiled at me dreamily as he sent me to the only available seat in the way back of the room.

Repressing a shudder, I walked quickly down the aisle, only to realize that my partner would be the bronze Cullen.

Swallowing hard and trying to keep that vision from resurfacing, I sat next to him without a saying anything.

He watched me take notes from the corner of his eyes all period. He grimaced a lot in the same frustration as before. I didn't know what was bothering him. Was he perhaps an anti-fan of mine?

The bell rang, dismissing everyone for the last period of the day. Sighing in relief, I told myself that I had only one more hour to go before school was over.

I was gathering my things when he cleared his throat.

"Hello," he said in a soft, musical voice. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier."

I stared at him. What was I supposed to say? He already knew who I was.

"Hi," I muttered lamely.

He smiled as he rose from his seat. "Do you need help finding your next class? I have a free period; I think I can help you get there."

This was luck; I had Gym next period. And I had no idea where the gym was located.

"Yes, thank you," I said. "I need help finding the gym…"

Smiling crookedly and leaving me breathless, he led me out of the classroom. We walked through the hallway in silence, and rather slowly. As a result, the bell rang as soon as we'd reached the gym doors.

"Thank you," I murmured, reaching for the door knob.

But the door was already open. I looked at him in surprise and saw that Edward was holding it open for me, like a proper gentleman.

Wow, I thought to myself. You don't see polite boys like this every day. Where'd he learned to behave like this?

"Have a good period," Edward said, smiling amusedly. He watched me go inside before letting the door swing shut once more.

* * *

Winter was definitely drawing near in Chicago. The cold wind bit my cheeks as I hurried home from school.

"I'm home!" I called when I entered my warm house.

Renee hurried into the living room. "Oh, Bella! How was school?"

"Lousy," I grumbled, and I began telling her everything that had happened today. I left out the part about my visions and the Cullens. I had never told anyone about my abilities, for fear they would call me insane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Renee said sympathetically when I'd finished. "It's hard being a star, I know. But it's all part of your career. You're going to have to deal with it, Bella."

"I know," I grumbled. "But that doesn't make me feel any better."

She perked up. "What about the Cullens? Did you meet them? Did you talk to them yet?"

"Not really," I admitted. "The Cullens seem like they don't really relate well to other students. They keep to themselves a lot."

"So you didn't find much about them?"

I was getting annoyed. "No. May I be excused from dinner, Mother? I'm not hungry, and I've got lots of things to do."

"Okay, darling," Renee said, not suspecting anything strange. And she disappeared again, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on my work. The Cullens kept invading into my mind.

Who were they? I could tell that they were no normal people. Their eyes were golden, something unheard of in regular humans, and they were too pale and beautiful.

And _why_ had they appeared in my visions?

Putting the past events all together, I knew that these strange visions of mine told the future. The main future. Something that determined one's life. My visions seemed pretty accurate and hardly ever changed, so that must mean that I must see the whole result of their little decisions. Their decisions would eventually lead up to the huge picture of their life.

The fact that I now understood my abilities didn't change the fact that I was scared of them. Was I even normal?

I had another thought. I had seen the seven Cullens in my visions. And I had also seen myself. I had looked similar to them. Did that mean I was going to be like them someday?

I shuddered. Pale, beautiful, and golden-eyed? I wondered what that would do to my career. Would I be able to continue the work I loved?

"Bella!" Renee called. "Telephone!"

"Coming!" I called. Quickly, I finished the question that I'd been working on and hurried out of my room.

"It's Max," Renee informed me as she handed me the receiver. And she returned to the kitchen.

"Hello, Max," I said, rolling my eyes. "Miss me already?"

"Of course, we're all missing you," Max replied. "How was school?"

"Fine," I grumbled. I hadn't forgotten the poster incidents, but it would be best to reassure this agent of mine first. If he knew that something was bothering me at school, he would take advantage of it and just drag me back to Hollywood.

"Hmph," Max grumbled, sounding disappointed. Yup, he'd called to see if he could drag me back.

"Anything new you want to tell me?"

"I just called to see how you were doing. Now that I know you're safe, I can be reassured now. Remember, Bella. Be careful. Be careful, be careful. _Please_. You're my star. Take care of yourself. Please."

"You make it sound like I'm a five-year old again," I said. "I'll be fine, so stop calling me. I'm trying to have a normal life here. And it doesn't help if my agent from _Hollywood_ keeps calling me. It reminds me of who I really am."

"Well, you _are_ Isabella Swan. Nothing can change that."

I smiled. "I know. Hey, would it be possible to get rid of those posters?"

"Posters? What posters?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what posters. The one from that movie."

"You mean _Seduced?_" Max asked, surprised. "Why? The posters from _Seduced_ are awesome!"

"In your eyes, maybe, but not in mine," I snapped. "They're bothering me like crazy. Would it be possible to make it illegal to buy them or something?"

Max laughed. "Of course not. This is a free country, and those posters of you were the official ones for the movie. Besides, it's far too late. You should've said something about it before we released it to the world."

"I did!" I said. "But you guys were the ones who insisted on having a picture of me _naked_ posted all over the world. You said it was good publicity, remember?"

"Bella, you weren't _naked_," Max said, and I could tell he was rolling his eyes. "You were _partially_ exposed, if I recall correctly. I think you still had your undergarments on."

"Whatever. It's the same to me. You know, I really wish I hadn't filmed that movie. That's the biggest mistake I ever made in my whole life. Signing that contract because you made me."

"But it got you where you are right now!"

"Who cares? It was wrong, anyhow."

"_Anyway_," Max emphasized. "It will be impossible to make your request happen, so just forget it."

I sighed. "I thought so. Well, it was worth a try."

"Have you seen the news yet, Bella?" Max asked suddenly. "They're insisting that you're dating someone. And that's the reason why you went back to Chicago. Is it true?"

"Max!" I scolded. "I thought I was your 'star'? You should know better than to believe silly rumors like that!"

"I was just asking. But if you say that's not true, that's good enough for me."

I was getting annoyed. "I'm going to hang up now, Max. Please don't call me again. If I need you, I'll call you, so don't worry. Goodbye."

"Fine," Max grumbled, and he hung up.

I sighed in relief. I got my manager out of the way for a couple months at least.

Being a big star of Hollywood was difficult sometimes. Especially if you'd just finished filming a partially nude scene six months ago.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Would you go see ****_Seduced_**** if it were real? And if Bella Swan was a popular, famous actress that you loved? Hee-hee. Just curious. Reviews, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Emergency

**Author's Note: Some of you were a bit disappointed to see that Bella had the same gifts as Alice did, plus her usual shield. There's a reason why she has that psychic ability. It'll become clearer in the later chapters. I don't do things for no good reason, or just because I like the gift. So stick with me, and I promise you'll find out why. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day was the same. In fact, more people came up to ask for an autograph. This was getting ridiculous.

At lunch, I sat by myself again. There were no funny visions this time, but the Cullens sat in the table in front of me again. This time, Edward and his petite sister were sitting on the comfortable side, while the rest of them sat across from them.

Edward and his sister looked like they were having a silent conversation while eyeing me the whole time. I wondered what they were talking about. I hoped they weren't going to ask me for an autograph too.

I was the first one at our table for Biology. Bored out of my mind, I started doodling on a sheet of paper. Exactly thirty seconds later, the chair next to me slid out and Edward sat down gracefully.

"Hello," he greeted me politely. "How are you today?"

I didn't get it. The Cullens didn't speak to anyone. Then why was this god-like man speaking to me? I thought I was a freak star that didn't belong anywhere because I had that "famous aura" around me.

"Good, thank you," I mumbled.

He looked concerned. "You look a bit pale today. Are you feeling alright?"

I nearly laughed out loud. I was always pale. Though maybe not as pale as the Cullens.

"Fine," I said shortly. I noticed his eyes were getting darker.

He looked amused now. "I bet being a star is hard. Especially if you want to act normal at school."

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

He looked fascinated. "Why did you come here then?"

I shrugged. "Don't you watch TV at all?"

"Of course I do," Edward said. "But I found that I shouldn't always believe what they say on television."

I glanced at him. "Well, this time, they're right. I came here because I missed attending regular school. And, of course, I haven't seen my parents in years. I wanted to take a break."

"Why now? You're at the peak of your career."

I sighed. "That's what everyone says," I grumbled. "They're afraid I'm going to lose fans, but that's a load of nonsense."

He laughed softly. "I see. Well, I think you're right about the fan nonsense."

"What do you mean?" I asked flatly.

He shrugged. "Everyone loves you. Even my sisters are crazy about you, you know. And they're not really the type to go crazy over a Hollywood star."

That caught my attention. "Your sisters?"

He smiled. "Alice and Rosalie. They have posters of you all over their rooms. They've watched every single movie you starred in."

I was speechless. "Um…wow."

"I don't think they're ever going to forget about you," Edward said, smiling amusedly as though he'd just told an inside joke.

"Wow," I said again. "That's really…sweet of them."

He shrugged. "I guess so. But I think they're being too obsessed with you. All they talk about at home is you."

I bit my lip, embarrassed. Luckily, the teacher began his lecture.

My mind wasn't on chromosomes, however. I'd already studied all this material anyway. No, I was thinking about Hollywood.

Most people would see only the glamour and fame. They didn't really see the hard work that the stars put in. That's really what Hollywood was. It was a glamorous place on the outside, but years of sweat and hard-working workers had been put into place.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't hear the teacher calling my name.

"Miss Swan?" he repeated.

Blinking, I sat up in my chair. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, you are dismissed."

I stared at him. "Why?"

"They need you at the hospital," he informed me. "It looks like your mother has had an accident with her ankle…"

I repressed a groan. "Thank you, sir." I began packing my things immediately.

Edward watched as I hurried out the door, expressionless.

* * *

I skidded into the emergency room and stopped the first nurse that I saw. "Excuse me, where is Renee Swan?"

The nurse gaped at me. She stuttered, "Uh…the…that…she…" Finally, she pointed halfheartedly to a corner. "Over there, Miss Swan."

I rushed over to where she'd pointed and found my mother looking unharmed.

"Mother!" I said. "Are you alright? Are you hurt badly?"

"Oh, I'm fine, honey," Renee reassured me. "I just…slipped on the ice outside." She looked a bit sheepish.

I sighed. "Oh, Mother… Have you gotten examined yet?"

"No, not yet." She suddenly looked happy. "They said that Dr. Cullen would be coming to examine me."

I rolled my eyes. "Very mature, Mother. You're married, remember? And I thought he was married too?"

"He is," Renee said, her eyes wide and innocent. "I just want to see him, that's all. The man is so handsome! There, look! There he comes!"

I looked up and saw a blond, handsome man walking toward us with a clipboard in his hand.

"Mrs. Swan," Dr. Cullen greeted her warmly. "Back again so soon?"

Renee laughed shamefacedly. "I'm a bit clumsy, Doctor."

The doctor looked handsome enough to be a movie star. He certainly didn't look like a father of five teenagers. But then again, they were all adopted.

Dr. Cullen looked startled as he recognized me. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" He smiled pleasantly at me.

I smiled politely. "Bella Swan, Dr. Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, young lady," he said. "Although, of course, I've seen you many times before. On television." He winked.

I laughed.

Dr. Cullen started examining Renee's swollen ankle. "Hm. It looks like you've had quite a fall."

Renee blushed. "The streets were slippery."

I frowned in disapproval. "Mother. I told you not to go out today. It's going to start snowing tonight."

"Well, I had to get the groceries, you know."

"How is she?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just a sprain," Dr. Cullen reassured me. "Nothing serious. I would recommend that she rest in bed for, oh, about one week. It should be back to normal by then. If it's not, come see me."

"She can go?" I asked anxiously.

He smiled. "She can leave." He turned to Renee. "Don't put pressure on your foot. You can put some cold on it to reduce the swelling when you get home."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Renee said.

He nodded at us before striding away.

"What'd I tell you?" Renee asked, nudging me. "Isn't he handsome?"

I nodded. "He looks gorgeous enough to be a movie star. Maybe I should have asked him if he's interested. I know lots of talent scouts."

"Why don't you?" Renee asked, her eyes wide. "He looks good enough to beat Marlon Brando."

I stared at her. "Mother, I was only joking."

"Well, even if it was a joke, I still think it's a good idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Mother. If that doctor is going to be a movie star, I would have to drag his children into the picture too. Maybe even his wife. They're just as gorgeous as he is."

Renee sighed. "You're right. I'm just being silly now."

I smiled. "Come on, Mother. Let's get you home."

I helped her walk home, and I made her stay in bed. I was cooking dinner when Charlie came in.

"Why are you cooking dinner?" he asked, confused. "Where's Renee?"

"In bed," I answered. "She tripped and sprained her ankle. Dr. Cullen said not to get out of bed for a week."

"Oh, you've met the man, eh?" Charlie asked. "What do you think?"

"Handsome enough to be a movie star himself."

He chuckled. "I know. Was he surprised to see you there? I know he was surprised when he found out we were the parents of the most famous actress in Hollywood."

I laughed. "I guess he was. He was very polite."

Charlie nodded before disappearing into the bedroom to check on Renee.

Suddenly realizing something, I froze. Another epiphany.

In my vision, I had already seen five of the Cullens. There had been one male and female that I hadn't recognized. But I knew now who that one male had been.

Dr. Cullen.

* * *

**AN: Marlon Brando was another well-known actor at that time. I don't know much about him; I only know him through ****_I Love Lucy_****. Do you know if he's handsome or not? I'm too lazy to go google his picture. :) Anyway, reviews, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation

**Author's Note: The chapter you've all been waiting for! TADA! Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next few weeks were the worse. It was the same every day, with people gawking and whispering behind my back. The rumors about me secretly dating continued, though I pretended otherwise. What people were saying about me didn't bother me, as I had learned to put up an invisible shield when I was younger. The shield kept me from being bothered by negative feedback of my fans.

I felt depressed as the cold weather continued. The snow was quite deep now, and it was pure white against the dark buildings of the streets. It was getting harder to keep my balance as I walked to school every day.

Renee had had a few more trips to the hospital. As soon as her ankle was done healing itself, she'd went out and tripped again. I bumped into Dr. Cullen a few more times at the hospital, who was endlessly patient with my clumsy mother.

Edward and I continued to exchange a few words during Biology, but we were nothing more than lab partners. And everyday, the vision that I'd had about the Cullens continued to haunt me further.

It was the last day of school before winter break. I was sitting next to Edward as usual in Biology, when a new vision flashed through me.

It horrified me. It was the worst vision that I'd ever seen.

_Charlie and Renee were in their car, driving way too fast. They were arguing about something silly, and Charlie hit the ice wrong. The car was skidding rapidly across the ice…_

"Miss Swan?" the teacher interrupted my horrifying vision.

I looked up, my expression fearful. I knew what had happened even before the words were out of the teacher's mouth.

"It looks like you're parents have had some kind of an accident…" he said, looking concerned.

I rose even before he was finished. And I was rushing out of the classroom with my things in less than half a minute.

I knew this was no silly false alarm. This was for real. My parents were in danger.

As I ran toward the hospital as carefully as I could, another vision flashed by.

_I was walking…wandering away from my home, devastated. I walked past a bar where five boys were drinking beer… They were eyeing me in a dangerous way. I turned to a narrow alleyway covered in white snow… And they were already there._

_I was broken and bleeding. They were walking away, thinking that I was dead. Blood seeped into the pure white snow, turning it red…_

_And then suddenly, there was someone working over my body, trying to stop the bleeding… He leaned closer to my neck, and abruptly, I was in much more agony…_

I stopped suddenly at this vision. Though it was only a feeling of intuition, I felt as if I could already feel that pain in my neck. I panted hard, tears blurring my vision. Was I finally going insane?

I began running again. Insane or not, I had to get to my parents. I had to make sure they were going to be okay.

I burst into the emergency room five minutes later. All the doctors and nurses were gathered around two of the beds in the corner. They all looked like they were waiting for something.

"No," I muttered. I joined the group and found my parents lying on the beds, covered in blood.

Dr. Cullen looked up, looking exhausted. "Bella…"

I couldn't breathe. I glanced at the machines for reassurance… I needed to know that they were alive…that they were going to be fine. That I wasn't going insane.

To my relief, the wavy lines were still there. But I was too quick in feeling reassured.

My father's blood pressure started decreasing rapidly, and then, just like that, the wavy lines turned into a straight line. Almost simultaneously, Renee's blood pressure dropped the same way, and the wavy lines were no longer there.

My eyes widened in horror as the doctors began working over my parents' bodies again. I shook my head slowly, trying to deny the truth.

But five minutes passed, and the wavy lines did not come back. The doctors gave up with a sigh, and everyone bowed their heads.

"Charlie and Renee Swan," one of them said. "Passed at 14:35."

I exhaled sharply. "No. No, no, no…" I began to hyperventilate.

"Bella…" Dr. Cullen said, reaching for me. "Bella… I'm so sorry."

I began crying. "No… No, it can't be!" I watched helplessly as the doctors pulled the sheets over my parents' heads.

"Bella," he pleaded. He was now restraining me. "It's too late. You can't help them. They're gone."

"No, save them!" I cried. "No, no, no! They're not gone! SAVE THEM!"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Dr. Cullen whispered, looking genuinely heartbroken. "They're gone."

"NO!" I shrieked, and I yanked myself away from him. But instead of kneeling by my parents' deathbeds, I flung myself away.

I ran away from the emergency room, and the hospital. All I could think of was to get away from this scene as far as possible.

I dashed through the snow, desperate to get away. I had to. I had to erase that scene from my head somehow. Maybe if I ran away far enough, I would forget.

I couldn't believe it. My visions were coming true. I really was going insane. I was paranoid.

I laughed humorlessly as I slowed down to a walk, getting tired. What would the whole world say to that? Isabella Swan, the famous actress, was going insane.

Maybe I would have to be put in an institution. Shock treatments and such…

I kept walking. I didn't know how long I was gone for. But soon, the light in the sky was gone, and it was dark. It must have been very late.

It was snowing harder too. The streetlights were being turned on, and shops all around me were closing. While people hurried away to get home, I merely trudged on, thinking about one thing.

What should I do? I was an orphan now. I had no parents, and I didn't want to go back home without them. What should I do?

I had no idea where I was. I was sure I was still in Chicago, but I'd never been to this part of town before. Where was I?

I walked past a deserted street. The only shop that was open was a bar, and there were only five young men drinking beer outside.

They watched as I approached past them, their expressions turning devilishly mischievous. I didn't realize that they were the same ones from my vision.

I turned a corner and found myself in a narrow alleyway. No one had walked through here; the snow was smooth with no footprints in them. I wondered vaguely how deep it really was, but I really didn't care anymore.

I was halfway through when I realized that there were two unfamiliar figures coming towards me.

My instincts told me that they were dangerous. I turned to go back the way I came from, only to see three more of them coming from behind. I was trapped.

They reached me, and I backed away into the wall warily. They came closer, and one of them leaned towards me to see my face in the darkness.

"You were right, man," he said. "She really is Bella Swan."

"Oh, gee, what luck," another guy said sarcastically. "The famous Isabella Swan herself. What are you doing here all by yourself, darling?"

They reeked of alcohol. I realized that they were the same boys from the bar I'd passed earlier. Not only that, they looked awfully familiar. I racked my brains, trying to remember.

"You know," a third boy sneered. "When I saw her in _Seduced_, I couldn't help but be impressed by her body. Just look at her." He reached up and ran a finger down my cheek. I shivered.

"Well, I can't really tell," a fourth one said, laughing. "She's all covered up in clothes."

I realized that they were boys from several of my classes at school. The troublemakers who had always been rude to the teachers and fellow peers.

The fifth one suddenly ripped away my scarf. "Why don't you show us how you really look like, Bella? I bet it's even better than that old movie."

I shrieked as the first one tore open my coat. The cold wind drifted in, making me shiver violently. But they didn't stop there.

They continued to strip me of my clothes. To my disgust, one of them even leaned in to inhale my scent. I nearly gagged from the smell of alcohol, but I could hardly move. It was so cold.

One of them took out a knife. Laughing maniacally, he held it close to my throat.

"Do you know what this is?" he whispered. "This is a knife. Do you know what I'm going to do with it?"

I couldn't answer. I realized vaguely that I was barely clothed. My clothes were scattered on the snow. I was freezing.

"Hey, you know," his friend said, running a finger down my stomach. "She looks pretty nice. It'd be a shame to do this to her."

"Whatever," the guy with the knife said. He turned back to me. "Answer me. Do you know what I'm going to do?"

I felt the cold blade pierce my skin. I think I screamed. I couldn't remember. The only thing I could feel was the sharp pain and the cold.

I knew I wasn't going to make it. The second part of my vision was coming true. If that meant that I really was insane, I didn't really care at this point anymore. I was going to die anyway.

I barely registered the pain as they continued to harass me. But soon, I was gripping one of them extremely hard to support myself.

"Our little actress has some nerve," he sneered as he thrust himself into me again. "Do you like getting attention? Do you? Well, we're giving you all the attention you want. Do you like it? _Answer me_!"

I gasped as he thrust another blade into the side of my stomach. I fell to the icy cold ground, grimacing in pain. I heard the boys fumbling with their pants.

"Good luck, little movie star," one of them sneered. "Gee, it's really too bad we won't see that pretty little face again on television, isn't it?"

The other four boys laughed.

"Maybe we should just bury her," another one said. "She'll be dead soon anyway."

"Nah, just leave her alone," the first one said. "See ya, Swan."

They laughed again as they trudged away.

I could hardly breathe. I had been stabbed twice. I had been raped, and I knew it. But what could I do about it? I was just a helpless girl who was waiting eagerly for death.

I hadn't realized how much it could hurt. I wasn't just hurt physically; I was also scarred emotionally. The things they said as they'd harassed me had been really hurtful.

I waited for death to embrace me. I watched, breathing raggedly, as my own blood seeped into the white snow. I could feel my eyes closing slowly…

And then, suddenly, there was someone right next to me. I couldn't see properly who it was. It was too dark, and I was fading away.

I struggled to see who it was. I saw the faint outline of a man working over me. I wanted to tell him to stop. What was the point?

He was examining my wounds quickly. I gasped when he touched the side of my stomach, where I had been stabbed. Had I been wrong? Was he here, not to save me, but to hurt me even more?

The man finished examining me and reached for my clothes that were littered all around me. He dressed me again, careful not to hurt me. Then, he took off his own coat and wrapped it around me.

It was strange. The coat should have been warm on any person, but it was just as cold as ice. Who was this man?

And then, the man leaned closer to my throat. Suddenly, there was a new pain. There was a fire in my body. It was starting from my throat, but it was beginning to move down.

I didn't care about my previous wounds anymore. All I wanted was for the fire to stop. I'd been right. This man really was here to hurt me some more. The fire was bewildering. I was in agony.

I screamed. My back arced as I tried to fight against the pain. It was no use. I was losing.

To my surprise, the man picked me up easily, as though I weighed nothing. And then, he was running.

I could feel the wind against my skin as he ran. The speed was incredible; I felt as though I was dying.

Was this even possible? How could anyone run this quickly?

The cold wind added salt to my wounds, and I screamed again. The fire was getting worse too. Why couldn't he have killed me quickly instead of adding more pain? And where was he taking me?

The fire was in my whole body now. I was on fire. By this time, the cold weather did not bother me. The fire did. Nothing mattered anymore. I wished nothing more than death.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," the man whispered as he ran. He sounded like he was in pain too. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I screamed again. He was sorry? Then why couldn't he end the pain?

Suddenly, he stopped running, and we were in a warm, brightly lit room. I heard gasps of shock all around me. Unfamiliar men's voices were murmuring something to the man that held me. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying though. The pain was confusing me.

"Over here," a woman whispered.

The man who held me followed her quickly. I sensed that the others were following us too.

He laid me down on a long table gently. I screamed again. But this time, it wasn't a man's voice that had reassured me.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Bella," the same woman said soothingly. "Shh, it's okay."

Maybe she could kill me instead. If she cared enough to reassure me, that was good enough for me.

"Kill me!" I screamed. "Please!"

"Oh, dear," the woman sighed. "Shh, it's okay… Shh…"

I opened my mouth to scream again, only to be paralyzed in shock by the stream of visions that I saw. My eyes were closed, but these visions didn't stop. They continued mercilessly, making me feel suffocated.

Flashes of people flooded through my mind. I had no idea what they meant, as they all jumbled together. They passed by too quickly for me to decipher what they meant. I really was going insane.

But after a while, I got used to the pain and the visions. In order to distract myself from the pain, I focused on the visions. It was getting quite addicting to watch it all pass by.

_The same seven people I'd seen in my earlier visions were in almost all of my visions. Sometime they were smiling, and sometimes they were not. And then, there was an unfamiliar girl with strawberry blonde hair smiling at a familiar, bronze-haired young man…_

_There were a bunch of vampires and huge wolves in a clearing… A tracker and a wild, red-haired woman were hunting the strawberry blond girl…_

_The visions changed course and suddenly, I was seeing myself again with the seven golden-eyed vampires. They were smiling as I learned to control and project something invisible…_

_Streams of dialogue sailed past, but it went by too quickly to single out anything. And then, there was a familiar voice that I recognized._

_I was standing frozen with a blank expression on my face. _

_"What did you see, Bella?" The bronze-haired young man was looking at me in concern…_

_The visions changed again, and suddenly, I was in Italy. Vampires with red eyes and donning black robes…_

_The strawberry blonde girl was back, but this time, her eyes were bright crimson. She was bolting towards the forest when a familiar bronze darted after her. His mouth brushed against her throat briefly…_

Before I could see what happened to the girl, my visions ended. I was back to realizing my agonizing pain. There was nothing else to distract me from it.

But something was different. It seemed as though the fire had been reduced, and the pain was starting to disappear from my fingertips…

And then, I found that I could now concentrate on the whispers around me.

"When do you think it'll be over, Carlisle?" a woman asked quietly. "It's been three days already."

Three days? I was quite certain that I had only been seeing those visions for a few seconds… Could three days really have passed?

"Soon, I think," the man named Carlisle replied. His voice was familiar somehow. "Alice, what do you see?"

"It's weird," Alice answered. "I'm seeing jumbled visions of her… I can't see her clearly. It's like she's considering a bunch of different decisions… Do you see that, Edward?"

"Yes," Edward replied. Another familiar voice. "I still can't read her mind though. Do you think she has a gift?"

"Who knows?"

None of this made sense, but I knew one thing. The pain was definitely diminishing.

"Wait, her future is more definite now," Alice said suddenly. She paused. "Two minutes. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Be careful, everyone," an unfamiliar male voice sounded out. "She'll be unpredictable."

The pain was fading away…and then, abruptly, it was increasing again. The fire headed towards my heart, and it beat faster and faster… Soon, it was like a hummingbird's heartbeat.

"It's nearly over," Carlisle breathed.

"Is she staying with us?" another unfamiliar female voice asked. "Carlisle?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said heavily. "It'll be her choice, of course."

"She looks a bit too recognizable, don't you think?" Edward asked quietly. "She was a famous actress, after all."

"She wouldn't be this way if those boys hadn't raped her," the unfamiliar female growled. "Do you think she'll let me avenge her?"

"Shh, Rosalie," the first female shushed her. "I think it's almost over now. Alice?"

"Ten seconds," Alice whispered.

I listened to my fast heartbeat. Once, twice…thrice… It beat once more before stopping completely.

It was completely silent.

And then, I opened my eyes slowly, and gazed at the clear world above me in amazement.

* * *

**AN: Did you catch those visions during the transformation? It's a bit of an obvious foreshadowing, but I thought I'd let you guys know what was coming. It probably didn't make much sense, but you'll get it soon enough. It won't happen necessarily in the order that they were in. **

**And Edward and Bella ****_will_**** end up together in the end, I swear. It'll get interesting, I promise. Did you like it? I was a bit disappointed with the reviews I got from this story. I thought you guys ****_wanted_** **another vampire story so I wrote one… I was hoping to get about one hundred reviews by the tenth chapter. Will you help me and write a review for me? ;) Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

**Author's Note: You'll find a bit more on how Bella's psychic abilities work. It's different than Alice's gift, of course. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Everything was so clear. I could see every speck of dust in the air. I could taste so many things with a single breath. I could hear everything within few yards from here.

I sat up slowly, disoriented. What was going on? Was I finally dead?

I stared at the seven that were watching me anxiously. All except one looked vaguely familiar. A honey blonde male was standing slightly in front of everyone else, his expression wary.

I jumped off the table and landed lightly on my feet. I couldn't believe how graceful I was. I looked up again.

"How…how are you feeling, Bella?" a blonde male asked hesitantly.

I stared at him, recognizing that handsome face. The memory was murky and shrouded, but it was definitely still there. "Dr. Cullen…"

"Yes, Bella," he said, nodding. "You may call me Carlisle."

I couldn't look away from him. I remembered everything now, though it was vague. He'd been there when my parents had died. I recognized his voice. He'd also been the one who had found me after the boys had raped me. The one who put me through that horrible agony.

"You…" I breathed. "You…did this…to me."

Carlisle didn't speak. He only stared at me sorrowfully.

"You…couldn't save them…" I continued, still shocked. "You…found me…and you…you hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle whispered. "But I couldn't leave you alone to die. I just…couldn't."

I felt a surge of anger. It probably showed on my face because the honey blonde stepped forward protectively. I wondered if he had experience with insane people like me.

The anger and frustration grew as I kept staring at him, and I almost lunged at him. I made an involuntary move like I was torn between leaping at him or forcing myself to stay where I was. The honey blonde responded by shifting his stance towards Carlisle.

I glanced at the protective one, and I forced myself to keep calm. I took a deep breath, and I was fine. The honey blonde frowned slightly, unnerved.

"What did you do to me?" I asked in a low voice. Helplessness and bitterness now replaced anger. My shoulders slumped ever so slightly, and I lowered my gaze. "It hurt…so much…"

"I bit you," Carlisle said. "You are a vampire now, Bella."

I looked up in shock. "What?"

"A vampire," he confirmed. "I'm one myself. My whole family is."

I stared at him before glancing at the other six vampires. They all had familiar golden eyes. Did that mean that I had them too? Was I just as pale and gorgeous like they were?

To my surprise, I had no trouble believing him. I'd always been a little strange by accepting weird things in my life. Not to mention the weird visions I'd been having ever since I was little. I wondered…had those abilities been carried onto this new life of mine as well?

Besides, I'd known all along that the Cullens weren't normal. I had known that they couldn't be human. And I had been right. Yet again.

"Vampire…" I mused softly. My voice sounded like music. "I see… Does that mean…does that mean that I can never die?"

"You are immortal," Carlisle responded.

My breath came out with a whoosh. "I can never follow my parents?"

Carlisle looked pained again. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm afraid I turned you immortal in order to save your life."

I closed my eyes in despair. I was damned with eternity forever. What should I do?

I opened my eyes again. I still had another question. "What about those visions?"

"Visions?" Carlisle looked blank. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do," the familiar, short pixie jumped in. She grinned at me. "I've seen it. She has a gift, Carlisle. It's very much like mine, though, of course, it's limited and advantageous in many ways." She danced forward. "You know I only see the future of when a person makes a certain decision. And when they do, their whole future changes. Therefore, we always thought that the future always did change. But apparently, it isn't so."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella's gift works much more simply that Alice's does," another familiar, bronze vampire said. "You see, she sees the whole picture. It's not minor details, but rather, she sees the major events. The main points of a future. If a person makes a decision, it usually wouldn't shift their entire future that Bella sees for them. Only rarely would their whole future change.

"For example, if Emmett made a decision to fight with Jasper, then Alice would be able to see it, and the results of it. But Bella wouldn't. Since Emmett will only be doing it for the fun of it, it wouldn't affect his entire future. On the other hand, let's say that Emmett decided to fight an enemy vampire. Alice would see possible results of the fight, but Bella would see the entire thing. That particular fight might change his whole future. She sees the decisions that he makes that might decide whether he wins, or loses."

The blonde female frowned. "That's confusing."

The bronze shrugged. "It'll get clearer as time goes on. You'll be able to see it for yourself. It's much harder to explain."

"I have a gift?" I asked. I laughed once, softly. "That explains a lot of things."

"Have you had visions before, when you were human?" Alice asked.

I nodded slowly. "They always came true."

"Such as?" she urged.

I thought. "Well…just moments before the teacher told me about the accident, I saw my parents arguing and getting into the accident. And suddenly, I could see them…dead." I gulped. "Their whole future shifted in that split second."

"See what I mean?" the bronze asked. "She saw the important things that mattered most to her. Like I said, it's complicated. But it is more advantageous, as Alice said."

"Then how is it limited?" Carlisle asked.

"She can't see the possibilities of the decision," he answered. "Alice sees many possibilities when a person makes a choice. Bella, on the other hand, can only see their whole, entire future. Major things, or events, of their lives, but no details."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Interesting."

"There's more," Alice chimed in. "Another advantage. You know that what I see is unpredictable. I mean, up to my limit of what I can actually _see_, everything can always change. But since Bella's is the main points only, she's never wrong. What she sees is always correct. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"But I thought you said the future can change."

"Rarely," Alice corrected. "Rarely for Bella. If the person makes a _huge_ decision that would impact their entire life, then, of course, their future would change. But if that happens, it hardly ever changes again."

I was interested to hear about my own gift. I was a psychic.

"I have a feeling she has another gift as well," the bronze said, looking frustrated again. He scowled.

"She does," Alice sang. "She's a mental shield. Those who have mental gifts, or work inside the mind, won't be able to get through to her. Which is why Edward cannot read her thoughts. Isn't that cool?"

I blinked. A shield?

"A vampire who has two gifts!" Carlisle breathed. "Amazing."

"She's also quite controlled for a newborn," the honey blonde pointed out. "I've never seen anything like it."

I was getting annoyed now. I needed to know their names.

Almost as if she's read my mind, the caramel-haired female cleared her throat. "I believe we should introduce ourselves properly."

"Oh, of course," Carlisle said. He smiled tentatively. "You already know who I am, of course. This is my wife, Esme." The caramel-haired woman smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Alice," the pixie chirped brightly. "I just know we're going to be great friends!" She winked. "Or perhaps sisters!"

I definitely could see that. "Perhaps," I repeated without emotion.

"You've already talked to Edward a couple times, of course," Alice said, gesturing to the bronze male. "He has a gift of his own. He's a mind-reader." He smiled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. What was there to smile about?

"This is my mate, Jasper," Alice said, gesturing to the honey blonde, who nodded at me. "Don't mind him if he's a bit agitated around you for a couple months. You're a newborn, so he'll try to stop you if you snap."

I got the gist of what she meant. "Does he have a gift?"

"He's an empath. He can feel our feelings, and he can also influence them."

"What am I feeling right now?" I directed my question at him. Because I didn't know how I was feeling myself.

Jasper smiled ruefully. "You have mixed feelings. Which ones do you want me to point out?"

I decided to let it go.

"I'm Emmett," the big one said, grinning widely. "The big, handsome one."

"I don't know about handsome, but you certainly are big," Alice joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde female said, smiling at me warmly.

"Nice to meet you," I said, emotionless. I turned back to Carlisle. "What am I supposed to do now?"

He looked hesitant again. "That's your choice. Of course, we'd love to welcome you into our family. But if you would like to go on your separate way, we won't force you to stay."

I stared at him. "I have nowhere to go," I whispered, realizing the truth as I said it.

Rosalie strode forward, touching my shoulder gently. "Stay with us, Bella. We'd love to have you in our family."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

I didn't particularly fancy staying under the same roof as Carlisle. He had saved my life, though I hadn't really wanted to be saved. And in doing so, he'd damned me with eternal life.

But I didn't want to be alone. And the Cullens were certainly eager to have me around. I decided the safest choice.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "I hope I won't be too much trouble."

"Of course not, dear," Esme said kindly. "Now, you must be thirsty, no?"

As soon as she said, it, I felt my throat dry as a desert.

"Do you hunt humans?" I asked apprehensively. "I don't think I can do that, even if I'm supposed to."

"We actually hunt animals," Carlisle said. "Do you see our golden eyes? Most vampires that feed on human blood have red eyes. We feed on animal blood, which makes our eyes turn to the color gold."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I can do that."

He smiled slightly. "Good." He still looked uncomfortable by the way I acted around him. "Edward, Alice. You two can take her."

"Of course," Alice said cheerfully. "Come on, Bella."

I followed her out the door in an unnatural speed. But I liked it. At least there was one thing I appreciated about being a vampire.

Edward followed me quietly. We ran quickly towards the forests, barely leaving any tracks behind us. Soon enough, Alice stopped and held a finger to her lips.

"Now, what do you hear?" she asked.

I concentrated. I could hear everything. Everything.

"Just follow your instincts," she advised. "And since we don't want to ruin your pretty dress, snap the neck first before you drink."

I looked down and realized for the first time that I was wearing something unfamiliar. And judging by the mischievous look in her eyes, Alice was the culprit.

I glanced at Edward who smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead, Bella."

I heard light footsteps of deer about half a mile away. Silently and wordlessly, I took off running. Alice and Edward followed a few feet behind me.

I spotted my prey a few feet from me. Without bothering to stop, I lunged at one of the bigger ones.

It yelped in surprise, but I snapped its neck before it could find out what was going on. I sank my teeth into it and felt the warm blood in my mouth.

The smell was disgusting, but manageable. I could get used to it after a while. When I was done, I looked up.

Alice and Edward both looked impressed. They were watching me from a few feet away, under a tree.

"Not bad for your first time," Alice commented. "You haven't gotten any blood on your dress, that's for sure."

"Very good, Bella," Edward said, smiling at me.

I straightened up, but I was still thirsty. "Why am I still thirsty?"

"Because you're a newborn," Edward told me. "It'll be a while until your thirst settles down."

I sighed quietly. I missed my complex, but simple human life. My head suddenly snapped up when I smelled another animal. It was different this time. Much sweeter.

"No, Bella, wait!" Edward called, but I was already off.

I lunged on the mountain lion and sank my teeth into it. I preferred the lion to the deer. Meat-eater was better than a stinking herbivore, I realized.

When I was finished, Edward sighed in relief. Alice looked relaxed though.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Edward told me. "But I needn't have bothered."

I shrugged, not bothering to ask why he was so concerned. "Aren't you two hunting?"

"We hunted yesterday," Alice said. "We're still good for a few more days. Are you done? Shall we head back?"

I nodded. I was still thirsty, but I felt sloshy. I didn't want to hunt anymore. I just wanted to go home and sulk.

"We have your room ready," Rosalie announced as soon as we burst back in through the door. "It's next to Edward's. I hope you don't mind, Bella; it was the only room left that was big."

"That's fine," I said softly. My eyes flickered to the running TV. A familiar picture was plastered across the scene.

Why was I on the news? I wondered as I stepped forward for a closer look.

_"So far, there has been absolutely no leads on the actress, Isabella Swan's, whereabouts. Police are still searching, but Miss Swan seems to have simply disappeared into thin air. Numerous witnesses of Chicago Hospital have claimed that the seventeen-year old actress ran out as soon as her parents passed away. Since then, there have been no recent sightings of her."_

I stared at the news, wide-eyed. I'd almost forgotten.

"Bella…" Jasper said, reaching out to touch my arm gently. "It's going to be fine."

"I'd forgotten," I whispered. "I've been reported as missing?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "They've been going on about the disappearance for days now."

I swallowed. "Do I just stay quiet? I can't exactly go back, can I? I look too different."

He hesitated. "I think it's safe to stay quiet."

I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. I was forced to give up the thing I loved to do the most. I had to give up my career.

Emmett turned off the TV. "Don't worry, Bella. It'll all settle down soon. After a few years, you can go out as usual, and I'm sure no one would recognize you."

I turned away. Silently, I went up the stairs. I wanted to brood alone. But Rosalie and Alice followed me.

I stopped dead when I reached the hallways of the second floor. I stared at the numerous posters of me posted on the walls.

Alice looked embarrassed. "I guess we were fans of yours ourselves."

"Get rid of them."

They glanced at each other worriedly as I walked to my room. I didn't want to see a recollection of my past anymore. Especially when I was smiling happily in the posters.

And what exactly was there now to smile about? Absolutely nothing.

* * *

**AN: Bella and Edward will get closer as siblings before they realize that the feeling has gotten stronger. It'll be a while before one of them actually realizes that it's love. And don't worry, Bella will forgive Carlisle very soon. Promise! ;) Reviews, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge

**Author's Note: Ah, vengeance is sweet. Especially when you avenge yourself. ;) Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

For the next few weeks, I made sure that humans didn't see me. Everyone was talking about moving on to another place. I stayed in my room quietly whenever they talked, brooding.

For seventeen years of my life, I had been cheerful and optimistic. I never once complained about the obstacles of my career.

But now that I was given all eternity, I felt as though all those years of trying my best to always be happy had been useless. I wouldn't be able to survive.

I now felt bitter, lonely, and unhappy. And I continued to resent Carlisle for it.

Of course, my new family members came up to my room one by one to tell me about their stories. I now knew why Rosalie welcomed me so warmly. She had been transformed because of the same reason.

She had urged me to take revenge. The police had found and identified the blood in the alley. They were looking for culprits who may have caused me any injuries. Rosalie told me that getting even would lighten me up. But somehow, I didn't think so. I felt wronged, but I didn't want to kill anyone.

Edward's transformation, too, had taken place in Chicago. I'd felt a pang of sympathy when he explained quietly about the Spanish influenza. He was the only one I'd felt emotion for, besides Rosalie. Why was that? I wondered.

To my disapproval, Alice and Rosalie had refused to take off the posters in their rooms. Although they had consented to taking down the pictures on the walls of the hallways, they simply refused to listen to me when it came to their rooms.

I avoided going into their rooms at all times. When I looked at myself smiling, I felt cranky. Why had I smiled so brightly and genuinely? What had I found so entertaining at the time?

It made me sick just to see myself around the house. But since I didn't smile anymore, I understood why my sisters wanted them around. They claimed that, though beauty seemed to be another one of my given gifts, I was prettier when I smiled.

I tried to avoid Carlisle as much as possible. I probably seemed like an ungrateful person. But the fact that I couldn't ever join my parents in death seemed too harsh to me. Alice had explained to me about vampires having mates, but it seemed like an impossible thing for me. It didn't make sense.

Luckily, I had Edward by my side. He didn't have a mate either, so he knew what the loneliness felt like. He kept me company constantly, for which I was grateful. And over the few weeks together of talking quietly and exchanging conversations, we grew closer.

I quickly chose my favorites amongst my siblings. It was fairly easy.

Alice was my favorite sister. Although Rosalie was more caring and protective towards me, Alice was rather carefree. She didn't worry about saying things to upset me. She was naturally cheerful and bubbly; a hundred-eighty degrees opposite to my personality. That's what drew me in.

Edward was like an older brother that I'd never had. He became my best friend and companion. And though I'd known him for only a few weeks, I felt like I'd known him all my life. I felt like I knew every single thing about him.

He and I worked on trying to project my shield. He helped me a lot, and I improved quickly. Soon, I could project to about five feet, but I knew I needed a lot more practice.

The family noticed that I was much brighter when I was with Edward. He lightened up my day by just being there. I'd thought it just happened to me. But apparently not.

"I want to thank you, Bella," Esme said quietly when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were out of the house, hunting. "Edward hasn't been that active and cheerful in years. In fact, ever since his transformation, he's been lonely and quite stoic. But you've warmed him up."

I looked at her in somewhat mild surprise. But I was glad that I could still mean something to someone's life. Even if I was cursed with eternal beauty and immortality forever.

"Anyway," she continued as she cleaned the spotless counter. "We'll be leaving Chicago soon and go to Canada. Though I'm sure they would recognize you over there as well, we thought it would be best to keep America at a safe distance, at least until people don't speak of your disappearance anymore."

"Thank you," I said quietly, grateful. "I hope I'm not causing you too much intrusion or anything."

"Not at all, dear," Esme said, surprised. She smiled warmly. "Remember, you're part of our family now. You _are_ our family. You should start thinking like that too." She winked as she walked away to clean another part of the already shiny room.

I leaned against the counter, watching her hum softly as she cleaned. I was thoughtful. She was right. Perhaps it would be best to stop brooding and let go of my past.

My eyes flashed. But if I was going to leave my past behind without any regrets, there was one thing I wanted to try.

Revenge.

"You should ask Carlisle first," Alice advised, dancing into the room. Of course she knew what I was planning. "He might not want you to draw attention to yourself."

My face hardened.

"Now, Bella," she chided. "Carlisle has your best interests at heart, I swear. He loves you like a daughter already. You should start accepting and adapting to this life as well. It's done, and you can't change it. You might as well accept it. You should forgive Carlisle for taking away what you wanted. After all, he was only trying to save your life."

Her words did have reasonable points. She was right. This resentment of mine was unfair. I was being an ingrate to him. Now that he was my father, I should at least try to tolerate him.

I nodded once. "I'll talk to him."

Alice brightened as she saw my future change. "Oh, goody. Things are looking up. Your bitterness won't change, but at least you won't brood afterwards. I'm definitely looking forward to that. Do you think you can smile for me once you feel better? I really want to take a picture and put it up on my wall." She looked too hopeful.

I stared at her, my expression softening. How could I hate her for this? Even if she was annoying sometimes, I couldn't hate this sister of mine when she encouraged me to do so many correct things.

"Maybe," I told her quietly before flitting up the stairs.

* * *

I knocked on Carlisle's office door gently. He could probably already smell and recognize my scent, but it was the politeness that counted.

"Come in," he invited.

I opened the door hesitantly and peeked inside.

Carlisle was just placing a bookmark inside of a thick book. He set it aside and smiled up at me. He was still hesitant, but that warm personality of his radiated in every direction.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" he asked.

I hesitated, thinking about how to phrase my words. "I heard about Rosalie's past human experience."

He looked taken aback. "Yes?"

"She nearly died the same way I would have," I said. "And once she became a vampire, she got her revenge."

His eyebrows furrowed as he finally understood. He smiled rather sadly. "I thought you weren't interested."

"I wasn't," I agreed. "But I've decided, after talking to Esme and Alice, that I had to stop brooding and start accepting it. But I think I'll have regrets later if I just let those boys go."

He stared at me for a long time. "What do you have in mind?"

"Won't you let me deal with them, Carlisle?" I asked softly.

"Bella. You are a newborn, and-"

"Jasper said so himself that I had more self-control than most newborns," I countered. "Won't you trust that fact and let me deal with them to my pleasure?"

"But-"

"If you're worried that I'm going to kill them," I interrupted, "you don't have to worry about that. Like Rosalie, I don't want any part of them inside of me. I have absolutely no intentions on feeding their blood."

Carlisle looked uncertain. "You're right, of course. It's not that I don't trust you about controlling your bloodlust, Bella. It's just…" He shook his head. "I would feel better if you took someone with you. I agree that you should have your revenge. After all, what those boys did to you is unforgivable. But at the same time…you know how I feel about killing humans."

I nodded once. "I know."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "You have my consent. But one request. Do not be seen by the humans. You have changed quite a lot since the transformation, but you do still look like yourself, so I would advise you to stay out of their eyes."

I nodded as I backed away. "Thank you, Carlisle." And I slipped out the door.

I knew, from their scent, that Edward and the other boys were back. I ran down the stairs again, more focused now.

"Bella," Jasper said in surprise as he felt my unfamiliar emotion.

I ignored him. "Edward? Will you do me a favor?"

Edward looked surprised, but answered, "Anything, Bella."

I smiled briefly as I took his hand. I pulled him out the door quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice shrieked. "Was that a smile I just saw? Bella, come back here! Smile for me again!"

Edward chuckled quietly, but neither of us stopped as we ran away from the house. It was two in the morning, and the streets were empty. It was snowing a lot, but the cold didn't bother us, even if we had no jacket on.

Well, _I_ had no jacket on. But it was still fine. I could feel the wetness of the snowflakes on my arm, but other than that, I was okay.

Since there was no one around, we slowed down to walk at human pace. Edward followed me without a question, having already seen that I was going to get revenge in Alice's head. He just didn't know _what_ I was going to do because I hadn't made up my mind yet.

"What are we doing?" he asked lightly.

I shrugged. "I'm still thinking. My first step, though, is to find out where they live. You up to it?"

Edward grinned. "Come on." And suddenly, he was the one who was leading me. We were still holding hands, and there was an electric tingle between us. It felt strange, but it didn't bother me at all. It felt rather natural.

"I don't know their names," I whispered as we snuck inside the school.

"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I do."

I followed him without hesitation. I trusted him.

He picked the lock on the office door, and it clicked. It swung open, and in a flash, we were right in front of the huge cabinets.

Edward opened the cabinets. Quickly, he picked out five files from different places and handed it to me. I opened them and saw the pictures of the boys. My mouth twisted.

I looked over it quickly, memorizing their addresses.

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Edward asked once we were back outside.

"Yes," I answered. "I'll drive them insane."

He raised his eyebrows. "Insane? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill them? I've killed rapists before. I'll do it for you. You don't have to do a thing."

My lips twitched. "It's my revenge, Edward. I have to do it. I just need you to tell me what they're thinking."

He shrugged. "I can do that. It's not much of a favor."

I smiled again, more genuinely this time.

He stared at me, looking dazed. Then, he smiled too, and said, "You should really smile more often."

My smile faded, and I turned away. "Let's go, shall we?"

It turned out that the five boys weren't home. I knew they were out somewhere, drinking. Did they even give a damn about what happened to me?

"Do you think you can hear them?" I asked Edward.

"If I knew where they could be, yes, I could."

I thought. "Perhaps they're at the bar again."

As we got closer to the alleyway, Edward's face hardened as he smelled traces of my blood. We turned the corner and I saw them. They were indeed drinking again in front of the same bar.

They all looked slightly nervous, even in their drunken state. Perfect.

"They're afraid," Edward told me quietly. "They feel as though they're going to be caught soon."

"Soon," I repeated. "Stay here."

"Bella…"

But I was already striding forward. The moving snowstorm would hide me, I knew.

First , I used my newly acquired vampire speed to scare them. I knocked away all their bottles from their hands before disappearing again. The bottles flew five feet away and landed on the snow. To my satisfaction, they looked scared.

"Who…who's there?" one of them stuttered.

"Do you think that was her ghost?" another one asked fearfully.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," the first one said, though he looked uncertain.

"No, but there are possibilities that vampires may exist," I said in a deadly tone, approaching them at human pace.

Their eyes widened in horror. They all fell backward into the snow, scrambling away desperately.

I took each step forward slowly and deliberately. And I knew that they were thinking that they were going crazy.

"No, no, no," one of them muttered. "That's impossible. You're supposed to be dead."

"So I am," I said pleasantly. "Yet, I'm here, right in front of you. Do you know why I'm here, boys?"

They didn't dare answer. They'd stopped trying to crawl backwards. Their eyes crossed as they struggled to keep their focus. But the fact that a dead person had come back to life and looked prettier than she normally had been was apparently too much for them to handle. I could sense that they were starting to lose it.

"Revenge," I whispered. "For what you did to me. You made me sacrifice so many things… I can't resume my career anymore, and I can't appear in public. And most of all, I'm feeling bitter every day… I was going to leave you boys alone, but you see, I'm moving away. I won't ever come back to see you, and how can I let it go when I'll regret it? So I decided to settle it quietly."

They looked scared. Too scared. One of them started screaming when I moved towards him. That caused the other boys to start screaming, and they started mumbling nonsense under their breath. They didn't even seem to notice me anymore.

Smiling bitterly in satisfaction, I knocked them out by pressing a specific place in their neck. Soon, they were all slumping forward. I beckoned Edward forward.

"Where are you going to drop them off?" he asked as he helped me carry three of them. I was carrying two myself.

"The police station," I replied.

I left a note next to one of the five boys at the doorstep of the police station. The note informed them that they were responsible for Isabella Swan's disappearance, but they wouldn't be able to answer any questions at all. They were all driven mad.

"Satisfied?" Edward asked softly as we headed back home.

I smiled. "Better."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? I wanted Bella to have her revenge so that she'll be able to move on from her past more easily, but I didn't want her to be as cruel as Rosalie had been. This makes her different from her blonde sister, doesn't it? But don't worry. They'll still get on perfectly fine. Very different people attract to each other. ;)**

**Reviews, please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Practice

**Author's Note: Fight, fight, fight, fight…! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

We were finally moving on from Chicago. I was deeply saddened to leave my hometown, but on the other hand, I was also glad. I wouldn't want to stay at the place where my parents died, and where I'd lost my humanity.

We were going up towards Quebec, Canada. Apparently, the Cullens already had a house there from the last time they were there.

I was frustrated by the fact that, while my siblings would be going to school, I would still be stuck inside the house, unable to join them. I wouldn't be able to leave the house for a while; I was still recognizable despite the transformation.

I was constantly lonely while they were all out. There was nothing for me to do except to study the things I'd never learned in my unfinished high school career. Edward had also begun to teach me the piano, and I practiced as often as I could. I also continued to practice controlling my shields.

As the months passed, my crimson eyes began to lighten. And my psychic gifts, which I had absolutely no control over, began acting up. When I shared this concern with Carlisle, he suggested that my gift was slowly adjusting to its full potential.

Before, I had seen no definite futures except random visions here and there. These days, when I looked at person, I would see their entire future, not to mention flashes of big, major events that would affect their life.

The flashy visions that ran through my head were a bit annoying, but I didn't really mind. It was useful just the same.

When I saw my family members, I would see them living happily together in harmony. Peacefully. But, of course, there were those brief flashes that would lead up to that big point of their life. It was too early to see and understand the disorienting flashes of visions, but I had a feeling that when the events drew closer, I would see them more clearly.

The way my psychic gift worked was more like Edward's gift than Alice's was. Edward constantly had the thoughts of others in his head, while Alice only saw visions when they were about to happen.

My gift was constantly buzzing around my head, like the thoughts of others around me. When I kept staring at a person, the visions didn't disappear, but lingered, and I could still see them in the distant future. But when they made a huge decision that could affect their entire future, of course everything changed.

Since I could see everything with just one glance at the person, I didn't have to concentrate like Alice did. I had to admit, my gift was pretty neat.

Jasper also began to teach me how to fight. Now that my newborn strength was receding, he thought it was safe enough for me to learn the basics of how to defend myself without getting betrayed by my own strength.

He used Emmett as my opponent while _he_ merely stood by the sidelines, directing and instructing on what I should do.

Emmett was seething constantly, because apparently, I was pretty good at fighting too. On the other hand, Jasper seemed pleased by the way that I was improving noticeably every day. Soon, he got Edward to join us.

"Edward always cheats because of his gift, but he's really good," Jasper told me. "But since you're a shield and he can't read your mind, he should be able to go against you on skill alone."

"I do _not_ cheat," Edward grumbled as he came out of the house with the rest of the family trailing behind him. "I can't help it." But he grinned when he saw me staring at him anxiously.

"Don't go easy on her, Edward," Jasper advised. "Let's see how good she really is."

Alice trilled out a long laugh. Edward turned his head to scowl at her. "Then what's the point of doing this whole thing?"

She shook her head, hiding a smile. "It's for everyone to see, of course. If that's what you're planning to do despite Jasper's advice, then you'll lose."

Edward frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, before lunging at him.

Edward was startled, but he moved out of the way just in time. I stopped myself quickly and whirled around, launching myself at him again.

_Take the opponent by surprise_, Jasper had instructed. _And when you do, don't give him a chance to recover._

Edward was unfamiliar with my style of attacking, but he had been doing this for a long time. He played defense, memorizing my each step and pattern. When he thought he could beat me, he began to turn his moves into offense.

Without hesitating, I continued each move and began to defend myself. He was good. He was better than Emmett, who relied mainly on his strength. Of course, when my newborn strength was completely gone, I wouldn't be able to beat him either.

I knew I was going to lose this fight. So I might as well give it my all and show Jasper what I learned.

Edward may not be able to read my thoughts to give him an advantage, but he was reading Jasper and Emmett's thoughts. They were the ones who had taught me to fight, and they would know my moves better than anyone else did.

So he was using his gift. But just because he couldn't use it on me didn't mean I couldn't use mine on _him_.

All that practicing with Edward paid off. I began inching my shield around Emmett and Jasper. Soon, I could see them under my shield, protected from Edward's mind-reading ability.

Edward scowled at me, knowing exactly what I'd done. I merely raised my eyebrows. He was going to be blind now.

I changed tactics and began showing off another set of my moves. He was definitely unfamiliar with the style, and he couldn't do more than defend himself.

But we were well-matched, and it went on for a long time. Finally, Carlisle cleared his throat.

Edward laughed and stepped away from me. "You're really good, Bella. You've learned a lot."

For the first time in months, despite all my successful practicing, I felt accomplished. I was proud of myself, a feeling that I hadn't felt since my last movie.

Exhaling in relief, I smiled. It felt good to use my smiling muscles. I never used it anymore, but I felt compelled this time.

"Hold it!" Alice ordered, and something flashed. I stared at the object in her hand curiously. It was a camera.

Everyone looked mischievous.

I frowned. "What was that for?"

"Well, you never smile anymore," Alice said innocently. "I saw that you were going to smile briefly, and I couldn't miss the chance, could I? I'm going to be putting this picture up in a frame and put it in someone's room. Anyone want it?"

"Mine," Edward offered. "I'd like to see Bella smiling all the time."

"Done," Alice said, grinning. "I'll go get it printed out. See you later!" She flounced out of the backyard.

I grimaced. I just knew I was never going in Edward's room again.

* * *

**AN: Smiley, smiley… ;) Did you like the chapter? If you did, you know what to do! Review, please! Let's get this story up to one hundred reviews by the time we get to the tenth chapter! Pretty please, with the cherry and chocolate syrup, and gumdrops and gummy bears and pistachios and sprinkles on top? :) Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Emerald

**Author's Note: Birthday party! Yippee! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Nearly a year had passed since I had been with the Cullens. And as the days flew past, I began to rely and trust my family more.

Alice and Rosalie adored me. I was their little sister, and they loved to dress me up in their own way. I was used to people dressing me up from back when I was an actress, so I didn't mind.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward grew incredibly protective of me. They never let anything harm me in any way at all. They were funny and entertained me in many ways in order to make me laugh. They nearly always failed, but that didn't mean I wasn't amused.

Edward and I grew extremely close. I didn't know about him, but I felt as though he was life jacket. I couldn't imagine a life without him. He made everything so much better by just being there and supporting me. He always believed what I saw in my visions, accepting the facts without any hesitation.

Esme was like my mother in many ways. Though much more responsible and rational than Renee, she had that same warmth around her. She always found time to hear my worries or concerns. And she always gave me advice.

Carlisle was slightly different. After I forgave him for transforming me, I found that I could appreciate him more and more. He was wise, but was always eager to learn new things. He was like a second father to me, and, like Esme, always found time to listen to what I had to say, despite his busy work.

I began to respect him wholeheartedly. And over time, I found that I could no longer blame him for my transformation. In fact, I was grateful to him for bringing me into this wonderful family of his. I loved to listen to him about his past history. I was eager to learn, something he found delightful, and he never tired of answering my constant questions.

My newborn strength slowly dissipated, and my eyes grew light. Soon, they were the exact same shade of gold of my family's. I didn't have to force myself to control my anger any longer. It came naturally.

My skills in combat grew, and so did my ability to control my gifts. My visions came in handy sometimes, but I never told any of them what was going to happen in the future. I knew that they would try to change it, and if they did so, they would meet a fate worse than death.

Although the others were frustrated by my silence about their future, they grew used to it, and they learned that it was better not to ask. They knew that I would never tell them. It was bad enough to see them by myself. I probably would've had nightmares had I still been human.

I still wasn't able to attend school with my siblings. Carlisle estimated that it would be nearly fifty or sixty years before I could go out in society and keep up the human charade with my siblings. By that time, people would forget the actress Isabella Swan.

Though I kept my surname as part of my middle name, I adopted the name Cullen. There was that thing about being too recognizable as a past movie star, but there was also the reason where I did feel like a Cullen. The others had accepted me into their family without hesitation, and I felt like one of them. I was proud to be a Cullen, and my loyalty towards all of them would never waver.

* * *

I was playing the piano absently when my siblings came home from school.

"Nice melody," Emmett commented as he came to sit next to me on the piano bench. "Did you make it, or is it Edward's?"

I glanced at him. "Mine."

"It's beautiful," Edward said, smiling as he leaned on the piano. "You've improved a lot, Bella. You'll be making compositions of your own in no time at all."

I smiled briefly. "Thanks, Edward."

"Do you want to go hunting with Bella, Edward?" Alice asked casually, jumping onto the piano. "Her eyes are getting a bit dark."

Edward nodded. "Bella?"

I knew that it wasn't true. I had hunted three days ago, and there was no reason for my eyes to get darker so soon. Alice must be planning something.

Nevertheless, I never complained. I found that it was easier to go along with the flow when it came to Alice's plans. I got up silently and followed Edward out of the house. I heard them all moving quickly as soon as I was out of range.

"Can you show me around, Edward?" I asked.

Edward paused. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. "I know my eyes are light. So instead of hunting, why don't you show me around town? I've never been out of the house to see the sights."

He hesitated. "I don't know. No one knows about you. What if people began to talk about seeing someone who looks exactly like the actress that disappeared mysteriously?"

"Please, Edward?"

I knew that he hated to see me unhappy. He preferred to give me anything I wanted. And I knew that it worked this time too.

"Well…okay," Edward agreed. "But if anyone gets suspicious, we're coming back. Deal?"

I nodded. "Deal."

I could tell that he was just relieved that I didn't make him tell me about what Alice was planning. She must have threatened him with something.

We walked in silence on the sidewalk. He didn't speak, though I had asked him to show me around. He knew that it was my way of telling him that I wanted to see it myself.

I paused in front of a movie theatre. I stared at a poster of an actress who was wearing a blue dress and posing like a star. I knew her.

She was lucky. She could still continue the work she loved without fearing anything. She was gaining lots of fans, and didn't have to care about anything but the glamour.

I probably looked wistful. Edward stared at me staring at the poster in silence. He couldn't read my mind with my shield in place, but he knew exactly what I was thinking about at the moment.

"I envy her," I said finally. "I never once thought of her as someone I had to beat. I never once felt threatened by her presence either. And I never once felt envious of her because I already had more than what she had. But now…" I laughed once, humorlessly. "I envy her."

Edward's face remained expressionless. "Perhaps it's time for you to see those old movies of yours again. I don't think you ever saw yourself clearly, Bella. You were a wonderful actress. Way better than this one." He gestured towards the poster.

I smiled amusedly. "Perhaps. But I was never good at seeing the movies I starred in. I couldn't stand watching myself act."

Edward took my hand and pulled me away from the theatre. And he didn't let go as we kept walking.

I felt oddly comforted by the contact. It didn't even occur to me that this was probably wrong, considering that we weren't even a couple.

To my surprise, he pulled me into a souvenir shop. An old man sat at the front counter, snoring away. He paid us no attention as we browsed through his shop.

"Look," Edward said finally, pointing.

I stared, amazed. The whole back wall of the shop was decorated in honor of the actress that had disappeared. There were posters of my past movies on the walls, and shirts that had my name on it. There were even those fake masks that looked exactly like me, imported straight from Hollywood.

"No one has forgotten you yet," Edward said quietly. "Those fans of yours are still fans. Nothing's changed. Even if that actress is gaining a lot of fans, no one will ever forget the legacy that you've left behind. Everyone is still hoping that you'll return safely to them."

I felt a lump in my throat. I would probably have started to cry if I wasn't a vampire.

"But I won't," I said quietly.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't try to forget your past. Live in it. You accepted this new life; now, it's time to remember what you used to love."

I stared at the wall. Like always, he was right.

Edward watched me silently. Finally, I nodded slowly. He smiled, then took my hand again. He led me out of the shop, and we walked back the way we'd come from.

"Are they ready?" I asked amusedly when the house was half a mile away.

Edward grinned. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes as the house came into view. To my amazement, decorations were put up around the doorway, and I knew that the inside was decorated as well. How had Alice manage do to it so quickly?

But then again, she was _Alice_. Anything was possible for her.

"Is it some kind of an occasion?" I wondered vaguely as we entered the house.

The others were gathered around the white piano. There were candles and crystal glasses and sashes and bows. And even some of my favorite flowers were placed in crystal vases.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" everyone chorused loudly. They were all grinning widely at me.

I blinked. "Is it my birthday?"

Alice sighed as she flounced over. "Yes, it is, my dear sister. How could you forget your own birthday?"

"Well, I feel like crap," I mumbled. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"But we wanted to," Rosalie countered. She grinned. "Happy eighteenth, Bella."

I knew there really was no point in this party. No matter how many parties we celebrated, I would still be seventeen. But I appreciated the thought, just the same.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, smiling sincerely. "It was very nice of all of you to think of me."

"Presents!" Alice announced, and she pulled me over to the piano. "Mine first!"

"Mine is closer," Emmett protested. "See, look!" He pointed to a black box.

Alice stuck out her tongue. "But she's already opening mine."

Sure enough, I was opening a huge box wrapped in silver. I already knew what it was, but I decided to humor her.

Of course. Clothes.

But to my surprise, I liked it. They were clothes from my favorite designer from Hollywood. I had missed his designs.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, spreading one of the dresses. "It's beautiful."

Alice smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mine next," Rosalie announced, shooting Emmett a glare when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Wow," I marveled as I opened the box to see simple accessories and shoes to match my new outfits from Alice. "Thanks, Rose." I examined one of the necklaces. It had a simple diamond as the charm.

Rosalie smiled, relieved.

"Mine, please," Emmett said politely, though pouting.

Shaking my head, I took his box and unwrapped it. But I knew what was coming.

I leaned away to dodge the thing that came bursting out. It landed on the floor, and I looked at it. It was a mini toy snake.

Emmett and Jasper started laughing, high-fiving each other. Edward cracked a smile.

"Emmett!" Esme said, appalled. "That was rude. Are you really intending on giving her a snake for her birthday?"

I looked back inside the box, and a smile spread slowly across my face. "Thanks, Em."

"For the _snake_?" Esme asked, surprised.

I pulled out a thin, silver bracelet. My initials, BC, hung from it, and crystals studded the surface of the charm.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "How thoughtful of Emmett."

"Hey," Emmett said, shrugging modestly. "It's nothing."

I put it on immediately, loving it immensely. "I love it. Thank you, Emmett."

He grinned. "You'll wear it?"

"Of course I will."

"Mine." Jasper handed over a medium-sized velvet box with a bow on it.

"Why did everyone get her jewelry?" Edward asked amusedly.

I opened the velvet box. A grin spreading across my face, I took a beautiful golden locket out. It was a thin chain that held a rather big heart.

I opened the heart, and found that Jasper had placed pictures of us that Alice had taken a few months earlier. There was an engraving that said, _Forever Always._

"That's so sweet," Alice said, having looked over my shoulders to read it. "And thoughtful."

I placed the chain over my head. "Thank you, Jasper. It's beautiful."

Jasper smiled. "Happy birthday."

Esme had gotten me several records of classical music that I enjoyed. She'd even gotten me Debussy, a composer Edward loved. He'd taught me Clair de Lune on the piano, and I had grown to love the impressionist as well.

I wondered what could possibly so light when Edward handed me his present. I unwrapped the present to find a single book. I stared at it, wide-eyed.

"Hey, that's all you got her?" Emmett asked. "_Romeo and Juliet_? Very nice, Romeo." He sniggered.

"I heard you thinking about it when we were practicing your shield," Edward said lightly, ignoring him.

I looked up at him, grateful. "Thank you, Edward. You were right. I was thinking about wanting to reread it."

"Which leaves…Carlisle's," Alice prompted. "What'd you get her?" As if she didn't know already.

Carlisle smiled and handed over a rather old-fashioned, jewel case. I took it curiously, and opened it. I inhaled a soft gasp.

Inside was the most beautiful gem I'd ever seen. It was a huge, rather deformed oval-shaped emerald that was hanging on a leather cord. On one side of the emerald, the Cullen family crest was engraved on a piece of silver.

I took it out carefully, gaping at it. I heard the others gasp in delight.

I looked up, shocked. "Carlisle…"

Carlisle smiled warmly. "I noticed that we didn't give you anything with our family crest on it. Everyone else has something, whether it's a ring, a necklace, cuff bracelets…" He gestured towards Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's leather cuff bracelets on their right wrist. "You're part of our family even without the crest, but I thought having it would symbolize our bond. Do you like it?"

I laughed softly. "Yes, I love it. Thank you, Carlisle." I added the emerald to my neck, along with Jasper's locket.

"Is it a real emerald?" Alice wondered.

"Yes, it's real," Carlisle answered. "One hundred percent real. It took a while to find it, actually."

"It must have cost a fortune," I murmured, still looking down at it. I ran my finger gently over the crest.

"A bit," Carlisle admitted. "But it's nothing compared to whom it was for." He smiled at me paternally, and I felt ashamed that I ever blamed him for my transformation.

"Thank you," I said softly. "I'll treasure it always."

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? I loved the idea in the movie, where they all wore their family crests on necklaces and leather cuff bracelets. I thought I might adopt that into this story. Reviews, please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hardships

**Author's Note: Of course! Vision time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As the months turned to years, and the years turned to decades, I grew less bitter. I grew used to my new life, and I adjusted well to it once I started accepting it. Of course, my family was there to help me.

There was no doubt in my mind anymore. The Cullens were my family, and I wouldn't hesitate to say otherwise. I was fiercely loyal to all of them, most of all, Edward.

He was something more than a brother now. I didn't know how to explain it, or what it was. It was different, though. Alice seemed to know it, but she had no intentions of sharing her visions with me. I didn't know if she kept them from Edward as well, but he certainly wasn't acting weird around me, like I was.

I missed him when he wasn't there, even for just a second. I worried when we were apart. We were hardly found without each other; he seemed to feel the same way about being separate. He'd learned to rely on me for support and companionship too.

In my opinion, it was just my strong loyalty to him that made me feel this way. Though I loved and trusted my family equally, Edward was somewhat special. He'd helped me out of my depression.

Though I was no longer bitter about my past and had completely moved on, I was still quiet. I was still cold and unsmiling most of the time, and my family learned to deal with it.

I was always Edward's shadow. Wherever he went, I offered to go with him. And most of the time, he wanted me with him.

I preferred it like this. Since my transformation, I didn't really like attention very much, something that was strange, considering my past acting career had attracted tons of fans. I didn't like it when people looked at me.

It was hard being a vampire who didn't like standing out. Since many years had passed since my disappearance, I'd been allowed to go out and attend school with my siblings. Everyone gawked at me wherever I went. It wasn't Rosalie anymore that they stared at. It was plain old me.

Luckily, no one seemed to recognize me. Even though we were back in America now, they didn't recognize the past American actress that should have been nearly fifty years old now.

* * *

I was helping Esme pack. We were getting ready to move on, yet again. This time, we were moving to Forks, Washington, where it rained almost every day.

"Bella," Esme said, carrying a huge box all by herself. "I'm going to go give this to Alice. Will you start wrapping all the vases in newspapers and pack them in a box?"

I nodded. "Sure, Esme."

She smiled before disappearing upstairs.

I approached the stack of newspapers fluidly and carried them over to the group of vases on the counter. I began wrapping the crystal vases carefully with the newspapers.

Edward came down the stairs at that moment. And as I looked up to see him smiling at me, I was struck by another vision. I froze.

His smile faded. He knew that blank expression on my face. He was at my side in an instant. Gently, he loosened my hold on a vase and set it back on the counter. And he supported me by holding his hands on my shoulders. And he waited patiently.

Staring at him without seeing, I watched as the visions flashed by quickly. But somehow, as usual, I could still see, and understand them.

_"Who are they?" a girl with strawberry blonde hair asked in a low voice._

_"Those are the Cullens," another girl with curly hair said. "They're gorgeous, of course. They moved here just today from Alaska. They're the adopted children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Weren't you here earlier when that dude from the office started telling everyone?"_

_As the girl started introducing each and every one of us, I watched as the strawberry blonde girl looked interested in Edward specifically. _

_"Which one is the boy with the bronze hair?" the girl asked._

_Her gossiping friend giggled. "That's Edward Cullen. Gorgeous, isn't he? But don't waste your time. He and his sister don't date, apparently. They're the only ones that don't have a partner, which is a waste, actually. They should totally be together. Don't you think they match up?"_

_The strawberry blonde blinked. "She's pretty. Why doesn't she have a partner?"_

_Her friend shrugged. "Tons of boys asked her out today. But she rejected everyone."_

_"What's her name?" _

_"Isabella Cullen," the girl said. "Gorgeous, isn't she? Even more so than her blonde sister." She sighed in anticipation._

_I watched as Edward turned his head to glance at Tanya, intrigued by the way that he couldn't read her mind either. _

The vision changed. It was short this time.

_"It's too dangerous, Edward!" Rosalie snapped. "You could ruin all of us!"_

_"She's everything to me, Rosalie!" Edward countered. "Surely, you won't deny me my happiness, when you've obviously seen me alone my whole life."_

This time, I found myself in a huge clearing.

_Alice gasped. That blank expression on her face…_

_"What is it, Alice?" Jasper demanded._

_"I didn't see, I couldn't tell," she whispered. _

_"How many?" Edward asked tersely, holding the strawberry blonde's hand. _

_"Three."_

_"Three!" Emmett scoffed. "Let them come!"_

The vision altered slightly, and it showed us in a dark, ballet studio.

_Edward was fighting some vampire, while the strawberry blonde lay writhing on the ground. _

Frustratingly, the vision changed again. This time, the future had fast forwarded.

_Ten wolves, six vampires, and one human stood waiting for something in the clearing. Many pairs of red eyes immerged from the forest, and the wolves were off, jumping and tearing off the limbs of the red-eyed vampires._

Another flash. This time, it was a familiar scene, one that I'd already seen earlier before.

_The strawberry blonde was bolting for the forest, her eyes gleaming red. A smile lingered on her lips in satisfaction, when…_

_A flash of bronze caught up to her. His mouth brushed on her throat briefly…_

I clutched Edward for support, gasping. I blinked, trying to focus.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"What did you see?" Alice asked, skipping into the room. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Why do I even ask anymore? You won't tell us, as usual."

I looked up to stare at Edward. He was in for a long and hard future once we moved to Forks.

"Something that concerns me?" Emmett joked as he bounded into the room. He saw me staring at Edward. "Oh, never mind." He started laughing. "When Bella looks at someone like that, it means they're in for it. Good luck, bro."

Edward frowned. "Not funny, Emmett."

I didn't like it, but Emmett was right. Edward was in for it.

I knew that when I saw that strawberry blonde, I would hate her instantly.

For she would betray my brother and my entire family…in the end.

* * *

**AN: Do you think you can guess our future chapters judging from the visions? Yes, I will be using some of our scenes from the books. Of course, I'm not going to copy it word for word. I'll tweak a couple of things so that it fits the way I want it to be. And just a heads up. Tanya will not be new to Forks High. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and we finally reached one hundred reviews! Thank you so much, everyone! I love you all! Now, let's try to reach two hundred before the twentieth chapter, eh? ;) Reviews, please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Humans

**Author's Note: Funny human reaction time! Just so we're clear, Tanya is not new to Forks. She's been there for a while, but she's just not at school yet in the scene below. Tardy alert! Hee. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Everywhere I went, the eyes followed. It was vaguely annoying, but I'd learned to ignore it years ago. It was fine, as long as my siblings were with me.

The receptionist in the office, Mrs. Cope, was already developing a crush on Edward after seeing all six of us this morning. I couldn't help but be slightly disgusted with that fact. But then again, Edward was way older than she was. I guess it made sense. Not really.

Mrs. Cope turned out to be one of the gossips of this school. Within ten minutes of exiting the office, the news had already spread about the new, gorgeous pale-faced teenagers. The Cullens.

It was maddening, more so for me. I really hated the beauty that covered me. For the millionth time, I wished that Rosalie was prettier than I was. The humans only stared at Edward or me. Their fascination for our other siblings was brief, before their eyes flickered onto us.

Not only that, our cars stood out as well. We took two cars to school: Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's M3. I'd agreed to ride with Rose to school, while the others rode Edward's car.

We were currently leaning on the hoods of the two cars in the parking lot, staring into space and trying to ignore the humans. We were waiting for the bell to ring. But, of course, their whispers were way too loud to mask.

"So the sexy one is Rosalie?" one of the boys with pale blonde hair. He had a baby face, friendly expression on his face as he studied me carefully. He was with a huge group of juniors over by his own car, whispering about us.

"No!" the office TA that had gone around to deliver the news. "I told you a million times already, Mike! Do you have _nothing_ in that head of yours?"

"Sorry!" Mike said. "If you haven't noticed, there are six of them, and their names get mashed together! Would it hurt you to repeat yourself?"

"Yeah, dude, repeat it," another boy, Austin Marks, urged. "I was getting confused myself because you talked so fast. Start with the big one. _Slowly_."

The office TA sighed in exasperation. "Fine. The big, curly-haired one is Emmett Cullen. The blonde girl next to him is Rosalie Hale. The honey blonde guy is Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and their aunt took them in when they were just kids."

"And the aunt is the Cullens' adoptive mother?" one of the girls, Jessica Stanley, confirmed.

"Yeah," the TA said. "The girl with the spiky, black hair that's next to Jasper is Alice Cullen. The bronze-haired guy is Edward Cullen, and the girl with mahogany hair next to him is Isabella Cullen. She likes to be called Bella, apparently."

"Why are Edward and Bella standing away from the rest of their siblings?" one of the nicer girls, Angela Weber, asked in her soft voice. "Are they not close?"

"I don't think so," the TA admitted. "I think they're all close, but like I said, four of them are already paired up with each other."

"Who were they again?" Mike asked. "The couples, I mean."

"Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper."

"Wait," Jessica's friend, Lauren Mallory, spoke up quickly. "Edward and Bella aren't together? Why not?"

"How should I know?" the TA snapped. "They seem really close though. They match well. They should totally get together."

"I agree," Angela said, glancing towards Edward and me. "They look like they're totally meant to be."

I shifted uncomfortably by Edward's side. I made a slight face as I looked up at the dark clouds.

"A few more minutes," Edward murmured without moving his lips. He, too, was studying the sky, looking extremely bored.

"They aren't talking to each other though," Jessica said, looking straight at Edward as if she might go for him. "Are you sure they're close?"

"Duh," the TA said. "I said they were close, didn't I? Edward was totally paying attention to Bella in the office. He was helping her the entire time, speaking to her quietly. She was silent the whole time, though."

"Maybe he likes her," Angela suggested quietly.

Edward didn't seem to mind her thoughts. Maybe they weren't as vulgar as the other ones. He didn't react to her comment, though his eyes flickered to me briefly worriedly.

"He can't!" Mike whispered loudly. "She's mine! I call dibs!" He glared at his friends. "Don't you dare go after her!"

"Dude!" Austin complained. The other guys began complaining too. "She's pretty, hot, gorgeous, and the only one not taken. You can't call dibs! I don't care what you say, Mike. I'm going after her too."

Edward stiffened slightly. His protective brotherly instincts were threatening to overwhelm him. From my left side, I saw Jasper freeze too, and Emmett growled quietly under his breath.

"Look," Jessica urged. "I think you should keep your voices down. They totally heard us. Look at her big brothers. They're glaring at you guys. What if they come and beat the crap out of you?"

Mike and the other boys looked over at us apprehensively. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward met their gaze mutinously.

"Cool it, guys," Alice snorted quietly, her lips moving so that the humans can see. "Let's keep our promises to Esme and not make trouble on the first day of school. We're already attracting a lot of attention as it is."

"You mean Bella is attracting attention," Rosalie corrected, smiling slightly. She looked at me adoringly like she always did. She left Emmett's side and came over to lean on the hood to my left.

"It looks like Rosalie and Bella are close too," Angela observed.

"They're still glaring at you," Lauren said nervously. "Do you think they'll beat you guys up later or something?"

"So protective," Jessica commented. "I guess it's understandable. You said Bella is the youngest?"

The TA nodded. "You guys are so dead." He laughed.

"Stop staring already," Mike muttered under his breath. "It's creeping me out."

"Leave them alone," I said quietly, speaking for the first time. I was still staring up at the clouds, looking utterly bored, but I put a little authority in my voice. "It's not the first time this has happened. Alice is right. Let's not make trouble more than necessary."

Emmett and Jasper didn't look happy about it, but they listened. They let the boys go of their glares, and they went back to staring up the sky. But Edward's eyes remained locked to them.

"Her brothers totally listened to her!" Jessica whispered, amazed. "Did you see that? Just a few words, and they totally looked away!"

"The overprotective one is still staring at you, though," Lauren said.

"Edward," I said without emotion.

His lip curled. "I don't like the way they're thinking about you." His lips moved slightly this time.

"He talked!" Jessica sighed dreamily. "So gorgeous."

"Is he still staring at us?" Mike asked anxiously, averting his gaze.

"Totally."

Finally, I sighed quietly and turned my gaze on Edward. I raised my right hand to run my fingers through his bronze hair. He turned to look at me reluctantly. I shook my head. He pursed his lips, but didn't turn back to look at the boys.

"Did you see that?" Jessica blurted out. "They are totally together! You gave us wrong info!"

"I did not!" the TA defended himself. "I totally confirmed it. Edward told Mrs. Cope personally that he and Bella were the only ones that weren't together!"

"Maybe they're just close enough to be affectionate," Angela suggested quickly. "That doesn't mean they're together."

"Three minutes," Alice offered, looking at me.

I could feel Edward's tense body. Sighing, I hopped off his car's hood lightly, and pulled him along with me. I took his hand and dragged him away gently, our fingers interlocked. He let me lead him as he stared at my back like he usually did, while the others followed us silently.

"Oh, my God," Lauren said. "You're right, Angela. They are totally affectionate. Either that, or they're secretly together."

"Really," Rosalie scoffed as we walked down the exterior hallways. "Humans."

I smiled faintly as Edward walked slightly closer to me now.

"Humans will be humans," Alice shrugged lightly. "Whose with Bella first period?"

"Me," Jasper answered. "AP World History." He smiled at me playfully.

I smiled back at him. He and I had a common love for history.

"Second period?"

"Me," Rosalie sang. "We've got English together. In your face, Alice."

Alice stuck out her tongue. "Third?"

"Jasper and me," Emmett said. "In Biology II. I'll be sure to distract you from the lectures, Bella." He winked at me reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll be bored, studying the same material for the hundredth time."

I suppressed a smile.

"I'm taking French this time," Alice said, looking at me hopefully. "You?"

"She's taking AP Spanish with me," Edward offered. He stuck out his tongue. "Looks like she doesn't have any classes with you."

Alice looked devastated. "Gym?"

"I dropped out," I said casually. "I have a free period. And I have Calculus with Edward in sixth period. Sorry, Alice."

She pursed her lips. "I think I'll join you in History. I'll transfer out."

"No way," I said. "You and Jazz are just going to be lovey-dovey with each other. If you come in, _I'll_ transfer out."

Jasper laughed as Alice made a face. "Do you hate me or something, Isabella?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry. Unless you want to join us in Spanish?"

Alice perked up. "Yes!"

Edward scowled. "No."

"Edward!" she whined. "Why not?"

"You're just going to hog Bella to yourself."

"I will not!"

"And you're going to ditch frequently, to go shopping." Edward raised his eyebrows challengingly. "Aren't you?"

Alice snorted. "I would. If Bella would consent to go. But she hardly ever does, so why not?"

"Come on, Edward," I said, nudging him playfully. "One period with her won't hurt you."

"Yes, it will."

Jasper interrupted quickly before Alice could retort. "Come on, Bella." He held out his hand, smiling amusedly. "History."

"Bye," I said quickly before taking Jasper's hand and walking away

quickly.

"Bella!" Alice and Edward whined simultaneously from behind us.

I laughed quietly as we slowed down. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Anytime," he said. "Excited for another year?" He laughed when he saw my face. "Never mind."

"Worried, actually," I said softly. "You must have been feeling it ever since my visions."

Jasper didn't say anything. He hardly ever did, knowing that I hated it when people asked me to tell them about my visions.

"I'm worried about Edward," I admitted. "It was centered around him, after all. And…all of you, frankly. You'll all get hurt equally."

Jasper looked thoughtful as we entered the history buildings. "I'm curious, but I won't ask. It'll happen sooner or later, won't it? I guess I'll see what it is when the time comes. Until then, don't worry about it too much, Bella. You can't change the future." He winked at me.

I smiled slightly. The time would come very soon, but I didn't tell him that. Instead, I said, "You're the best, Jasper."

The teacher gawked at us when we came in. We got our slips signed before taking our seats in the back. We were starting the Revolutionary War. I doodled while listening to the boring lecture of the teacher, and Jasper pursed his lips whenever the teacher told a misleading fact.

"I don't know how you can stand history class when the teachers are wrong most of the time," I said as we walked out at the end of the period.

Jasper laughed. "You noticed, did you?"

I shrugged. "Of course. How can I not?"

He escorted me to my English classroom, and at the door, we met Rosalie.

"See you later," Rosalie said to him as we walked inside.

Again, the teacher gawked at us as he signed our slips. He sent us to the desk in the back, and once more, I doodled randomly while Rosalie took useless notes for the both of us. She didn't seem to mind though, and seemed happy to have something to do together. Her happiness made me content as well.

In Biology, I had to try hard not to laugh aloud. Emmett and Jasper cracked me up by arguing silently and too quickly for human ears to hear. We sat in the back, ending up as lab partners.

"Stop it!" I whispered, trying to stop giggling. I'd had to catch a slide from falling on the floor when Emmett had accidentally knocked it away. "Everyone's staring at us, you know."

"Just trying to have fun, little sis," Emmett grinned at me. "Enjoying yourself? I haven't seen you laugh so much in so long."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. But stop. We need to finish this lab."

"Anyone can tell this is anaphase," Jasper protested, holding up the slide that I'd just rescued. "Just look at it!"

"Shh!" I said, biting down on my bottom lip to stop laughing. "Use the microscope!"

"But this _is_ anaphase!" Jasper complained. "Look, Bella. Am I wrong?"

"And this is prophase," Emmett chimed in, laughing silently.

"And this is interphase," I said, rolling my eyes and sliding one of the slides in. I focused it quickly to keep up the human charade before writing the word down on our sheet neatly.

"Put anaphase for number one," Jasper said, grinning.

"Put prophase for number two," Emmett said, chuckling.

"Use the microscope," I hissed at them, though I, too, was smiling.

Jasper sighed mockingly before proceeding to slip his slide under the instrument. He focused it quickly, then said, "Anaphase," loud enough for the humans to hear.

I wrote it down quickly as Emmett did the same thing with his slide. "Prophase," he told me. Suppressing another grin, I wrote it down.

I met Edward at the door of the Spanish class for fourth period.

"Amusing," he told me as we got sent to the back after the teacher had signed our slips. "Great job, keeping them in order. I can't believe you had to be the one to remind them about keeping up the charade."

I smiled. "And I can't believe you eavesdropped."

He shrugged lightly. "It was getting boring in history."

"¿_Comó te llamas?" _the teacher asked us just then, to introduce ourselves to the class.

_"Me llamo Edward Cullen_," Edward answered smoothly without hesitation. _"Mucho gusto, Señora Goff."_

_"Me llamo Isabella Cullen,_" I said just as smoothly without missing a beat. _"Pero me gusta que me llamen Bella._" I shot her a smile as she stared at us in amazement. _"Espero aprender mucho de usted, Señora Goff."_

_"¡Magnífico!" Mrs. Goff exclaimed. "¡Muy bien! Bienvenido, Edward y Bella." _Satisfied, she turned to the white board to start her lesson.

Smirking, Edward and I returned to her conversation as though there had been no interruptions.

"Is Alice transferring?" I asked as I continued doodling on my folder.

"I managed to convince her not to."

I glanced at him, suppressing another smile.

"Finally, it's lunch time!" Emmett crowed as he and Rosalie joined us at a lunch table Edward and I had picked. We were far away from the rest of the humans, though, of course, they couldn't stop gossiping about us.

"We don't even eat," Rosalie snorted. "Why are you looking forward to lunch so much?"

"'Cause he's a pig," Jasper said, as he and Alice, too, joined us.

Instead of joining the conversation, I turned my head to finally meet the gaze of the strawberry blonde girl.

"Who are they?" she asked in a low voice to her friend, Jessica.

My earlier vision replayed itself as Jessica introduced us. Apparently, the girl's name was Tanya Denali, and she had come to school late today.

She was staring at me. I knew that look. She was envying me. I pursed my lips as I looked away.

"Edward," I said quietly. "Look over there. Tell me if you can read her mind or not."

Edward did as I said, curious. He soon frowned in confusion when he couldn't read her mind. "Who is that?"

"It appears she's gifted," I said casually, studying him intently. "Get used to her. She'll be your lab partner in Biology. And I assume you'll be seeing a lot of her from now on?"

Edward turned back to look at me, surprised and bemused. The others, too, looked at me, taken aback.

I wasn't going to explain, though. They would find out soon enough. I wasn't sure how everything was going to play out, as I was not able to see everything. But I knew one thing was certain.

I was already beginning to dislike Tanya Denali. It looked like my peaceful, fun time with my family was over.

* * *

**AN: Enter: Tanya Denali! And…hating time begins! Hee. :)**

**Oh, and those Spanish phrases up there. For those of you who don't know what they mean and are too lazy to translate it, here is what it means in order: ****_What is your name?/My name is Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Goff./My name is Isabella Cullen. But I like being called Bella. I hope to learn a lot from you, Mrs. Goff./Magnificent! Very good! Welcome, Edward and Bella. _****To those of you who speak Spanish fluently, sorry if I'm wrong. I'm learning Spanish as my foreign language at school, but I'm strictly in 3-4 classes. I used Google Translate so…**

**Reviews, please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Trust

**Author's Note: What would you do if you didn't know what your feelings toward someone were, and you were torn between sending him to another woman and keeping him by your side to guarantee his safety? I'd probably let him go. What would Bella do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Since I didn't have class right after lunch, Rosalie gave me a car keys so that I could go listen to music in her M3. I tried very hard to focus on the soothing classical music that Edward had taught me to love, but it was difficult. My thoughts kept wandering back to him and that girl.

I knew that Edward would be taken with her. He would fall under her influence and do nothing to come out of the spell. And I knew that, eventually, Tanya Denali will discover our secret.

I toyed with my green emerald that hung from my neck. The beautiful gem settled at the space between my breasts. It felt just right to feel the nudge of the stone there, and if I wasn't wearing it, I felt wrong. I felt unprotected, somehow. I felt like an outsider again.

I studied the Cullen family crest glumly. My time with Edward was over. Now, Tanya was going to take that place, and he would push me away, whether as a friend or a sister. I would return back to my original self of brooding and misery.

I knew it to be true. It would happen. As soon as I saw Edward in sixth period Calculus, I knew that I would be ignored.

I braced myself when the bell rang, dismissing the students for sixth period. I would be hurt deeply from now on, and the least I could do was to protect myself and pretend that it wasn't true. I was a good actress. I could do this.

Slowly, I shut off the ignition and got out of the car. The rain sprinkled lightly on my pale skin as I walked back towards the buildings. When I was ten yards away, I locked the car, and it beeped rather loudly.

Or maybe it was just me. Maybe I'd been listening to classical music for too long.

I was reluctant to go in. Judging from his scent, Edward was already inside the classroom, thinking about her. I forced myself to open the door.

As I walked inside, the room got extremely quiet. The teacher smiled at me briefly before signing my slip and sending me to the back of the room next to Edward.

He didn't pay any attention as I sat next to him. Sure enough, he looked dazed as he thought about his recent conversation with Tanya. I pursed my lips and forced myself focus on math.

When the bell rang, I was out of my seat instantly, not bothering to wait for Edward. He didn't even notice.

I was eager to get out of this place. This school would no longer be a place of fun with my siblings. It would be a bitter reminder of where Edward had begun to abandon and disregard me.

"What's going on?" Alice asked me, having hurried out of her classroom upon seeing a vision. "Tanya Denali?" She sounded incredulous. "I didn't see that one coming. Why?"

"Maybe you were concentrating too hard on Jasper," Rosalie suggested, glowering at Edward, who was walking towards us slowly, obviously still thinking about the girl. "I can't believe he'd fall for a human." Alice had obviously already told the others.

"Wait, so you were telling the truth?" Emmett asked blankly. "I thought you were joking. That's why I laughed."

Jasper didn't look so good. He'd been okay this morning, but judging from his eyes, he needed to hunt immediately.

"We can go hunting when we get back," I told him softly, touching his arm gently. "A few more minutes, Jazz."

He glanced at me gratefully as he got into the Volvo.

"We have lots of talking to do," Alice informed Edward when he arrived. "I saw everything."

Edward's jaw tightened when he saw what Alice had seen. "No, Alice. I won't put her in danger."

"We'll talk about it later," she said, her lips pursed. "Get in the car."

Edward glanced at me for the first time in two hours. He seemed to have just realized that I'd been next to him the entire time, and he hadn't even acknowledged me.

I met his gaze without emotion. Then, silently, I got in Rose's car, and Rosalie, pissed for some reason, sped off without waiting for the others.

"He's such an asshole," she muttered as the speedometer slowly began to read one hundred. "He's going to put all of us in danger."

I stared out the window as the trees sailed past. She was right.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said, her voice much softer. "About you and Edward. Alice told me that she saw him ignoring you the whole time. But you saw everything that was going to happen, didn't you?"

I didn't reply. I wasn't that hurt over one hour of being ignored. After all, I would be enduring a lot more in the future.

"I'm going to be harsh on her," Rose muttered to herself darkly. "I hate that girl. What does he see in her? I can just smell trouble from her. He only likes her because she's the only other person besides you that he can't read thoughts of. Such a son of a…" She began mumbling profanities under her breath.

She turned sharply into the garage within three minutes. She cut off the ignition abruptly before casting a dark look at the Volvo that had followed us in. She stomped inside, muttering about how he wasn't going to get away with this.

I, too, got out quickly, and reached the backseat door before it opened. I opened it, and nearly dragged out Jasper, whose eyes were totally black now.

"Come on," I said firmly, pulling him along towards the forest. He didn't complain. In fact, he pulled ahead of me, desperately thirsty. I watched as he inhaled three deer and an elk.

"Better?" I asked softly when he was finished.

He smiled. "Much better. Thanks, Bella."

I nodded once before we started running back.

"I guess we're in for a huge fight now," Jasper sighed as we approached the house. Already, we could hear the shouting and arguing.

Esme turned to us, looking relieved when she saw us come inside. She was at my side instantly, clutching my left arm, silently asking me to intervene. She hated it when we all fought.

But unlike other times, I kept silent. Esme's eyebrows furrowed slightly, as she realized that I wasn't going to get involved.

"You'll expose all of us!" Rosalie shouted. "I won't let you endanger all of us, just because you want to be with some stupid human girl!"

"Don't call her that!" Edward snapped. "Why is she stupid?"

"You've only met her today!" Rosalie countered. "How do you know what she's like? How do you know that this isn't a one-time thing?"

"Rosalie, I've been alone for more than a century," Edward said, gritting his teeth. "I think this time, it's different."

"It's too dangerous, Edward!" Rosalie snapped. "You could ruin all of us!"

"She's everything to me, Rosalie!" Edward countered. "Surely, you won't deny me my happiness, when you've obviously seen me alone my whole life."

My lip curled as they repeated the same things they'd said in my vision. I didn't like it.

"Guys," Alice interrupted. "Let's take it down a notch, eh? I'll tell you what I saw. Firstly, Rosalie, there is nothing you can do about this. Whether you approve or not, Edward and Tanya will end up together."

I kept my mouth shut, not sharing the fact that Edward was going to kill her himself one day.

"Alice!" Rosalie protested.

Alice raised her hands in surrender. "It's just what I saw. Tanya _will_ find out eventually that we're vampires, but I swear, she will keep it a secret. There will be no exposure, Rosalie. Trust me. You can even ask Bella, which I'm sure, she's already seen that much."

Everyone turned to me, but I kept my poker face, refusing to give anything away.

Rosalie pursed her lips, looking bad-tempered. "I'm never going to approve. So deal with it."

Edward's eyes flashed. "Rosalie…" he began.

"Carlisle, what do you think of this?" Esme interrupted quickly. "I'm sure, you're decision counts the most."

I glanced at Carlisle, who was still staring at me. He was asking me silently for some sort of support; in a way, asking me what I'd seen.

I knew that the future that _I_ saw couldn't change. As the person who had the gift, it was also my responsibility to make sure that a person never tried to change their own future.

Therefore, as much as I hated it, I knew that I had to let this go on. Things had to happen naturally, and I knew that Edward needed to go through this.

I met Carlisle's gaze steadily, and nodded once, very slightly.

Carlisle frowned slightly when he saw my answer. But he trusted me. And so he spoke up. "Rosalie, that's enough. I'm sure, we all want what is best for Edward. And if Edward believes that he can make this work, I believe we should give him his chance."

"But Carlisle…!"

"Alice says that it's going to be alright," Carlisle said patiently. "And we all trust her, don't we?"

Rosalie grimaced. She couldn't go against that.

"Fine," she said finally. "I guess I'll have to deal with it until you snap out of it. I just know you're making a mistake. Don't come crying later, saying that I didn't tell you so." She flounced out of the room, looking upset.

Emmett sighed as he followed her out.

"Thank you," Edward said quietly. He was staring at me.

"Do whatever you need to be happy," Esme told him. And she walked back to the kitchen to resume her cleaning.

"Good luck," Jasper murmured before walking past him to go upstairs to his room.

Alice looked rather unhappy. I wondered what she'd seen. "Sorry, Edward. But I'm sure it'll all work out."

He nodded once. She patted his arm before walking off to join her mate.

I studied him. I could tell that he was considering whether or not to go see the girl. He felt guilty for causing the fight between all of us, but he was feeling rather satisfied that he'd won. He really liked that girl.

Carlisle turned to me again. "Bella? Why don't you go see if Rosalie needs any consoling or not?"

I nodded briefly, turning to follow Carlisle upstairs. But I paused, and, without turning all the way, spoke to Edward.

"Go. I know you miss her."

Edward watched me climb the stairs with an unfathomable expression on his face.

* * *

**AN: Isn't it pretty obvious that they love each other already? They're idiots to not realize it. And Edward is just obsessed with Tanya because he's never loved anyone before. Or at least, he ****_thinks_**** he hasn't.**

**Reviews, please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Hint

**Author's Note: Remember how I told you how I'm going to use some of the scenes from the Twilight book? Well, here's one of them. The car accident scene. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I watched from afar as Edward and Tanya got close. I knew that Tanya found us strange, and she was trying to figure out what we were.

But then, of course, the worst happened. Edward gave her the biggest hints: the speed and strength.

One minute, he was standing right beside us before school. The next minute, we all heard the sound of tires skidding on the ice wrong, and he was off, dashing to save Tanya's life.

Rosalie hissed under her breath angrily when he stopped the van with his bare hand. I had not seen that coming either, as I had never seen a vision including this scene. My face hardened, and my hands clenched.

"Calm down," Alice pleaded us. She'd seen it happening, of course, a split second before it had happened. It had given Edward the advantage of moving across the parking lot quickly to get to her.

"Calm down?" Rosalie repeated incredulously. "_Calm down_? How can I calm down? He'll put all of us in danger!"

As she and Alice bickered back and forth under their breaths, the ambulance arrived. Tanya glanced at us nervously as she was being carried inside the car on a stretcher. None of my siblings paid any attention – they were too busy staring at Edward – and she seemed relieved. But then, she caught me glowering at her, and her eyes turned wide with fear.

Once the back door was shut, Edward walked up to the passenger's seat. He paused, feeling my eyes on him. He turned his head slightly.

"Asshole," Rosalie spat under her breath.

Edward swallowed, knowing he was in for it – from both Tanya _and_ his family.

"You should go check it out," Emmett muttered to me. "Carlisle would want to talk to you."

"Go, Alice," I said, turning away as the ambulance roared off. "I'm not going."

"Why me?"

"You're the one that saw it happen."

"You saw too!" Alice protested. "If you mean the visions, you know way better than I do about Edward and Tanya. Why can't you just tell us?"

I knew that, even if I told everyone about the things that were going to happen, Edward would be too deeply infatuated with her to change anything. Better to keep my mouth shut.

"_I'm_ going," Rosalie growled, getting in her car. "I'm going to beat up that jackass. Anybody want to go with me?"

Alice pushed me gently towards the passenger's seat. "Go, Bella. I know you probably won't tell Carlisle what you know, but he'd still want to talk to you."

Pursing my lips, I consented to get in the car with Rose. She drove like an insane person, arriving at the hospital before the ambulance did. All the while, she was muttering some impressive words under her breath.

"Misses Cullen!" one of the interns greeted us, a bit too brightly. "How can I help you today? Are you hurt?"

Rosalie merely pushed past him, heading straight for Carlisle's office. I gave him an apologetic smile before following my sister. He looked dazed.

When I arrived, Rosalie was already speaking in vampire speed. Carlisle looked slightly worried.

"You see what I mean, Carlisle?" Rose asked. "She's a danger to all of us. She's going to find out!"

At that moment, Edward burst in, his expression livid. "You don't know that!" He'd heard everything.

"Oh, yes, I do!" Rosalie spat back. "I don't need Alice's gift to tell me that! I don't need Bella's visions to know it! It's obvious! She's going to find out! You showed her the speed and your strength right in front of our eyes!"

I knew, from Edward's expression, that he was contemplating whether to jump on her or not.

Carlisle seemed to sense it. In a second, he was out of his seat and standing by Edward's side, grabbing his arm. "Enough. We'll continue this later. We'll see how Tanya is first before arguing. After all, her health is more important. Come along, Edward. Perhaps you'll need to spring me."

Edward followed our father out reluctantly, still glaring at Rosalie. Rosalie glared right back until the door closed behind him. She exhaled sharply. "I'm seriously going to kill him one day. And you might not be able to stop me."

"Let's go down," I said quietly, leading her out. "Let's hope Tanya will be alright."

"Bella!" Rosalie said, shocked. "Are you actually rooting for them like Alice is? I thought you didn't like her!"

I gazed down the corridor bitterly. "That doesn't mean I want Edward to be unhappy."

She groaned quietly. "Of course. _Edward._ It's always Edward. You and your loyalty towards him…" She shook her head, sighing. "If you ask me, your devotion towards him isn't loyalty."

I gazed at her blankly. "What else could it be?"

She gave me a meaningful look. "Perhaps you don't think of him as a brother anymore, Bella."

I laughed once humorlessly. "Ridiculous. Do you really believe that? That's all he ever was to me, Rose. And people like us can't change."

Her eyes softened as she studied me. "Perhaps it was like that for both of you from the very beginning. Regardless of that girl, you may be fated to be with each other."

I didn't respond. I didn't have to bother. The whole idea was utterly ridiculous. Thankfully, she seemed to sense that I didn't believe her, and, though sighing heavily at my refusal to even listen to her reasoning, dropped the subject.

We stood outside the emergency room, leaning on the wall, and listening to Carlisle striking up a conversation with Tanya. Finally, he let her go, instructing her to take it easy for today.

Tanya followed Edward out of the ER, hissing about an explanation.

"I saved your life; there's nothing to explain," Edward said, as they approached us. Tanya stopped dead when she saw the two of us. She gulped, but she looked even more determined.

Rosalie was glaring at the both of them, and Edward shot us a look without Tanya noticing. I stared back at him coldly, raising my eyebrows.

Then, realizing that he wanted us to leave him, I took Rosalie's wrist slowly and turned around, and I dragged her away. She tried to struggle, but I was stronger than she was. I could feel his eyes burning on the back of my figure.

"What do you want from me?" Edward asked, turning back to Tanya sharply.

"Why'd you drag me away?" Rosalie protested when we were out of earshot. "I was going to kill that girl myself!"

"We'll talk about this later," I said sternly, under my breath. "No arguing, Rose."

She shut up. We passed Carlisle on the way.

"I'll be home early," he said in a low voice as we passed. "Go back to school."

"How can he expect us to go back to school?" Rosalie grumbled as we arrived at the car.

Just then, Edward came walking out quickly. Rose glowered at him.

"Keys," he said. Rosalie didn't reply, but merely gave _me_ the keys before taking a seat in the back.

I stared at her, emotionless. Judging from her expression, she wouldn't be happy if I gave the keys to Edward. So, shrugging, I got inside the driver's seat. Edward sighed, but consented to taking his seat on the passenger's seat.

I drove slightly faster than Rosalie did, and recklessly. I drove like any car was a racecar, changing lanes quickly without bothering to put on the signal and swerving around cars. My siblings didn't mind. They thought I drove well, and it was like riding a roller coaster or something. Emmett tried to copy me sometimes, but he could never imitate me perfectly.

Though it had taken about ten minutes to get to the hospital with Rosalie's driving skills, it took us exactly five minutes to get back to school with me driving.

I tossed the keys wordlessly to Rosalie after I'd parked, and I walked off without another glance at either of them. Edward hesitated, considering whether to come stop me. He was curious as to why _I_ didn't approve of Tanya, as I'd always been fine with whatever he'd wanted.

I walked faster, and he got the message. He left me alone to go to third period, where Emmett and Jasper looked up expectantly.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner," I murmured. "I was at the hospital."

"It's fine," the teacher said reassuringly. "It's understandable; I understand that your brother was involved in that horrible accident this morning?"

I nodded once before walking towards my seat.

"What happened?" Emmett asked immediately, in a low voice. "Was Rosie pissed?"

I nodded, sighing, as I leaned back. "She's onto us. She knows what she saw."

"Who, the girl?" Jasper asked. "She knows what we are?"

"Soon," I murmured. "She saw the speed and the strength. It's too obvious now. She'll find out soon. It's inevitable."

"What'd Carlisle say?" Jasper asked tersely.

"He'll be home early," I replied. "But I'm not sure what he'll say."

"Did Edward come back with you?" Emmett asked. "Or is he stalking Tanya again?"

"He came back," I said emotionlessly. "I had to drive because Rose refused to sit next to him, and she didn't want him driving her car."

They exchanged looks, and didn't say anything more. They knew that I didn't feel like talking about it anymore. After all, everyone was going to pester me about what I saw later. They might as well do it then.

I ignored Edward during Spanish and sulked in the driver's seat of Rose's car after lunch. I ditched sixth period and merely waited for Rosalie in the car. I didn't want to see him.

My eyes were closed as I listened to the fifties' music. Loudly. I pretended not to hear Alice tapping gently on the my window once school had ended. She made a face when she tried the door and found it locked, then said in a low voice, "You're in for it tonight! You'd better let me in so I can warn you!" Her voice was muffled, but I heard her clearly.

I sighed, then muttered, "Ride with Edward."

She stomped her foot. "Bella!"

There was a tap on the passenger's side, and I opened one eye to see Rosalie, looking bad-tempered. I unlocked the door, and she got in. But Alice got in the backseat as well.

Sighing, I turned down the music and took the keys that Rose offered me. "You'd better be quiet, pixie. I have a headache."

Alice made a face. "Don't you want to hear what I saw?"

"No. I know my own future. I know I'll still be around after fifty years, which means that I won't die tonight. That's all I need to know."

She sighed. "I still wish you'd listen."

I started the engine, then paused when Emmett appeared at my window. He frowned when he saw Alice with us, but turned to climb into the Volvo. Edward appeared just then in front of the car, and he glowered at me. I stared right back coldly.

I could totally tell what he wanted. He wanted an explanation. If I'd gone as far as ditch class to avoid him, there was something going on.

When I didn't move, he gave up and moved out of the way slowly. I pressed down on the accelerator and shot out of the parking lot before he even got into his car.

"He's such a jerk," Rosalie muttered. "He's really blind."

Though she'd just insulted someone I loved and cared very much, I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**AN: And do ****_you_**** agree? Do you think he's a jerk? And that he's blind? 'Cause I think so. Hee. Reviews, please! I'm sort of disappointed how this story is less popular than my other ones! You would know if you're an author; you get greedy. Review, review, review! Let me know what you think! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Key

**Author's Note: Argument number two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The huge argument that followed made me want to run away. My family had never fought so seriously before. _Never_. Especially not about a simple human girl.

I fought the desire to grab my ears and walk away into the forest. I forced myself to sit quietly in the background while Edward, Rosalie, and Alice all argued furiously, while Emmett and Jasper pitched in now and then. Carlisle was wearing the same, weary expression as I did, as if we both could use some aspirin. Esme merely looked back and forth between them, as if she was watching a tennis game.

On the bright side, none of them had actually been paying attention to me ever since we returned from school. They were currently relying on Alice's visions, as it changed constantly, making it more exciting.

But I wasn't going to complain and butt in. No, thank you. I was quite content, despite the circumstances, and I was perfectly fine with trying to tune the shouting and cussing into the background.

There was only one thing that actually bothered me about this argument. Alice was choosing to disregard the things that _I'd_ seen, and was totally siding with Edward. I understood the desire of wanting our brother to find someone good for him, but if she'd known exactly _what_ I'd seen about Tanya, she wouldn't be talking right now.

"She _saw_ you!" Rosalie hissed. "How are you going to explain that? You can't exactly tell her what we are!"

"Are you intending on betting against me?" Alice shot back. "I _saw_ that everything was going to be fine, Rosalie! Are you saying that my visions are wrong?"

"No, I'm not saying that," Rosalie snapped. "I'm only pointing out the fact that your visions are subjective! They change constantly, and sometimes, they can be wrong! Your gift doesn't work perfectly, Alice!"

"I'm aware of that," Alice said, calmly this time. "But this time, I'm sure. Tanya is a harmless, innocent human girl! And she doesn't mean any harm to any of us!"

"You told us yourself that she would find out!"

"But she won't tell anyone!" Edward burst out. "You're forgetting the biggest point, Rosalie!"

She glared at him viciously. "How do I know that? You'll forgive me if I don't have a psychic gift like Alice, or have a mind-reading ability that allows me to believe what she's saying like you do."

"Just because you're jealous of her doesn't mean you have to insult everything about her," Edward said harshly.

Even I had to admit that his words had been harsh. Rosalie was very proud of herself, and she radiated confidence. And she probably wouldn't appreciate humiliation by being compared to a plain, human girl.

Sure enough, Rose looked ready to explode. No, she looked ready to attack Edward.

"Edward!" Emmett rose to defend her. "That was out of line, man." He was frowning at him. Jasper glanced quickly at Edward and Rosalie, trying to calm them down with his gift.

But I knew that Edward was right. The only reason Rose was going against Tanya was because she was jealous. She didn't know anything about her later betrayal. Only I knew about that. But Tanya had everything Rosalie had ever wanted. Beauty, a normal human life, a future…

"I was only thinking of our family," Rosalie said finally, stiffly. "But if that's how you're going to play this game, fine. Should I go tell her myself what we are? What _you_ are? Does she like you enough to not run away if she knows you're a _vampire_?" She spit out the word.

Edward froze.

"_I'm_ forgetting the biggest point?" she snarled. "Well, it looks like _you_ are missing the _main_ point. _You_ are a vampire, while _she_ is a defenseless human. Have you thought of that, Edward?"

The look on his face told everyone that he hadn't forgotten. But he loved her too much. It was too late, I knew.

"Of course," Rosalie continued recklessly. "For someone as talented and flawless as you, Edward, it may be possible. You can probably find a way to stay with her without causing her too much harm. But there's another _minor_ point that you're forgetting." She sneered. "What are you going to do if she finds out? You know the rule. You know…the one where we have to keep our existence a _secret_."

Edward glared at her dangerously.

"There are so many flaws to what you want, Edward," she said tauntingly. "You may always get everything you want in your way, but it looks like you're going to have to be careful this time. And no matter what, I won't help you so that you can be with the girl anymore." She crossed her arms.

"I don't need you," he spat. "I think you're the only one who opposes this, Rosalie."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she inquired smugly in a deadly sweet voice. "I think you're forgetting about our youngest sister, whom you care about most, and have been abandoning lately."

Edward blinked, taken aback, before his eyes flickered to me. He seemed to have forgotten that I was here.

"Do you realize that you haven't so much as greeted her these days when you come home from stalking that girl?" Rosalie hissed. "Bella holds the key to your future, and yet, you don't even think to ask her. Isn't it ironic, considering that it was always you who has been curious about everything that she sees?"

Edward's face hardened. I knew he was beyond reason right now. He didn't even see the younger sister that he'd grown attached to these last few decades. I wasn't important anymore. Tanya was.

And that hurt.

"Bella always takes my side," he said stonily.

Rosalie laughed sarcastically. "Have you seen her taking your side once these last few weeks? Especially when we were arguing about Tanya?"

I wasn't pleased that Rosalie had finally dragged me into the argument. And I hated the fact that I was the one who saw the definite future, especially when Alice turned to me.

"Tell us what you saw, Bella," she pestered. "You saw Edward's future. Then that means you also saw Tanya. I know for a fact that she plays a part in his life. My visions aren't perfect, but that much, I'm sure. So tell us now, Bella. Please. There's no point in keeping anything a secret; it's going to happen eventually."

I looked up at her coldly. "No point? So you think I never say anything just because I want to? Do you think I've been wasting my time, trying to shut myself up about the things I see?"

Alice immediately backtracked when she heard me going into defensive mode. "No, Bella. I didn't mean that. I just… I'm sorry. I was getting a bit frustrated, and I got carried away… But you said so yourself that the future hardly changes. Even if you told the person about their future, they probably can't do much to change the whole thing."

"Probably," I repeated flatly. "Not exactly reassuring."

"I need to know," Edward said, now addressing me directly. "What did you see, Bella? Please. I have to know."

"She saw that you were going to kill her," Rosalie said sharply. "Happy?"

My eyes flickered towards her. I knew that she was only saying it to get him off my back, but what she said was actually true. How ironic.

He ignored her. "Please, Bella. I know that what Rose says isn't true. And I trust you. Don't you trust me?"

I didn't meet his gaze. I merely looked away from him, not even wanting to see his face. It was probably childish, but at the moment, I hated him for making all the wrong choices that would make his life difficult for a long time.

I would do anything to make that hatred disappear. I would even go as far as killing the human girl myself, like Rosalie would. But, of course, my silly loyalty towards Edward held me back, telling me that he would not appreciate it.

"Bella," Edward repeated urgently. "What did you see? Why are you so scared to tell me?"

Dummy, I thought to myself. I'm not scared. I'm worried.

"Tell him that he's making all the wrong choices," Rosalie said to me. "You've seen that it's true, haven't you?"

Bingo.

"Shut up," Edward shot at her. "You don't know anything."

"I know that you were silly enough to fall in love with a simple human," she snapped back. "That's all I need to know."

"Enough," Carlisle said sternly, intervening. "That's enough, you two. Let's all stop this."

"Carlisle," Edward said. "Please." He looked pleading, and I almost felt sorry for him. He looked lost and helpless, and most of all…unhappy.

He was unhappy if he wasn't with her. The thought made my dead heart throb in pain. He really was taking it too far.

Carlisle sighed. "I hardly think it's for me to decide."

"Of course it is, Carlisle," Alice said. "Your decision is the one that counts the most."

Carlisle glanced at me. "You know I never bet against you, Alice. But I absolutely refuse to bet against Bella even more. Especially since she's always right."

I bit my lip at his words. While I appreciated his confidence and trust in me, it meant that the decision was all mine. Sure enough, everyone turned to me.

Finally, I exhaled sharply and impatiently. Rising, I threw out my words like I was hurtling knives at him. "Do whatever you want. I really couldn't care less if you decided to ruin your life for someone who would turn out to be worthless in the end."

And I glided out of the room, leaving behind shocked silence. I climbed the stairs, heading towards my bedroom, wanting to be alone.

I paused in front of Edward's room. The door was opened, revealing the portrait of me smiling, hanging on the wall.

I glared at myself. I resisted the temptation to break off a piece of the staircase banister and throw the chunk at the frame.

Taking a deep breath, I looked away, then continued on towards my own bedroom, my shoulders slumping.

I knew that my words had been the key. Edward was going to bring his girl home soon, and I was already regretting what I'd said not one minute ago.

* * *

**AN: How do you think you would have felt if you had told someone you loved that? I think I would've felt resentful, with both him ****_and_**** me. Sigh. Anyhoo… Reviews, please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Exposed

**Author's Note: I'm using another scene from the book: the first time Bella sat with Edward at the lunch table. The conversation flows a little differently in some places, but I think you won't mind too much. Tanya and Bella are two different people, after all.**

**Also, I want to wish a very _Happy Birthday_ to one of my very loyal fans, _Avery_. Her birthday was on Sunday, but I couldn't update for her, despite her request. So sorry about that, Avery, but still, here's a late birthday present to you. Thanks so much for always leaving reviews and encouraging me to keep up my good work. I hope you stick with me till the very end. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door. I knew who it was, yet, I didn't want to see him right now. But he wanted to tell me something important, I was sure, if he wanted to talk to me all of a sudden. He'd been ignoring me these past few days.

I had been listening to classical music while reading _Wuthering Heights_ again for the millionth time. I reached for the remote control to the stereo slowly, then turned down the volume.

"Come in," I said reluctantly.

Edward was in front of me instantly, his expression caught in somewhere between annoyance and curiosity towards me.

I looked up at him, waiting, politely curious.

"I'm going out," he said shortly. "Do you see anything that might help me?"

I looked back down at my book, looking rather bored. I was used to him leaving the house every day now to follow around Tanya. Secretly. The recent sunlight lately had made him go insane with worry.

"It might be faster to go straight to Port Angeles," I said mildly. "That _is_ where you're going?"

"I thought you couldn't see any details?" he countered back politely.

"Alice visits me while you're gone," I answered. "She tells me some useful things. I would be careful, though."

The recent vision I'd had not five minutes ago flooded through my mind. Though I disliked Tanya, I didn't want her to meet the same fate that Rosalie and I had.

"Aren't I always?" he asked, misunderstanding. He turned to leave.

"_No_," I stressed, making him stop in his tracks. "I didn't mean it that way."

He turned around immediately at my tone. His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

I looked up again, expressionless. "Trust your instincts. Do whatever you have to do in order to save her. As much as I cannot tolerate her…I don't want her to meet the same end as Rose and I did."

Edward understood my strange ways of speaking when it came to my visions. Or at least, the gist of it. His eyes widened in horror.

I raised my eyebrows. "If you pay attention, the future can always change, you know." I turned back to my book. "This sort of thing is easy to interfere with. I'm breaking the rules, telling you, but you'll save her anyway. I'm sure Alice will call you when she sees it happening. Just a warning."

He was off instantly, frantic to catch up with Tanya and her friends in Port Angeles.

I sighed as I stared down at the pages. I couldn't believe I was still helping him. Stupid loyalty.

* * *

Three hours later, Alice burst through my door, looking frightened. "Don't tell me she dies!"

I looked up lazily, having expected this reaction. The time must have come, then.

"Is this what you'd seen before?" Alice asked. "Is this why you've been so against Edward with Tanya? Because she'd die, and he'd be heartbroken?"

I cracked a humorless smile. "Alice. Nothing is going to happen."

Her eyes narrowed. "Promise?"

I returned to my book. "Tell me when she confronts him about who he really is during dinner."

She looked shocked. "Seriously? Is that what happens? I can't believe it!"

"I wouldn't tell Rose if I were you," I murmured, turning a page. "She'd be pissed."

Alice shook her head exasperatedly. "How can you talk so calmly about your visions? About everything that happens?"

"I'm used to surprises," I replied simply. "There's nothing to be so excited about. Life is full of rather unsurprising surprises, despite what all the humans say."

She sighed. "I suppose they'll be together then? Officially?" She smiled happily. "I'm glad. She's perfect for him."

I glanced up at her, abruptly irritated. Could she not really see who Tanya was? Was it really not obvious?

"She won't tell anyone, Bella," Alice said reproachfully, incorrectly assuming what was worrying me. "I know that for a fact."

My eyes flashed. Tanya wouldn't tell, but she would soon be planning on using Edward and his infatuation for her in order to obtain immortality.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly, her eyes unfocused slightly. Her smile returned. "Good. He was just in time. Looks like you're right about the dinner too."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't I always right?"

She laughed. "True. I guess I bothered you for nothing. Sorry, Bella." She moved away, then closed the door behind her as she left me alone again.

I couldn't concentrate on my book anymore. I tossed it to the side, then stood up. My eyes fell on my bookshelf, where I had tons of DVDs and CDs stacked neatly on the top shelves.

I approached my movie collection slowly. I looked over the titles indecisively. What should I watch?

I'd gotten better at watching the movies that I'd starred in over the past few years. I'd collected the DVDs, and I watched it sometimes. But I tended to pay attention more to my acting, rather than the plot itself. I already knew what it was about. I was more curious as to how good I'd been at acting.

My eyes flickered to _Seduced_. It had been a while since I'd seen that one… It was my least favorite amongst all my movies, but reminded me of my last few weeks of my human life. The posters and autographs…

I placed the disk inside the DVD player, then turned on the TV in my room. I sat back down on the sofa, then skipped through all the useless trailers. I played the movie, then leaned back to enjoy the three full hours.

Halfway through the movie, I heard Edward come in. I didn't pay attention as he and Alice struck up a conversation. I concentrated on my acting in the movie.

This time, Edward came in without a knock. He paused when he saw which movie I was watching, curious.

Slowly, I reached for the remote next to me, and pressed pause. "How'd it go?"

Edward already knew. I knew that Tanya had confronted him. He looked more relaxed now that she knew his secret. I supposed that's what mattered the most to me.

"Thanks for the warning," he said. "It helped a lot. Though it would have been nice as to alert me _when_ it was going to happen."

I shrugged. "I told you to pay attention."

He hesitated. Whatever he wanted to say, he thought better of it. He sighed softly before leaving again, this time to his own bedroom.

And I returned to the movie, forcing myself not to think about Tanya. It made me mad all over again.

* * *

We watched as Edward beckoned to Tanya at a separate lunch table.

"Openly talking to her now, eh?" Emmett muttered.

Rosalie seemed to concentrated specifically on their conversation. She hissed when Tanya asked him what he would do if someone dared him to eat food.

"He knows?" she said in a low, dangerous tone. She shot Alice a glance. Alice looked guilty. "Explain, Alice."

"Calm down, Rose," Alice pleaded. "It's not as bad as it seems. It's not worth destroying his Volvo."

"I said, explain," Rose repeated. "Or I really _will_ throw his cars into the forest."

Quickly, in hushed tones, Alice explained about yesterday. I merely ignored everything, even Edward and Tanya, and picked at a slice of pizza.

Rosalie hissed angrily when Alice finished. "That idiot! He'll ruin everything!"

Edward sensed our siblings' thoughts. His head turned fractionally towards us. He seemed especially displeased by Rosalie. I wondered what she was thinking about.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all staring at Edward, expressionless, but extremely incredulous. Alice was staring at Tanya. She and Edward had been arguing weeks earlier because she'd seen them becoming friends. Alice wanted to be introduced to her properly, but he had refused. I was the only one looking elsewhere, looking utterly bored.

I could feel Tanya studying us apprehensively. No, studying _me_ apprehensively. She felt unreasonable fear when it regarded me, perhaps because I was the only one who never seemed to be doing anything to antagonize her or anything. If I was doing _something_, she would know whether or not I approved, but since she couldn't know, it unnerved her.

Wrong, of course. I stared – glared – at her when she wasn't paying attention. When Edward wasn't paying attention.

Another reason Tanya was scared of me. Edward talked about me quite often, telling her how close we were, and how much he trusted me. But despite his words, she couldn't help but wonder if it really was true, because I never seemed to be talking to him anymore at school. It looked like I was ignoring him.

True enough.

Why didn't Edward tell her my reactions towards him these days? Was he really going to lie to her and say that he still trusted me?

"Of course he still trusts you, Bella," Alice said serenely, jerking me out of reverie. "That's ridiculous."

Edward turned his head again, distracted.

"Sure," I murmured, breaking the pizza crust into many pieces. "How did you even see what I was thinking about anyway? What are you now, a mind-reader?"

Alice smiled. "No, just a future where you were sulking because he seemed like he didn't trust you anymore. Now that you know, the scene is gone now."

"What is it, Edward?" we heard Tanya ask, noticing his distraction.

"Nothing," Edward lied smoothly. "My siblings just have…creative imaginations." He meant me. Of course.

"They don't like me," Tanya stated.

"That's not it," Edward disagreed. "They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

Very true, except in the case of Rosalie and me. We had different reasons.

Tanya grimaced. "Nor can I, for that matter."

Soon, they were discussing their plans for the weekend. I could tell that Edward was planning on taking her up to the meadow. _Our_ meadow. The place that he had shown only _me._

"I'm ditching," I announced quietly, unable to take their conversations any longer, and rising and taking the lunch tray with me. It was for Edward to hear, since we had Calculus together in sixth period.

I had reluctantly attended class with him lately, though I ignored him quite pointedly. But I couldn't stand the tense atmosphere between Edward and our siblings. Rosalie was sure to break his car later at home.

My movement had captured Tanya's attention. She looked warily curious, wondering if I was coming over to kill her or something for finding out our secret.

"Why?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Because I want to," I said matter-of-factly, and I walked away quickly, passing by Edward and Tanya without a second glance.

I could feel Edward staring after me, expressionless, still unable to understand why I couldn't just accept their relationship.

"Is she…angry?" Tanya asked quietly, thinking that I couldn't hear.

Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, naturally, but he lied. "Of course not."

I dumped my tray and walked out of the cafeteria quickly and silently. I was intending on taking Rose's car home, but then, I remembered that Edward had picked up Tanya in his car this morning.

Sighing, I headed towards the forest next to the school. Once deep inside, I began running. The cool breeze felt nice on my skin, and the light rain helped me to forget the hatred I felt for Tanya Denali.

* * *

**AN: So… Edward will be bringing Tanya home very soon. And then, we'll get to see what Bella's reactions would be, eh? Reviews, please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Ignorance

**Author's Note: Dun-dun-dun! Let's see what's in store for Bella in this chapter, shall we? ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The next day was worse. During English with Rosalie, the teacher announced that we were going to do a project, based on a mystery novel we were currently studying. A mystery novel about a young woman's strange disappearance.

"It's very simple, class," the teacher said reassuringly when everyone looked discouraged at the news. "All you have to do is find someone in our past history who has disappeared mysteriously. It can be anyone, whether they are from wars, different countries… Do research on them, and create a collage, including a title, or, in other words, their names, pictures, and a two-page essay on what you have learned about your person. This project will be due at the end of the second semester, which is two weeks from now, and it will be your English final grade. It'll be one hundred and fifty points, and it _will_ affect your grade. So choose wisely."

"Sounds like fun," Mike Newton commented, grinning.

"Oh, it is," the teacher reassured everyone. "Believe me, I've done this every year, and my students love it. It's probably the easiest final you'll ever do. Now, then. Does anyone have any ideas on whom you are planning to do your research on? Just so that others who don't know yet can have an idea…"

Jessica Stanley's hand shot up. She looked excited.

"Yes, Miss Stanley?"

"I know the perfect person," she said. "Isabella Swan."

I froze instantly. Rosalie glanced at me, her eyes wide. Tanya, who was also in our class, but sitting in the middle of the room, glanced back at me, apprehensive.

Those who were familiar with the name began murmuring with the others, and looking envious at her inspiration. Others looked lost.

"Ah, yes," the teacher said, nodding. "A very good choice, Miss Stanley. I believe it is the most mysterious and interesting disappearance of the twentieth century."

"Excuse me," Austin Marks called, his hand waving in the air. "Who is Isabella Swan?"

"Who is Isabella Swan?" two-thirds of the class chorused, looking at him like he was insane.

Austin looked taken aback. "Sheesh, people. It was just an innocent question. Is she famous?"

"Famous?" the class repeated again incredulously.

"Dude," Mike said, laughing. "Where have you been your entire life? Jessica's talking about _the_ Isabella Swan. Who _doesn't_ know about Isabella Swan?"

"Uh, I don't?" Austin said sarcastically. "Would somebody mind explaining who she is?"

The teacher chuckled. "Well, well. A novice, eh? Well, Mr. Marks, Isabella Swan was an extremely famous actress back in the sixties. She started out fairly young, and she was only seventeen when she disappeared mysteriously."

Austin gaped. "An actress? How can an actress disappear? Wouldn't there be, like, I don't know, bodyguards with her, or something?"

I glared at the back of Jessica Stanley's head, stony-faced.

"That's the mystery, isn't it?" the teacher asked. "I'm sure Miss Stanley will be delighted to give everyone a presentation about Isabella Swan. For extra credit."

Jessica grinned. "I'd be glad to, sir."

The teacher looked thoughtful as his eyes flickered to me. "You know, now that I think about it, there is one person in this class who looks very similar to Isabella Swan."

"That's what I was thinking!" Mike blurted out.

"Yeah, me too!" people began shouting out. They all turned to look at me.

"Miss Cullen?" the teacher asked. "Are you, perhaps, a distant relative of the actress? You _are_ adopted, after all, and you seem to be sharing her first name."

What was I going to do? I couldn't give myself away.

Tanya was staring at me, her eyes wide. _She_ knew the truth. Edward had already told her when she'd asked him yesterday.

Rosalie glanced at me again, wondering what to do.

I answered as calmly as I could. "Of course not, sir. Merely a coincidence."

"But you do look so much like her," he pressed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I said. "I may not remember my parents, but I was able to track my family's lineage. My surname wasn't Swan."

"I see," he said, looking disappointed. "It would have been nice if you had been her descendant. Her fans would still like to believe that she eloped with a nice young man and got married and had kids." He turned around to write something on the board, shaking his head.

Rosalie breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and Tanya turned to face the front again in order to not give anything away. I felt relieved as well. Why had Alice not warned me?

"Alice," I began when I saw her at lunch. "You-"

"I know," Alice said dismissively, waving my confrontation off. "I knew you could handle it yourself. I thought I needn't have bothered."

I sighed. "But Jessica Stanley is going to do the research on me. And do a presentation."

"It'll be fine," Alice said reassuringly. "You fooled everyone. The whole school knows it now, and they won't suspect you again."

"Too recognizable, eh?" Emmett teased, trying to make me relax.

Over at that same table from yesterday, Tanya was telling Edward about the incident during English. I could tell that Edward was worried about me, yet, he couldn't come to comfort me right now.

Now that everyone had gotten used to the fact that Tanya knew our secret, they were all looking in different direction, looking utterly bored like we always were at school.

I felt Tanya looking at us again. Suddenly, Rosalie met her gaze steadily and glared at her ferociously. Tanya's breathing got faster, and she couldn't seem to look away.

Edward broke off in the middle of his sentence and hissed at Rose under his breath. Rosalie still refused to look away from her. I could tell that Edward was on the verge of getting up from his seat.

"Rosalie," I said sternly, intervening. "Do as he wishes."

Rosalie let her go at my orders, though reluctantly. She went back to staring at the wall, undoubtedly thinking about what an asshole Edward was.

"Sorry about that," we heard Edward apologizing stiffly. "She's just worried."

"She…seems to be close…with Bella," Tanya forced out, trying to remain calm.

"They can relate to many things," Edward answered swiftly, not giving any more information.

After about five more minutes, Alice said, "He's going to introduce me!" She looked excited. She had agreed to go hunting with Edward before his weekend with Tanya.

"Why are you going with Alice?" Tanya was asking Edward.

"Alice is the most…supportive," Edward answered, grimacing. He didn't add that she was the only one of his siblings that approved of his relationship with her.

"We'll leave your car here," he reassured her. "The key will be in the ignition, don't worry."

Tanya pursed her lips. "All right."

Edward grinned, sensing a challenge.

"He's going to ask you to do it, Bella," Alice told me. "You can ditch or something. Edward's not going to be in Calculus with you, so…"

I didn't say anything as I got up with her, silently approaching their table.

"And you have to leave now?" Tanya asked, looking disappointed.

"Yes," Edward said, smiling. "It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology – I don't think I could take it any more."

We were right behind him at that moment, and Tanya looked startled to see us suddenly standing there. I was standing slightly away from them, hanging back. I didn't feel like looking at them. Edward's ignorance was irritating me, but their relationship was obviously heading towards the traditional kind. And for the only one left in my family now who did not have a mate, I didn't like it.

Still, Edward seemed compelled to mention my name. All those years together with me did seem to be making him feel guilty for abandoning me lately.

"Alice," he greeted. "Bella."

"Edward," Alice answered. I didn't say anything.

"Alice, Tanya – Tanya, Alice," Edward introduced, smiling wryly. "And Bella, of course."

"Hello, Tanya," Alice said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Edward shot her a dark look, warning her silently to keep her excitement at being introduced bottled up inside.

"Hi, Alice," Tanya said shyly. She glanced at me warily, but I was looking away, studying the wall, bored.

"Ready?" Alice asked Edward.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car."

I walked past them without another word, while Alice followed me. I could feel Tanya staring after us, looking envious.

"I thought you were going with Alice," she said.

"I am," Edward said. "I just have to ask Bella to do something for me."

I quickened my pace so that I did not have to hear them saying goodbye. If I had been human, I would have barfed.

"The least you could've said was say hi to her," Alice chided me as we reached the car.

I sighed as I opened the Volvo's passenger's seat for her. "Get in, Alice. You got your wish of being introduced to Tanya, so don't bother him too much."

Alice eyed me amusedly. "Even if you're annoyed with him, even if you're mad at him, you still think of his well-being, do you?"

"Well-being," Edward scoffed as he joined us. "I'm not fragile."

"Anything else you want me to do?" I asked stoically. "Besides getting her the car?"

Edward met my accusing gaze, looking guilty. Alice glanced at us, then got in the car without a word, closing the door behind her.

"Yes," he admitted. "I know you don't like her for some reason, but I'd like you to watch her tonight. At least, until I get home."

I knew that he had told Tanya to be safe before coming out, but he wasn't going to trust her with her word. Anything could happen during his absence.

"Anything else?" I asked sourly.

He handed me a piece of paper that was folded once. "Put this on her seat. An extra precaution. The key to her house should be under the mat."

I took it. "Done."

He smiled at my reluctance. "I can't believe you would still do me favors, despite your recently developed annoyance towards me."

"Have fun," I said, walking away towards the forest.

"Thanks, Bella," he said as he got inside the car.

I ran through the forest quickly, and reached Tanya's house within five minutes. I reached under the mat and used the key to open the house. I found her car keys in the pocket of one of her jeans in the laundry basket.

After locking the door and replacing the key under the mat, I drove Tanya's black Lexus back to school, and parked it where Edward's Volvo had been.

I took out the folded piece of paper from my pocket and started to place it on the seat before curiosity took place. I unfolded it to find two words written in Edward's elegant script: _Be safe_.

He really was crazy about her welfare. I shook my head disbelievingly and refolded the note. I placed it on the driver's seat before closing the door.

I lingered at the edge of the forest as I waited for the bell to ring for dismissal. I watched as Tanya got into her car and read the note. Her face betrayed no emotion as she tossed aside the note carelessly and started her car. So her plan was already set. The plan to use him.

I followed her to her home, and I watched secretly as she made her father dinner, and convince her father to go fishing on Saturday. She told him that she was going to stay home, doing homework and laundry.

I had to admit, she was okay at acting. Enough to fool my ignorant brother.

She did all the chores, and at about nine o'clock, she deliberately took some cold medicine to help her to sleep. She got out her CD player and put some classical music in. When the cold pills took effect, and she fell asleep, I sneaked into her bedroom and sat on a chair quietly.

I watched her sleep, envious. I wanted to escape reality for a few hours too. At about five-thirty in the morning, her father left the house with his fishing gear. And at six, my phone vibrated, telling me that Edward and Alice had come home.

Relieved, I jumped out of her window and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet. I ran through the forest, reaching the house within ten minutes.

Edward met me at the door. "Thank you, Bella."

I merely nodded once before disappearing upstairs to change. When I came back down, he was gone, and Alice told me that he'd gone to pick Tanya up.

"Did you have fun?" Jasper asked softly when he spotted me alone on the couch an hour later.

I sighed. "It was tormenting, watching her sleep. I want to escape for a few hours too…"

He laughed quietly, patting my hand. "Still, he trusts you, and that's what matters the most."

I stared out the window. "I'm not so sure."

* * *

**AN: I used the second lunch table scene from the book, where Alice originally gets introduced to Bella, except I actually included our heroine in the scene. I hope you liked it, and reviews, please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Danger

**Author's Note: Guess who's coming over? The worthless human. Sigh. Let's see everyone's reactions, shall we? Most of all…I think we're all curious about what Bella will do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I stared out the window blankly. The weak sun felt nice on my cold skin, but I could see the clouds drifting in slowly. Edward and Tanya should be on their way back from the meadow.

I wondered if they got everything straightened out in their relationship. The thought annoyed me. If I could, I would really love to get rid of that girl so that I didn't need to see her every day from now on.

I didn't know how long I was standing there, by the window of the living room. I watched as the night closed in. I was so lost in thought, that I refused to let Alice jerk me out of reverie when she came flouncing in happily.

"Guess what?" she asked. "Edward's planning on bringing Tanya over tomorrow."

Carlisle and Esme, who had been watching the evening news on the couch, looked up, their faces brightening up considerably. Rosalie, who was in the garage, playing with Emmett, hissed in defiance. Jasper, who had followed Alice in, wore no emotion, but merely tested to see how I would react. I didn't feel any soothing emotions from him, so I must have been quite neutral.

"What time?" Carlisle asked.

"Around ten."

"I'm going hunting at ten tomorrow," Rosalie announced as she entered the room.

Esme sighed. "Rosalie…"

Rosalie glanced at me. "What about you, Bella?"

Alice jumped in immediately, knowing full well that there was a greater chance that I would leave as well. "Edward would prefer it if you would stay, Bella. You know that." She glared at Rosalie.

I sighed internally. I hated being caught in the middle of everything. I felt as if Rosalie was pulling on one of my arms in one direction, while Edward and Alice pulled me towards the other side. And while I was in agreement with Rosalie that Tanya was not a good person for him, I couldn't disappoint the one person that I cared for the most.

"Bella…" Esme said softly. "Alice is right. Edward would want you there."

I didn't respond. Indecision had found me again.

* * *

At around seven in the morning, Edward returned home. He stopped to speak to Alice for a few minutes before dashing up to his room to change.

Growing restless, I exited my bedroom and descended the stairs, slower than human pace. And I sat down on the bottom step and gazed into space. I still hadn't decided.

I considered the pros and cons of being there when Edward arrived with Tanya. I would be able to see her future directly. If one was closer, it was easier to see their entire future. On the other hand, I was afraid of what I might see.

Light footsteps could be heard right behind me. A wave of his fresh scent drafted towards me as he sat down next to me. He stared at me, his golden eyes rather pleading.

"I'm bringing her over," Edward said quietly. "Will you be here?"

I didn't answer.

"I know you must be very annoyed with me," he said. "I haven't paid much attention to you since we moved here. And I'm sorry for that. But Tanya requires so much attention; haven't you noticed that she can be a bit clumsy?" He smiled slightly. "I hope you don't mind."

Mind… The only thing I really minded was Tanya. There was nothing wrong with her physically. It was the way her mind worked. The way she thought about things. I was no mind-reader, and Edward couldn't read her thoughts either. But I did have an advantage that he didn't, and I knew that he was being used right now. By a mere human.

"Rosalie is going hunting," Edward said. "And Emmett will go with her to try to convince her. But I really wish that you'd be here when she comes."

I glanced at him briefly. His eyes were pleading again. "For me?"

Did he really not know how I felt? Why I was so against his relationship with the girl? All he was doing was using my loyalty towards him against me. HE was such a cheater.

I pursed my lips as I looked away. I still hadn't decided.

Edward sighed as he got up again. "Don't let me down, Bella." And with that, he was gone.

"He's such a cheater," Rosalie grumbled as she joined me. "He's using your own loyalty against you. Have you noticed that?"

"Is love that irrational, Rose?" I wondered vaguely. "Enough to toss aside a constant companion like me?"

"I have no idea," she said disgustedly. "Love should be very simple between two mates, but judging from the way he and Tanya are creating such a disaster within his own family makes me think that they're not meant to be." She sighed.

But my eyes narrowed slightly at her words. She was right. They were not meant to be. In the end, Edward and my family were bound to get hurt.

I remembered my visions. That scene where Edward chased after Tanya after she'd been transformed… What did that mean? Why would _Edward_ chase after his own lover?

I sat, thinking about my visions. It was a mysterious thing. Psychic powers. What was the point in having these powers, when you still weren't able to know everything?

Rosalie, who had been sitting with me for a long time now, groaned. She muttered some impressive words under her breath as she rose. "Here they come. Stupid…" She disappeared upstairs to get Emmett.

They were still about a half mile away, but we could all hear Tanya's car approaching. I also heard light thuds outside, and I knew that Emmett and Rosalie had jumped out the window instead of choosing to meet the newcomers at the door.

And I was still undecided. Should I follow my heart and do what I want by escaping with Rose? Was it worth disappointing someone whom I loved dearly?

Alice appeared behind me suddenly, and she grabbed my arm. She dragged me upstairs to her room, where Jasper was waiting apprehensively. He was staring out the window, watching the car park right outside. I knew what he was worrying about.

"Well?" Alice demanded. "Are you going to stay? Or are you going to leave and disappoint Edward?"

I glared at her. She still hadn't let go of my arm. This meant that I had no choice.

Below, I heard the front door opening, and I could smell Tanya's human scent. Edward was introducing her to Carlisle and Esme. They sounded extremely glad to see her.

Disgruntled at my lousy timing, I grumbled, "Do I really have a choice?"

Alice grinned. "Of course not. If you were going to leave, you should have gone with Rose and Em. Too late now. Don't you dare leave, Isabella!" She let go of me, and instead, took Jasper's hand. "Come on, Jazzy. Let's go greet them!"

Jasper looked at me nervously. I was still annoyed with Alice, but I nodded reassuringly. Frowning, he followed an enthusiastic Alice towards the living room.

I sighed as I faced the forest. I regretted my decision to not leave with Rosalie.

Below, Alice was greeting Tanya in her usual way. "Hi, Tanya!"

Sighing once more, I descended the stairs once more, slowly and quietly. I convinced myself that I wasn't going down to greet her, but to satisfy Edward and be there in case Jasper needed help.

"Hello, Tanya," Jasper said in a rather strained voice. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, Jasper," Tanya said shyly.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked, just as I appeared behind Jasper. His eyes lit up when he saw me. Why would he react like that, when he cared for someone else? It was strange and unnecessary.

Tanya's eyes, too, focused onto me. She looked apprehensive again. I realized that she'd never seen me do much except look bored. She'd never even heard my voice before.

"And you know Bella," Edward said, rubbing Tanya's hand reassuringly.

My eyes bored into her blue ones. She looked scared to look directly into my eyes, but she couldn't seem to look away either.

Carlisle cleared his throat quietly. As a warning. I glanced at him briefly, my hand jumping to my emerald, where it rested between my breasts. My father nodded fractionally, urging me to welcome her.

My eyes flickered back to Tanya. Next to her, Edward's eyes looked pleading again. I knew I had no choice.

"Hello, Tanya," I said. She looked slightly shocked by the sound of my musical, soft voice. She'd probably expected a harsh tone out of me, assumed by the ignorance and carelessness that I'd always displayed towards her.

"H-hi, Bella," she stuttered. Her breathing got quicker.

Alice skipped to my side and slipped her arm through mine. "Don't mind it if Bella doesn't talk to you very much. She's usually very quiet."

Tanya smiled slightly. "I understand."

"Thank you," Edward said sincerely. Everyone else looked at him curiously, but I knew it was directed towards me.

Mutely, I nodded minutely before reaching for Jasper. I could sense the tension radiating off of him. "Come, Jasper. Perhaps it would be best if you came with me."

Without any protest, he followed me immediately.

"You okay?" I asked in a low voice as we reached his room again.

He nodded. "Manageable."

Alice burst in as well, and she hugged me tightly. "I thought you were going to snap at her or something! Thanks for not doing it, Bella!"

I resisted the urge to push her away. "Whatever."

"You did well too, Jazzy," Alice said, turning to him. They interlocked hands and began staring into each other's eyes again. I turned away, grimacing slightly.

I listened as Edward gave Tanya a tour of the house. They entered Carlisle's room so that she could learn his history. I suddenly felt the urge to listen to one of Edward's creations again.

So quietly, I slipped out of Alice and Jasper's room and went into Edward's room. I tried my best to ignore the frame on the wall that contained a huge picture of me smiling slightly. I searched for the CD on the shelves, but I soon found that it wasn't here. Where could it be?

I vaguely heard Carlisle excusing himself to go to work; Dr. Snow had called in a sick day today. Edward was finishing the history all by himself.

I even looked at the shelves where all his books and DVDs were. I realized that he had all the movies that I'd starred in, gathered in one place. I wasn't the only one who was loyal. I wondered if he watched the movies frequently.

Finally, I checked his stereo. Sure enough, it was there. Taking it gently, I turned to leave, but the door opened, and Edward and Tanya stood there. Tanya looked surprised to see me here, but Edward smiled at me.

"I'm borrowing this," I said, waving the CD at him. He nodded.

Tanya smiled at me tentatively before I slipped past them towards my room. I heard Tanya asking why he had a picture of me on his wall, shock evident in her tone.

"Bella hardly smiles," Edward explained. "Alice thought it would motivate her if we posted pictures of her smiling all over the house. But it didn't work. So she took down all the pictures, following Bella's orders, but I refused to let her take this one. It's nice to see her smiling every day, even if it's just a picture."

A normal response would have been jealousy. But Tanya didn't seem to be. I sensed only envy by the way I could look like such a supermodel.

"You didn't tell me that much about Bella's history," Tanya reminded Edward. I froze in the act of placing the CD inside my own stereo.

Edward hesitated. "You know she was an actress."

"But how did she get away with her disappearance, when she was so famous?"

I succeeded in playing the music without breaking anything. Edward's compositions rang out.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that," he finally said. "You should ask her."

I felt relieved. At least he wasn't going to betray my history.

"Wow…" Tanya said in amazement. "You have so many old movies…" Suddenly, she sounded amused. "You watch these kinds of movies? _Seduced_… I thought you were old-fashioned," she teased.

Edward didn't sound the least bit embarrassed as he replied, like I would have been. "It _is_ old, Tanya. Have you never seen it?"

"No." She sounded bemused now.

"Look at the names of the actors that starred in it," Edward suggested.

I heard Tanya taking it off from the shelf. She muttered the name of the male lead, then moved on. "…Isabella Swan." She paused. "Oh."

"This whole shelf is full of movies that Bella starred in," Edward explained. "_Seduced_ was one of the best… She became well-known for it."

"I don't know what to say," Tanya admitted. "She must have been very good."

"She was an idol," Edward agreed. "Every actress wanted to be her. It's too bad…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say. _It's too bad she got raped._

I sighed as I leaned back in the sofa. I was just about to relax when Alice burst in again.

"What now?" I grumbled.

"There's going to be a storm tonight," she said excitedly. "I just called Em; he wants to play ball. You in?"

I perked up. "Of course."

She smiled as she dashed away to tell Edward. I was getting excited, when I heard that Edward was going to bring Tanya. Immediately, my smile faded. Not because Tanya was coming, but because I remembered another scene from my visions.

Danger.

* * *

**AN: Yeah. There you are. I'm going to be using some of the baseball scenes from the book soon. But don't worry. It'll go a bit differently.**

**We finally reached two hundred reviews, guys! :) Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed and supported this story! Now, let's aim for three hundred! Reviews, please!**


	18. Chapter 18: Game

**Author's Note: It's a little long chapter. But you're not complaining, are you? ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Edward, wait."

Edward and Tanya paused in front of her car. They looked rather surprised.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, curious.

I glanced at the girl. I studied her coldly. She looked nervous again.

And then, I opened the passenger side door for her. "Get in."

Tanya glanced at Edward, who looked confused. She glanced back at my expressionless face, then obliged. I closed the door behind her.

"What don't you want her to hear?" Edward asked quietly.

I watched Tanya through the window. "You love her, do you?"

"Yes." He answered it too quickly and firmly for my liking.

I remembered the scene from my visions where he didn't hesitate to go after her to kill her. "Think about it, Edward. Really think about it. Think before you answer."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll ask you again," I said, ignoring him. I was still staring at Tanya. "Do you love her?"

Edward blinked. "Bella…"

I exhaled. "Fine. I guess I have no choice but to believe you."

"Did you expect me to say no?" Edward asked. "If I didn't love her, I wouldn't be doing this. I wouldn't be risking her life to be with her."

"Fine," I repeated. "I'll believe you. For now."

His eyes narrowed. "For now?" he asked flatly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I finally looked away from her and stared at him. "I know things that you don't, Edward. And while I'm not supposed to say anything about my visions, for fear that you might try to change it, I can't watch the person I care about the most getting hurt."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm listening."

"Don't bring her to the ballgame."

His eyes flashed. "Why not? Is this your jealousy acting up, Bella? I may not be able to read your mind, but I know you better than to act like this out of jealousy. I acknowledge the fact that I've been becoming rather careless with you these past few weeks, but this has gone far enough. I can't always be there to comfort you."

His words were like knives. I winced slightly. But I recovered almost immediately.

"You know," I said coldly. "That hurts. That really hurts."

Edward's jaw tightened.

"Have you ever seen me doing something for my own selfishness?" I asked icily. "Everything I've done ever since I became cursed with immortality was to benefit you and the family. That's all I ever devoted myself to. My loyalty lies with each and every one of my family members, including you. No, you more so than the others. I thought you knew that."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Then tell me why you're doing this. Give me a reason to listen to you and your reluctance to accept Tanya."

I smiled tightly. "You can't use my loyalty to trip myself. I'm loyal, but it's because I'm loyal that I'm doing this. I'm trying to protect you, _and_ the girl.

"You want to know why I disapprove of her, more so than Rosalie does. Keeping that a secret is to protect you and the family as well. Can you not understand that?

"I'm warning you now. Don't bring her to the ballgame tonight. You'll regret it."

Edward sighed. "Don't do this anymore, Bella. I'm sure nothing bad will happen. I think you're overreacting."

I stared at him. I realized that nothing I said was going to make him change his mind.

And most of all, it hurt that he didn't believe me anymore. The one who had always believed me. He was betraying me. And it hurt. The truth of it hurled knives at my dead heart again.

Abruptly, my voice became harsh. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. Bring her." And I turned and walked away quickly back into the house.

* * *

The baseball clearing was perfectly dry, despite the storm. The storm was hitting over town, but despite the slight wind, it was a good weather for a ballgame.

Carlisle was getting the bases from his car, and Esme was talking to Emmett and Rosalie about Edward and Tanya. Alice and Jasper were practicing; she throwing, and he catching.

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were at the edge of the clearing with me. I was sitting on a huge rock, ignoring their conversation and watching Alice and Jasper. And as I watched, I thought about my visions.

Alice had told us a few weeks ago that there was a possible visit from several nomad vampires. She hadn't been sure when, but everyone had relaxed when she saw that they were merely passing by Forks.

But I knew better. They would change courses once they heard that we were playing baseball. And that was when my visions would take place.

Carlisle began marking the bases. He was a blur around the field; any human would hardly be able to see him properly. As he was marking the first base, Esme said in a low voice, "They're here."

Sure enough, Edward and Tanya had just arrived at the edge of the forest. They were now walking towards us, holding hands. Rosalie made a sound of disgust under her breath.

I glanced briefly at them for a fraction of a second. I felt something flickering inside me. It was the alarm that let me know there was something new to see in my visions. I was able to control when to let them flow inside my mind, but right now, I resisted. Turning my head back towards the field, I closed my eyes and brought my knees to my chest.

Almost immediately, the feeling like I was half-asleep overcame me, and I was seeing flickering visions. I let them flow instead of resisting this time.

It was the same visions as before. Starting from the point where the three nomads and my family were glaring at each other, the visions went on like a series of chains. It showed me ballet studio, then skipped into the distant future, where I saw my family in the baseball clearing with ten wolves next to them. Waiting.

The visions flashed back to the three nomads. I had known that I would be able to see the events in more detail as they neared close to happening. But it was shocking. I hadn't known that what would happen would hurt me the most.

I saw it all as if I was watching from afar. I could see myself with the others.

_We were running through the forest. A man with dirty blonde hair followed us at a safe distance so that Edward couldn't hear his mind. And then, just as we reached a huge tree, James stopped abruptly. He growled, realizing that this was a false trail, that Tanya was somewhere else. He turned back, running the other way._

_The vision changed. Tanya was giving Alice an envelope with her mother's name written on it. Alice tucked it into her bag. _

_This time, Edward and I were at the airport with Alice and Jasper. They were looking guilty and worried, while Edward looked angry. The envelope…_

_The scene of the ballet studio tuned in. I was pulling the tracker away from Edward and was finishing him off myself… Edward hurried towards Tanya, who was bleeding and writhing in pain…_

The hospital. Tanya and I were talking. I was trying to convince her to give up on the idea of using Edward. Give it up, and actually learn to love him. I didn't want him to get hurt. She was looking guilty…

I watched from the doorway of the hospital as Edward and Tanya kissed. My heart felt like it was wrenching itself apart, and I realized that it wasn't loyalty. This was something else…

The visions repeated themselves, beginning again from the forest. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling like crap. This was going to suck.

Edward and Tanya had arrived in front of us and were now talking to Esme and Emmett. Rosalie was sitting next to me on the rock, watching Alice and Jasper. She had noticed that I was seeing something in my visions and had left me alone to concentrate.

"Anything good?" Rosalie asked softly, her lips barely moving.

Edward's eyes flickered towards us briefly, then moved back to watching Tanya. He was eavesdropping.

"I told you not to bring her," I murmured quietly, addressing him. "Now all of us are going to be hurt."

Edward didn't react, but his eyes did grow unsure. Wondering if maybe my warning hadn't been a waste of my time.

Rosalie glanced at him, then rose and walked off towards Alice and Jasper. At the same time, Tanya's eyes flashed towards me as she answered Esme's question, "I envy the running. The speed is just so incredible."

Emmett sniggered. "True. Running is the best part."

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked in a low voice.

I got up from the rock and started walking away. "Too late."

Before he could respond, Alice called, "It's time!" A second later, the thunder roared out, and I knew the rain had hit over town.

I could feel Edward's frustration, but after receiving a good luck from his girlfriend, he took his place on the outer field. Today, he, Carlisle, and Alice were on one team. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I were on the other, while Esme refereed.

"Just call it like you see it, Tanya," she told her cheerfully as they arrived behind the catcher and batter.

"All right, throw the bat," Emmett said impatiently. "Who has the bat?"

"You do, idiot," Alice told him.

"Oh," he said, looking down at his hand. "All righty, then." He tossed at Edward who caught it neatly. Jasper grabbed the bat above where Edward's hand was, and they continued to grab it until Jasper's palm hit the end.

"Get out of here," Emmett said, guffawing and pretending to kick Alice. "You play on the outer field first. Jasper, why don't you bat?"

Jasper grinned and got in his ready position as Alice concentrated, waiting for the thunder. Then, with a warning, her hand shot out like a cobra, and the ball blurred as it sailed through the air. Jasper swung, and the resulting sound was deafening. He took off.

Edward had disappeared into the forest to retrieve the ball while Carlisle stood at the edge of the field, ready to catch it. Jasper reached first base and kept going.

Tanya looked fascinated by our abnormal ways of playing baseball. She looked expectantly towards the forest, wondering where Edward was.

"Was that a home run?" she asked Esme.

"Wait," Esme said, listening. Then, her lips spread into a relaxed smile. "Out!" she called in a loud, clear voice.

"No way," Tanya muttered, but sure enough, Edward had thrown Carlisle, who had been securing third base, the ball. A second later, Edward came bounding out of the forest, grinning widely.

"Darn it," Emmett mumbled, glowering as Jasper came jogging back home. "You should have run faster, bro."

"Hey, I hit hard enough for the ball to be a home run," Jasper defended himself. "It's not my fault Edward is freakishly faster than any of us."

"My turn," Rosalie announced. She stepped up to the plate, and Emmett kept playing as the catcher behind her.

Alice's arm struck out abruptly the first two times, and Rosalie let them go. Her eyes narrowed in concentration when Alice got ready to pitch for the last time.

As the ball whizzed through the air and the thunder cracked just as Rosalie hit the ball, I felt another fluttering sensation around my body. I tried not to let it distract me as I watched Edward take off again into the forest and Rosalie dashed around the field.

I knew that it was the same visions. Once my gift started acting up as I neared to the event that was going to happen, it didn't stop showing me – warning me – of the dangers. It was annoying in a way.

Edward came back in less than ten seconds, and Rosalie got out at first base. She stomped back towards us, grumbling profanities under her breath.

"Two outs!" Esme called.

Tanya quickly returned Edward's grin when he looked towards her. The big faker.

But I wasn't bothered by it right now. The fluttering sensation was getting to be too much. I felt tingly all over. The visions were urgently letting me know that it wanted to show me again. It wanted to warn me. Protect me. It wanted me to run away from it.

"Do you want to go?" Emmett offered. "You always get a home run."

I made a face, feeling slightly dizzy now. The tingling was becoming nauseating. "You can go, Em. I'll cover for you so you can get the home run for our team."

He grinned. "Let's do this." He turned to the others on the field and called, "You ready?"

"Ready when you are, Emmett," Carlisle said comfortably.

I took his place as catcher, concentrating on the game. I had to hold it until those three vampires came. Until it was time.

Emmett knocked out a ball extremely hard on the second pitch and dashed madly for the bases. Edward took off at the same time.

I knew that he wasn't going to catch it this time. Sure enough, Emmett had already gotten to first base when Edward came back with the ball. It was too late to throw it anywhere.

"Alright, little sis," Jasper said in a low, cheerful voice. "Let's hit a home run, eh? You're good at those." He crouched behind me to play catcher.

I tried to keep my balance. Those tingly feelings were annoying now. Beyond irritating. I swung the bat several times, shaking my head and trying to concentrate.

"You alright?" Rosalie asked, alarmed. Across the field, Edward's eyes flickered from Tanya to me, also concerned.

"Fine," I mumbled, swinging the bat for the last time. "Go, Alice." I got in my ready position.

I let the first two balls go. I always did. When she threw me a curve ball for the last time, I swung the bat as hard as I could and watched as the ball sailed quickly through the air.

With simultaneous bolts of a gun, Edward ran for the ball, and I ran for the bases. I could see Emmett making a mad dash around as well. Jasper whooped appreciatively.

Emmett made it home easily, and I made it to third base before Edward got the ball back into the game. Jasper stepped up and hit another ball, so hard that I made it back to home safely while he got to second base.

"Nice!" Emmett slapped me double high-fives. "I knew you could do it."

Tanya was watching with her mouth gaping. She didn't seem disappointed that my team was winning, and that her boyfriend's team was losing. I knew that she didn't really care who won, but the least she could've done was to pretend. Was she going to give away her scheme?

"Let's get her out," Edward called, annoyed, when Rosalie stepped up to the plate. Rosalie shot a glare at him.

I wasn't surprised when Rosalie struck out. We exchanged places, and Alice was the first one up while Jasper pitched. Edward was catcher, and Emmett and I were way out field, while Rosalie covered the middle.

"Alright," Esme called. "Batter up."

Alice hit low and got to first base. Edward played diligently, and he was at third base with Alice already home when I returned with the ball. Carlisle knocked one so loud that Tanya winced.

"I can't believe we're losing," Emmett grumbled. "And we have one more person than they do."

It was a while, but we finally changed places again after Alice struck out.

I swallowed when the tingly feeling became worse. I wanted to tell my gift that I already knew, that it didn't need to show me again. That everything was going to turn out okay, so what was the point?

Emmett made me bat first so I tried to concentrate on the ball. Alice threw a curve ball, but I barely paid attention. For the first time since I'd turned into a vampire, I felt like throwing up.

"Strike one!" Esme said.

_Concentrate_, I thought.

But I was losing it. The tingling became numbness, and I knew I'd been holding it in too long. And besides…_they_ were here. My visions were telling me that the event it had shown me was here. Right here. Extremely close.

Just as Alice was about to pitch the second ball, the numbness became a sharp pain. The agony coursed through my body.

I cried out in pain and doubled over. I was holding onto the bat for support. I couldn't sense anything but the agony. It was horrifying.

Although I couldn't see or hear them, I knew that the others had gathered around me immediately, concerned.

My knees gave way, and I plopped down on the ground. Unable to bear the pain, I gave up resisting and let it flow. I saw the visions flow through me again, this time much faster, but I also regained my senses of my surroundings.

"Bella!" Rosalie was calling my name in alarm. She was kneeling next to me, her lovely face terrified and scared.

The forest scene dissipated, and I was watching Tanya give the envelope to Alice.

"Bella," Carlisle said, who was also on his knees next to me. "What happened?"

My breathing was shallow and quick. I watched as the visions finished flashing by before me, like a transparent hologram. And then, a new vision followed it.

_The nomads were close. They'd heard us playing, and they were changing course…wondering if they could join. The familiar landscape blurred past them as they ran quickly towards us…_

The pain was gone. But we were in trouble now. There was no avoiding it. And the trouble was close. Too close. Ten miles too close.

"Bella?" Carlisle repeated. "What happened?"

I looked up at him. For the first time, my eyes betrayed fear. Carlisle looked startled to see me frightened.

"Danger," I said finally.

Suddenly, Alice gasped. "No!" And I knew she was seeing them.

Jasper's attention was immediately on her. "What is it, Alice? What did you see?"

"That's weird," Emmett murmured. "You and Bella…both at the same time… Usually, it's just you, Alice. Does that mean this is important?'

Edward hissed as he saw what Alice was seeing.

"What is it?" Esme asked apprehensively.

"Three," Alice whispered. "They were heading north when they heard us playing. They're wondering if they can join us."

"Three minutes," I said quietly. I felt better now that I had let myself see. I still felt slightly nauseated.

"What do we do?" Esme asked, looking at Carlisle.

Edward was tense, and he was drawing closer to Tanya. His hand closed around hers. Tanya looked bewildered and frightened.

"Let's finish playing," Carlisle said finally. "Alice said they have no intentions other than wanting to play with us. I'm sure it's nothing."

I groaned when a new vision hit me.

_The blonde man was cocking his head when he saw Alice. And suddenly, I was thrust into his memories, and I was recalling that sweet smelling blood from decades ago… The smell of the blood that had belonged to this same girl._

"What is it?" Rosalie breathed. "Tell me, Bella."

I swallowed. Then, without warning, I sprang to my feet. "It's too late. You can try to run with her, Edward, but he's a tracker. There's no point. He'll catch the scent and start hunting."

"No," Edward said, his jaw tight as he moved in front of Tanya, blocking her from the view of the forest. He turned towards the trees. "He won't."

Alice and I, too, turned toward the forest. The rest of my family all imitated us.

They were lean and catlike. The male with black hair and olive skin was leading the other two, like he was the leader. A redhead female looked wild and was feline in her looks and stance. And…

There he was. The blonde man. The tracker.

The three of them stopped about five meters away from us. The rest of my family had rearranged their positions so that we were covering Tanya. I was between Rosalie and Alice, half a step behind Emmett and Jasper, who were, in turn, protecting _us_.

For a while, we all studied each other in silence. Then, the middle one opened his mouth.

"I'm Laurent," he said. "These are James and Victoria. We were passing by when we caught your scent. We thought we might see who it might be."

"I'm Carlisle," Carlisle said in a light tone. "This is my family. Emmett and Jasper, Esme and Alice, Bella and Rosalie, and Edward and Tanya."

Tanya looked scared when he mentioned her name. Edward's eyes narrowed as he studied James, who had been watching Alice.

A flash of recognition flashed across his face as he realized who Alice was. His lips twitched in satisfaction. One motivation was already set in his game.

Then, his eyes flickered to me. I was right beside Alice's tiny figure, and I was easy to notice.

His mouth twisted as he glanced at me up and down, impressed. His eyes lingered on my chest a little longer than necessary.

I knew immediately that he was not faithful to his mate, Victoria. Tracking was his passion, even more than he loved Victoria. How sad.

He didn't seem interested at all in Tanya. Then how did he get hooked into tracking her. He had eyes only for me. And Alice.

"We were heading north when we heard you playing," Laurent continued. "Can we join you?"

"Actually, we were just finishing up," Carlisle answered pleasantly. "Perhaps next time. Are you planning on staying in this area long?"

"No," Laurent replied. "Isn't that too bad? And here, I was hoping I'd be able to practice swinging the bat. It's been a while since we played baseball."

"Perhaps you'd like to rest at our home?" Carlisle offered politely. "We have a permanent residence nearby."

"Permanent?" Laurent repeated, and the other two looked surprised as well. There was a hint of honest curiosity as he added, "How do you manage that?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Carlisle admitted. "Would you like to come?"

"That would be very nice," Laurent said. "We haven't cleaned up in a while."

"And please don't take offense," Carlisle said quickly. "But we would appreciate it if you would refrain from hunting in this area. We must remain inconspicuous, you understand."

"Of course. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway." He laughed cruelly.

Just then, the wind blew at exactly the wrong time, and Tanya's scent whipped around all of our faces. James' head snapped up, shocked at the smell of human blood. Instinctively, he stepped forward, his eyes burning crimson red, and saying, "You brought a snack?"

Just as James lurched forward again, this time into a crouch, Edward shifted in response as well. He maintained a protective stance in front of Tanya, his expression murderous and growling.

At the same time, I moved from my place and suddenly reappeared, standing beside Edward. I glowered darkly at them.

Everyone was surprised by my reaction. So was I. I hadn't been meaning to save Tanya. I had no thoughts for her welfare. Except when it involved Edward.

I was helping _Edward_. I knew that he loved her, and that he was in too deep now. Although I hated him for exposing himself to Tanya's little scheme, I couldn't help but try to protect her. For him.

Edward was the only one unsurprised. Maybe it was the fact that we'd been companions for decades now. We knew each other's movements like a book.

Tanya gawked at me, shocked. Clearly, she hadn't expected this.

James seemed irritated that I was the one who had moved to protect the girl. He had been eyeing me the entire time, thinking that I was worth his time, and I was sure that he'd been planning to play a tracking game with me as well. But I'd changed his plans.

Edward hissed when he heard James thinking. I had no idea what his thoughts were, but obviously, he wasn't liking them.

"She's human," Laurent said, astounded. He stepped forward unconsciously, only to step back in alarm when I growled at him.

"I said, she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

There was a tense silence. Then, Laurent said in a cool, soothing voice, "It seems we have a lot to know about each other."

"Indeed," Carlisle answered.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," Laurent said. "And we won't harm the human girl. We won't hunt your area, as I said."

James, who had still been eyeing me, glanced at Laurent incredulously.

"We'll show you the way," Carlisle said. "Esme, Rosalie." They moved instantly, closer to him. "Edward, you can go get the Jeep with Tanya. Alice, Emmett, go with them."

Edward whisked Tanya away immediately, and Alice and Emmett covered the rear. Laurent moved to follow Carlisle toward the forest, but James, Victoria, and I lingered.

James studied me for a long while, looking extremely wistful. No doubt he'd thought that I'd make a good prey in one of his games.

Victoria stared at me, looking jealous. Her gaze flickered back and forth between James and me.

"You won't succeed," I warned in a low tone, once everyone was out of hearing range. "I've seen what you are planning right now, and you'll only end up dead."

James inclined his head. "Seen?"

"I won't lose my family," I said in a dangerous voice. "Therefore, another warning. Don't even bother to finish your hunt. You know…the one that you consider your only failure."

He looked vaguely shocked, but also intrigued. "And if I don't listen?"

"You'll regret living your life like this." I backed away slowly.

He grinned cruelly. "Too late. Once my mind is set, I don't change anything. Game start." He smirked once more before turning his back on me, leaving Victoria to follow him back into the forest.

I was left standing alone in the huge clearing. He was right. There was no turning back.

I agreed with him on one thing, though.

Game start.

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm working on a new project called ****_Complications_****. If you're my fans, wait patiently until the first chapter is posted. Thank you! And reviews, please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Hunting

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

When I arrived back at the house, Laurent and Carlisle were talking about James. Esme and Rosalie were listening, expressionless.

"I'm sorry," he was saying. "When they moved to protect her, I knew it would tick off James."

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle asked, just as Edward, Tanya, Alice, and Emmett burst into the room.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent.

Laurent flinched. "I was afraid of that. I am very sorry. Truly."

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle repeated.

"No," Laurent replied. "Nothing stops James once he gets started."

Tanya looked like she had been crying. She clutched Edward's arm like it was her life support.

"Then I'm afraid you must make a choice," Carlisle said gravely.

Laurent paused. "I'm intrigued by the life you have created here. I won't get in the middle of this. I won't go up against James. I think I will head up to the clan in Denali you have told me about." He hesitated again. "Do not underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

His apology was genuine, but he glanced at Tanya once more, bemused.

"Go in peace," Carlisle replied formally.

Laurent nodded at him before leaving.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around with the female. They're wondering how to play this."

Esme was already moving, her hand blurring as she pressed the buttons on the keypad to seal the glass wall. Tanya gaped.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

Edward's voice was like poison. Dangerous. "As soon as Tanya is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, looking unhappy but determined.

Edward turned to Rosalie and hurled his words at her. "Get her upstairs and trade clothes."

Rosalie looked lividly shocked. "Why should I? What is she to me? Except a menace – a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us. We warned you. You're to blame for all of this. If you hadn't moved to protect her earlier-"

"No," Edward spat. "It wasn't me. It was Bella."

Everyone was surprised, and Rosalie looked angrier. "How dare you blame this on her? Don't you realize it was _Bella_ who helped to protect her at the clearing? She was the only who moved to protect her. All because of that stupid loyalty towards you! Don't you feel guilty at all?"

"No, he's right," I spoke up quickly. My voice was soft as usual, but everyone fell silent. "I was the reason James decided on Tanya. He was originally going to go after me, but when I moved next to Edward to protect her, he decided to get revenge." I turned to Edward, almost daring him to challenge me. "Did I guess wrong?"

His silence told us all the answer. Tanya looked at me, her eyes unreadable. But I knew she was blaming me for changing her plans. I didn't mention that she'd still get a shot at what she wanted from Edward after all this was over.

"Get her upstairs," I said to Rosalie. "Change clothes. Now."

Rosalie's chin came up. She looked defiant, and she was accusing me silently for not taking her side. For the first time, she disagreed with me. "No."

Edward glowered at her. But I turned to Esme, unaffected. "Esme?"

"Of course," Esme agreed immediately. She was by Tanya's side in an instant, and suddenly, they were rushing up the stairs.

Edward turned to Alice to give her information about how to take care of Tanya. "She'll need to eat food every few hours or so; don't forget. And…"

Emmett was packing a huge backpack, and Carlisle was getting out emergency cell phones. Rosalie was glaring at me.

"You're going with Esme, Rose," Carlisle directed. She moved to glare at him instead of me. "Take her car."

Alice dashed upstairs to get her things. Ten seconds later, she and Esme were dragging Tanya back down the stairs.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Tanya," Carlisle told her. She nodded, glancing at Rosalie warily. She flinched slightly.

"Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." They nodded.

"We're taking the Jeep. Bella, you're driving."

With a pang, I realized that they expected me to go along with the hunting party.

"No," I said, making them stop in their tracks. "I'm not going. I've done enough."

Edward whipped around to glare at me. His gaze was hostile, but I didn't back down. I would not go with them.

"You're going," he said with emphasis. "How do you expect us to beat him without you?"

"You have Emmett," I said dismissively. "I'm going with Rose and Esme. That's all I can do for you."

Edward stepped closer to me. "We can do more if you're with us. We need all the help we can get."

"My abilities won't help you," I said. "You know I won't say anything. There's no point."

"Then why did you help to protect her earlier?" Edward shouted, making Tanya flinch. "Why didn't you just stay still? It's your fault he's tracking her!"

"Don't blame me for your choices!" I shot back, suddenly furious. "I admit that it's partially my fault for all of this, but Rose was right! You were the one that chose to endanger her life by staying with her, thus, endangering all our lives as well. I warned you." My voice was cold and icy, and Edward looked slightly taken aback.

"You chose this path," I said coldly. "Don't expect others to choose it too. Because no matter what happens… I don't protect her."

Tanya gulped as she stepped back unconsciously at the venom in my voice.

"You're going to help me protect her, Isabella," Edward said, his tone just as dangerous. "If you care about me at all…if you're loyal to me at all…"

My eyes flashed, feeling the sting as he used his last card.

"Prove it," Edward hissed.

It was silent as we both glared at each other.

Finally, I gave up. "Don't regret taking me along. Because by the time you find out what went wrong, it'll be too late for you to consult the plan with me."

Edward relaxed slightly. I pushed past him roughly, resenting him for using that card on me. Emmett followed me, silent. He tossed me the keys when we reached his Jeep, and I slid into the driver's seat. I started the engine and waited, glowering.

"It'll be fine, Bella," Emmett said from behind me. "It's just empty words. He didn't mean them."

"It doesn't matter," I said as Carlisle slid in beside Emmett in the backseat. "Because _I_ meant what _I_ said."

Edward heard me. But he didn't say anything as he sat next to me in the passenger's seat. He'd barely closed the door when I stepped on the accelerator. We shot out, and I drove like an insane person, dodging the trees as we delved deeper into the forest.

"Call Esme," I ordered, and Carlisle obliged.

Edward was silent as he read James' thoughts behind us. Then, his own phone flashed to his ear. "The woman is following Esme and Rose. Go."

After about ten minutes, I stopped the car abruptly. "We go on foot from here."

All of us were out of the car in a flash, and Edward led the way as we all followed him. Slowly, the forests changed and the trees became different. Hours passed, and Edward seemed frustrated that he couldn't hear anything.

Up ahead, I saw the tree. The tree in my visions. As soon as Edward passed it, I knew that James was gone.

Should I say something?

Then, as if he'd read my mind, Edward slowed to a stop. He glanced back at me uncertainly. "Is he still following us?"

"Why are you asking me?" I asked defiantly.

"Bella…" Carlisle murmured.

"You're the psychic," Edward said sarcastically. "Since he's staying just out of range so that I can't hear him, I'm going to have to ask you, won't I?"

"You should've thought of that before you recruited me to this hunting party," I retorted. "I told you that I couldn't tell you anything, didn't I?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You mean he's gone?"

I stayed silent and looked away.

Edward was in front of me instantly, grabbing my shoulders tightly. "Tell me, Bella! Is he gone?"

"I won't tell you anything," I snapped. "You know that! Why do you keep asking me?"

"Please, Bella, I have to know," he pleaded. He looked broken. Desperate. "I have to save Tanya. Tell me. If you know anything at all, tell me."

Looking up at his face was a mistake. As soon as I saw his heartbroken expression, I knew that I would relent.

I sighed. "I can't tell you everything. But since I know that nothing would change what I saw, I suppose some information wouldn't hurt anyone." Except me, I added silently. But he probably wouldn't care that I was hurt anymore.

"Tell me," Edward said again.

"He turned back about five minutes ago. He's going to Phoenix."

Edward's breath came out strangled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because…" I hesitated. "You would be hurt."

"Bella!"

"THEN GO!" I hurled at him. I felt pain again. Unexplainable pain from his actions. Why did the fact that he was risking everyone's life to save Tanya hurt me so much? "Go to Phoenix and save her! You'll just be in time to save her life, though I can't guarantee for her injuries."

Edward looked pained too. "Don't do this, Bella. You know I care for you very much."

"Do you?" I snapped. "_This_ is caring?"

"Come with me." He was pleading again. "I need you. I can't do anything without you. Without you, I'm nothing."

"Words!" I accused.

"It's the truth!"

I turned my back on him. "Go save her. I'm not helping you anymore. I'm done with Tanya. I'm done with you."

He looked hurt. "Bella. That really hurts."

I started walking away, but he was suddenly there, blocking me. "Help me, Bella. I'll spend my entire life in debt to you."

"If she dies, you'll be in pain," I said. "And I'll have to see that for the rest of my damned life. So go save her."

"Come with me," he countered.

"Go, Edward," I said. If I were still human, I would be crying by now. "You'll be in time to save her."

"COME WITH ME!" he exploded. "Why can't you understand that I need you with me? I can't explain this feeling, but I feel like…I feel like…" He took a deep breath. "I feel like if I don't have you with me…your absence would hurt more than Tanya dying." He stared at me, his eyes filled with anguish. "You're important to me. She is too. I can't lose both of you. I'm a selfish bastard, so I can't bear it if I lose even one of you."

I felt his sincerity behind those words. And my wall just broke down. I just hated myself sometimes.

I sighed wearily. "Fine," I grumbled.

He relaxed, looking immensely relieved. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle and Emmett had been watching our exchange grimly. But now, they both looked relieved it was over, and Carlisle consented to call the airport immediately.

Edward dialed a number on his own, and he was greeting Alice. He talked quickly, explaining what had happened, then asked to speak to Tanya. He walked out of hearing range.

Of course, I thought bitterly. As soon as you use lies to get me on your side, run back to Tanya, Edward. I was regretting my decision.

"You alright?" Emmett asked in a low voice.

My lips thinned. "When did my life get so pathetic, Emmett?"

"Bella," Emmett said, his hand on my shoulder. "I get everything now. I get why you two have always got along well together, and I get why you two are so upset now that Tanya has come between your relationship."

"Do you?"

He smiled slightly. "You may not know it, but there might have been more to your relationship than just loyalty on both sides."

"What do you mean?"

He stared at me. "Maybe you love each other."

"He's being a jerk right now, but of course we do." I was confused. "We're siblings."

Emmett looked thoughtful. "That's not what I mean. I think Rosie was right about you two. There's more to you than what meets the eye."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Em," I sighed. "You're worse than I am. And I speak in riddles all the time."

He grinned just as Carlisle and Edward rejoined us. "Now you know how we feel."

"No," I disagreed. "You'll never know how I feel right now."

* * *

**AN: So, a little different from the original. Fitted to fit **_**my**_** story line. Did you like it? Too different? ;) Reviews, please!**


	20. Chapter 20: Kerosene

**Author's Note: Short chapter, but I bet you're glad I even updated on a Sunday, which I never do. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I refused to sit next to Edward on the plane. I made Emmett sit next to me, all the way across the cabin. It wasn't much to show how displeased I was about all this, but I had to rebel somehow.

I had my eyes closed, and I was concentrating. I didn't see anything new anymore. I knew that my gift had reached its limit. It had told me all I needed to know in order to follow the path. Now, I had to leave the details to Alice and Edward.

The hours in the plane dragged. We all took turns going to the bathroom at certain times to keep up the human charade. We pretended to sleep. We didn't eat though. We weren't that keen on coughing up the food later.

Finally, the plane began to descend slowly. I glared out the window as we touched the runway. I knew that Tanya was already gone.

After this, I vowed to myself, I was never going to care about their relationship again. Since Edward dragged me to Phoenix, I might as well do my hardest to save her. But next time, I wasn't going to get involved.

I'd thought of an alternative reason during the flight. Though my loyalty was the primary reason, I realized that I was also doing this for Alice.

If James won and killed Tanya, his next target was not I, but my sister. She was in danger. He was the type to never give up his prey. He finished what he started. And he was going to finish his one failure.

I could care less about Tanya. For now, I was just relieved that there was a shield in front of Alice right now. But in order to keep my sister safe, I had to keep the shield in place as well. It didn't matter that I didn't want to. I had to. I wasn't going to lose my favorite sister.

We spotted Alice and Jasper's worried faces as we came out of the terminal. Edward heard their thoughts and hissed.

Carlisle cautioned him. "Be careful. There are humans at this place."

When we reached them, Alice burst out, "I'm sorry, Edward! I'm so sorry! We tried to track her down, but it looks like she got on a bus. Her scent trail stopped at the bus stop."

Edward looked desperate. "Why…why would she do this, Alice? Did something happen?"

"I don't know," Alice said miserably. "Her mother did call earlier, and Tanya went into the bedroom to talk to her privately. When she came out, she looked…blank. And then, I saw James hurting her at the ballet studio…"

"I'm sorry, Edward," Jasper said guiltily. "She asked me to go with her to eat, and she stopped by the bathroom. I didn't realize that there was another way out."

"What now?" Emmett asked, looking back and forth between Carlisle and Edward.

"Alice, do you see anything?" Carlisle asked as calmly as he could.

She shook her head. "No. I could only see that scene in the ballet studio. Nothing useful."

I was looking around the airport with no particular expression on my face. "Why don't you give Edward the envelope, Alice?" I asked casually.

They turned to me. Alice blinked. "Envelope?"

I turned to look at her. "You know. The one Tanya gave you to give to her mother."

She stared at me, wide-eyed. "How…how did you know that? Surely, it wasn't that important for you to see…?"

"Give it to him," I repeated. "It's not for her mother. The letter is addressed to Edward."

Edward didn't need anymore verification. "Give it to me, Alice."

Though still bewildered, Alice handed the envelope to him. He read it through quickly, his face growing horrified. The paper crumpled in his hand, and he turned to me. "What do I have to do now, Bella?"

"Do we still have time?" Carlisle asked.

I hesitated. "Y…es. But that doesn't mean she won't be injured. The ballet studio. I don't know where it is. Alice, do you…?"

"Yes, she told us. It's near her house."

"Let's go," Edward said, walking away quickly.

We exited the airport and looked around.

"We need a car," Alice said.

I spotted a dark car with its windows tinted black in the corner of the parking lot. "Come here." I hurried to the car. I tried the door and found it locked.

"Alice, give me your hair pin."

She took it off and tossed it at me. Quickly, I picked the lock, and two seconds later, the lock clicked. I opened the door and slid in, opening the other doors by switching on the button. My family got in casually, as though we owned the car.

"What about the ignition?" Emmett asked. He cursed. "We need Rosie."

I smiled briefly before taking out a small metal tweezers from my pocket. "There's no need. She taught me some things." I pressed it against the hole and twisted. The engine started.

"Why do you have tweezers in your pocket?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "Rosalie told me to carry it around, just in case my car broke down."

I weaved through the cars quickly, driving at the maximum speed. Edward looked tense as he glared out the window.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked in a low voice.

"She'll be fine," I said. "Though I can't say for her broken bones."

He growled as I turned into Tanya's neighborhood.

"There it is," Carlisle said, pointing. "The ballet studio."

"Do you smell that?" Jasper asked.

"She's losing a lot of blood," Carlisle said.

I parked abruptly in front of the curb and got out hastily. At the same time, Edward ran into the studio. I followed him quickly.

The scent of her blood filled the whole studio. Behind me, I heard Emmett ordering Jasper to get away while Alice tried to calm him down.

Edward had already tackled James, keeping him away from Tanya. Tanya lay on the floor, her leg positioned in an odd angle. Her head was bleeding, and she was gasping heavily for air. Probably broken ribs.

My attention was diverted when James caught Edward in a death grip. Seeing that made my anger flare. Years of training to fight with Emmett and Jasper took over, and I lunged.

I dragged James off of Edward, yelling, "Go get Tanya!"

He knew I could handle it. Without protesting, he was back at Tanya's side immediately. Carlisle was there instantly too, bending over to examine her.

Meanwhile, I was left to deal with the hunter.

James grunted when I kicked him away from me. He slammed into the wall, causing a loud echoing sound around the studio, and the window above shattered.

Growling, he lunged at me, his face full of malice and greed as he saw me. He caught hold of my shirt and tried to tear it apart. I knocked his arms away and whirled out of the way.

I cried out in effort as I kicked him away again. He just came at me again. Where were Emmett and Jasper? Not that I needed them. I could finish James on my own. But their absence made me anxious.

Alice had now joined Edward and Carlisle. And I knew that Emmett had taken Jasper far away from her blood. It had been too long since he'd hunted.

James caught a hold of my shirt and succeeded in ripping it apart. The clothing was unrecognizable on the floor, while I continued fighting with just a white camisole on.

I caught a hold of his arm and swung him against the wall. He crashed right below another window, causing the glass to break and rain on top of him. He grunted as he landed neatly back on the ground.

He came running at me again when I prepared myself. With perfect timing, I caught a hold of his arm and twisted. With a horrible screech, the limb came off, and I threw it aside.

James grimaced in pain but didn't give up. He attacked again, but without his arm, he was at a disadvantage. With another loud screech, his other arm came off.

I kicked him against the wall, and he slammed into it, creating a slight dent. Wasting no more time, I ran at him. He had time to widen his eyes in shock before I dismembered his head from his body. I tossed it aside.

James' body now lay limp on the floor. But it was still moving. I began tearing his body into small pieces, throwing it near the arms. When I was done, Emmett came running back in, this time with kerosene.

He dumped it over the remains of James, and I pulled a silver lighter from the back of my jeans. I tossed it into the pile, and the flames immediately began licking up the liquid.

"…for her leg," Carlisle was saying from a few feet away. "It's broken."

Edward made a choking sound. "Tanya…"

I walked over to them slowly. "Get her to the hospital, Carlisle. She looks bad."

"It's time to move her," Carlisle agreed.

"No…" Tanya murmured, looking half conscious from the pain. "I want to sleep."

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward said soothingly.

Tanya sighed, and she was out within seconds. Edward picked her up easily, and he and Carlisle hurried out of the studio.

I turned back around to watch the flames. The ballet studio was crumbling under the fire as well. We had to get out of here soon.

"Here," Alice said softly, handing me her sweater. "Wear this."

Realizing that I was still wearing nothing but a camisole, I took it and put it on.

"We should get out of here," she said, pulling at my hand. "Come on, Emmett."

As we passed by the pile of where James' remains should've been, I kicked a piece of his body that we'd missed into the fire.

I felt relieved. Tanya was safe, Alice was safe, and Edward would be satisfied.

But then, my relief faded right away. I was reminded of the blow that I would soon feel.

Right in my dead heart.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh! If you ask me, Tanya's life wasn't worth saving. Do you agree?**

**I didn't put in that James bit her. After all, she doesn't even deserve to have Edward suck out the venom, does she?**

**IMPORTANT! ALERT! My new story, **_**Complicated**_**, will be posted today. Go read the new chapter, please, and leave a review on what you think of it. Thanks!**

**Reviews, please!**


	21. Chapter 21: Agony

**Author's Note: Longer chapter for you guys! Thanks for being patient all the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I spent the next few days alone. Hunting, wandering around the hospital corridors… Alone.

Meanwhile, Emmett had returned to Forks with Jasper. Alice had gone out to create an alibi for Tanya's injuries, meaning that she got to go wreck an innocent hotel's staircase window. Carlisle was communicating actively with the doctors here, and was busy comforting Tanya's parents.

Edward was constantly by her side. And I watched as his golden eyes grew slightly darker as each day passed. Still, he refused to go out to hunt.

I hadn't wanted to leave with Emmett. I didn't care for Tanya, but Edward was here. I felt as if he would need me. But I'd been wrong.

No one seemed interested in me. No one told me good job for taking down James all by myself. No one seemed to be thankful that it had been thanks to me that we were able to save Tanya just in time.

I felt bitter. So I sulked. I avoided my family and the hallway where Tanya's ward was located. They probably didn't even miss me.

I was on the hospital roof, standing in the shadows to avoid the sun. I was leaning casually on the wall, my arms wrapped around myself protectively. My eyes were closed, and I was concentrating on the future events.

I wasn't hurt yet. I would have to wait until Tanya woke up. It was maddening, waiting for a painful feeling that I actually knew was coming. I wanted to turn to one of my siblings, especially one in particular, but they were all busy. Worrying about Tanya. Even my father didn't seem to have time for me.

There was nothing new in my visions. I saw the red-haired woman, Victoria, briefly, and I knew that she would be the cause for the vision with those wolves involved. But not for a long time.

The roof door creaked open, but I didn't move. It was too late to run away now anyway.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly, joining me. She touched my arm softly. "What are you doing? It's sunny outside."

I didn't answer.

"Long time no see," she said lightly, knowing exactly what had been bothering me these past few days. She was trying to bring me out of my sullen state. "Where have _you_ been? Are you sure you've been hanging around the hospital?"

Slowly, I opened my eyes. "You just haven't been paying attention." My voice sounded bitter.

"Sorry," Alice said sincerely. "Really. It's just…you know how I feel about Tanya. Everything else just flew out the window."

"Yeah," I said, still staring straight ahead. "Tanya. Of course."

"It isn't that we don't appreciate everything you've done to help save her," Alice said. "We just didn't have the sanity and time to thank you at the time."

"And now you do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Edward wants to talk to you," she said. "He's most thankful out of all of us. He's regretting that he wasn't able to help you finish James. But he knows that it's thanks to you that Tanya is still alive."

I glowered up at the sun. "Really?" It sounded flat, like I wasn't curious. I really wasn't.

"Come down," Alice said. "Tanya's parents want to meet you. They want to thank you. We told them that you were the one that got to her first."

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "If you had told them that it had been Edward, he would be-"

"Bella," she scolded. "Don't say that. It's true that _you_ were the one that actually saved her. Not Edward."

My mouth twisted.

"Come on," Alice urged, pulling me back indoors. "And don't forget to act polite."

* * *

Reluctantly, I let her pull me towards the hallway where Tanya's ward resided. But there was something new. The doctor and a nurse were outside with Carlisle and Tanya's parents, talking in low voices.

"…be fine, Mrs. Denali," the doctor was saying as we approached curiously. "She'll be in pain for a couple more days – weeks, maybe – but she'll be fine. The main thing is that she's finally woken up. She'll be fine."

Mr. and Mrs. Denali sighed in relief. "Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor nodded, and he and the nurse left, walking past us.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Alice asked as we joined the three of them. "Is Tanya awake?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, smiling. "She's awake. Edward's with her now."

What else is new? I thought to myself. Tanya being awakened was good news to everyone else but me. I wondered what kind of a pain I would be in soon.

"Is this…?" Mr. Denali asked, looking at me.

"Oh, yes," Alice said quickly. "Our youngest sister, Bella."

"Hello," I said politely and quietly.

"Nice to meet you, young lady," Mr. Denali said, holding out his hand. I shook it briefly, but he didn't seem to notice my icy hand. He was too relieved that his daughter was finally awake.

"Thank you so much for getting Tanya to the hospital safely without further harm," Mrs. Denali said gratefully. "I don't know how we're going to repay for your kindness…"

"I only did what was right," I said, smiling slightly. "There's no need to think that way. I'm just glad Tanya is alright."

Which was a lie. And Carlisle and Alice knew it too. They glanced quickly at me, but I was an actress. I could have been telling the truth for all they knew.

"Have you been inside to see her?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Denali sighed. "She's too pale for my liking. But she seemed alright. And Edward is with her, so…" She trailed off, pursing her lips. She probably didn't like the way they were so close. Like they were really in love.

"Carlisle," I said softly. "Why don't you take the Denalis down to the cafeteria and get them something to eat? You, too, Alice."

Carlisle nodded. "Come. You look dead on your feet."

The Denalis glanced at me curiously before following Carlisle and Alice out of the hallway. And finally, I was alone.

My kind expression evaporated immediately. I turned my head slightly to look at the door to her room.

Slowly, I approached the door, and looked through the narrow window.

To my shock, Edward and Tanya were kissing. I could hear her heartbeat sputtering rapidly, and the monitor behind her was on the verge of going crazy.

And I was in pain.

I hadn't realized how much it would hurt. I'd known that they were together. And I had known that my brother was taken.

But I hadn't realized that he had never been my brother.

The reason why it was so painful. The reason why my heart ached when he was with another woman. Why it was so painful when they were touching. Kissing.

I exhaled slowly, trying to fight the agony. Why was this happening to me? Why hadn't I realized earlier? Way before we had come to Forks, so that Tanya wouldn't be in the picture?

The realization finally sunk in. Along with so many other things. What Rosalie and Emmett had told me about our relationship…the way my heart hurt when Edward was trying to persuade me to defend Tanya with him… And the agony I felt when he had been neglecting me.

I loved Edward. Not as siblings. We had never been siblings like I had been with Emmett or Jasper. No, our relationship had always been different.

It wasn't loyalty either. It was love.

I grimaced and bit down on my bottom lip, trying to concentrate. But this was beyond agony. Beyond pain. It was almost as painful as my transformation into a vampire decades ago. It was comparable.

Were we destined to be mates? I wondered dimly through the horrible emotions that were coursing through my body at million miles per hour. If we were, then why was Tanya there? Why didn't Edward know?

If Jasper had been here, what would he have told me? He would've felt my emotions. He would've been the first to realize something was wrong. I was good at hiding my actions and expressions. But I could never hide my emotions as long as I was around him.

I watched – glared – as Edward pulled away from her. She panted slightly for several seconds before her heart rate became normal.

I hated her now more than ever before.

My hatred before was nothing. Now that jealousy and love accompanied my hatred, it was much stronger.

And something else that bothered me was the fact that Tanya did not love Edward back. She was going to hurt _my_ love, and I hated her for it. She was still planning on using him, and would never look back after she got what she wanted.

I could never forgive her.

"What happened to the tracker?" Tanya was asking him now. "James."

"After I kicked him away from you, Bella took care of him," Edward said, looking fiercely regretful. "I wish I could've been the one to do it, but… I had no choice. I had to get to you."

"Bella?" Tanya whispered. She looked astounded. "_Bella_ took care of him?"

"Bella's not bad," Edward defended me quietly. "I told you before, Tanya. She's not a bad person. She's just bitter."

"Bitter about what?" Tanya asked in a hushed voice. Her eyes were still round with fear.

Edward hesitated. "She…in a way…still has a hard time accepting what we are."

Tanya looked incredulous. "You're kidding, right? She's so beautiful and perfect and talented… And she doesn't want any of that?"

Edward didn't meet her eyes, but was staring at the edge of the bed, looking pained. He was probably feeling guilty towards me again. It made me feel angrier. It meant that my love was probably one-sided, and that he only saw me as a sister.

"It's not that," he answered finally. "She's someone that normally accepts nearly everything. She might go against it sometimes, but eventually, she comes around. It's just that…she had a horrible ending to her human life. She still resents everything that's happened to her. That's all."

"But she hates me so much…" Tanya whispered. "Like Rosalie…"

He paused again. "Rosalie doesn't hate you. I told you. She just needs time. She'll come around eventually."

"Bella?" Tanya asked apprehensively.

Edward didn't answer.

"She does hate me," Tanya pointed out. "You can't even reassure me anymore, can you?"

"Like I said…" Edward said slowly. "Bella is very different from Rosalie. I can't read her mind, like you, so I can't tell you why she's behaving this way. Sometimes, even I can't figure her out, and I'm the closest to her."

"So she does hate me?" Tanya asked. She paused. "That's bad news, isn't it? Because no matter what you say, I don't think it's a good idea to get on Bella's bad side."

"It's not."

"Then what do I do?" she asked. "What did I do so wrong to make her hate me so much?"

"I don't know." Edward looked frustrated. "I don't know. She won't tell me. She won't tell any of the others either. Believe me, Tanya, if I knew it, I would do whatever I could to change her mind."

She was silent as she studied him.

"But believe me when I tell you this," Edward said in a pleading voice. "Bella isn't bad. She's just had a rough life. And she's alone all the time now that I'm with you. You can't blame her. It's all my fault, really."

At least he knew. But that didn't make me feel better. And the fact that he was still oblivious to her true intentions still bothered me.

Tanya Denali needed a warning. She needed one from someone who had already seen everything that was going to happen. Someone who knew her plan.

I wasn't doing this because of jealousy. I really wanted to warn her to stay away. For her own good. And Edward's.

I rearranged my expression so that it was void of any emotion. And I knocked softly.

"Come in," Edward called, and I slid the door open.

Tanya looked shocked to see me standing there. So did Edward.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked.

It had been days since I'd last seen him properly. And it hurt more that he was holding Tanya's hand, when he should've been holding mine.

"Can you step outside for a few minutes, Edward?" I asked quietly, forcing myself to remain calm. "I'd like to speak to Tanya privately."

Edward hesitated, studying my face to look for any antagonism. Tanya glanced at him, scared, and hoping that he would refuse.

But the way my eyes flashed told him that I wasn't in any mood to humor him today. So he nodded and rose, glancing at Tanya briefly to tell her that it would be okay.

"Keep it short," Edward muttered quickly and quietly as he passed by me.

I waited until the door slid close behind me before walking around the bed to sit down in his seat.

For a while, both of us were silent. I stared into nothing while she fidgeted nervously.

Finally, I said, "Don't do it."

She looked startled. "Don't do…what?"

She looked frightened as I turned my gaze onto her. "You know exactly what. You thought I wouldn't know?"

I knew that Edward was still within hearing distance. He was eavesdropping.

Tanya stared at me, her breathing getting uneven.

"I said privately, Edward," I warned quietly.

It was silent. Then, I heard him walking away.

"I don't…understand," Tanya managed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play smart with me," I said in a low voice. "Surely, Edward must have told you about my gifts. I've already seen what will happen, and it won't end well. You'll only cause many people around you to be hurt and burdened. All for your selfish ambitions… Is it really worth risking your life?"

Tanya's eyes widened. "Risking…my life?" She bit her lip. "What did you see?"

"I'm breaking the rules by even warning you about this," I said. "But for your sake and Edward's… I wouldn't do what you're planning to do."

"It's not much," Tanya argued. "What I want."

"Is what you want so important that you would even use my family to get it?" I asked dangerously.

She shut up. She shook her head slowly. "It's nothing dangerous…"

"You're using my brother's infatuation to get what you want," I stated. "You're using my sister's friendship to get her on your side. You're using Carlisle and Esme's willingness to accept you because Edward's been alone for decades. You're using everything to make them believe that you're just an innocent girl who wants to keep my brother company."

Tanya looked at me. "Do you love him, Bella? Edward, I mean."

My eyes narrowed. "He's my brother."

She smiled sadly. "I know. But he's been with you a long time, comforting you during difficult times. It's natural that you developed feelings for him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys are destined to be mates. Because at times, even when we're alone…he can't keep from mentioning you. It's always Bella this, and Bella that."

I raised my eyebrow. "And?"

"I'm not upset," Tanya said honestly. "You're right. Maybe I am using him. But how are you going to get me away from him? I won't be going away until I get what I want, and he's infatuated with me. And…you won't break rules twice, and tell everyone what I'm up to. So what will you do?"

My eyes flashed. "You're quite arrogant, aren't you? You're confident of yourself?" My voice got more dangerous. "What I saw isn't a joke, Tanya. You _will_ come to regret your choice eventually, and your plan will backfire on _you_, not him."

She looked stunned for a slight moment, then said stubbornly, "I don't see how."

"Does immortality seem good to you?" I asked. "Being damned with eternity? Frozen forever in your state?"

She didn't look waver as she stared at me. "It sounds pretty nice."

"I wonder if you will say that if you know our stories," I said quietly.

She didn't react. But I knew she was curious.

"Do you know why Rosalie and I have always gotten along?" I asked softly. "Do you know the one thing we both have in common?"

She shook her head.

"Our human lives both ended tragically in the same way," I whispered. "This wasn't a choice. Carlisle saved us, but we both live each day, regretting that we weren't able to pass on like other lucky humans.

"Don't you want to know why Rosalie doesn't approve of you? She may not have my gift to see what you're planning, but she senses enough. She doesn't like the fact that you have a whole life ahead of you…and you're just going to throw it away. She would give anything to exchange her immortality with mortality. She would do anything to be human again. She's even willing to give up Emmett, her own mate. The one she's destined to be with."

Tanya's gaze lowered. She couldn't look at me anymore.

"It's like being a movie star," I said. "As you already know, I was an actress. There's the glamour, beauty…the attention. But under that mask…there's something that people don't see. The pain and hard work to get to that position…the sweat and limited amount of freedom you have to give up in order to get that fame.

"It's the same thing with being a vampire. There's the beauty, speed…the graceful movements… But underneath that exterior, you have to fight the dark monster deep inside of you constantly, like Edward does."

She looked up, startled.

"You're damned with eternity," I went on bitterly. "You can't even move on from your past. You can't be with your family, who are already dead…and you spend a lot of time feeling bored and bitter. The constant process of trying to blend in… There's nothing you should feel envious about.

"I admit, Edward is at fault for endangering your life and exposing himself to you. If he hadn't entered into your life, the beauty that you see would never have tempted you. But what you're choosing is wrong.

"It's not too late. You can change your mind. You can learn to love him back." I paused, hating what I'd just said. Especially now that I knew my own feelings now. "I don't want Edward to get hurt. I care for him immensely, and he's someone very important to me. But you'd also be wasting your life on something that's not meant to be."

Tanya's chin came up. "Thank you for taking the time to warn me, Bella. But I think I'll take my chances."

I tried. I really had. But I knew that she was as stubborn as I was. As Edward was. I knew that nothing I said would make her change her mind.

I suppose I knew it before I even talked to her. Her future was set.

I rose from my seat. I decided to try one last time. "What if _I_ gave you what you wanted? If I told you that I would transform you myself…would you leave him alone?"

Tanya smiled. "I'm thinking that maybe I would grow to love him, like you said earlier. So…thank you, but no."

My mouth twisted. "Your future is set. There's no turning back. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks." She nodded. "And…I'm sorry, Bella." She sounded sincere.

I turned away from her and left the room without even looking back. From now on, Tanya Denali was no longer my business. Though Edward's fate was intertwined with hers, I would no longer care for her. No matter how much my family begged me. No matter how much _Edward_ begged me.

It wouldn't make a difference.

* * *

**AN: Ooh! So Bella finally realized her true feelings for Edward! It was loyalty, but not loyalty at the same time! Did you like it? :) Reviews, please!**


	22. Chapter 22: Presentation

**Author's Note: Hello, fans! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I began to feel angry every time Edward was around. So I stayed out of his way. Especially when he was with Tanya.

He didn't understand. I walked out when he walked into a room. Every time I did so, he looked hurt. Really hurt.

It didn't make sense at all. He was supposed to be taking care of Tanya. It shouldn't have mattered that I was ignoring him.

Tanya and I were silent on the subject of our private talk. We refused to tell Edward anything. Which, of course, drove him crazy.

It was the last week of school. And that meant English presentations for extra credit.

Rosalie and I had finished the project ever since the teacher had first assigned it. Our collages were decorated and beautiful. And sparkly. Courtesy of Alice's glitters. She'd dumped them onto our posters without even telling us.

Looking around the room, most people had tried really hard. After all, it was worth a lot of our grade.

The one I was really worried about was Jessica Stanley's. I hadn't forgotten that she was going to do a report on me.

The bell rang, and the teacher looked up, smiling brightly. "Well, I see some wonderful collages out there! Today, we're going to spend the hour doing presentations. It's not mandatory, but if you'd like a couple extra credit points, you're welcome to come up to the front of the class and tell us about your person. Anyone want to volunteer?"

Several hands shot up, including Jessica's. The teacher saw her, but purposely chose another. I knew that he would make her go last.

I was tense throughout the whole period. I was nervous. What had she found out? Would it give me away?

Finally, there was only time for one more. And of course, the teacher called on Jessica, who flounced up to the front of the class with her brightly-colored collage.

"So I did my report on someone very famous," Jessica began. "That's her, right there." She pointed at a huge picture of me in the theatrical poster of _Seduced_.

I wasn't exactly proud of that picture. I looked like I'd been doing drugs in my opinion. I don't know why I had thought that expression would make me look sexy. It looked silly now.

"She's so pretty!" Austin said. "_Seduced…_ Is that a good movie?"

"The best!" Jessica nodded. "You should watch it. Anyway… She was born Isabella Marie Swan on September 13, 1946 in Chicago, Illinois. She began her acting career when she was merely ten years old. She was so talented and pretty, that she began to attract everyone's attention.

"Some of her famous works include _Seduced_, like this picture here. _Seduced _is a bit…well, it would be rated R. Let's just put it at that."

"Awesome!" Austin whooped. "I'm so watching it!"

Everyone laughed.

"People were calling her the second Marilyn Monroe. She was _that_ famous. When she was seventeen, however, she announced that she needed a break from Hollywood, and wanted to resume high school. So she returned to her hometown in Chicago at the height of her career. Nobody could understand why."

The room was silent now, aware that the mysterious part was coming.

"She returned to her parents, and she resumed school. Here's the mysterious part." She paused for dramatic effect. "She was alright for a couple weeks. She seemed to be doing well. She seemed happy. And then, it was snowing in Chicago. Like, a lot. The streets were slippery and the ice was dangerous. And one day, her parents were out in their car, driving around…and they were apparently arguing about something really silly. The car slipped on the ice, and they were killed in a car accident."

The whole class seemed to inhale softly.

"Well, naturally, she was devastated. The last confirmed sighting of her was at the hospital, when she witnessed her parents dying. After that, she just ran out, and just disappeared."

"Wait, what?" Austin interrupted. "Just disappeared? How?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "That's why her disappearance is called mysterious, Austin. Duh. No one knows where she went.

"Of course, there are several theories as to what happened to her. For one, some people think she ran off to some foreign place, but that's illogical, of course. Everyone would have recognized her. Her agency would have dragged her back to Hollywood. Some say that she had a secret lover, and she ran to him. Her fans still want to believe that she got married and had kids. Others say that she was met with foul play, and she was murdered. Whatever happened, no one ever found her body."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Stanley," the teacher said, smiling. "That was a wonderful presentation. Does anyone have any questions for her?"

Mike's hand shot up. "Did she have any love interests?"

"Everyone loved her," Jessica said. "Tons of actors and singers asked her out. But for some reason, she said no to all of them."

Austin's hand come up next. "Can we watch _Seduced_?"

"I'm sorry, no," the teacher said. "Like Jessica said, it would be rated R, and there are a bit of scenes where it is quite inappropriate to be shown at school."

"Actually, _all_ the scenes are inappropriate," Mike mumbled. "I have the movie at home. Anyone want to come watch?"

"You're on, man," Austin said eagerly. "Is she hot?"

"You'll want the AC on for once," Mike promised.

The teacher sighed, though he was smiling. "Have fun, then. Now…I believe that was your last assignment. Congratulations on surviving the hardest year of high school all of you."

Cheers rang throughout the room, and people were giving each other high-fives. And I relaxed again, knowing that it was over.

Tanya looked thoughtful. She frowned slightly, then sighed. I wondered if she was thinking about our conversation.

The bell rang, and the teacher called out as the students began filing out the door, "Have fun at the dance tonight!"

Nothing too exciting happened after that. At lunch, the whole school was buzzing with excitement about the dance tonight. It was prom for juniors and seniors. As it was the last week of school, it would be bigger than any event of the year.

All of my siblings were going. For the first time, Edward would be going as well. With Tanya. It bothered me a lot, but what could I do?

To Rosalie's displeasure – and mine as well – Tanya had begun to sit at the Cullen table along with the rest of us. But both of us found a solution to that problem. We merely ignored her, and acted like she wasn't there.

"Are you excited for the dance tonight?" Alice asked Tanya. "Did you like the dress that I sent over?"

Tanya nodded, smiling. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Alice."

I had my head down on the table. My eyes were closed. Anyone would have mistaken me for sleeping. But really, I just didn't want to see Edward and Tanya sitting extremely close to each other and acting lovey-dovey. After all, they were sitting _right_ in front of me.

"So how was the presentation?" Emmett asked. "Anything go wrong?"

"It was fine," Rosalie said. "But apparently, Mike Newton and Austin Marks are going to watch _Seduced_ together."

"We'll watch it too, if you want," Emmett offered, talking to me, though I didn't seem to be listening. "We'll watch it with you when we get home tonight."

I didn't respond. Rosalie, who was sitting right next to me, reached out and squeezed my arm gently. She felt for me.

I didn't even want to come to school anymore. I didn't feel like doing anything. And I didn't have the strength to see Edward either.

I wanted to be alone for once. I didn't want my family to see this weak side of me. I felt ashamed. Ashamed to be in love with someone that wasn't meant for me.

I could feel Edward's gaze on me. He was worried about me, I knew, and he wanted to talk to me. He wanted to sort any misunderstandings between us.

But I wouldn't let him. I would avoid a conversation if he cornered me somewhere and escape as soon as possible. I _was_ angry like he suspected, but not at Tanya like he was thinking. I was angry with _him_.

"Why don't you come as well, Bella?" Alice asked. "It'll be fun."

Rosalie stroked my hair gently. "Leave her alone, Alice. She doesn't have a date. She'll be bored with the rest of us dancing with our partners."

"We'll take turns," Jasper reminded her softly. "We won't leave our little sister alone."

I felt a lump in my throat at his words. So even after our disagreements and taking sides, I was still their little sister.

"You should come," Alice chirped. "We'll have fun. Like Jazzy said, we'll take turns."

I began planning in my head. I wanted to be alone. And my siblings would be out tonight. What could I do? Where could I go?

If I wanted to be truthful, I wanted to get away from Forks entirely. But where would I go? Where?

The bell rang, and people began filing out of the cafeteria. I heard Tanya, too, getting up. She and Edward said goodbye, to my surprise, and she disappeared out of the lunchroom alone. Edward would usually drop her off to her next class. What was going on?

Our siblings, too, left without another word. I should have known. He wanted to talk to me alone. Alice must have warned them.

"Bella." He waited.

Slowly and reluctantly, I rose and followed him out. As we walked, I waited for him to speak.

Another surprise. Instead of going to Banner's Biology class, he led me out to the parking lot. We must be ditching.

Why was I following him? I didn't want to. I wanted to be alone.

I changed directions and headed for the forest. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before following me.

I felt a flicker of irritation. Why the heck was he following me?

I walked faster. He didn't say anything but merely followed me ten steps behind. After five minutes, the school was out of sight.

Abruptly, I turned around and said, with a hard expression on my face, "What do you want?"

Edward, too, stopped and stared at me. Wistfully. Like he was aching to be near me.

Why would he want to be near me? I nearly laughed out loud at the thought. He had Tanya now. There was no place for me in his life anymore.

"I never had a chance to thank you," Edward reminded me quietly. "For saving her life. So…thank you, Bella."

I merely stared at him coldly. "Is that all?"

"Not quite," he said. He took a step forward. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

I felt my face lift into a slight sneer. Like I couldn't believe what he was saying. "You want to know…what's wrong?"

"Yes, I do." Another step. "I don't want any misunderstandings in our way."

I exhaled slowly. "Misunderstandings… I see."

He waited.

I glanced up at the trees. "Don't mind me, Edward. Just live your life with Tanya. It's what you want, isn't it?" I turned to leave again.

"Bella," Edward pleaded. Suddenly, he was right behind me, his hand on my shoulder. "Don't do this. Tell me what's wrong. I don't like the way you're behaving. I want to go back to the time when we were close. Always being with each other and sharing our concerns together."

"That's not possible anymore."

"Why not? Because of Tanya?"

"You're with her twenty-four/seven; how are you going to make time for me?" I asked.

He didn't answer my question. "You know I've been alone for decades, Bella. Can't you be happy for me now that I've found someone? You knew better than anyone else did. You knew how lonely I was."

"And you knew too. You knew how lonely I was too. And by casting me off to the side, you're making me lonelier. Did you know that?" I turned around and stared him down.

Edward winced. "Bella…"

"You asked whether or not I can be happy for you. No. I can't. I'm a selfish and bitter person who can't be happy for someone precious to her. Happy?" I turned again and shook off his hand. "Go to Tanya, Edward. And leave me alone."

I broke into a run and left him standing there, staring after me. He looked upset.

But I was more upset. The way he felt right now couldn't compare to the way I felt.

He didn't love me.

But I did.

* * *

**AN: I'll try to do Edward's Point of View in the next chapter. It'll be new to this story, so look forward to it!**

**We reached three hundred reviews! Thanks to everyone who took a few seconds to give me those precious words of thanks and appreciation for updating! Keep it up! Thank you, thank you! ;) Reviews, please!**


	23. Chapter 23: Gone

**Author's Note: Hello, peeps! How's your President's Day weekend going? =) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched her beautiful figure retreating into the forest. I wanted to go after her, but I just couldn't. I felt like I didn't deserve to.

I loved Tanya. I did. But it was strange. I felt like Bella was more important than Tanya was. For some reason, I felt like I couldn't let Bella get away from me.

Nothing was going the way I wanted it to. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't… I felt uncomfortable. Like there was something I was missing. Something big.

As I got closer to Tanya, I felt as if I was drifting apart from Bella. And she wasn't helping either. In fact, she was pulling away so that we were drifting away more quickly. I didn't like it.

I remembered her words. And she was right. If I was with Tanya, I couldn't be with Bella. And I didn't like that either.

I was selfish. I wanted both. I wanted my sister with me, and I wanted my love with me. I wanted both.

If only she would let down her shield for just a few seconds. Then I felt like I could understand everything. Why she was acting like this. Why I was feeling this way.

What had Bella and Tanya talked about in that hospital room? They wouldn't tell me. It didn't help matters that I couldn't read both their minds. It was driving me insane.

And there was also something that my siblings weren't telling me. Whenever they were on the verge of thinking about it around me, their heads were suddenly busy thinking about some strange codes from Ancient Egypt, or translating some foreign language into English.

Rosalie and Emmett did it the most. And they were with Bella most of the time, consoling her about something. But what was that something?

I felt so confused. Confused about Tanya. Confused about Bella. It made me wonder what I was doing wrong.

Bella was always right. And if she was the one that disapproved of Tanya… But that wasn't right either. Tanya wouldn't do something that would be harmful to me. To all of us. She was only a sweet, innocent human.

Wasn't she?

Bella's Point of View

I arrived at the house and stepped inside. Esme was in front of me in a second, looking confused.

"Bella," she said. "What are you doing here at this time?" She looked disapproving. "Did you ditch?"

I smiled slightly. "Sorry, Esme. It was just too boring."

She frowned. "Bella… Your siblings are enduring it."

"I know," I said. I changed the subject. "I thought it was Carlisle's day off today."

"It is," Esme said. "He's upstairs."

I nodded. "I see." I hesitated. "I think I'm going to go hunt."

Esme studied me. "You _will_ be back, aren't you?"

"I'm going hunting, Esme," I said. "Where else would I go?"

She nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. But take your cell phone, just in case. What if we have to contact you."

I laughed softly. "Don't worry, Esme. I'll be back soon." She watched worriedly as I fled out the door.

I did feed. I hadn't been lying about hunting. But I didn't want to go back once I was finished. I knew that my siblings were back from school. Wanting to be alone hadn't changed a bit.

I wanted to be a little crazy for once. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I wanted to be alone. Alone.

So I left the cell phone on a tree. And I ran.

There was rain on the way. I could feel it. It would wash away my trail by the time they came looking for me.

Where should I go?

Maybe I should follow my past. All I knew was the surface of my disappearance. I was curious about how people I'd been acquainted with had dealt with the event.

I thought of Max. I wondered if he was still alive. My loyal manager… Would he have been very worried?

I headed towards Chicago. I had some researching to do.

Edward's Point of View

"You mean she hasn't come back?" Alice asked Esme worriedly. "When was this?"

"Almost three hours," Esme said. "I'm getting worried. I tried calling; I told her to take her phone, but she's not picking up."

"We'll go look for her," Emmett offered.

"How?" Jasper asked, looking out the window. "It's raining. Her trail is probably gone."

"And she knew that," Alice sighed. "She's too smart. Where could she be?"

Before anyone could reply, I was out the door. I ran through the forest, trying to follow her trail. I quickly spotted several drops of animal blood. It was fresh. I knew it was from her hunt.

I gained speed as I kept running. I was certain that she would have gone this way. Even though there was no trail, I could feel her presence somehow. I just could. There was no explanation.

I paused abruptly. I heard my siblings' thoughts behind me. They had followed me, having been alarmed at my sudden departure.

"What is it, Edward?" Alice asked when they caught up to me.

I reached up and took the phone in my hand. "She left this here."

"I don't get it," Emmett said. "Why would she go anywhere without telling us?"

I had a feeling that I knew. I thought the talk we had in the forest earlier might have had something to do with this. Was she really that upset with me?

"I can't see her right now," Alice said, looking frustrated. "She probably hasn't made a decision yet."

"She must already be miles away," Jasper reasoned. "There's no point in going after her. _Edward,"_ he emphasized as I began to take a couple steps backward. "I'm talking to _you_ right now. There's no point. The rain washed her trail away. There could be a million places she could've gone."

"I can find her." I felt helpless and unconfident, but I wanted to do_ something_. I felt suffocated by the fact that she wasn't here next to me.

She meant so much to me, and yet… I'd only hurt her. I understood now that it was totally _my_ fault, and that she hadn't been mad at Tanya at all. Not much, anyway. No, she'd been angry with _me._

Jasper looked sympathetic as he felt the guilt, sadness, frustration, and remorse all at the same time. "You can't think that way, Edward. She loves you. You know that."

I turned away to hide my face. Behind me, Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be struggling to obscure their thoughts again. Suddenly, their heads were filled with the translation of the Declaration of Independence into Korean, and singing Taylor Swift's songs.

I looked back at them sharply. "What are you hiding?"

Their pace at singing and translating faltered slightly, but not enough so that I was able to take a glimpse of what they were thinking.

Alice grimaced as she was on the verge to thinking the same thing… And my head was treated with Disney princess songs. I winced as she began singing an octave higher than she usually did, just to give me a headache and get me out of her head.

Rosalie was raising her eyebrow, and looking coldly at me as she continued to translate steadily. I could read her expression only too well. It was mixed with contempt and accusations. She blamed me for Bella's disappearance. She hadn't said anything for a while, and now that she was keeping her head busy so that I couldn't hear what she was really thinking, I was becoming frustratingly curious.

My phone began ringing, and I picked up immediately. "Tanya."

"_Can you ask if Alice took my things for the sleepover last week?"_ she asked.

I froze. "Alice took your things?"

Alice looked confused. She shook her head.

"I don't think she took anything," I said stiffly. "What are you missing?"

"_I can't find…a shirt…."_

Alice's eyes widened in horror as she showed me the blanks that had been visiting her in her visions these past few days. I caught a glimpse of a fiery red hair…and I knew that Victoria was coming back to avenge her mate.

"Don't go anywhere," I said sharply as I began running in the direction of Tanya's house. "I'll be there in three minutes."

I needed Bella. Now more than ever.

Where was she?

* * *

**AN: So…it's starting. And Edward's Point of View…did you like it? Short, I know. And I'm sorry I didn't update this story along with my others on my last update, but the chapter wasn't ready yet. I'm slacking off a bit on this story because I'm on a roll with the other ones. At the moment, the others seem more interesting. =)**

**Also, believe it or not, I have an idea for a new story. And you know me. Once I think of one, it's stuck. So I had to write it down. The title is indefinite right now, but I'll let you know. I hope you'll all go read it! I'll keep you updated on my new story.**

**Reviews, please!**


	24. Chapter 24: Divulge

**Author's Note: So… Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's Point of View**

I knew that it was risky, considering Southern California received a lot of sunlight. But it was where Hollywood was located, and it _had_ been my home for a long time.

I waited until the sun had set. At about eight o'clock, I emerged from my secret shelter, then made my way toward LA.

I felt a chill go down my spine when I saw the Hollywood sign. When I lived here, I would go past that sign nearly every day, and I hadn't thought much about it. Now, I realized how much I've missed Hollywood.

I made my way slowly towards the agency that had once managed my career. I couldn't believe it was still there. The same building…the same name… Nothing had changed here, except perhaps, for the remodeling here and there.

I couldn't just walk in there. I was too recognizable. Pretty and immortal…but too recognizable.

I decided to wait again.

Conveniently, there was a bookstore right across the street. I went inside as inconspicuously as I could. Thankfully, the boy behind the counter looked busy enough, helping customers.

I went straight to the classics. Keeping my eye on the tall building in the window, I slipped out _Pride and Prejudice_ from the shelf and pretended to be skimming over it.

I wondered what time the bookstore closed. Luck stayed with me. Soon, the building across the street began to dim its lights. And several groups came out from the building, looking like they were on their way home.

About twenty minutes later, the lobby was the only place that was light. And finally, a couple of watchmen arrived to take the place of the men behind the counter.

I closed the book and slipped it back inside the shelf. And while a teen girl's flirting distracted the boy, I hurried out the door without being noticed.

I leaned against the wall of the huge building casually, as though I was merely waiting for someone. It was close to midnight, and there weren't a lot of people outside.

I glanced over my shoulder at the glass doors. The watchmen prowled around.

I tried to remember on what floor they'd kept all records. Records of movies, staff members, actor profiles…

Twelfth floor. If they hadn't changed it, it would be on the twelfth floor.

I slipped behind the building, looking for a back door. And, of course, exactly like I had remembered, it was open.

I walked inside silently, taking care to shut the door. And through the staircase, I made my way quickly to the twelfth floor.

The record room was still there. It had been expanded immensely over the years, and redecorated and reorganized, but other than that, I recognized the familiar room.

Silently, I approached the shelves that were labeled as _actors/actresses_. I went through them until I found the S section.

Swan…Swan…

I stopped abruptly. Here it was. Swan, Isabella "Bella". It was still here.

Slowly, I looked through the thick documents about me. There was my profile page, and the list of movies and TV shows I'd starred in. My personal information…_my death_…

I looked behind the page and found a rather large book. No, a diary? I opened it and found an original newspaper clipping about me pasted onto the page. The page was yellowed with age.

Memories flowed through me as I went through each and every one of them. I remembered all of them and when it had come out.

I flipped to another page. It gave a more in-depth information about my mysterious disappearance and the situation. Next page. A timeline. I paused at the very last year that was written down.

_1963: Swan leaves Hollywood to resume high school career at her hometown in Chicago, Illinois. Then manager in charge of Miss Swan: Max Hopkins, now retired._

I didn't look through it anymore. After filing it back in its current place, I headed toward another shelf where it was labeled: _Managers_

H…H…Hopkins…

Here it was. Maxwell Hopkins.

I studied his picture carefully. It was old. I knew exactly when it had been taken. When I was fourteen. _Very _old.

I touched the edge of the picture gently. I'd almost forgotten what he'd looked like. Paternal, warm, loyal, and caring…yet stern and impatient…

Max had been in charge of me ever since I'd been ten years old. That had made him like my second father…at the time.

I flipped to his timeline.

_1950: Hopkins employed at MGM for the first time as assistant manager to Van Johnson. _

_ 1954: Hopkins promoted to manager of Van Johnson._

_ 1956: Promoted as manager to Isabella Swan._

And then, it skipped directly to the year I'd disappeared.

_1963: Retires after Isabella Swan's disappearance. _

And that was it.

I frowned, confused. Why had he retired immediately? He'd only been thirty-eight at the time…

I flipped to his personal information page. It told of his spouse, already deceased, and his two sons, already married. There was no date of his death.

"He's still alive…" I mused softly.

Even his current home address right here in Beverly Hills was listed. It was tempting to go check on him, to go talk to him. Was I desperate enough to break the rules to see him? Could he keep my secret?

I felt so sorry toward Max. He'd done so much for me; he'd literally risked his own life for my career. He'd gambled everything that he'd had on me. My sudden disappearance would've come to a shock to him.

I felt as though I owed him an explanation. And I felt that he would understand and help to keep my secret. He might be able to answer my questions about what had really happened in Hollywood while I'd been away in Canada with my new family.

I decided to call on him tomorrow, when it was light. I made note of his address, then filed the folder back into the shelf. And I slipped out the door.

* * *

I'd put on sunglasses, a hat, and gloves. Long sleeve shirt and jeans. A scarf. I wasn't sparkling, at least.

I took a deep breath as I raised my hand to ring the doorbell.

What was I doing? I asked myself. This is ridiculous. I was about to break the rule of the vampire world.

Still, I pressed the button and waited. Would he answer the door?

Surprisingly, the door flew open in less than ten seconds.

I blinked through my sunglasses, shocked. An elderly man with snowy white hair was standing there, holding open the door. He had a permanent scowl on his face that made him look extremely grumpy, and he didn't need a walking stick to walk around. He would've been eight-eight, but he looked about as spry as a deer.

He was old now, but I could still recognize him. I felt another chill down my spine in recognition. After all these years, it seemed like a dream to see him again.

"What?" he barked. "I don't want to subscribe any more magazines or newspapers, young lady, so you might as well leave!"

He made to close the door, but I held it open with one hand. He was surprisingly strong for an old man, but I was stronger. The door didn't budge against my stone hands.

He looked at me in some surprise. "Now lookie here, young lady. I'm an old man of eighty-eight, and I've got a lot of resting to do. You may as well get out of here and look for someone who _is_ interested. Nobody would read those silly magazines anyway around here."

I smiled slightly. "Why not?"

"Because I live alone!" he snapped. "Why do you think? My wife is dead, and my two sons are already married! Why are young people so idiotic these days?" He tried to close the door again, but didn't succeed.

"I'm not selling anything," I said quietly. "I want to ask you a question."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Hey…you aren't here to mug me, are you? 'Cause I ain't got no money stashed around here."

My lips twitched. "I've got enough money. Are you Maxwell Hopkins?"

"No, I'm Van Johnson," he said sarcastically. "Of course I'm Maxwell Hopkins, girlie!"

My lips parted slightly. "What in the world has made you so cranky, Mr. Hopkins?"

He studied me. "Say…you look a bit familiar. Take off those ridiculous sunglasses and hat and scarf so that I can see you properly. It's like a hundred degrees out; what are you wearing them for?"

"I wouldn't want to get caught, now, would I?"

"Caught by whom?" He glanced over my shoulder. "Ugh, Mrs. Peabody is walking her loud dog again. That cheap looking bulldog…" He muttered profanities under his breath.

"Do you remember Isabella Swan, Mr. Hopkins?" I asked swiftly.

He froze, and his eyes flickered back to me. "What?"

"Isabella Swan," I said clearly. "Do you remember her?"

He huffed. "Well, of course I do! No one could ever forget her easily when they got exposed to that girl! But why do you ask?" His eyes narrowed again. "People don't really talk about her anymore. Why are _you_?"

"Because I'd like to ask you some questions about her, if you don't mind."

He looked up and down at me suspiciously. "You clean?"

I chuckled amusedly. Why had he changed into a grumpy old grandpa? "Yes, indeed. I think so."

"Fine, then," he sighed. "Come on in." He stepped aside so that I could go inside.

Max led me into a cozy little living room. I sat down slowly on the sofa, my eyes roaming restlessly behind the sunglasses, taking in everything.

Pictures of his family were framed and stuck on the walls. His sons wedding pictures, his wife, and…

I stared at the picture of me. It was from a picture shoot that was supposed to go on a magazine. I was laughing joyously, and my head was cocked so that my long hair fell to one side naturally.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Max asked grumpily, scratching his big belly.

"No, thank you," I said softly, my eyes still on the picture.

He sat down in an armchair across from me. "Well, are you going to ask your questions or not? Just keep in mind that if it's personal stuff, I ain't openin' my mouth. Dead or not, she was my girl, and I won't betray her secrets."

I felt gratitude towards Max. He had never once been disloyal to me, even when I had left him.

"Why do you keep that picture there?" I asked casually, gesturing to the picture of me with my chin. "Were you a fan of hers as well?"

"I was her manager," Max snorted. "Of course I was a fan." He glanced at the picture. "I keep it up there because it reminds me of the past. Back when she was carefree and innocent…back when she was rising to fame…back when she asked me when she was going to be a big star, like Marilyn Monroe. That picture was taken when she was fifteen, I think." He scratched his head.

I looked at him steadily. "You must have been very shocked to hear of her disappearance, Mr. Hopkins."

"Very," Max agreed grimly. "I still can't figure it out. She promised me that nothing was going to happen. 'It's just a few months'," he imitated me. He snorted. "Well, I guess what they say was true. A lot can happen in a few months. I left her alone for a couple weeks, and the next thing I know, I get a call that her parents have died and that she's disappeared."

"I heard…that you retired soon after her disappearance," I said. "Why? You were very young, weren't you?"

"Eh," Max shrugged. "I didn't feel like managing anymore. I'd risked everything for that girl, and my energy was very low on fuel. And can you imagine me managing for someone else other than a girl who was like a daughter to me?"

I smiled slightly. "Did you get another job?"

"Didn't have to," he said dismissively. "When I left, MGM gave me tons of money for staying with Bella for years. And, of course, I'd earned a lot managing for her."

"I'm glad," I said sincerely. "Really."

"Say, who are you, girlie?" Max asked, scowling. "I don't even know who you are, and I'm telling you stuff about my girl. You look familiar…really familiar." He paused. "Wait a second… You look sort of like Bella. Her figure, and her hair color…" He sat up, abruptly excited. "Are you her descendent, kid?"

I smiled. "What makes you think so?"

"You look like her!" he snapped. "Except you do look a bit prettier than she did. Can you take off your ridiculous disguises?"

I hesitated, then took off the scarf and gloves. His eyes widened when he saw the pale skin. I took off the hat and my long, wavy hair tumbled down.

"You sure look a lot like Bella," he mumbled. "Are you her kid? Then you would be like forty maybe… Her grandkid, maybe?"

I took off the sunglasses slowly. And I looked up at him, expressionless.

Max gaped. "Your eyes… Why are they golden? Do you wear those silly color contact lenses?"

Should I tell him? Should I?

"Are you her granddaughter, or aren't you?" he demanded, not waiting for an answer. "Are you telling me that she ran away to some guy and got married and had kids without even telling me? That girl…she always promised to invite me to her wedding." He pouted.

I chuckled somberly. "Would you feel better if you knew that she lived a happy life with a man she loved, Mr. Hopkins?"

"Of course," he said. "I'm still so curious about her. Hey. You still haven't told me your name, missy. Is your name Swan, or not?" He was back to his snappish self.

I hesitated again. "My name is Isabella Cullen," I said carefully, watching for his reaction.

"Isabella?" He scratched his head. "Okay, fine. There are lots of Isabellas out there. Cullen? Never heard of it before. Do you have a Swan on your mother's side?"

"Max, do you believe in superstitions?"

He made a face. "Superstitions?"

"Like vampires."

He shrugged. "Not really."

"What would you say if I told you that Isabella Swan was still alive, Max?" I asked.

"Well, if she's still alive, wouldn't she show herself to me, at least?" Max huffed. "I was like her second father."

"But she did," I said quietly. "It took a while, but she _did_ show herself to you, Max."

"What, when? I think I would remember, Cullen," he snorted. "Trying to deceive an old man, are you? I'm old, but I'm still spry and healthy. I ain't going senile."

I sighed. "Isabella Swan is doing well, Max. I'm just here to tell you that."

He stared at me, wide-eyed. "You mean…"

"She's not dead," I said, giving him a small, rueful smile. "I wish she was. You have no idea."

"Hey," Max warned. "Don't talk about her like that. So is she your grandma or something?"

I stopped. Can he be trusted? Could he keep the secret?

"Look at me, Max," I invited. "I mean, _really_ look at me. Do I look like her?"

"Yeah, you do," he said, nodding. "That's why I'm asking you if she's your grandma, kid!" He looked pissed.

I laughed. "Max…since when have you been so grumpy?"

He froze, blinking.

"I _am_ Isabella Swan," I said softly. "I'm the Bella that you knew, Max."

His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "That's…not…possible…"

"Why not?" I asked pleasantly.

"Unless I'm seeing a ghost…that's not possible." Max looked creeped out. "Even if she was still alive, she wouldn't be this young. You look like you're seventeen, like when she disappeared."

"I _am_ still seventeen," I said. "Well, technically, I'm over fifty, but…" I shrugged. "Physically, I'm still a teenager."

"Who are you?" Max mouthed, his eyes bugging out.

"Relax," I said, smiling gently now. "I know you don't believe me, but I really am Bella. I just…a lot of things happened. Some things that are much more complicated than you can imagine."

"Bella?" Max whispered. "Really?"

"Really," I confirmed. "I've missed you, Max. A lot."

"Impossible," he said again.

"It's true."

"Then…explain."

I hesitated. "I'm not…exactly human anymore. I know it sounds strange, but it's, you know, the truth."

"Then what are you?" Max asked, his arms crossing. He seemed to be over his brief shock.

I stared at him steadily. Then, I whispered, "Vampire."

His eyes bugged out again. "_What?_"

"I'm immortal," I said, my voice barely audible. "I can't age anymore. I live forever. I'm beautiful and damned with eternity. That's why…that's why I couldn't appear in front of you before. Because I was…different."

"And…and…and you're frozen…" he stuttered. "At seventeen?"

I nodded.

"Ridiculous," he said faintly. "Unbelievable."

"It's a secret," I said quickly. "No one is supposed to know, and by no one, I mean humans. It's a rule that vampires must keep. But I'm telling you because I thought that you would finally relax about me. I wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault. You weren't being irresponsible or anything. It was all my fault."

He was breathless. "You've changed. So much."

"I know. I'm prettier. Skinnier."

"Golden eyes. Pale skin." He gulped. "Do you…drink blood?"

"My eyes are golden because I don't drink human blood. I drink animal blood, so rest assured." I winked. "And I'm not thirsty right now."

He couldn't speak.

"I'm not freaking you out?" I asked, worried.

"It's unbelievable," he repeated.

"I'm sorry," I said. "For everything."

"What…how…?"

I smiled bitterly. "Do you want the shorter version or the longer version?"

He chose the longer one, saying that he doesn't have anything else to do. So I told him for the next thirty minutes. About how the boys had raped me. About how Carlisle had found me. And how I'd been living with a new family for a long time.

"So…basically, you're okay now?" Max asked.

I nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Except for a few current family problems here and there…" I gave him a slight smile. "Do you believe me now?"

Max nodded. "I think I've gone insane, personally, but…yes, I believe you now. Bella…" He chuckled. "Wow. You look great. Immortality seems to suit you."

I shrugged. "I've heard."

"So you were curious about yourself?" he laughed.

"A bit," I admitted. "The first few years, I was a bit…wild. So I couldn't really pay attention to anything. And so that I could get away from home for a while until the problems are solved, I decided to find out a bit more about my past history. So I snuck inside MGM and looked up our information. It really is good to see you, Max."

"Same to you."

"I'm really sorry," I said sincerely. "It just happened. I know that I must have worried you a lot."

"It's all good," Max said easily. "I feel better now that I know that you're safe. It's fine now."

"Will you keep my secret?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Bella," Max said, grinning widely. "You forget, I'm pretty loyal. I'll take your secret to my grave. To the public, you've still disappeared mysteriously. That hasn't changed."

I relaxed, and my lips curled up. "You're the best, Max."

* * *

**AN: Did anyone see that coming? Heh. I loved writing about a grumpy old grandpa. I mean, since Max had loved her like his own daughter, it's natural that he should feel bitter all the time. And snappy. ;)**

**FYI: My new story, _Desire_, will be posted up as soon as _Golden Lifestyle _is finished. So look forward to it! Reviews, please!**


	25. Chapter 25: Blind

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's Point of View**

The house was quiet the next few days. Everyone was pressured over the news that Victoria was coming back. And she wasn't going to be alone this time.

While Jasper was telling Tanya about his experience with the newborn armies, everyone else stared at the muted TV screen blankly. Alice rubbed her head absently, disoriented and irritated by the annoying flashes that were caused by Victoria's rapid changes in her decisions. She was doing it on purpose, we were sure.

I was leaning on the wall, my eyes closed. I wasn't listening to Jasper. I wasn't listening to anyone's thoughts. I was drowned in my own memories.

Bella. I could think of no one else but Bella ever since she'd left. I hadn't realized how important she'd become in my life until I'd actually felt her absence.

I missed her. I needed her. I wanted to hear her. I wanted to feel her touch. I needed to smell her scent.

It wasn't right to be feeling this way. It was strange. I was confused. I should be worrying about Tanya every minute of the day, and yet…here I was, concerned about Bella instead.

"You fool," Rosalie said quietly, her voice so low that Tanya couldn't hear anything. But the rest of us could. "You really have no idea why she left?"

My eyes opened slowly, and my gaze flickered over to my sister, who was sitting in an armchair, staring at the football game, her expression hardened.

Jasper didn't give anything away. He continued on with his story without pause, though he was listening in now. So was everyone else.

"Jasper's been feeling it for weeks now," Rosalie murmured. "Your real feelings. For her."

I stared at her. What was she talking about?

"Rosalie," Alice warned, her lips barely moving.

"_She_ knows," Rosalie said, ignoring Alice. "She's known _her_ own emotions ever since we came back from Phoenix. But how long are _you_ going to stay an idiot, Edward Cullen?"

"An idiot…" I repeated.

"Perhaps you should ask Jasper about your own emotions," she said. "Then you'll know. Then maybe…you'll dump this worthless girl sitting in this room."

Normally, I would immediately defend Tanya. But I'd come too far for that. I knew that Bella hadn't left for some silly reason. I knew that my family was hesitant about Tanya for good reasons.

I should've been angry, but her words only made me thoughtful. And from that point on, I began to question my love for Tanya.

How much did I love her? Was it even love? Did _she_ love me at all?

But even though I kept thinking about the last question, I could see no reason why she would stick around. There was nothing else that I could give her, except my own love. My own affection.

What could I possibly give her?

Alice was frowning now, as she stared ahead into nothing vacantly.

Curious, I focused on what she was thinking about. It wasn't a new vision. It was something she'd seen before.

_I saw Bella in a sunny place. She was walking along the streets, wearing a large hat, gloves, a scarf, and sunglasses… She was talking to an old man…_

Jasper was finally done with telling his story. Tanya looked thoughtful as she asked questions…

_Bella was inside a house now, with the old man. There was a picture of Bella's old self on the wall…_

"What is that?" I asked suddenly, cutting Jasper off from answering Tanya's question.

Alice looked up, startled. "What?"

"What is it, Edward?" Tanya asked.

"What you were just thinking about," I said, staring at Alice. "Was that…was that a vision?"

Alice shrank bank in her seat. "It's nothing."

"Tell me. You saw her, didn't you? Right after she left."

"Not right after," Alice answered, her lips barely moving. She looked miserable without Bella around. I wasn't the only one who was grieving for her. All my siblings missed her, and Carlisle and Esme even more so.

"When?"

"I couldn't see anything for a while," Alice sighed, relenting. "Not about her. She hadn't made any decisions yet…"

Tanya's eyes narrowed slightly as she realized whom we were talking about. She didn't look jealous, merely curious.

"And then, about three hours later, while you were on that hunt with Em and Jazzy, I saw her head toward California."

"California…" I repeated. "It isn't exactly winter. The sun…" I understood Bella's attire now. "What was she there for?"

Alice was quiet. Finally, her eyebrows creasing slightly, she said, "Max."

I blinked. "Why is she suddenly interested in him?"

"It's only natural," Rosalie said, speaking normally so that even Tanya was able to hear. "She kept a blind eye all these years. And we never exactly told her about what happened in the outside world while she was getting over her wild phase. It's natural that she wants to find out the truth."

"He knows," Alice said, her tone expressionless. "She told him. But we don't need to worry. He won't tell. He's only glad that she's still alive. That she's alright."

"Who's Max?" Tanya asked.

It was silent. Finally, I answered, "Bella's manager. Back when she was an actress."

Tanya blinked. "He's still alive?"

"Apparently."

"Is Bella coming back?"

It was quiet again. No one answered this time. Because we didn't know either.

"Do you see anything else?" I asked instead.

Alice closed her eyes. She sighed minutely, feeling too weary to answer me, even mentally. She, too, was finally annoyed with me for being the cause of Bella's departure. She hadn't been talking to Tanya in a while either.

"What do we do?" Tanya asked apprehensively. "The newborns…"

"We're strong," Emmett told her, though his voice lacked confidence. "We can fight them off."

"We need help," Jasper disagreed. "We're not enough. Even if we did know how to fight them off, we would still lose some of our numbers. I'm not risking that." He glanced at Alice's frozen figure as he said it.

"The Denalis?" Esme suggested.

"Maybe," Carlisle agreed. "Shall I…?"

No one answered. Without Bella by our side, we lacked even the energy to respond to a simple question.

"They won't say yes," Alice said finally. "They don't want to be involved in a war. And Laurent… He convinced them that joining us would make matters worse."

"Bastard," Emmett muttered under his breath. "Hypocrite."

"The wolves?" Tanya suggested weakly.

My expression hardened. "No."

"Edward, Jacob can help," she said. "He and the Pack-"

"We're not relying on dogs to help us," I said harshly. She shrank back.

I didn't approve of Tanya's friendship with Jacob Black , a shape-shifter from La Push. Jacob liked her more than a friend should, and had even confessed to her. He wanted her to leave me, and I wanted him to stay away from her as well.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Tanya has got a point. If the wolves help us, we have an advantage. Their numbers are going down anyhow. It's better to have more people on our side."

I sighed, closing my eyes again. My teeth were clenched together. Finally, I said through gritted teeth, "We need Bella. She must have seen something. This is a big thing. She would have seen it."

"But what do we do?" Esme asked. "We don't know where she is, and she left her phone behind."

"There's no other way but to wait for her to contact us," Carlisle said grimly. "And we can't wait. There's no time. I think we should ask the wolves to help us, Edward."

I was frustrated. Why had Bella left me in the dark? I was certain that she'd seen the newborn army. I was sure that she'd seen Victoria returning. Why hadn't she warned me?

This was absolutely maddening. I hated not knowing anything.

"Call Jacob," Alice said to Tanya. She sighed. "I don't like it, but I think they'll be involved. Everything in my visions just disappeared."

Tanya glanced at me warily. "Edward?"

I didn't like it, but I knew Carlisle and Alice were right. We were blind without Bella by our side, and even more at a disadvantage if we worked alone.

I nodded slowly, and Tanya unfolded herself from the sofa to use the phone in the kitchen.

"Keep watching for her," I murmured to Alice. "We need her now more than ever."

Alice nodded slowly. "She's fine for now, Edward. Don't worry."

"He doesn't even have the right to worry about her," Rosalie snapped under breath. "Especially when he's so blind."

My eyes closed once more as I leaned my head on the wall. She was right. I was helpless, and I was an idiot.

And I was sure that I was blind as well, though I didn't know what I was so ignorant about.

* * *

**AN: He's just so frustrating. Yes, Edward frustrates me too, you read correctly. But understand that it's necessary. He can't realize his feelings just yet. At least until the newborn army…thing. So bear with me, and give me all the reviews I want, eh? ;) Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26: Now

**Author's Note: A little talk between two old friends, perhaps, might help one relax. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's Point of View**

I stared at the TV in Max's living room blankly. I was watching, but I wasn't listening. I wasn't taking or absorbing anything in. I was concentrating.

I was sure that it had already started. Victoria was already putting her plan into motion. She was creating a newborn army.

As the days passed, my visions got clearer. More details came to me, and I couldn't help but become increasingly worried about my family. I knew that they'd made an alliance with the werewolves that Tanya was so partial to.

It was a good idea, and I'd known about the alliance for a long time now. I should've told them to do it before I'd left. I knew that they would win, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a possibility of something going wrong.

Something prodded me on the shoulder gently. Blinking, I looked up to see Max smiling at me worriedly.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

I forced out an unconvincing smile. "Sure."

Max had invited me to stay with him for a while. He'd joked that since he was an old man and could no longer defend himself, I might as well spend my sleepless nights watching over him.

I'd agreed, mainly because he did seem a bit more fragile than he used to look, and because I'd missed my old manager. He'd made such a difference in my career, and I felt as though the least I could do was to keep him company.

It was surprising that he didn't feel the tendency to just run from me. It was even more shocking that he trusted me enough not to kill him while he was asleep. I supposed, that when you got old, you really weren't afraid of anything. And maybe the trust and affection that he'd felt for me before overruled the urge to get away from me.

Max was carrying a mug of hot tea. He sat in his favorite armchair across from me, frowning. "You don't look fine. In fact, you haven't been yourself ever since you came to live here with me. You're always looking…agitated…and nervous."

My eyes flickered back to the TV. "Do I?"

"So these visions of yours," Max said casually, "what do you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"What _kinds_ of things do you see?"

"Futures," I said, my lips barely moving as I focused on the visions again. They were scenes I'd seen one too many times before over the past few days, but I felt like I was missing something. A detail…something that I was able to see…but something that Alice would be able to see.

I knew that Alice was monitoring every decision that I would make right now. Maybe even on Edward's orders. I knew that my family needed me now more than ever, still unsure about what they were planning to do. They didn't know if all of them were going to survive, and they had no idea if Tanya would be safe after all of this.

But I needed them too. I missed them, though I loved talking to Max for hours at a time. I needed to know my own uncertain future that only Alice can tell, and I needed Jasper's calm and smooth charisma to keep me from being anxious. I needed Rosalie's reassurance, and Emmett's jokes. I needed Carlisle and Esme's love and trust in everything that I said. And most of all, I needed Edward.

I missed him even more than I missed my family. From the moment that I'd realized that I loved him, he was my everything. I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore…and yet, I was miles from him, surviving through each day in his absence.

It was like hell. The days dragged slower than they usually did. I wanted to see his handsome face. I wanted to feel his hand on my shoulder, begging me to tell him what I'd seen in my visions in his musical, velvety voice. I wanted to hear his laugh again, and I wanted to smell his scent.

"Can you see mine?" Max now asked me.

I looked at him, then smiled. "Yes, I see your future."

"Tell me."

"I don't tell people their future," I told him. "There's a possibility that they might try to change it – especially vampires, as they do live forever – and it always ends up bad. I guess you can say it's my own personal rule to my gift."

"I'm an old man, Bella," Max said reproachfully. "I'm practically waiting for my death. What special things can happen to me now?"

I laughed quietly, and he seemed fascinated like he usually did at the musical sound.

"Tell me," he said, sounding like a whiny five-year old.

"You're right," I said. "There's nothing special in your life anymore. Not really." I paused, then added mildly, "Unless you count your first great-grandchild of your first son's daughter."

Max's eyes bugged out, and he almost spewed out his tea. "What?"

I chuckled. "You'll get to see your great-grandson a couple times before you die, and you'll even live long enough to see a couple of his birthdays. So don't worry, and don't count on death for a long time. You're quite healthy, and you have a long life ahead of you. And you'll die a happy man."

He grinned. "Really? My granddaughter's pregnant? It's gonna be a boy?"

I smiled guiltily. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Whom would I tell?" he countered. "I'm glad you told me. I'll just act surprised when they tell me. Thankfully, I'd had loads of acting practice while I was managing your career."

I laughed again, but there was an edge to my laughter. He noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" Max asked impatiently. "Seriously. You're worried about something."

My lip twitched. "Is it obvious?"

"Not really," he admitted. "You're a good actress, and your skill has improved over the years. But I've seen you acting one too many times, and I can see it when you're pretending. So tell me now. What's up?"

I sighed. Then, I reached for the remote control and switched the channel to the news. There was a report going on about increasing homicides in Seattle. More dead bodies have been found neglected.

Max watched the report, looking disgusted. "Seattle," he muttered distastefully. "Always killing."

"You're right," I said, answering his question as though there hadn't been a pause while we watched the news. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"My family," I answered, and he blinked. He hadn't been expecting it.

"What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"I…" I bit my lip. "I left them for a good reason. I have…a brother…that I'm close with. But with the family problems getting a bit out of hand, I knew that I had to leave, provide all of them with space. _I_ needed space from him as well."

"Why? If you're close to him, then what's the problem?"

My smile was haunted. "He's in a dangerous position right now." I hesitated. "Can you imagine what it's like to be a vampire…and in love with a human?"

Max's eyes widened. "Your brother is in love with a human?"

"You see why it's dangerous. I've told him repeatedly that it's unwise…that it's risky…and he refuses to listen." I paused. "I suppose, even if I went back now and tried to persuade him again…he would still be firm on refusing to listen to me, wouldn't he?"

"Who knows?" Max shrugged. "Maybe he has his doubts now that you've left. If he loves you just as equally as you love him, then he probably understands that you left for a good reason. He'll think over his actions, and maybe he'll be smart enough to call if off."

"Vampires are rather permanent, Max," I said wryly. "We always look beautiful, we're always dangerous… And if we get introduced to certain emotions, certain…_strong_ emotions…we can't ever forget it. And if he truly loves the girl, it's permanent. Nothing will ever make him forget her. He won't be able to leave her easily."

"Well, what have you seen about his future?" he prompted.

I didn't reply. Max was sharp, even for a human.

"I think I know," Max said, grinning. "You've seen him without the girl. He'll probably be fine without her. Am I right, or am I right?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes. You're right."

"And if I didn't know better, I'd say that this boy is more than just a brother to you. The tone in your voice just tells me that you love him as a man."

"Is that wrong, do you think?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Max said. "If you've known him for a while, and you've fallen in love with him in the process, then maybe _you're_ his true mate. I still don't get this mate business you told me about, but I do understand that vampires are permanent. I think he might be in love with you, and he just doesn't know it yet."

"What about the girl?" I countered.

"Who knows?" Max shrugged. "She might just be an interest. Temporary lust…maybe he's just curious about her. Curious about actually liking someone. It's natural that he should feel confused. If vampires are permanent with their emotions, such as love, then he's very close to touching that feeling. The way he feels about that girl is so close, that he can't draw away from it. He gets more curious, naturally, and he sticks with her. But you know what, Bella? I wouldn't be surprised if he's actually in love with _you_." He winked.

I laughed breathlessly. "That would be nice. Then I wouldn't be feeling hurt like this."

"But can't you see that you'll end up with him eventually? Can't you see your futures?"

I exhaled slowly, my eyes still closed. "I can."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

My eyes opened slowly, and I stared at the next news report that continued on from the previous Seattle homicide report.

"Because," I said finally. "This is the present, and what I see is the future. I'm feeling the pain right now, and my happiness is coming later. Now is now, and that's what really matters at the moment."

* * *

**AN: So…what'd you think? Good so far? If I do say so myself, I really like the last couple of sentences of this chapter. I thought it was a good saying. What did you think? ;) Reviews, please!**


	27. Chapter 27: Distrust

**Author's Note: Let's see what our young Edward is thinking about, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Edward's Point of View**

They were coming in a week. It was certain. There was no going back now.

Our alliance with the wolves was going rather well so far. We were both anxious to get rid of those newborn vampires. And we were both eager to save Tanya.

I just wished that I knew if this was going to work.

"It's going to be alright, Tanya," I said, reassuring her, and trying to convince myself in the process. "We're strong."

"I know," Tanya said, her voice trembling. I could tell that she was extremely scared and worried. "But what if…"

"Don't," I said. "It'll be alright. You'll be fine."

"But how do you know that?" she countered. "Alice can't even see the future right now. Because of the wolves." She sighed. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't dragged the wolves in…if I wasn't the target…"

"Stop it," I said stiffly, keeping my eyes on the windshield as I drove her home. "We're strong, Tanya. There's no doubt about it. And as for Alice not being able to see the future, she may not be able to see the actual battle happening, and she probably doesn't know what special events will arise, she does see you safe. And that's enough for all of us."

She was quiet. Then, she said, "Not all of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I can see it," Tanya said. "Your family is getting tired of me. Rosalie is even more hateful to me than before, Jasper is staring at me suspiciously, probably wondering why I was the reason Bella left, and even Alice is starting to avoid me."

I was silent, trying to find a way to reply.

She looked at me. "I'm right, aren't I?" She paused, then said quietly, "Even you, Edward. I feel like you're pulling away from me these days. What have I done wrong?"

My lips pressed together into a thin line. So she had noticed.

I couldn't help it though. Though I knew I loved Tanya, there was something about her that pulled me away from her. It had happened more frequently after Bella had left. At first, I had fought the urge to pull away, wondering why I was doing this unwillingly. But then, as the days passed, I'd found myself doing it on my own accord.

I'd talked to Jasper about it. I was feeling confused, and who better to ask than an empath?

Jasper had felt the confusion, but he had also felt other things as well. He hadn't told me fully what they were, but I felt as though he had given me a hint as he'd said simply, "You miss Bella."

Yes, I did miss Bella. I missed her so much that I was practically going insane these days. Sometimes, I'd just storm out of the house and run into the forest when one of my siblings became annoying. I'd sit on a tree for hours, thinking about the sister that had left home.

I still didn't know why she had left. It was because of me. I knew it, but I didn't know what I'd done.

"Edward?" Tanya asked, jerking me awake from my reverie. "Are you okay?"

Blinking twice, I cleared my thoughts and answered, "Yes."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not pulling away from you, Tanya," I lied. I lied so convincingly that I almost felt guilty. Almost.

"Promise?"

I felt uneasy about keeping that promise. Something told me not to do it.

I pulled up in front of her house and used the distraction to shy away from promising something that I knew, somehow, I couldn't keep. "It's getting late, Tanya. Go inside; your father is getting worried."

Tanya looked at me, and I knew that she'd noticed that I'd avoided promising her. But she didn't push it. She looked resigned, as though she'd known this was coming.

Even _Tanya_ knew what Bella had left for. And even she wouldn't tell me. This was getting old…and even more frustrating.

"Will you stay tonight?" Tanya asked now. She looked at me innocently. Her eyes looked wide and hopeful.

I stared into them. She looked so innocent. So _human_. After all, what could an innocent human girl like Tanya do? How was she so harmful?

But looking into her eyes now, I didn't believe it. Her innocence…her love…every touch…every action… I didn't believe it now. I was not only starting to doubt if I really did love her, but also if she really was what I saw.

But what was her motive? If my uncertainty was correct, why would she do this at all? There was nothing in it for her, absolutely nothing that I could see.

Bella knew.

The sudden realization sent a chill down my spine, and I knew it was true. Bella had known Tanya's true intentions, and she had warned me. Not just once, but numerous times.

She'd seen her bringing danger to my entire family, and she'd also seen something about Tanya that made her resentful. But what was it that Tanya wanted from me?

She was still waiting for an answer, and not a second had passed.

"Maybe I shouldn't," I said, looking away. "I need to speak with Alice, anyhow."

Her face fell. "Can't you do that right now? My father isn't going to sleep right away anyway."

I looked at her, resisting the urge to ask her again. Ask her again what Bella had talked to her about in Phoenix. I was sure that she had warned Tanya against whatever she was planning.

I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket, and I knew Alice was calling. She'd seen something, I was sure of it.

"Alice wants me," I said, smiling at her wryly.

She frowned. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

I took out my phone to use as an excuse to get away. I really didn't want to be with Tanya tonight. I needed to process my new epiphany. I needed to get my head straight. I needed to understand. There was more to this. I needed to know.

And my siblings knew what I wanted to know.

"Alice," I said into the phone.

There was a pause. It was unlike her. Then, she said quietly, "Are you with her?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak to you," Alice said, her voice rather strained. "It's about Bella. And something I saw just now with you. Are you going to stay with Tanya tonight?"

"I don't know," I said, emotionless so that Tanya wouldn't suspect anything. "What do you think?"

"You're coming," Alice stated. And she hung up.

She was right. My decision was already made. I turned back to Tanya. "Go inside. It's getting late."

"Is something wrong?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing," I lied smoothly. "Just some details that Alice wants to go over. About where you'll be during the battle."

Tanya hesitated. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. You know what I want."

My expression hardened. "Let's not talk about this again, Tanya. Please."

She wanted to be changed. She wanted to be immortal. She wanted to be with me forever. This was what she wanted from me. There were so many things that I'd wanted to give her, and this was what she wanted.

She wanted to be a monster.

"I want to help," Tanya insisted. "If you change me, I'll be more helpful. Eight is better than seven, right? And Bella isn't even here to help. I can help, Edward. Please. Consider it."

"No." I was firm on this. She would not be changed just because she was pressured. I wouldn't allow it.

"But-"

"You wouldn't be helpful," I corrected her. "You'd be in your wild state, and you'd be destroyed along with all those other newborns. You'll just put everyone else in danger, trying to save you."

Her face fell. I'd won this round, but I knew that she would bring it up again.

"Besides," I said, more softly. "You know this isn't what I want."

"I want to be with you," Tanya said quietly. "Forever."

"Isn't now enough?"

"I'm growing old!" she said, frowning. "I'm already eighteen, and tomorrow, I'll be nineteen! And you're stuck at seventeen _forever_."

"It doesn't matter, because you'll get older. You'll age naturally, just like you're supposed to."

"Edward!" She looked genuinely upset. "You said that you would love me forever! But what if I die of old age? What will you do?"

I stared ahead, at the street lamp. "I don't know." I instantly thought about Bella. Why was I thinking of her, when I was with Tanya at the moment?

"Changing me is the best option. We can be together forever."

"No."

She huffed out a sigh. "Alright. Forget the transformation for a moment, then. Back to the battle. Do you think we have a chance of winning?"

"Yes," I answered. "I do." Anything to reassure her. Anything to get her off the subject of changing her.

"Do you think we still have a chance of winning? Even if _you're_ not there to help your family and the wolves?"

I froze.

Why was she doing this to me? Did she want to abandon my family?

"Because it's either or, Edward. Either I'm there, in that clearing, with you and the rest of them, or you stay with me. As long as we're together."

My teeth clenched. "You want me to abandon my family?"

"No, no," Tanya said, her eyes growing wide in horror. "I wouldn't dream of it. But I can't stay home alone. I can't do that. How can I, when I'll be worried sick about you? About Alice, Emmett, Esme…?"

I let that sink in. Her logic was actually reasonable. It was natural that she should feel afraid, and that she wanted to be around to know what was going on. But that didn't mean that I approved.

Had Alice seen this too? What had she seen? Where was Tanya going to be during the battle?

"I'm…not sure," I said hesitantly. "I'll have to discuss this with Jasper…and Alice."

"You don't have to answer right away," Tanya said. "It's your family, and I understand. I feel the same way. But…if you aren't going to change me…I don't see another way."

No, I did not want her changed. I wanted her safe. But she was refusing to do so if it wasn't with me.

I sighed. "Tanya…"

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding ashamed. "I'm really asking for a lot, aren't I?"

"Don't worry about it," I said after a moment. "If that's what you really need… You are my first priority, after all." I looked back at her. "Go inside, Tanya. Your father is waiting for you."

She nodded. "Drive safely."

I smiled slightly. "I'll try."

She laughed once before getting out of the car. I watched her walk up the driveway and slip inside.

As soon as the door had closed, I was gone.

* * *

I burst into the brightly lit house. "Alice?"

"Over here," she said in a low voice, walking slowly and gracefully into the living room. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, and she looked worried.

"What is it?"

The others all moved into the room as well, and soon the living room was filled with my entire family.

"Alice didn't tell us either," Carlisle said. "Well, Alice? Let's have an update on Bella."

"She's fine," Alice sighed, sitting daintily on an empty armchair. "She's been staying with Max for the last couple of days, but she's worried."

"Worried?" Emmett echoed. "About what?"

"Us," Alice answered.

There was silence. Then, Jasper spoke up. "Perhaps she sees us failing?"

"It's not that," Alice disagreed. "It's more like…I don't know, I can't explain it. I don't pretend to understand my sister. Even if we are both psychics, we don't see the same things. I see certain possibilities of futures, and she sees the bigger picture. In truth, she has the advantage of our ability. I believe that she left us in the dark for a reason. Maybe we aren't supposed to know, as always." She sighed.

"She doesn't see us failing," she continued. "I think she sees us succeeding. I see it too. That much is certain. None of our numbers will be lost, I'm sure of it, even if I can't see very well because of the wolves. But I think she senses that something will go wrong…and I sense it too."

It was quiet again. Then, Esme said, "Something will go wrong? What?"

"It's not for certain," Alice said quickly. "It's just an uncomfortable feeling I have… It's probably nothing, though."

"And Bella?" Rosalie prompted. "Is she coming?"

Alice pursed her lips. "I don't know. I don't know."

"What did you see?" I asked.

She hesitated. "I need to talk to you about Tanya. It's important. Where is she going to be during the fight?"

"At home," I answered immediately. "Where else?"

Alice shook her head. "It's not safe. She needs to be out of reach. Personally, I think it's better if you took her some place separate. At least, until the battle's over."

"You want me to abandon you guys too?" I felt frustrated.

Everyone looked surprised at the news, except Alice.

"No, it's not abandoning," Alice said. "Just a precaution. After all, wouldn't you rather have Tanya safe than joining the fight yourself? Tell her that you'll stay with her, like she wants."

"I don't know…" I didn't like it.

"Bella isn't coming back for a while, Edward," Alice said sharply, knowing exactly what was bothering me. "She hasn't made any decisions to come join us for the fight, so you'd better stop hoping and get your head back in the game. We all need you to focus."

I felt a stab of pain. It came from where my dead heart was. There was truth in her words. Bella wasn't coming back.

"I know," I said quietly, looking down.

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. But you have to understand my perspective as well. I've been hiding my visions from you for a couple days now, I know, and I also know that you're frustrated. But even _I_ don't fully understand my visions, and until I do, I can't tell you much. I'm worried about Bella too. All of us are. It's not just you."

I nodded slowly. "I understand." I looked up at my favorite sister. "So where is Tanya going to be?"

"She'll be with you," Alice replied. "You're going camping with her in the mountains. A few miles from the clearing. You'll be able to hear perfectly fine."

I sighed. "Okay."

Jasper looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry you're missing out on the fun, Edward."

"Me too," Emmett piped up. "It would've been nice to see who was best out of all of us."

"Do you know where Bella is?" Rosalie asked. "Why can't we just go down to California to find her? We'll bring her back, even if we have to force her to."

"Rosalie," Carlisle said. "That's not wise. Let's give Bella some time on her own. When she's ready, she'll come back."

"But-"

"I don't know where she is," Alice interrupted. "So just forget the idea."

"We could look for Max's house; it wouldn't be that difficult-"

"Carlisle is right," Alice said. "Leave her alone. She left for a reason, Rose, don't forget." She chanced a glance at me. "Don't worry too much. I know you miss her like hell, but she'll be back very soon. She'll at least call us, I'm sure."

Somehow, the tone in her voice made me feel as though that, even if Bella did call, it wouldn't be me she would be calling. I was officially out of Bella Swan's trust list.

* * *

**AN: We've reached another one hundred reviews! Thank you so much, guys! I really appreciate all the attention my stories are getting! Keep 'em coming! Reviews, please!**


	28. Chapter 28: Research

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for all of you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Bella's Point of View**

I remembered that night. That night we'd played baseball. The night James, Victoria, and Laurent had approached us. I remembered it so clearly. And I also remembered that James had not only wanted me, but also Alice as well.

Now that I'd found Max, it was time for me to help Alice find her past as well.

"Must you really leave?" Max whined as he trailed me like a puppy to the door. "It's nine o'clock in the evening. It's getting dark. Why can't you leave tomorrow morning?"

I smiled. "I told you, I can't go out in the sunlight. It'll be noticeable. Don't you remember that ridiculous getup I had on when I first came to you?"

Max snorted. "They were pretty silly. But even so… I'll miss you."

"I'll check up on you from time to time," I promised. "Just don't forget to take my secret to the grave, Max."

"I promise. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Good."

"Where are you going?" he asked impatiently. "Do you _have_ to leave?"

I paused. "I have some research to do."

"You already did, and you found me!"

"It's not for me this time," I said softly. "It's for my sister. She doesn't remember her past. I need to help her find her past memories." I reached out and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Don't worry. You'll be safe. I've seen it."

He sighed. "Alright. You'll come back to visit though, right?"

"Yes," I promised.

He smiled. "After your research, I hope you go back to your family. I can tell that you miss them. Especially that brother of yours."

I nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I _do_ need to go back soon."

He nodded too. "Have a safe trip, then. Are you sure you don't want any food with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny."

Max waved as I walked down the street in human pace, away from his house. As soon as I'd turned the corner and made sure that no one was paying attention, I was running in vampire speed.

I was heading for Biloxi, Mississippi, where it had all started for Alice.

* * *

I stole into the old asylum where Alice had spent the last few months of her human life.

It was midnight, and it was dark. The darkness made me feel uneasy, which didn't make sense. The only dangerous thing around for ten miles was the vampire that was now sneaking along the hallways to the room where the archives were stored.

I passed by the cell of an old lady that was muttering nonsense in her sleep. Then, another one, where a man was whimpering, pleading someone that wasn't there to save his life.

I quickened my pace. I didn't like it here. I didn't like the fact that Alice had been here. She'd been treated here for some mental illness that she hadn't had. If the person who had placed her in here was still around, I would've tracked him down and killed him.

I opened the door to the record room and stepped inside. The files were quite well-organized. I was able to find records from over fifty years ago. Since I didn't know what Alice's surname had been, I had to search the hard way.

It didn't take that long. I soon found a Mary Alice Brandon in the B section. This couldn't be her, could it?

I opened her file and received a slight shock. A picture of Alice was paperclipped onto the documents. Her hair was cropped short, and she looked like she was in pain. I resisted the urge to tear the picture into bits.

I looked through the documents. It was recorded of everything that Alice had gone through during her stay here.

One specific treatment stood out to me. Electroshock therapy. This would've caused Alice's memories to disappear, which explained her lack of knowledge on her human life.

Her head had been shaved during the threat of a typhoid outbreak. Her death was also recorded. The cause of death was listed as unknown.

Slowly, I closed the folder, thinking. Alice had told me before that she'd woke up alone. No one had been around when her transformation had been completed.

But I knew that it wasn't true. Alice had _thought_ so, but I knew enough about James to assume. He'd watched her wake up in the shadows, and he'd also seen her scramble away to look for something to quench her thirst. He had killed an old vampire that had protected Alice. Someone who had changed her.

There was no way I could find out about that old vampire. James had killed him. But perhaps Alice had some family left? It was possible that they'd never left Biloxi…

Fixated upon a new lead, I exited the asylum quickly and quietly. Someplace where there were birth records lied the answer.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to break into the Biloxi Hall of Records building. I rifled through the cabinet, then stopped at the various folders named Brandon.

I took out the huge file and opened it. I found Alice's parents' records, and found that they were long deceased. Her father had also remarried once her mother had died, but the stepmother was gone now too.

I stared at the copy of Alice's birth certificate, then flipped past it. I looked through her profile documents, and I noticed that the date of her death listed and the date on the admissions sheet from the asylum was the same.

I paused at another birth certificate.

I cocked my head. Alice had a sibling. That was new. And refreshing. This could perhaps be another lead…

"Cynthia Brandon…" I read out the name thoughtfully. She was nine years younger than Alice was. I was getting excited when I read the date of her death.

I sighed silently. I studied the date of Cynthia's death, then at the date of her birth. She'd been alive long enough to get married and have kids.

I flipped past her documents, but there was nothing more. I looked back and saw the name of her spouse. Bingo.

I stuffed the Brandon file back into the cabinet, then began looking for the Richards file.

I came across it and opened it. Cynthia had married into a wealthy family. Her husband had been the town's well-known lawyer…and they'd had a child. A daughter who carried on her mother's sister's first name, Mary. Mary Cynthia Richards…

I smiled, satisfied, when I saw that Mary Cynthia Richards was still alive, and living alone here in Biloxi. She hadn't married.

I placed the file back in the cabinet and began walking away. If Mary was still alive, maybe it was a good idea to go call on her first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

I rapped on her door at exactly ten o'clock the next morning. And presently, a woman in her fifties came to open the door.

"Yes?" she asked in a cheerful, bright tone. It reminded me of Alice's naturally bubbly tone, and I realized that her niece had inherited her bright personality. "May I help you?"

I smiled. "Are you Mary Richards?"

"Yes, I am."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said. "My name is Bella Cullen. I'm an old acquaintance of your aunt."

Mary raised her eyebrow. "My aunt?"

"My grandmother was a friend of your aunt," I clarified, lying smoothly. "She always spoke highly of her, and I was wondering what kind of a person she was."

"I see," Mary said, studying me. "Well, why don't you come in?"

"Thank you." I stepped inside smartly, and followed her into the cozy living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mary asked.

"No, thank you."

She gestured for me to sit down on the sofa, and I did. She sat across from me, in an old rocking chair.

"Are you a celebrity?" Mary asked casually.

I blinked. Was I that recognizable? "I'm sorry?"

"I was just curious," Mary said, smiling apologetically. "It's just that you look like you just came out of one of those magazines that portray those celebrities from Hollywood. You're too pretty."

I smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

"So, what is it that you want to know?" Mary asked. "You say that your grandmother was a friend of my aunt? Was that an aunt on my father's side or my mother's side? I have tons of aunts on my father's side that I've never even met, so…"

"Your mother's side, I think," I said softly.

Her face turned thoughtful. "Then just one, I believe. I share her first name, you know. Mary Alice Brandon, right?"

I nodded once. "Do you know much about her?"

"My mother spoke very highly of her," Mary said. "Of course, she was very

young when Alice died, so she can't remember much. But she says that Alice was very kind to her, very bright and cheerful, like I am." She smiled.

"I see," I said. "Did she say how Alice died?"

"I think she was put in a mental asylum," Mary said, frowning. "Of course, I could be wrong. My mother, Cynthia, became a bit more talkative about Aunt Alice as she grew older, and I thought she was just talking nonsense as usual; you know how old people can get. But maybe she did know what she was talking about.

"My mother claimed that Alice had had special abilities. Like, she could tell when something was about to happen." Mary laughed. "Can you see why I can't believe my own mother?" She shook her head.

"So the asylum," I prompted. "Alice died there?"

Mary shrugged. "I'm not really sure." She frowned. "Are you sure that your grandmother was a friend of Alice's?"

I nodded, smiling. "Don't worry. I only came because I was curious about her. You see, my grandmother passed away a few years ago, but she was always wondering how Alice died. It was always a mystery."

Mary nodded, thoughtful. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I think I've taken up enough of your time," I said, rising. "Thank you very much, Mary."

Mary rose as well and walked me to the door. "Thank you for coming as well. It was nice to have some company."

I nodded at her before walking out the door.

So Alice's parents had put her in the asylum because of her abilities. Abilities that she had right now, telling the future…and abilities that she'd had then. Still, what would drive parents to that extreme?

I felt like there was more to Alice's story than what I'd found out today, but this was all I could do. There were no more leads. There were no more people alive today that knew what happened. The thing to do now was to bury the past. Alice was happy now with Jasper, and that was what mattered.

I froze in my tracks when I saw the visions again. This time, it was clearer than ever before. The wolves…the vampires…

My eyes widened when I saw that Edward was running through the forest to join our family. Where was Tanya? He wouldn't leave Tanya, and she wouldn't let him out of her sight either. He was her one ticket to immortality.

It was dangerous. Edward was better off, staying with that faker, than charging into battle at exactly the wrong moment. I could see that his life would be in danger…threatened…and I knew what I had to do.

I acted on impulse, without thinking. It was such a snap decision that Alice wouldn't have seen me doing this.

I hurried to the nearest pay phone and called Alice. I had to warn Edward, yet, I didn't want to talk to him directly.

"Hello?" Alice's voice rang out, confused by the unfamiliar number.

"Alice, it's me."

"Bella?" Alice was alert now. "Bella! Where are you? I've been trying to find out where you are, but I saw that you were going to another town after you left Max- "

"Alice, where's Edward?" I cut her off.

"Edward?" She still sounded confused. "He's with Tanya. Up in the mountains, where they're going camping while the battle takes place. The newborns will be arriving tomorrow, you know."

"Who's going to be with them?"

"How in the world did you know that?" Alice asked. "How did you know someone was going to be-"

"Tell me, Alice! It's important!"

"Jacob. Jacob Black. You know, the werewolf that Tanya is friends with?"

"Is he going to be in the fight?"

"Sure. Another wolf is going to be taking over guard duty tomorrow so that Jacob can be there for the battle."

I cursed.

"What is it, Bella? Did you see something?"

"Edward," I said urgently. "You have to call him, and you have to change his mind. He's going to be leaving Tanya in the morning to join you guys. He's going to leave the wolf to protect her while he comes back to fight. It's too dangerous. He'll get hurt, I saw it. You have to stop him!"

"What? What are you saying?" Alice was bewildered.

"Call him now! Tell him not to leave Tanya's side. Do whatever you have in order to keep him there. Just tell him that Victoria is going to be coming to their campsite separately while the newborns are in battle. Just keep him away from the clearing, where the newborns are."

"Bella," Alice said, now calmly. "Edward will be fine. I can see it. He'll be with Tanya. He hasn't decided anything-"

"It'll be a split second decision, so you won't be able to see anything!" I said, frustrated. "Besides, the wolves will be around. You won't be able to see at all! But I swear, he's thinking about it. Tell him, please. Warn him for me."

Alice hesitated. Then, she said, "Okay, I'll talk to him. But Bella, when are you coming back?"

I paused, slightly taken aback by her question. "I don't know."

"But what are you doing in Mississippi?"

"Research," I answered, then hung up.

Even though I knew that Edward would be warned, I still couldn't relax. If I knew Edward, he wasn't going to listen.

Making another split second decision, I changed directions and began running north. I was going home.

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? Before you all start freaking out, let me clarify. Bella is going home to save **_**Edward**_**, not Tanya. Ugh, why would she go save that girl? Reviews, please!**


	29. Chapter 29: Battle

**Author's Note: Battle, battle, battle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Edward's Point of View**

It was easy to make up my mind, surprisingly. It was either my family or Tanya, and I was going to choose my family.

I was planning to leave tomorrow morning, when she was still asleep. When Jacob and Seth changed places, I was accompanying Jacob back to the clearing. He already knew this, but was doing me a favor by not telling her. He and I were competing over Tanya anyway. He'd love any excuse to make me look bad.

Night had fallen. Tanya was lying inside a sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. Outside, Jacob paced as a wolf, thinking of nothing. And I was sitting in the corner of the small tent, watching and waiting for her to fall asleep.

"Are you angry?" Tanya asked quietly.

"No," I answered. "Why would I be?"

"Because I'm preventing you from being with your family."

I didn't reply. I felt slightly guilty, not telling her my true intentions for tomorrow's battle.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Really, I am."

"Don't," I sighed. "It's fine."

Just then, my phone rang.

"It's Alice, isn't it?" Tanya guessed correctly. "It must be important."

I answered the phone. "Alice."

"I know you're alone with Tanya, so listen carefully," Alice said quickly. "Bella just called now."

I perked up. "What?"

"She called to warn you. She said, whatever you're planning to do, don't do it. She said that you were planning to leave Tanya tomorrow and come join us for the battle. Was she right?"

I was speechless.

"Looks like she was," Alice noted. "Well, she saw that you could get hurt if you joined us, so she told me to do whatever I could to change your mind. So I will. What if Victoria took advantage of your absence and got to Tanya?"

I didn't respond at all to that thought. "Will it happen?"

"It's possible," she answered half-heartedly.

"Nice try, Alice. But I'm not changing my mind."

"But-"

"Is she coming back?" I interrupted impatiently. That's all I really cared about at the moment: _Was Bella coming back?_

"I don't know," Alice said miserably. "But what if something goes wrong, like she saw?"

"Did she saw I was going to die?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I think I'm fine. Anything else?"

"You're such an idiot," Rosalie's voice came on. "Bella took the trouble to call us to warn someone that she cares about most in the entire world, even if she was away because of that same person. And you don't even listen?"

I was silent.

"Consider carefully, Edward," Rosalie warned. "Bella doesn't do this often. Everything she does is for a good reason." And there was a click as she hung up.

I lowered my phone, staring ahead into nothing. Rosalie was right. Bella didn't do anything without a good reason.

But I still couldn't leave my family to deal with the newborns on their own.

"Edward?"

My gaze lowered and I looked at Tanya.

"Is something wrong?"

I smiled slightly and lied, as convincingly as I could, "Of course not. Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow, don't we?

* * *

"Ready?" I asked in a low voice.

The russet-colored wolf that was Jacob Black growled in a low tone in response. He was quiet so he wouldn't wake Tanya up.

"Alright, Seth," I said to the younger wolf who had joined us only a few minutes ago. "I leave her safety in your hands. I'll be back as soon as possible. Protect her. Please."

Seth snorted and thought, _Don't worry. I'm a kid, but I'm good at fighting._

Jacob rolled his eyes, then plunged into the forest and out of sight. I smiled at Seth once gratefully before following Jacob.

I could hear the battle through Jacob's thoughts. It had already started a few seconds ago, and I was getting even more desperate to be there. I had to be there to help my family…

I pushed myself even more, running faster. Jacob was fast too. We pushed our legs to our maximum speed. I was faster than any normal vampire, but Jacob was faster than an average werewolf was. Together, we ran side by side to join our loved ones.

I was the first one to burst into the clearing. I didn't stop running but kept going until I'd taken a newborn off of Alice. She wasn't surprised when she saw me, but ripped apart the young boy's head while I held him down.

"You shouldn't have come," Alice said in a low voice as she kicked a newborn toward Sam Uley, the alpha of the wolf pack. Sam finished the newborn quickly with relish.

I dodged another one's kick and knocked his arm out of the way. Going for the easy kill, I twisted his arm around sharply and threw the limb twenty feet away. Alice climbed on top of him and dismembered him.

"I had to," I said. "I couldn't leave my family here."

"We would've been fine," Alice snapped. "You're the only one who's putting yourself in danger, idiot. But…I'm glad to see you, Edward."

I shot her a quick grin before running away to target a newborn girl who was being left alone.

The girl looked terrified when I came at her. She backed away while I stalked forward.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "Please…"

My eyes flashing, I was in front of her in a flash. I dismembered her head easily.

"NO!"

I turned to see a boy around the same age as the girl had been. I read his thoughts and realized that she had had been his mate. And I'd just killed her.

He snarled and came at me angrily. He was fast and light, and as skillful as Jasper was. He wasn't like the other newborns that relied mostly on strength. Whoever had taught this newborn had done their job well.

I was defending now, and I kept retreating backward. I couldn't get in a clear shot because his offense moves were quick and strong.

I heard the thoughts of another male newborn that was coming from behind me. Their plan was simple. Attack me from both sides and overwhelm me.

There was no one that could help me at the moment. My family was busy fighting the newborns, and so were the wolves. I was on my own.

Suddenly, I realized that Bella had been right, as always. She'd seen me getting hurt by these two newborns, and had called to warn me. And like always, I hadn't listened to her.

I was fighting the two of them, but I knew that I couldn't last for a long time. Eventually, I was going to make a mistake.

I was getting punched and thrown around. I was getting kicked, and I'd barely just held up my arms to defend myself…

A blur of black intervened and kicked one of them away from me.

I blinked, wide-eyed. It was Bella. She'd come back, and she'd saved me. Just in time, too.

As soon as one of them was out of the way, she turned to the other one without any hint of hesitation. Her face was cold, icy, expressionless, and beautiful. And it was very, very terrible.

Her eyes looked terrifying as she jumped on top of the newborn's back and ripped his head apart and threw it into a growing pile of destroyed newborn bodies.

She turned to me, her expression hard and disapproving. "I told you not to come." Her voice was icy.

I didn't have time to respond because a cry of outrage came from behind me. I whirled around, and we watched as Rosalie ran to defend Emmett from three newborns that had attacked him.

Without further ado, Bella and I were onto them. While Rosalie pulled Emmett away forcibly from further harm, she and I finished the vampires that had threatened our brother.

The battle raged on. Although I was fighting violently on the outside, my inner thoughts were totally onto Bella. I was aware of where she was every second, tracking her movements through other people. I was ready to go defend her at any sign of danger.

I needn't have bothered. She was a naturally gifted fighter, trained by Jasper himself. She hardly needed any help, and she fought like a demon. Soon enough, the remaining newborns cringed and began to avoid her, but of course, they ended up dead like their friends did.

I wanted to touch her and actually see her properly. To make sure that she was real and not an illusion. I wanted to see if she had really come back.

The idea made me fight harder and faster. This battle was going to be over soon so that I could greet my sister properly. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk, then ask her my doubts about Tanya.

Soon, the clearing was littered with various limbs from the newborns. The wolves and our family began gathering them up in a pile. Once the job was done, Carlisle took a lighter from his pocket and threw it.

At once, the flames licked up the cold, lifeless bodies and smoke rose high into the air. And immediately, Esme dashed away from Carlisle's side and was in front of Bella, hugging her.

"Don't you _ever_ run away again!" Esme growled threateningly, holding her daughter tightly and protectively.

Bella smiled ruefully as she hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Esme."

Alice and Rosalie also ran to join them.

"You had me so worried!" Alice scolded. "Don't ever do that again!"

Bella didn't get to reply because Rosalie tackled her with a huge welcoming hug. Her expression looked brighter than it had been in days.

"I missed you, Bella," Rosalie murmured. "Don't leave again, okay? And if you have to, at least tell me. Please don't worry me like that again."

Bella sighed as she rubbed her sister's back gently. "I won't."

"Glad you're back, Bells," Emmett said cheerfully, already having forgiven her even before she'd come back.

Jasper nodded at her in greeting. She smiled in reply.

Carlisle and Bella were harder to watch. They'd always been closer than the rest of us, ever since Bella had forgiven him for changing her.

And now, Carlisle was walking forward to embrace his daughter warmly. "Don't ever leave without telling me, Bella. Please."

Bella hugged him back lovingly. "I won't."

The wolves seemed restless. They had never seen Bella before, and they were suspicious of her.

_Can we trust her?_ Sam asked.

"Yes, you can," I murmured softly.

The wolves seemed to believe me. Some of them sat right where they were, tired from the battle. My family looked at me, wondering what question I'd answered to.

"Tanya?" Alice prompted, turning toward me.

Bella turned to me as well, her eyes and posture reluctant. She seemed to be fighting herself from glaring at me.

I read the wolves thoughts. They knew what was happening with Seth and Tanya. And I froze.

"She's coming," I spit out. My eyes were wide and horrified. I realized my mistake.

I bolted for the forest. Behind me, I heard Alice calling out frantically, "No, Edward!"

I didn't listen. Tanya was in danger.

**Bella's Point of View**

"No, Edward!" Alice called, seeing the possibility of him getting hurt as he fought with Victoria.

Like a fool, he didn't listen. He plunged into the forest and disappeared without a backward glance.

"You have to go after him!" Alice said, turning to me and grabbing my arm. "He'll get hurt!"

"What about Tanya?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't say anything about Tanya," Alice retorted. "I said that _he_ would get hurt."

While I knew that Edward's future was danger-free, I knew that it all depended on my interference. So her words hit the spot.

I bolted away, following Edward quickly by trailing his scent that I was so attuned to. And when I got to the place where Tanya and Seth were, the soft breeze brought back the scent of the vampire that had ran away as soon as I'd killed her mate. And another vampire, her companion.

They were already moving rapidly: Edward and Seth, trying to prevent the other side from getting to Tanya, and Victoria and the unfamiliar male vampire were trying to get to her.

Tanya was frozen about ten feet behind Edward. Her eyes were wide and terrified, and her heart was beating extremely fast.

Victoria's wild fiery hair blew all around as she went one on one with Edward. They were dancing quickly and ferociously.

I was worried. I could only see Edward's rapidly moving figure. What if he got hurt?

But I knew better. He was a good fighter. He could deal with Victoria for now. I turned my attention to the wolf, Seth, and the other vampire.

Seth was limping after the vampire had hit his leg. Still, he continued to battle him bravely. I was impressed.

But then, the vampire suddenly whirled around and kicked Seth about twenty feet away. Seth whimpered as he landed on the ground heavily. I couldn't tell if he was faking or really hurt.

Edward seemed distracted now. He was on his own for now. He had to protect Tanya all by himself.

Victoria tried to break through openings that she found, but Edward had an advantage due to his mind-reading ability. He was there a fraction of a second before she was.

Now that Seth was out of the way, the vampire turned to help Victoria. Still unable to know if Seth was faking or not, I bolted out to stand between the vampire and the fighting couple.

The vampire's eyes widened in shock, not having expected another enemy. Hissing, he swiped at me like a wild animal, but I dodged. His leg gave way when I tripped him lightly.

He got up quickly, and I led him as far away as I could from Edward and Victoria. Behind him, I could see that Seth was finally up. He looked fine. I realized that he'd been faking it. I couldn't read his mind, but I could see it in his eyes.

The vampire came at me again, his teeth bared and expression hard. I retreated, trying to act like I was wary of him. Instead, I was leading him towards Seth.

When I was a couple feet away, Seth growled and jumped over me, tackling the vampire. The vampire yelped as he got knocked to the ground. He tried to wrap his arms around the wolf to crush him, but I was there, yanking his arms away from his body.

With a loud screech, his arm came off, and his horrible scream pierced the air. While he was distracted from the pain, Seth tore off his other arm.

Impressively, the vampire scrambled out of the way without his arms, and began to run away. Seth ran after him and caught his leg, preventing him from escaping.

I stalked toward him, and his red eyes widened in fear. My terrifying expression must have scared him, because he was frozen now, unable to move. Seth kept his teeth around his leg securely while I jumped onto the vampire lithely and dismembered his head.

I left Seth to tear off the vampire's limbs into pieces and turned to Edward and Victoria.

Victoria grimaced when she realized that she was on her own now. She began retreating back into the forest, when suddenly, I was there behind her, blocking her way.

Frustrated, she stopped in her tracks, looking for a way out, while Edward and I circled her slowly, our expressions similarly merciless.

"Don't go, Victoria," Edward said softly, his velvety voice compelling. "You won't get another chance like this. She's right there. Why don't you go get her?"

Victoria bared her teeth at him. She was furious for him taunting her. She knew it was bullshit, and that Edward would never let her get to Tanya.

She feinted to the left, and Edward responded. As soon as he moved, Victoria whirled around and made a mad dash for the forest.

Too bad I was ready for that.

Fast as a bullet from a gun, I was after her, and I caught her. I grabbed a hold of her arms and secured them tightly behind her.

As fast a lightning, Edward was on top of her, and his hand was around her head. She was obscured from Tanya by his body so that she couldn't see, but the sound that was heard couldn't be denied. With a loud screech, Victoria's wild head came off, and it rolled away toward one of the male vampire's arms.

"Get every piece," Edward muttered to Seth and me. He and the wolf began running around the clearing while I was left to deal with Victoria's body. Quickly and expressionlessly, I tore her body into pieces and threw them at my two companions, who caught them neatly and added the limbs to the pile they were creating.

Once the job was done, Edward took out a lighter from his pocket and threw it at the pile. And he turned to Tanya, who was still looking stunned.

Seth and I paid no attention to the couple as Edward tried to console his girlfriend. We watched the flames rise higher into the air.

"Are you okay?" Tanya demanded when she'd recovered. She threw her arms around Edward and they began kissing.

I felt a lump in my throat. I forced myself not to look at them. I glared at the rising smoke from the fire. I felt someone staring at me, and I looked to the side.

Seth Clearwater was staring at me, looking as though he knew exactly what I was thinking about. He was pitying me.

I stared back, then smiled slightly. He wasn't a bad guy.

The smooching sounds started getting irritating. How can he show affection for Tanya in front of me like this? Did he still have no clue at all why I'd left? What I felt for him?

Annoyed and hurt, I turned to leave. Maybe I shouldn't have come back after all. Now, I was stuck with this again.

The unfairness of having to see the man that I loved act affectionately with another woman. I was regretting that I'd ever come back.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Reviews, please!**


	30. Chapter 30: Symbol

**Author's Note: Today's updates are pretty intense, I think. You'll like this chapter too, I think. So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

While Edward was dropping Tanya off at her house, my family and I returned home. It felt good to be lying down on my own bed again. There was no other place that felt as comfortable as home.

The only problem was, there was a certain pixie and a beauty queen that would not leave me alone in my own bedroom.

"Are you really not going to say anything to him?" Rosalie asked. "It's been a while now. I think he deserves to know, Bella. That girl is obviously manipulating him because she wants to be changed-"

"Where have you been?" Alice butted in. "You've been in so many places, I just know it. Where?"

"Alice, I was talking," Rosalie said, annoyed.

"Don't you want to know why Bella abandoned us for weeks, Rose?" Alice countered.

"No," Rosalie said. "I know that she had a good reason. She's back now, and that's what really matters to me."

I rolled onto my other side so that I wasn't facing my sisters anymore. I closed my eyes wearily, wanting to shut away their voices. I wanted to withdraw into myself, and never come back out again.

My memory of Edward and Tanya embracing each other was still clear in my mind. It made me clench my teeth together and throw something.

Night was falling now. It was getting darker outside, and a storm was moving in. A snowstorm. That should be a nice reflection of my current mood.

"It's nearly eight," Alice stated. "Edward should be coming in soon. In exactly five minutes."

"I'm surprised he didn't stay with that girl longer," Rosalie sneered. "Why doesn't he just glue himself to her?"

"Rose…" Alice chided softly. "That's not nice. Besides, you have to admit that he's getting a bit distant from Tanya. I think he's starting to suspect that she's not all she looks."

That caught my attention. I listened more attentively now.

"Even so," Rosalie snorted. "He's still being an oblivious jerk, isn't he? Anyone can see that Bella's the one for him, and he's still stubborn as hell. I don't even know why we had to go through all this for that girl. I just know that she's not going to be with him in the end."

"That…can't be true," Alice said, though she sounded unsure. "Because right now, I see her with him. Happy."

"I'm surprised you don't have psychic gifts of your own, Rose," I said conversationally, sitting up abruptly.

"Eh?"

I sighed, leaning on the bedpost, and looking up at the princess-like draperies decorated around the bed. Alice had insisted on putting them on.

"I'm just saying," I said quietly. "You're very sharp. You could've been another psychic, but then again, maybe not. Maybe it's because you just pay attention."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged confused looks. "What are you…?"

"Everyone knows, don't they?" I asked. "About how I feel."

Alice frowned. "Yes, they do. And the funny thing is, they don't blame you one bit. And maybe it's because someone we've known for a very long time has fallen in love with Edward, but I think we're a lot more colder towards Tanya now."

"Can't you just tell him how you feel?" Rosalie pleaded. "Because I'd rather have you as my sister-in-law, rather than that girl. It's obvious that Edward's always been happy because you were in his life. You should've seen him after you left. He hasn't been himself since."

I pursed my lips. "I don't know. Should I?"

"No!" Alice said quickly. "A girl should never confess to a guy! Pride, Rose! Pride is important!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but didn't seemed to disagree on that one.

"He's here," Alice announced. "Ten seconds, and he'll walk through the door."

My eyes were closed again while Rosalie and Alice began to bicker again about Tanya. A minute later, there was soft knock on my door.

Rose and Alice stopped talking abruptly as Edward came in. My eyes remained closed.

My sisters got up quietly and exited. The door closed behind them lightly, and Edward took a few steps toward the bed.

"Bella," he said. He paused, then said, "I didn't get a chance to greet you properly earlier. Or thank you."

There was something in his voice that bothered me. It was almost too hesitant, as though he was afraid that I would run away again. My eyes reopened.

Edward was staring at me with an unfathomable expression on his face. I wondered what he was thinking.

I studied him. His future was still set on course. I could tell that he really was becoming suspicious of what Tanya really wanted, but he wanted to make sure with me. That's why he was here.

No 'I missed you'. No hugging or making me promise not to leave again. The reality of it pierced my heart.

I wanted to run away again. If I had to see Edward with Tanya, I would rather live alone. Mates, be damned, I was going to run away and never come back.

Did he really not love me as I loved him? Was this not a mutual thing? Were we really even mates to begin with?

I was becoming upset. My lips were pursed, and I was holding back from spitting out the cruel, harsh words that I wanted to say to him.

Jasper must have felt it from downstairs. Because, soon, I felt the familiar wave of calm wash over me. It was his way of telling me to be confident.

"What do you want to know, Edward?" I asked, my voice low and steady.

Edward blinked. "What do you mean?"

I smiled humorlessly. "I'm not an idiot. I know that you wanted me around because you needed to know what I saw. Not because you needed me for me."

His eyes flashed. He shook his head. "You're wrong," he said quietly.

I took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and stood up. I walked toward him slowly, then stopped when I was right next to him, though facing the other way.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" I countered.

He turned his head slightly toward me. "What can I do?" He was desperate now.

Maybe he did need me. He was confused and didn't know how he felt about me anymore. He couldn't explain the need for me. I still couldn't believe it, though. Was it my gift that he needed…or was it me?

I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell him. Rosalie was right. It wasn't fair to both of us. I would always be hidden underneath the veil if I never told him and I would always be hurt. He would be oblivious forever, even if he did finally realize his true feelings for me.

I smiled bitterly. "Alice told me that you're doubting Tanya. That you're doubting yourself."

He didn't reply.

"What is it that you're not sure about?" I asked softly. "Your love for Tanya? Her love for you?"

Edward turned to me completely. "You. I'm not sure about you."

I paused, taken aback by the unexpected answer.

"I want to know why you left," he continued. "What you saw. What you did. Why you dislike Tanya so much. There must be a good enough reason for you to do this."

I inhaled a deep breath before sighing. "I guess there is."

"Won't you tell me?"

I turned to face him as well. I looked right into his eyes unwaveringly. "How about I _show_ you?"

His eyebrows creased in confusion.

Concentrating hard on my shield while still staring at him, I removed the thin layer of invisible protection around me. I pushed it away from me so that he could finally take a look at what everyone had been hiding from him.

I thought about the realization I'd had in Phoenix about my feelings for him. I ran through every thought I'd had about him from that moment onward. Each expressed love, hurt, and longing for him.

Edward caught his breath. He stared at me, wide-eyed as he read my thoughts.

My breathing got quicker and shorter. As my memories and thoughts grew closer to the present, the emotions got stronger. It was getting difficult to concentrate on my shield as my emotions threatened to overwhelm me.

Still, I was careful not to show him any of my visions. One look at them, and I would've been letting him mess with the future. I couldn't risk that. He would see Tanya's true face, his own future, and what I was planning as well. He would stop me before I left him again.

My face expression altered into something more desperate as my thoughts reached what had happened only a few hours ago. It was hard to revisit the way Edward and Tanya had kissed and embraced each other…right in front of me.

Edward's face expressed disbelief, anger, confusion, and… Was I right? Hurt. He looked hurt, beyond any other emotion. Why…?

I could tell that he finally understood at least part of my hatred for Tanya. The jealousy of being able to stand next to him, the longing and need for his touch…

I let out a cry when the emotions became impossible to control anymore. I tore my gaze away from him as I doubled over when the shield snapped back in place. I would've fallen over if Edward hadn't reached out and grabbed me.

His arm wrapped around my waist protectively as I fought to catch my breath. I longed for Jasper's influence, but there was nothing. He must be thinking that the hurt would be good for me.

True, I thought ruefully. I had to get used to it. After all, Edward would be next to Tanya for another long while before everything took its place.

I wanted to touch him too. I longed for his kisses…his hugs…but it would only weaken me. I had to get away from here. And if I got overwhelmed, I would never be able to escape.

I fumbled to grab his arm around me. I pushed it away, and I escaped from his embrace, reappearing two feet away from him.

Edward looked wistful as he stared at me. I didn't know if he was pitying me or…

I stared back at him accusingly. "So now you know. You can see why it wasn't fair of me to hang around here…not while you were with her."

He took a step toward me, his hand reaching toward me. "Bella, I…"

"You don't have to say anything," I cut him off harshly. "I know you don't feel the same way. It's my own feelings, and I'll deal with them on my own. At least…you know now."

He looked like he wanted to argue with me, and his mouth opened to retort, but I'd had enough.

Brushing past him, I opened my bedroom door and fled downstairs. I had to get away. I had to get away.

"Bella?" Esme called from the living room as I reached the first floor.

After a moment of hesitation, I headed toward the room where my entire family was awaiting me. They deserved an explanation, after all, no matter how short.

Jasper stared at me sympathetically. Only he knew how I felt right now. And I knew he would support my decision in leaving again. He knew I needed time alone right now.

"I'm leaving," I announced.

Alice's eyes grew round. Suddenly, she was right in front of me, grabbing my arm. "You can't!"

Rosalie rose from her seat, ready to argue. Esme looked upset.

"Bella," Carlisle said, as calmly as he could. "Why? You just came back. Where are you going?"

"You heard everything," I said, and they all looked away. "You must understand why. And…I'm not sure where I'm going. I just know I have to get away."

I sensed Edward right behind me. His gaze on me made me feel uncomfortable. Will he try to stop me?

"Bella, you can't," Alice insisted, her grip on me tightening.

I turned to her. My free hand reached inside my leather jacket, and I pulled out the documents from the asylum and a copy of her birth records. I handed it to her.

She stared at it blankly.

"I took the liberty to research your past while I was away," I said. "It's everything that I found."

Her lips parted in surprise, and she took it. She took one look at the documents, then back at me. "Bella…"

"Your sister Cynthia has already passed," I told her. "But you have a niece who's still alive in Biloxi. I met her before I called you to warn you about Edward." I smiled wryly. "She has your bright personality."

Alice looked speechless for the first time. "Bella… I don't… I…"

I nodded at my family before turning to leave. I avoided looking at Edward. I tried to pass him quickly, but to my surprise, he grabbed my wrist and held on tightly.

"Don't leave," he said in a hard voice.

I felt embarrassed. The entire family was staring, and he was doing this in front of them. He, who already had a lover.

I wanted to cry. I'd never felt more helpless in my entire life. Why was he stopping me? He didn't even feel the same way as I did.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I pulled my hand away from his tight grip and ran for the forest.

I was grateful when no one came after me. They would've been shocked to see me crying tearlessly and silently as I clutched my emerald. My one symbol that symbolized my connection to my family.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? She finally told – **_**showed**_** – Edward about how she felt about him. Don't blame him too much that he didn't try to catch her from leaving. He's confused; you can't blame him. Reviews if you loved this!**


	31. Chapter 31: Confusion

**Author's Note: Short chapter ahead! Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt stunned. I couldn't move. I stood frozen, as she ran further away from me as every second ticked by.

Bella loved me. It explained so much. I understood now. At least, part of it anyway.

When she'd lifted her shield for the first time ever to let me into her mind, I saw and felt everything that she'd experienced since that day in Phoenix.

She loved me. She loved me.

How had this happened? We'd always been close siblings…but maybe that hadn't been a sibling relationship after all. We may have started as siblings, but as we got closer and shared many experiences together, it may have developed into something more for her.

The question was… Did I feel the same way?

I didn't want to hurt Bella. That was never my intention.

But what if I didn't love her back? That would only hurt her. Break her.

I loved Tanya. She was my mate, wasn't she? We loved each other, while Bella loved me on her own. It wasn't a mutual thing, which made no sense. How could a vampire love another when he didn't feel the same way? How was it possible?

I was so confused. I'd never thought of Bella in another way. I'd thought she was nothing more than a siblings and a friend.

How could I have been so blind? It had been right in front of me the whole time, and I still hadn't looked properly.

I now understood why she had left so abruptly. Why she hated Tanya so much. Why she cared for me constantly, why she was so concerned about me. Everything made sense now.

What did I have to do now?

I had to think, obviously. I had to sort out my own feelings. Right now, my emotions were so jumbled up together that I couldn't possibly decipher them correctly.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied!" Rosalie said, glowering at me resentfully. "You made her leave again. It hasn't been twenty-four hours since she's been back, and now she's gone again. It's all because of that girl!" Her eyes flashed. "I knew she was trouble from the very beginning. Her, you, and your idiocy!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle said sharply. "That's enough. I understand that you're upset, but all of us are. Most of all, Edward. Let's not start anything. We're already devastated as it is."

Rosalie was breathing hard. Emmett tugged her arm, urging her to sit back down, and she did so, slowly. She was still glaring at me.

"I don't believe it," Alice said, staring down at the documents in her hand blankly. "She went through all that trouble for me. And she left again." She looked up, looking upset. "What do I do? I didn't even thank her properly… I didn't even say goodbye!"

Jasper reached out to her. "It's okay, Alice. I'm sure she knows how you feel, even if you didn't say it out loud. It's fine." He hugged her comfortingly.

Esme looked just as upset. "Carlisle…what do we do? Where do you think she'll go?"

Carlisle looked troubled. "I don't know. Bella is unpredictable. She can go anywhere."

I felt numb. I looked down at my hand that had held onto her wrist for exactly five seconds. Her scent still lingered around me, for I had caught her when she'd nearly fallen over earlier. But even that would be gone soon as well.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Emmett prompted me.

I didn't answer. I couldn't go after her now. I was too confused.

Even if I did go after her…even if I caught her…then what? What would I do?

I didn't want to lose Bella. She was the only one who truly understood me. Only she knew how to comfort me in the best way possible, and I missed her when she wasn't around. She was an important presence in my life. Without her, I felt empty and uncomfortable, like a part of me had disappeared.

But I had no confidence in me. I didn't have the confidence to keep her by my side while I was with Tanya. It wasn't fair to both of them. It wasn't fair of me to hurt Bella that way.

"What did she show you?" Jasper asked. "I felt her emotions, but we didn't hear anything."

I swallowed. Recalling the memories Bella had shown me, I wanted to punch myself. I'd been such a jerk to her, even if I hadn't been realizing it.

Despite not knowing what I was supposed to do, I had to have her next to me. I needed her.

Abruptly, I whirled around and ran for the forest. I followed her scent as quickly as possible, but it soon faded. Curse the snowstorm.

I paused at the place where her scent stopped. I glanced around, hoping to find some way to realize which way she'd went.

Nothing.

Frustrated, I yelled out and kicked a tree trunk. Part of it broke and fell onto the forest floor.

At that moment, my phone vibrated. I closed my eyes briefly. Not now. Not now.

Still, I reopened my eyes and took out the device from my pocket. I felt my livid expression. I was slowly beginning to realize the emotions that I was feeling. Frustration, disbelief, anger…

"Tanya," I answered flatly, unable to control my tone. "What is it?"

She hesitated, surprised by my angered tone. "Did I do something?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "No. It's not you. Do you need something?"

"No, no. I guess…I just wanted to hear your voice." She paused again before saying hesitantly, "Did you talk to Bella?"

Telling her the truth wasn't going to be a good thing. "Yes, I did."

"What did she say? Why did she leave?"

I wondered how much I should tell her. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell us."

"Something happened, Edward," Tanya stated. Of course she could tell from my voice. "What?"

I heaved a frustrated sigh. "She left again. I lost her because of the snowstorm. I don't know where she went."

Tanya was quiet. "I'm sorry, Edward. Why did she leave again?"

Because she couldn't bear to see me with you, I thought to myself. Instead, I said, "I don't know."

"She's such a mysterious person, your sister," Tanya commented. "So quiet and secretive. Is…is your family okay?"

I leaned on the tree, looking down at the ground. "They're…devastated."

"I'm sure they are." She sounded sympathetic. "Are you okay, Edward? You don't sound so good either."

I didn't reply. I didn't have the confidence to answer her question.

_Was_ I okay?

No, I wasn't. I was confused and angry. I wasn't okay.

How could she just leave after confessing her love for me? How did she expect me to cope? If she was here, it would've been better. I could talk it over with her. It might have helped to ease my confusion.

"Go to sleep, Tanya," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

There was a slight pause. Then, she said reluctantly, "Okay. Feel better."

"Good night." I hung up before she said anything more.

_She's such a mysterious person, your sister…_

Had she _ever _been my sister?

It was a question that I had to ask myself. Bella had never been the same comfortable person like Alice or Rosalie was. Nor had she ever felt like family, like my brothers or parents.

But I'd never thought about it before. She was always there for me, and I'd assumed that she'd continue to always be there for me. And now that she was gone, I felt hollow.

I shouldn't have taken her for granted. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be suffering from hectic confusion and frustration like this.

* * *

**AN: Reviews, please!**


	32. Chapter 32: Trapped

**Author's Note: I have to say, I'm enjoying the attention this story's been receiving. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't know where I was. I lost track of the time. And I had no clue how long I'd been running.

I must be miles away from home right now. Miles and miles away.

I clutched my emerald tightly as I slowed down to human pace. I walked slowly through the forest, taking in the beautiful sights that surrounded me. I looked down at the gem.

How could it shine so brightly every time? Although it had been years since Carlisle had given it to me, it shone brightly as always, and it never ceased to hide its glory.

I ran my fingers over the Cullen family crest. The metal was colder than usual due to my touch. It reflected the coldness in my heart, and the coldness of my life.

When will my life ever shine again?

I didn't stop to find out where I was. When I came upon the ocean, I merely walked into it and swam. The water seemed endless, but eventually, I came upon land again, and I continued to run.

Soon, I came to a beautiful city with tall buildings. I looked down at the city from the mountains. My head turned abruptly to my right when I heard the cry of a deer.

I knew that my eyes were black with thirst. I hadn't hunted since I'd left, and I was in desperate need of blood.

So without a second thought, I was off on a hunt, tracking down the animal mercilessly.

After several deer, I felt better. I heard the rush of a small creek, and I walked toward it at human pace. I glanced at the water and stared at my reflection.

I looked horrible. My clothes were still intact and my hair looked perfectly fine. But my expression was what ruined my image. It looked blank…dead…lifeless.

Love could be beautiful. Love could destroy as well.

There was a slight noise behind me, and the breeze brought back the sweet scent of an unfamiliar vampire.

Instinctively, I was on my guard. I crouched into defensive mode, and I peered at the vampire that had interrupted my thoughts.

It was a young boy. He was donning a dark cloak, and his eyes were crimson. He cocked his head curiously, as though I intrigued him.

"What is your name, young one?" he asked.

Young one… To me, he looked barely twelve. But I knew better.

My eyes narrowed as I studied his cloak. He was also wearing a strange pendant necklace with the shape of a fancy V. I knew exactly where I was.

I glared at him, backing away. He took a step forward, his hands spreading. It looked like he was reassuring me, but I felt a cold presence around me moments later, and I knew he was trying to use his power on me.

When my eyes merely flashed in response, he closed his hands. The cold presence disappeared, and he looked mildly interested.

"What is your name, young one?" he asked again. His eyes flickered toward my own emerald pendant, and he blinked in recognition.

I backed away again.

"I have no intention of harming you," he purred. "Come. Tell me who you are."

"Bella," I whispered, my lips barely moving. "Bella Cullen."

* * *

The fancy dark doors opened widely as the young boy led me briskly into a throne room. My eyes roamed restlessly. I quickly detected ten guards in the room, not including the one who was leading me.

"Master," the boy said, bowing. "I found this young one in the mountains."

There were three men on the thrones. The one in the center raised his head, his fingers interlocked, and he stared at me with his red eyes.

I flinched when he was suddenly right in front of me. His expression was almost hungry as he looked over me at every angle. He smiled widely. "Ah… Golden…eyes," he whispered.

I repressed a shudder as his breath fanned my face lightly.

He looked down at the middle of my chest, where the emerald rested lightly. "The Cullen…family crest."

"Yes, Master," the boy said, smirking.

"May I, my dear?" Aro asked softly, offering his hand.

I knew so much of the Volturi. Carlisle had taught me so much of their powers and capabilities. The fact that I'd walked willingly into their city wasn't good.

Though I knew that he would never be able to read my thoughts, I gave him my hand. Confusion flashed across his face, then fascination.

"Marvelous," Aro breathed. "Simply fascinating. I wonder…Alec…was your power able to get through to her?"

"No, master," Alec said. "I brought her here because I knew you would want to meet her."

I didn't move, even when Aro traced a finger lightly on my cheek. "What is your name, young one? Which Cullen are you?"

"Isabella," I whispered.

"Ah!" Aro exclaimed, recognizing my name immediately. "Young Bella! It was true, then, about your shield. You repel all mentally-based gifts. I wonder…was the rumor about your other gift true as well?"

I stared at him. "You have a solid future ahead of you, Aro. Nothing too exciting, but nothing dangerous either." All I truly saw in his future was that he was sitting on his throne constantly, letting others do his dirty work for him.

He smiled, pleased. "Fascinating."

He turned to his brothers. "What do you think, my brothers?"

"Certainly interesting," the blonde, Caius, hissed. "But suspicious. Why has she come?"

"Yes, good point," Aro agreed. He turned back to me. "Why have you come, my dear? Do you bring a message from my good friend Carlisle?"

"No," I breathed. "No message. It was simply a mistake coming here. I did not realize where I was heading."

"Lies," Caius spat. "How could one not know where he is going?"

"It seems," Aro said, raising a hand to silence him, "there is a story behind her reason. Why don't we hear it out?"

I was reluctant. But he was going to force me to say it eventually, and I had no confidence that I could win a fight with ten skilled vampires around me.

"Family business, Aro," I said softly. "I simply had to get away. It's nothing special."

"Indeed?" He studied me carefully.

I was grateful that he could not read my thoughts. I would've exposed the fact that a human knew of our existence, and then, the family would've been in danger.

"A waste," Aro mused. "I have always wondered why Carlisle did nothing with skilled vampires by his side. Young Alice has the gift of future, very much like you, my dear. Why not use her as a weapon? And young Edward…indeed, I have heard that he has a gift very similar to mine? A mind-reader, certainly, but possessing the advantages that I don't have? To be able to read thoughts at a distance, indeed…"

"But also limited," I pointed out. "He is only able to read what is going through one's mind at the time."

"Still," Aro smiled. "To be able to do so would be so…convenient."

I could see the hunger in his eyes. "I wonder, Bella, if you will not stay with us for a while? You don't seem keen on going back to your family for a while, after all… It would be a great joy to have a new addition to our guard." He smiled, pleased.

Something Carlisle had told me during his lectures flowed through my mind.

_"Aro will not hesitate to seize a talented vampire that could be beneficial to him,_" he had warned me. _"He particularly values my 'collection', as he calls it. Alice is one gift he does not have, and wants. Edward has a similar gift to Aro, but he has the advantages that he wants as well. And you, Bella, will be the most valuable to him of all. The gift of future…accompanied by a powerful mental shield."_

How had I let this happen? How had I let him get access to the most valuable gifts Carlisle had had? I knew I wasn't going to be able to escape this.

I was trapped.

I was vaguely aware of Aro ordering one of his guards to take me into my room, and get me a cloak and a pendant.

My eyes closed, and my mind closed itself, preventing any emotion from leaking into my heart.

With the exception of darkness and bitterness.

* * *

**AN: It's always the Volturi, isn't it? Oh, well. Reviews if you're pounding on the desk crying out, "NO!" Even if you're not, reviews!**


	33. Chapter 33: Irritated

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Edward's Point of View**

I sighed and closed my eyes as Tanya prattled on about why she should be changed.

"With my luck, who knows what could happen next?" she pointed out. "Besides, why do we have to wait? The more we wait, the more I age, and the more I get older. I get closer to _dying_."

I didn't flinch like I usually did when she brought the subject up. It didn't seem to bother me anymore. Not after Bella had left again.

"I already told you that it isn't going to happen," I said through gritted teeth. I knew that I shouldn't feel this way, but I was hating myself for coming over to see her.

It was a Sunday, and her father was out fishing. I'd been feeling down, thinking of Bella the whole time, and I'd decided that seeing Tanya would help.

The last few weeks since Bella had left, I'd been taking out my loneliness on Tanya. Bella's absence created a huge hole in my heart, and I needed something, or someone, to fill it up.

I had to admit, it wasn't fair of me to use Tanya in this way. But I had no one else to turn to. There was no one like Bella to help me endure.

I'd been thinking immensely about her feelings for me. And the fact that we still didn't know where she was…it was tormenting.

If only I knew where she was, I would go get her. I would go after her and drag her back. I had to have her by my side. To actually see her…hear her…_touch_ her… I had to ask her if she really did love me.

"Edward?" Tanya pleaded. "Please? Let's not put it off any longer."

Even her pleading sounded annoying now. What was the matter with me?

"Tanya," I said stiffly. "Let's not start this again, please. You know we're all stressed out about Bella leaving. Now is not the time to argue over this again."

She stared at me. Then, her eyes narrowed. "It looks like you're obsessing more about Bella than about me! Are you getting tired of me, Edward?"

I stared at her. I didn't have the energy to argue with her today. "You know it's not like that, Tanya."

"Well, it looks like it," Tanya said, looking upset. "I know how you feel, Edward. Really, I do. I'm upset too. Even if Bella doesn't like me, I care about her. But right now, I'm so vulnerable. I attract danger like a magnet, remember? And the best way to avoid that is to change me. So do it! It's what I want!"

I fought the urge to snarl. "No. You're not getting changed. That's final."

She stomped her foot. "That's not fair! What will you do if I'm dead and gone?"

"I'll find a way to live without you, of course."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "I'll ask Carlisle to change me. He would do it. For you. For me. For both of us."

How do I get out of this, Bella? I thought to myself internally. Why do I feel so annoyed by her all of a sudden?

Was this what she saw? Me getting tired of her? What had she really seen?

I still didn't get it. How could she love me when we weren't mates? Hadn't she seen the future? She would've seen that we weren't meant to be, that we weren't going to be together forever. Then what had she seen in me? Why had she fallen in love with me?

"Edward, are you listening?"

I looked at her, then rose abruptly. "I'm sorry, Tanya. Maybe I shouldn't have come today."

She looked hurt. "Edward…"

"It's not you," I lied smoothly. "It's me. I guess I'm just distracted because Bella's gone. I'm worried about her."

She glared. "Bella again? It's always Bella, isn't it?"

"Bella is important to me, Tanya," I snapped without thinking. I hadn't meant to, but it had just come out. I was getting tired of her jealousy and constant nagging. "I can't pretend otherwise because it's true."

Tanya flinched when she saw another side of me that I hardly displayed in front of her. The vampire side. I probably looked very intimidating to her, but I didn't care at the moment.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow," I said in a slightly flat tone as I walked toward the door. "It's the last week of school. So brace yourself."

I headed toward my car and drove out of there as quickly as I can. I was still annoyed, which was weird. I never got angry or irritated with Tanya.

I tried to find some remorse for what I'd done just now, but there was nothing. I didn't regret anything. All I could think of was Bella.

Was she alright? Where was she? What was she doing?

I arrived home quickly enough. Alice greeted me at the front door cheerfully as usual, but her eyes couldn't fool me. She looked wan, tired.

"Anything?" I asked in a low voice as we walked toward the living room together.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett greeted me when we arrived at the living room. "You look annoyed. Did you argue with Tanya again?"

I shrugged. "She's not going to get changed. And that's final."

"You'll lose eventually," Alice warned. "What's the point?" She sighed. "You'll change her. It's already set in stone. Nothing will change that."

"What about Bella?" I asked rather sarcastically. "Is _she_ set in stone? Where is she?"

Alice slumped. "I don't know."

"We should've sent a phone with her," Esme sighed.

"It wouldn't have done any good," Rosalie said disgustedly. "She would've abandoned it."

I stared at the muted TV blankly. I missed her badly. Was that wrong?

Jasper was looking at me rather knowingly, as though he was reading my feelings and telling me…

It was okay. More than okay.

**Bella's Point of View**

I fought the urge to stick my fingers in my ears as the humans cried out for help. I closed my eyes and suppressed a shudder.

It was getting worse every time. How can anyone kill so cruelly, even if they were vampires?

Soon, the throne room was quiet, and it was easier to endure. But I still held my breath as the guards began to remove the bodies from the room. It had been about a week since my last hunt, so my eyes were getting black. I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself if I'd kept breathing.

Once the bodies were gone, I took a deep breath. My eyes and throat burned from the lingering smell of human blood, but it was easier to restrain myself now that the bodies were no longer in sight.

"Ah, young Bella," Aro sighed. "We have told you repeatedly that you need not hold your breath. Why did you not join us? It is easier, my dear. Why hold yourself back, when your eyes indicate your thirst?"

I didn't answer. I concentrated on staying frozen where I was so that I didn't go bursting out into the city to hunt humans. The fight was unbelievably harder when human blood was exposed right in front of my eyes. I wondered every day how Carlisle did it at the hospital. It only made me respect and appreciate him more as time passed.

"Your eyes…" Aro breathed. "They are getting darker, my dear. Are you quite sure? I'm sure Heidi will be happy to fetch you some more humans…"

"Of course," Heidi agreed. She was wearing a one-piece bright red dress with matching high heels. Nothing else. She was showing too much skin for my liking. But of course, the males couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

"No, thank you," I said stiffly. "I'd like permission to go outside to hunt, actually."

Aro didn't look happy, but he nodded. "Very well. Demetri?"

"I can go by myself," I said flatly when the vampire perked up at the thought of being with me alone.

I was second best to Heidi. When Heidi wasn't around, the males turned their attention to me. Unfortunately for them, I hardly ever showed much skin, especially with the dark cloak around me.

"We couldn't risk that, can we?" Aro disagreed. "Our best fighter…no, no, we must protect you, my dear."

In other words, _I must not lose you to any other person._

I didn't say anything more as I turned and left the throne room. As Demetri followed me, the other males in the room shot him envious looks. Demetri looked smug.

We didn't speak until we were in the mountains. I took off the cloak and hung it on a low tree branch. I looked at it distastefully for a few moments.

"Is animal blood really all that interesting?" Demetri murmured, suddenly right behind me. His hands were on my narrow waist, lightly.

My expression immediately altered into a snarl, and I knocked his hands out of the way so abruptly that he blinked in surprise.

"Don't touch me," I whispered, my voice menacing. "If you do, I swear you will regret it."

Demetri's expression soured. "You always say that. You don't think I'll believe it, do you?"

I turned away from him coldly. "Just stay away while I hunt. Why don't you watch over that?" I nodded at my cloak before breaking into a run.

Personally, I didn't care what happened to the cape, but if watching over it would get Demetri out of the way, I was thankful for it.

As I ran, my hand closed around the emerald that still hung on the center of my chest. When Aro had tried to give me the Volturi's pendant, I had refused most strongly. He wasn't able to convince me to give up my emerald, and in the end, I was allowed to keep my emerald.

It was my one connection to my family. I wasn't going to give it up easily.

After hunting, my eyes returned to their normal golden color, and I didn't have to restrain myself any longer. Now, I felt tempted to just run away and never go back.

But of course I couldn't do that. Aro would merely send people after me, and I would have to run away my entire life. I wasn't going to live like that.

I was looking for a chance to get away. I knew that day was coming quite soon. And I was beginning to understand what I was supposed to do.

Threatening them would be the only way. Aro's most powerful and valuable 'treasures' all had psychological gifts, which meant that I could repel most of them. Jane and Alec were a piece of cake. Without their gifts, they were nothing. Felix relied on his strength only, which meant that with my fighting skills, I would be able to defeat him. Demetri was a good fighter, but he was no match for me. His tracking abilities would not bother me either.

I was counting on the fact that Aro wouldn't be able to destroy me. He valued my gifts too much. Even if I wasn't next to him, even if he didn't want the other covens to get to me, he wouldn't destroy me. I was counting on that.

"What took you so long?" Demetri asked. He was trying to flirt, but he didn't try to touch me again. He'd already had a taste of my skills a few days ago. He didn't want to experience my wrath again.

I didn't answer but merely followed him back toward the castle.

Once my plan was complete, I was going to escape this place. Anywhere was better than here.

* * *

**AN: She won't be staying in Volterra for much longer. I won't put you through that. Reviews, please!**


	34. Chapter 34: Change

**Author's Note: Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Why can't you find out where she is?" I asked desperately as I followed Alice around the house. "Once she makes a decision, it'll be easy to see her, wouldn't it?"

"Once she _decides_ on a decision," Alice corrected. "Until then, I can't see anything. And I won't see anything either if she makes a snap decision without planning it. And that's what she's been doing to escape from my visions. Bella knows how my gift works better than anyone else because she's a psychic herself."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

I sighed wearily. "What am I going to do?" I muttered to myself dejectedly. "If she's around, I'd talk to her or something."

Suddenly, Rosalie came marching up to me, her expression hard. "Can you get rid of that girl?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"She's here," she snapped. "Use your listening skills and your nose as well."

"Why is Tanya here?" Alice asked blankly, jumping up and looking through the window at her car.

"I don't know," Rosalie sneered. "You tell me, psychic."

"I totally missed it," Alice said. "I was so concentrated on Bella…"

Rosalie turned to me. "Get rid of her. If she's going to stay for another few hours, I'm going out. I don't want to smell her scent around this place anymore."

I didn't fire up to defend Tanya. I didn't have the energy. And I didn't want to.

We heard Carlisle and Esme greeting Tanya at the front door.

"Edward's upstairs somewhere," Esme told her. "You should've called or something, Tanya. What a surprise."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to the family instead of just Edward," Tanya said, and I knew that tone in her voice.

Instantly, I was by her side, startling her slightly, and my expression hard. "No, Tanya. Not a chance."

My family wandered into the living room curiously. Tanya looked determined, and I knew that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"This isn't just about you anymore, Edward," Tanya said firmly. "It's about all of us. I want to know what your family thinks."

The others glanced at each other. Then, they moved to sit down on the seats to give Tanya their full attention, wondering where this was heading.

"Edward doesn't want this for me," Tanya began. "But I don't think it's very fair of him to decide how I will live _my_ life. So I decided that a vote is the best way to settle this."

"Settle what?" Emmett asked.

"My mortality, of course." Tanya smiled. "I want to know if you want me to join your family."

Rosalie immediately began talking bad about her in her thoughts, her expression angering. Alice looked rather unhappy as she went through the pros and cons of saying yes or no. Emmett and Jasper both frowned slightly, and Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other.

Tanya turned to me. "Edward?"

"No," I said flatly. "You're staying human."

She didn't seem surprised. "Alice?"

Alice hesitated. "…yes."

I looked at her, trying to read her thoughts, but she was blocking them by singing some random song that she'd picked at the top of her head. What was she trying to hide?

"Jasper?"

Jasper hesitated too. He looked troubled as he recalled Bella's complicated and depressing emotions and pain. "Yes."

I raised my eyebrow. I knew from his thoughts that he actually disapproved, but why had he said yes? Was it because Alice had said the same thing?

He was blocking his thoughts like his mate was. He shook his head minutely so that Tanya couldn't see. But the meaning was clear to me: _I'll tell you later_.

"Rosalie?" Tanya asked, looking slightly apprehensive.

Rosalie resisted the urge to snarl at her. She looked away from the group and said flatly, "No."

Tanya gave a small sigh, then moved on. "Emmett?"

"Sure," Emmett said, giving her a small smile. But it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Everything's more funny when you're around."

Tanya smiled, having noticed nothing strange. She turned to Esme.

"Yes, of course," Esme said immediately. "Edward is happy with you, and he won't be able to live without you."

_Right?_ she added in her thoughts. She was asking me.

I didn't know the answer to that question. Would I really not be able to survive without Tanya? I felt as though I could live without her…yet, I had no confidence to live without Bella.

What did this mean?

"Carlisle?" Tanya suddenly looked nervous as she turned to my father figure.

Carlisle was studying my face intently. He was asking me silently the same thing Esme had asked. The same thing I was asking myself.

I frowned slightly. I didn't know. I didn't know anything anymore.

Carlisle sighed before answering. "Yes."

My teeth clenched together. "Carlisle. I won't change her. You know that."

"So I'll do it," Carlisle countered. "I'm able to restrain myself easily."

Tanya's eyes were wide from excitement. "Can you do it now?"

"Now?" Carlisle looked surprised. "But your father…"

"That's not a problem," Tanya said dismissively. "I'll just say that I'm going on a trip with you guys. Since the school year is over and it's summer vacation, he can't exactly stop me with an excuse, can he?"

My whole family was uncomfortable. I could hear it and feel it in their thoughts. But they didn't look it. They were just too good at acting.

"Well, that's true…" Alice said slowly. "You're legal… He can't deny that."

Tanya looked triumphant. "When do we do this?"

I stared at her. How could she actually want this? To be doomed with eternity? Couldn't she see what immortality was doing to us? Couldn't she see Rosalie, who would've traded anything in the world to be human again? Bella, who had lost everything and now lived every single day in bitterness and contempt? Me, who tried to be so good so that I didn't have to see the monster within me?

All Tanya could see was the beauty. I realized now that she couldn't see the long life, the consequences. All she saw was the prettiness, the strength and speed, the gracefulness… She didn't see anything else.

Carlisle sighed in resignation. "How about now? Call up your father now and tell him that you're joining us on vacation. Apologize about how it's so short notice."

Tanya flounced into the kitchen where the phone was, while the rest of us just sat there, looking unhappy.

"Tell me," I said finally, breaking the silence. "Jasper."

Jasper sighed. "I wanted to say no. In fact, my answer _is_ no. If I think about Bella…and the pain that she felt all along, I knew that I had to say no. But I wasn't sure. I couldn't read your expression, Edward."

He looked at me seriously. "Can you live without her? Be honest."

I couldn't answer. I didn't know.

"Could you live without _Bella_?" he shot at me.

I didn't know that either.

"You see why it was difficult for me to answer," Jasper said. "I decided to go along with Alice's decision because…" He glanced at her frozen, unhappy face. "Well, I trusted her."

"Fine, then," I said curtly. "You tell me, Alice. What were you hiding from me?"

Alice looked older than she usually did. "Nothing."

"Stop lying to me. Let me see."

She shook her head. "You're just going to get angry."

I tried to keep calm. "Try me."

She stared at me, then looked resigned. Slowly, she let her thoughts flow, and I saw why.

Alice had grown so accustomed to trusting her visions that it was difficult to choose. She'd seen Tanya become a vampire and join us, but she'd also seen a possibility that she would be killed soon after her transformation. And then, there was the matter of Bella.

Alice loved Bella, perhaps even more than she loved Jasper. She cared for her younger sister almost obsessively, and she didn't want her to get hurt. And she knew that if Tanya was changed and joined our family, it would break Bella's heart to see her with me all the time.

Now, _I_ was the one with complicated thoughts. How was I supposed to work this all out? Without Bella, I was blind, helpless, and confused. I felt uncomfortable, like a part of me was missing. Without Tanya, I felt guilty and apologetic for using her to fill the missing gap caused by Bella's absence.

I couldn't have both by my side like a selfish jerk. I had to have one or the other, and to a greedy person like me, it just didn't seem fair.

If I had to choose, whom did I have to pick? Tanya? Or Bella?

"Everything's set," Tanya announced as she came back. "Carlisle, where do you want to do this?"

I knew I'd lost. Like Alice had said earlier, her future had been set. She was sure of what she wanted. And I couldn't change that.

"The office will be fine," Carlisle said, rising. He paused and looked back at me. "Aren't you coming, Edward?"

I shook my head. "I can't bear to watch it."

Tanya looked at me with an unfathomable expression upon her face, then followed Carlisle up the stairs. Alice got up silently and followed.

"Ugh," Rosalie muttered as she got up and moved toward the door. "I don't want to be around." She fled for the forest.

Emmett hesitated, wondering whether he should go join her or not. He shrugged and sat back down. "She'll be fine on her own."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked. "You can't have both of them. It's one or the other." He had a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of pity and understanding. It was as if he already knew what my choice was going to be, even if I didn't.

I closed my eyes as Tanya suddenly screamed from upstairs. I heard Alice talking to her in soothing tones and Carlisle's repeated apologies.

My eyes flashed open. Who was I supposed to choose?

I missed Bella like crazy. But I also loved Tanya.

_Who?_

**Bella's Point of View**

"Let me leave!" I shrieked at Aro.

I'd been trying to persuade him to let me go since morning. It was now afternoon, and he was still refusing to do so.

So far, my plan wasn't going well. But no matter. I had a backup plan.

"No, Bella," Aro answered simply. "No."

My expression changed for the first time, and I straightened out of my crouch. I smiled sweetly. "I guess I knew you wouldn't let me leave."

His eyes narrowed, suspicious.

"But can you stop me from leaving?" I asked. "Because no matter what you do, I must leave this place. I don't think confinement is exactly my thing."

"Confinement?" Aro sounded shocked. He looked hurt, but I knew better. The guy was a superb actor. "You chose to stay here on your own accord, Bella!"

"No," I corrected. "You didn't give me a choice. I've had enough of this. I'm leaving. And no one will be able to stop me." My expression changed, and I glared at him viciously before turning my back on him.

"Very well," Aro said, sounding amused. "You may try to leave. But can you?"

As soon as his words were out of his mouth, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It pulled me backward roughly, but I was expecting it. Aro wouldn't let me leave easily. Not without a fight.

I twisted out of the way and kicked Felix in the chest. Hard. He grunted in shock rather than pain as he slammed into the opposite wall of the huge throne room.

There was a dull booming sound and dust rushed down to the floor. Felix looked at me, shocked. So did Aro.

"You didn't think I had the nerve to fight your guards?" I asked, sneering. "I'm more than willing to. I have nothing to lose, and nothing to fear. It makes me a strong player, even against your best guards."

Growling, Demetri came at me, and I raised my eyebrow. "I wouldn't hurt yourself, Demetri."

He lunged, and I dodged. For a while, I entertained him by moving around and defending. He was too easy. Not a worthwhile opponent.

After a while, I got bored, and I sent him to the opposite wall the same way I'd sent Felix. Demetri, too, grunted, though in pain, and he slid down to the floor, grimacing.

Almost immediately, I felt Alec behind me. His power surrounded me, and I felt the cold presence of it. But of course it didn't affect me.

I merely turned around and attacked him. Alec was just as skilled as Felix and Demetri were, but because I was immune to his gift, he was nothing more than a novice.

I tripped him and sent him sprawling on the ground. I looked down at him in disgust.

Suddenly, there was a sudden whoosh, and I stepped out of the way just in time to dodge Jane's interruption. She had ran toward me at full speed to knock me down, but in my defense, she just ran straight past me.

She stopped and turned to face me. Her eyes were narrowed as she shot her illusion of pain toward me. Nothing happened, of course.

Hissing, Jane approached me quickly, launching herself to attack. But I swatted her aside easily.

"You're no fighter, Jane," I said, laughing slightly. "All you know is how to use that illusion. I told you before that you should've learned how to fight."

Jane glared up at me from the ground, next to her twin.

Felix and Demetri attacked me simultaneously, but I was too quick for them. I was dodging them quickly before they could capture me.

They were getting bewildered. They were no doubt wondering where I'd learned to fight so well.

When I saw Jasper again, I would have to thank him. Without him, I would already be dead.

I kicked Felix toward where Jane was, then blocked Demetri's blow. I made a slight mistake of turning my back to him, and he jumped on me. Though I was slightly surprised, I flipped him easily onto his back. The marble floor cracked from the strength.

Alec shouted as he came running toward me. I blocked his fist and jumped out of the way as he kicked at me. I saw his fist heading toward my face, and I intercepted it with my right hand. I held on tight, and soon, Alec was struggling to break away.

"You're a twelve-year old," I said coldly. "What good can you do against a seventeen-year old, even if your opponent is a girl?"

"I'm way older than you are," Alec hissed.

I smirked before shoving his fist toward him roughly. He stumbled and fell. "Yeah? Well, I've got news for you, kid. Age is just a number. Even if you'd lived for a million years, it wouldn't have mattered. You would still be a spoiled brat because you're stuck at twelve. How you and Jane manage to intimidate people is still a mystery to me."

I turned to Aro, who had been watching in shock. "Why don't fight me yourself? If you win, I will stay. If I defeat you, I'm leaving."

Aro's face was a mask. He looked furious, yet politely curious at the same time. He raised his hand in signal, and suddenly, Demetri and Felix were there on either side of me.

Taken aback, I couldn't escape their clutches. They kneeled me down in front of him. I didn't struggle.

"Kill her," Aro ordered, his expression hard. "I have no need for a vampire who disobeys." He stared at me. "How do you feel now that you're about to die, Bella?"

I smiled. "I told you I didn't care, didn't I? I have nothing to lose. But you'll be losing your most important treasure."

"Kill her!" Caius hissed. "Disrespectful!"

There really was no point in living if Edward wasn't around. I couldn't live without him anymore. The need for him was too strong. And I would rather die than see him with Tanya Denali.

I closed my eyes as Demetri prepared to rip of my head. His hand was on the side of my head and he was pulling…

"Wait." Aro sighed, looking frustrated. "She's right. I can't afford to lose her. Release her."

They did so immediately.

Aro strode forward, his hands spread in surrender. "Very well, you may leave. I suppose it is better, knowing that you are alive rather than killing you myself. It is a waste to get rid of someone like you, and I'd much rather see you with another coven than see you dead."

I raised my eyebrow. "Interesting."

I knew my backup plan was going to work. Everything had gone the way I'd planned. It was perfect.

I sprang to my feet lightly. "Thank you." I sounded too airy, too light. Too at ease. It seemed to make him irritated. Still he didn't say anything as he watched me disappear from the throne room wistfully.

* * *

**AN: So she's escaped. Any idea where she's going? Back to her family? Or maybe not…**


	35. Chapter 35: Realization

**Author's Note: It's kind of a short chapter. Sorry for that, but enjoy just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Edward's Point of View**

I didn't move, even when Alice came to join me for the first time in weeks. She sat daintily on the edge of the sofa and looked at me warily like I was an unstable nuclear bomb.

"What is it, Alice?" I murmured, still holding my temples firmly and closing my eyes. I'd been developing headaches lately, something quite unusual for vampires.

Alice hesitated. She glanced at my closed bedroom door before answering. "I just thought you should know… Tanya was finally able to project her shield from within herself."

I resisted the urge to sigh at the mention of her name. "That's nice."

"She's been doing great, actually…" she said softly. Her voice was still hesitant, as though she was afraid of setting me off abruptly. But in a way, it sounded like she was consoling me. Why?

I finally moved. I leaned against my sofa and stared blankly at the many CD cases on the shelf toward the opposite wall.

"Am I bothering you, Edward?" Alice asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No."

"I'm sorry I haven't been much help," she said, her voice trembling slightly for the first time. "I can't even see where she is…" She sighed. "Some psychic I am."

"You can't blame yourself," I said, my lips barely moving. "It isn't your fault that she knows how to keep you in the dark."

"And she's good at it too," Alice mumbled. "I don't like it." She looked at me again. "So…what have you been thinking about these past few weeks? I know Tanya has been abandoning you a lot lately to practice and hunt…which must have given you quite some time to think things through a bit."

She was right. I'd had tons of time while Tanya had been distracted with other things. She didn't even look at me these days – not even a brief glance – but surprisingly, I didn't really mind. It was like we'd become strangers in a matter of three days. As soon as she'd seen me when she'd woken up, it was like she'd decided that she didn't want me anymore.

That was probably true. After thinking for a long time, I'd finally pieced together everything. As logically as possible anyway.

Tanya had wanted immortality. She'd used me to get what she wanted, and now that she'd gotten what she wanted, she was casting me off to the side.

Bella must have seen it happening. Tanya's betrayal. But I didn't mind. After everything I'd put her through, including a near-death experience, I though I deserved what I got. This was karma for not realizing that Bella had been right.

Bella… She was another story.

Once I'd come to that conclusion, I couldn't help wondering what else she had seen. Had she seen us together? What about Tanya?

"I think…" I hesitated, then resumed softly, "I think I know now, Alice."

"Know what?"

"Everything. You and everyone else must have realized it way before me, right?"

Alice merely sighed deeply. "If you're talking about Tanya…"

"Of course I am," I said. "You saw that she wasn't the one for me. You could see that she only wanted this. Immortality."

"Yes, and she's throwing you away," Alice said sharply. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Having someone spell it out in front of me did make me feel the slight twinge of anger. It was true that I would probably snap if Tanya did anything that made me angrier. I was mad enough to kill her. Harm her. I probably had every right to do it, considering how she'd fooled me, and kicked Bella away from me.

Now Bella was nowhere to be found. I'd lost someone more important than my own life.

"You realize it now," Alice said, studying me face as my eyes softened at the thought. "Bella."

My eyes flickered to the part of the shelf that held the collections of DVDs from Bella's old movies.

"Bella," I agreed ruefully. "I was a fool not to have gone after her, huh?"

"At least you realize it now," Alice mumbled. "But it's a few weeks too late to make a difference, Edward. What are you going to do now?"

There came a triumphant cry from the backyard, near the forest, where Tanya and the others were practicing. She must have succeeded again.

"What about Tanya?" she went on. "She's going to have to leave this family sooner or later. She doesn't belong here. No one wants her around, truthfully."

After thinking it through so much and realizing that my feelings for Bella were actually a man's love rather than a brotherly love, I'd become used to it. The epiphany had come as a surprised when I'd first realized that I loved her back, but now, it felt so natural…so _right_…that I couldn't help but torment myself for hurting her. Now, I couldn't even see her.

I missed her so much right now. I felt like I was going to go insane from not seeing her.

"Do you think she's alright?" I asked quietly, desperate for assurance.

Alice smiled wistfully. "I'm sure she's fine. She's quite gifted…and a good fighter. Jasper said so himself, didn't he?"

I read her thoughts rather glumly. There was nothing new. Nothing to reassure me.

Suddenly, Alice stiffened slightly, as a vision threatened to break through. My eyes flashed to her, but she controlled her expression quickly and refused to let herself taken in by her gift. She was hiding something again.

"What is it?" I demanded. "Is it Bella?"

"It's nothing," she said in a tight voice, trying to focus on something else so that I couldn't read her mind. "Nothing."

"Alice, tell me! If it's about Bella, if you know where she is, tell me. I need to go after her and bring her back."

She shook her head, her lips pressed together. "It's not about Bella. So you don't have to worry."

I got the feeling that she was telling the truth, and yet, I felt uneasy. Why would she want to hide anything from me?

**Bella's Point of View**

I wandered around for several weeks until I felt lonely. I sat on a tree branch, my legs swinging back and forth, as I toyed with my emerald.

I definitely didn't look like I'd been living in the wild. I looked like I'd had a home to sleep in, to eat in, and to actually live in. My hair was perfect as usual, long and wavy, as though I had just recently blow-dried it. My clothes weren't torn or dirty. Money had never been a problem for me. Only a few hours ago, I'd stopped by the nearest shopping mall and bought myself a cute blue dress that flowed silkily down to my knees. I'd also bought matching flats, but right now, my feet were bare, and the shoes were right next to me, sitting on the branch.

It was an outfit Alice would've approved of. Normally, I wouldn't have done it, but I was homesick. I missed my family.

And him. I missed him especially. I felt tempted to run back home and never leave again, but I knew that the human was still there.

"_If_ she's still human…" I murmured quietly, fiddling with the pendant on my chest.

I was sure that she'd been changed. And now that she'd gotten what she wanted from Edward, I was also sure that she would cast him aside soon. Very soon.

"It's starting…" I whispered, looking at the gem. "Her betrayal."

Would Edward really kill her? After all he'd said and done for her…after everything they'd been through…would he – _could _he – really be able kill her?

I could see the visions looming forward ever so clearly now. And as each second ticked by, I could see more details to the major picture. I knew it was close.

And when that time came, I wanted to go back. I wanted to see my family. Once she was gone, there was no need to run away anymore.

But still…I still couldn't help but resent how he'd been so blind. And when I thought of that, I didn't want to go back.

"Who cares?" I mumbled. "I'll just stay out here…keep running away…"

A test, I thought. If he really kills Tanya, then that means that Edward had never really loved her. That didn't mean he loved me, but it was a possibility.

Vampires couldn't stay apart from their mates. So if we really were meant to be together, Edward wouldn't be able to stand it. He would miss me every single second of the day, and it would drive him nuts.

I wanted to test him. See if it was true. See if what I could see in my visions was right.

For the first time in my life, I was doubting my own gift. And I would see if it really was efficient and accurate as people believed it was…just for the sake of love.

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36: Revenge

**Author's Note: I know you've all been dying for Tanya's death. Well? What do you think is happening in this chapter? Eh? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Why would you want to hide anything from me?" I snapped at Alice. "I know everything now, so you might as well tell me."

"Everything?" Alice raised her eyebrow. "You would think so." She sighed, continuing to sing _Beauty and the Beast_ over and over again in her head, as though it was on auto-replay.

"Tell me," I growled.

"You'll find out soon."

"How soon?"

Alice closed her eyes. "How about now?"

Right on cue, there came shrill scream from outside the house. Right where the others had been, watching Tanya practice with her shield.

Naturally, I couldn't read her mind, but I could read everyone else's. I knew instantly from Carlisle's horrified thoughts to Jasper's sudden unfriendliness and wariness that it wasn't good.

She'd finally decided to show her true colors.

Although Alice had already seen this happening, she seemed to turn paler than usual.

I led the way outside, our feet barely touching the steps as we ran down. I froze when I saw that everyone else outside weren't moving. My family's eyes were trained grimly on Tanya, who had a malicious grin on her face. And her arms were wrapped tightly and dangerously around…Rosalie.

Rosalie didn't dare move, as Tanya's newborn strength was still in place. Her expression was terrifying, as though she would like nothing more than to kill her right this minute. But as she was in a difficult position to do anything, she couldn't do more than glare at me viciously and send me a silent message: _I told you so._

Emmett's expression was even more dangerous than his mate's was. His teeth were bared, and he looked like a huge bear, ready to pounce on his prey at the first sign of weakness.

Jasper's expression was grim and unfriendly. His eyes were alert and never left Tanya. He was in a slight crouch, ready to help Emmett at the first opportunity. Both of them were on either side of Tanya, though a few feet away. They didn't dare approach nearer, fearing that she would close her arms around Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme were closest to me, standing in the background. They both looked horrified at the turn of events, and Alice, who was standing right next to me, looked extremely angry.

The world seemed to be spinning around me. I saw red. I couldn't think straight. I was so furious with this girl who had toyed with me, that I could think of nothing else…but revenge.

I was desperate to save Rosalie as well. I realized now that everyone had been right. Too right. _Bella_ had been right.

Tanya really had had an ulterior motive for getting close to me. She'd never loved me. She'd just been using me to gain immortality and had been planning to toss me aside and betray my entire family in the end.

Why hadn't I seen it sooner? Now, it was too late. My sister was on the verge of danger, and Tanya had the advantage.

I had to dispose of her. Tanya Denali. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong as a vampire. And she had absolutely no right to kill my sister, even though we didn't get along very well.

Tanya spotted me a few feet behind Carlisle and Esme. Her lips curled up satisfactorily. Her grip on Rose seemed to tighten slightly, causing Emmett to take another small step forward, biting back a growl. Rosalie shook her head at him minutely, telling him that it wasn't good to antagonize her captor right now.

"Edward," Tanya greeted me pleasantly. "So glad you could finally join us. I thought I'd make a scene; after all, you wouldn't want to miss my final betrayal, would you?"

I was sure my expression was terrifying, even more so than any of my family. I took a few steps forward past Carlisle and Esme, restraining myself from lunging for her throat. If I did that, I couldn't guarantee Rosalie's safety.

"Stop," Tanya warned, taking a step back and taking Rose with her. I froze. "Not another step. Unless you want Blondie to die."

Rosalie was staring at me with her eyes narrowed. Reading her thoughts, I knew that she was doubting my loyalty toward her. She was curious whether or not I would leave her to die…

That made me angrier. It reminded me of what a jerk I'd been the past few months, to my family and most of all, to the person Rosalie cared about most, Bella. I was going to make it up to everyone. I would not fail them again.

"I chose the bitch because she's been making my life hell," Tanya continued smoothly. "People like _this_ – " she nodded toward Rose with her chin, " – don't deserve to have such a beautiful, eternal life. At least…that's what I think. And I was thinking that maybe all of you were getting a bit tired of her unpleasant attitude. What do you say? I think I'll be doing you all a favor by getting rid of her."

Emmett growled, and the sound echoed deeply around the quiet surroundings of the forest. He made an involuntary move, as though he was about to launch himself at her, but Jasper stopped him with a glare. His message was silent: _Not yet._

My eyes didn't move from Tanya. This girl…she had cost me everything. Our happiness…our confidence…and the most important presence in our family. How dare she try to take another member from us? I wasn't going to let her.

Ignoring her previous warning, I took another few steps, slowly this time. "So. It seems…I fell for your tricks."

Tanya sneered. "You were like an idiotic puppy in love, Edward Cullen. Did you really think I was in love with you? Maybe I should have become an actress." She laughed coldly. "I convinced you quite well, didn't I?

"Oh, if only dear Bella was here with us!" she went on. "I probably would have chosen her instead of sweet Rosalie here. Those psychic powers of hers…" She made a sound of disgust. "They almost wrecked all my plans!"

"You mean…" Esme said breathlessly, her golden eyes wide. "You mean…she knew all along? About all this?"

"That's right," Tanya answered. "And she even tried to warn me, the little vixen! Did she really think that I would listen to her? Her words were in vain…" Her voice became quiet and dangerous. "There was nothing that could have stopped me. There's nothing that can stop me from doing anything if I set my mind on it."

I took another step. "How ingenious." I kept my voice pleasant too, though I was sure my face gave me away. "You really should have become an actress, Tanya. You would have been so much better than Bella."

Alice gave a strangled gasp. _What are you doing?_ she shouted at me mentally. _Are you insane? Comparing her to Bella…that's like insulting her!_

I ignored her and took another step. Comparing Tanya to the woman I loved was like insulting both of us, but if I wanted to save Rosalie, I had no choice right now. Distracting her was the best option by far.

"If immortality was all you wanted," I went on, "then you should've just come right out and told me so. You didn't have to pretend so convincingly, acting like you were in love with me, to get what you wanted."

Tanya's face morphed into anger. "Are you mocking me?"

"If you were going to betray us openly in the end," I said, my tone growing darker now, "there really was no point for all your hard work. You could have just told us…and I could have just killed you right then and there."

Her eyes bored into mine. She began to laugh, and the shrill sound began to echo all around us spookily. I didn't move.

"I knew your temper," she said, smiling. "I knew there was a bigger chance for you to either kill me instantly or refuse to even see me. I couldn't risk that. So I took the harder way. Harder, but guaranteed."

She shook her head, almost pitying me. And I didn't like it. "You should have listened to Bella, Edward. She was onto me the whole time, and she knew that we didn't love each other. She fell in love with you, and of course she wouldn't want you to get hurt. She was only trying to help you, but you only pushed her away. Now…" She laughed again. "I'm not sure if she'll be back or not. I killed that hope as well. Two birds with one stone… I got rid of the girl that felt like competition by turning _you_ away from her, and I got immortality as well." Her grin got wider. "Sweet success."

Her words were racing through my mind. _She fell in love with you…but you only pushed her away._

Those dreaded words. Having them all spelled out in front of me…I didn't like it. How could I have not noticed sooner? Why couldn't I have tried harder to understand that mysterious young woman so that I could pull out of the trap Tanya had laid out for me, and realize my love for Bella instead?

I was regretting every single thing. Everything I'd said to Bella…everything I'd done to save Tanya… But it was too late to turn back everything the way it had been before, and the only thing I could do now was to make up for it.

I had to kill Tanya Denali.

The girl was a psycho. That much was certain. She was insane, conceited, self-confident, and totally reliable on her gifts of seduction, mental protection, and acting.

People like her didn't belong in our world.

"Let go of her," Emmett hissed. "This is between you and Edward. You guys can go talk it out privately somewhere, but let Rose go. She's got nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with this?" Tanya repeated, sounding mockingly surprised. "Why, Emmett, Rosalie has got everything to do with this! The only reason she didn't like me was because she guessed everything that was going to happen! It's only natural that I kill her for it, right? Since Bella's not here to pay the price of seeing a little bit too well, the one closest to her should take her place! Isn't that right, Blondie?"

"Bitch," Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

Tanya had obviously heard, but she didn't seem to care. "So we're on the same page, then," she said, taking our sister's comment as the affirmative. "Sadly, I don't think Bella's around to save the day this time. I was slightly disappointed when those newborns didn't get to kill you, Edward, because of her interference. Damn that pretty face…"

I caught Rosalie's eyes. My eyes widened slightly as I tried to convey a silent message to her. It was a risky move, what I was asking her to do, but if she didn't make the distraction first, I would never be able to get to Tanya, and I wouldn't be able to save her.

Fortunately, Rosalie seemed to understand almost immediately. She understood that it was risky and dangerous, and that she could be hurt in the process, but through her thoughts, I realized that getting rid of Tanya was on her priority list.

_Now?_ Rosalie asked silently.

My eyes darted toward my left, then to my right, as though I was glancing around for any more signs of danger, but in truth, I was answering Rose's question.

_When?_ she asked.

Luckily, Alice knew what I was planning. She danced forward a few steps and called out to Tanya, "And what are you going to do after you leave?"

Tanya's eyes flashed to her, and she answered disdainfully, "Hunt. Animal blood…" She scoffed. "As though I _want_ golden eyes! I'm not going to even try to fit into human society like you all do-"

My eyes flashed in signal, and abruptly, Rosalie twisted her body with all her strength and shoved Tanya away from her. Taken aback, Tanya backed away slightly, her eyes widening in shock and slight fear.

But by the time she'd realized that it had been a ploy, it was too late. Rosalie was already safely by Emmett's side, and now, there were three, highly lethal vampires growling at her viciously.

Tanya glanced at me again, and her eyes narrowed. "A good try, I admit. But I'm afraid I still win…unless you can catch me. I think I'll go track down Bella and get rid of her…just for fun." She smirked, then whirled around and dashed away into the forest.

With the sound of a bullet, I was off, leading my family into the forest after the one that had betrayed us.

Since she was a newborn, she used her strength to push herself faster and faster, putting some distance from us. But I was faster than a normal vampire, and I was close behind her.

I could hear my family's thoughts behind me.

_Over my dead body she'll go find Bella,_ Rosalie was snarling mentally. _I won't let that bitch get away with her tricks again._

_Bella's in danger_, Esme was thinking, panicking as she and Carlisle covered the rear. _We have to stop Tanya before she can find Bella!_

_Psychotic, sarcastic queen,_ Emmett muttered in his thoughts. _No way in hell she'll catch up to _my_ sister!_

_Edward!_ Alice was calling my name. _You _have_ to stop her! If we don't catch her now, I see a possibility that she'll be able to find Bella and strike up a fight with her!_

I pushed myself faster. She wanted to find Bella and kill her? Not a chance. I wasn't going to let her. She wanted me to catch up with her? I was going to do better than that.

When I was exactly ten feet away from her, I tensed, preparing to launch myself at her.

Tanya seemed to sense it. Sense the violent urge against her coming from behind…

My family was bewildered when they saw me tense. And then, just a split second before I lunged, Alice cried, "Edward!"

Too late. Just as my family realized what I was planning to do, I pounced on the psychotic newborn. My head was inclined as though I was about to kiss her throat, but my teeth brushed against her skin like a caress. And suddenly, Tanya's still body and I had stopped running, and I was holding her detached head in my hand.

My family stopped a short distance from me, and they watched as I disconnected all of her body parts, my face expressionless. Then, after a few seconds or so, Rosalie walked forward, her face determined and smug. She grabbed a hold of Tanya's two legs and pulled.

With a metallic screeching sound that echoed all around the forest, the limbs came off, and Rose tossed them aside carelessly. She continued to help me tear her body apart into unrecognizable pieces and throw them into a pile.

When the job was done, I took out a silver lighter from my pocket and flicked the light to life. I stared down at the pile that I'd once shared my emotions with coldly. With no remorse whatsoever.

And I tossed the lighter.

We watched as the flames quickly licked away the cold remains of a newborn vampire. The fire got higher, and the smoke rose through the trees.

As I gazed into the warm fire, I could make out pictures out of the dancing flames. Ironically enough, it wasn't the times I'd spent with the human girl, but the times I'd spent with Bella.

She and I were walking the streets… We were in that souvenir shop, where the walls were covered with pictures of her as a memoir…

She and I were in my room, listening to music and talking and laughing…

We were sitting on the piano bench, playing a duet together…smiling happily…

We were watching her movies together…commenting about every single thing…

The more I watched the memories of our time together, the more empty and blank I felt. I finally realized that she was gone. It finally sunk in.

She wasn't going to be back. Even if she was planning to come back, it probably wouldn't be for a long time. And I had no idea where she was right now.

Without my true mate, I was nothing but an empty shell. Without the need of Alice's gift, I saw my pointless future…without her.

I was nothing without her.

* * *

**AN: Satisfied now? I have to say, it feels very refreshing, making our handsome hero kill her himself. Reviews?**


	37. Chapter 37: Déjà Vu

**Author's Note: Do you like déjà vu? I hate it sometimes. And sometimes, I feel like I'm about to remember something, and then it slips away. It makes me so angry! But Bella must hate the déjà vu that's going to happen to her in this chapter, even more than any of us could hate our own. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was somewhere in the east. I didn't pay much attention to my whereabouts anymore, and I didn't try to make any decisions on where to go. I didn't want Alice to see me.

It was midnight. It was a new moon tonight, and there was no moonlight at all. It was good for me, of course, as it was easy for me to operate during the night.

I'd changed clothes into something darker to blend in with the night. I was wearing dark jeans, a dark blouse, a black leather jacket, and black heels. I moved so quickly and silently that those who were still out in the streets looked up, then looked away, and resolving that it must have been the wind that had just whooshed past.

I passed passing by the sea, and a familiar landmark caught my eye. I paused, placing a hand on the railing next to the sidewalk.

The Statue of Liberty… I must be in New York. Of course. How could I have not recognized the familiar streets of New York? I had been here before, with my family, many years ago. We had attended college here, and I had gotten my first musical degree…

But then again, I had been very distracted, blinded by how much I missed my family and most of all, Edward. It was easy enough to ignore my surroundings.

I ducked inside an alleyway. I was in no mood to dawdle in the main streets and gawk at a landmark that I'd seen for three years straight.

My heels made clacking sounds as it collided against the wet pavement. It had just rained here in New York. Now, it was only sprinkling lightly.

I walked slowly and purposefully as I walked through the alley. My eyes were trained on a group of young men up ahead, at the center of the secluded road. I felt like I was walking straight into déjà vu.

It was obvious they'd been drinking. A few beer bottles were littered on the floor, and the five teenaged boys were laughing and pushing each other around. And then, one of them nudged a tall guy who looked like the leader of them. They all turned their attention onto me.

My dead heart gave a slight jolt, reminding me of the horrible encounter I'd had decades ago. Reminding me of how I'd become a vampire…the unforgettable nightmare that I still dreaded to remember even after all this time.

I wasn't afraid. No, I was indestructible. It was just the familiar sense of the experience that made me feel a thrill of fear…

I paused when they blocked the way. They started towards me, forming a circle around me. I didn't move.

"Well, well," the leader drawled. His cronies jeered. "Look who we have here. Fellas, this must be our lucky day. What a beauty this one is!"

He stepped near me. I held in my breath, refusing to let any more reminders about that night…that terrible night. It was bad enough that I'd walked into a sense of déjà vu; I didn't need to smell that stench of alcohol either.

The other four boys laughed meanly.

The leader whistled as he took my whole body in. "Wowee. Look at that waistline."

"Those long legs," another one pitched in.

"Her chest…" the leader added softly. His eyes were trained on me inappropriately. He took a swig of beer, his eyes never leaving my chest.

"She looks like some rich girl, boss," the third one noted. "Her clothes seem designer."

"Too bad she doesn't have a purse on her," the fourth one mused.

"Fellas, fellas," the leader chided. "Watch your language. She'll think we're interrupting her night for merely money! And you know we want way more than that." He smirked as he took another step.

His friends laughed as they took a couple steps too.

"It would be wise to leave me alone," I said quietly. "I don't want to hurt you."

They burst out laughing. The leader snorted. "What are you going to do, pretty face? Spit on us? Kick our shins? That's the best girls can do, you know."

I fixed my cold gaze on him, and he couldn't seem to look away. "I can do much, much more than you can imagine. I'm not what I seem to be. A harmless, unarmed girl…" I shook my head slightly. "I'm far from that."

"You think we'll believe that, girly?" the fifth one asked. "Nice try, but you'll have some fun with us anyway, even if you might not want to."

The leader sneered. "Nice try," he repeated. "But no one gets away once I decide that they're not going to."

I resisted the urge to smack the guy when he leaned in to inhale me.

"Mm," he said. "You smell so nice, girly. It must be so relaxing to have so much money that you can wear expensive clothes and buy good perfume, eh?"

He reached to touch my hair, but I'd had enough. I couldn't stop the low growl from erupting from my chest.

Startled, he stepped back at the menacing sound. His friends blinked.

"I told you not to touch me," I said in a soft, dangerous tone. "Didn't I?"

He put on an ugly face. "You little…" He pushed me roughly against the wall of the alley. "You're going to get it, bitch!"

He leaned in to kiss my throat, but suddenly, he was making retching noises, barely able to breathe.

I kept my hand around his throat as I pushed him slowly backward. His friends backed away in horror as I pushed him against the opposite wall. I leaned in closer to his ear.

"It's not wise to touch beautiful women like me, buddy," I said in a seductive voice. "Do you know why?"

His only response was choking noises.

"Because such perfect women are dangerous," I informed him. "They always have a secret, like I do. And that secret can be idiot men's destruction. Do you understand?"

His attempts in getting away were getting feeble. I smiled sweetly before letting go of him.

He stood there, staring at me in horror. "Who…who are you?"

"Let's hope you learned your lesson, eh?" I asked. I grabbed his bottle of beer from his hand roughly. I slammed the glass against the wall of the alleyway, making the five boys jump two feet into the air.

I raised the jagged piece of glass in my hand. I raised my eyebrow at their show of fear, then tossed the glass away.

"Carry on, boys," I said as I walked past them. They stared at me, frightened, before running the other way.

I paused again, then turned to watch them run. Those wretched boys deserved a time in jail…just like the boys who had raped me.

It seemed like a terrible joke that the heavens were playing on me. To send me some déjà vu that I didn't want to reencounter. One of the most horrible experiences of my life…and I get to revisit it.

I didn't like how everything in my life was going downhill. I could tell that Tanya had already betrayed them. The visions that had been looming around in my head that gave me limited details about the event were now gone. Whatever she had done to my family, whatever they might have done to deal with her, I didn't know anymore.

There was only one thing that stood in our way now.

Us. We would have to meet again and we would have to reconcile. We would have to exchange stories properly and without being chased after by time. I would have to return to my original place next to my family, and they would be glad to have me home.

But I had no intentions on going back to them, at least for a while. No doubt they were all shaken by Tanya's unexpected betrayal. I wanted to give them time to cool down and forget about it. Besides, I wanted to spend some time alone to think.

There was something I feared the most. Even if I went back to my family, I had no guarantee that Edward would accept me as his proper mate. I did see us eventually getting together as a couple in the far distant future, but I had no idea we were going to take the long way around or a shortcut.

Would Alice know?

Another reason I wasn't going back right now was to give Edward time. Time to think things out…to get confused feelings in order. To give him time to maybe realize his true feelings…that would be nice too.

I couldn't live without him. That much was certain. But I'd also been terribly hurt through all this. While that girl was fooling him, I had been wasting my hours, sulking and hurting, because the one I loved was looking at another.

Looking back on it, I was regretting that I'd ever helped to save Tanya. I'd only been doing it to make _him_ happy, but in the end, it all came down to nothing. He was unhappy. _I_ was unhappy. My family was unhappy. I'd been an idiot all this time.

The stupid loyalty I'd had for him… The stupid connection I was supposed to have with my true mate… It had cost us all so much.

But what could I do while I was away from my family? I didn't do much besides listening to music and going to school. If my family wasn't around, I had no desire to go to school and keep up the charade of being human. It wasn't as fun.

But then, what could I do?

Travel?

It was an idea, of course, and I'd always wanted to travel all around the world. Even though I'd known for a long time that I was capable of doing that, I'd never done it because I hadn't wanted to leave my family. Maybe this was the chance to do it.

Where should I start?

Though I was intent on avoiding Italy, I wanted to start at Europe. What did I want to see?

Greece? Rome?

Rome!

The Coliseum… I'd always wanted to see that.

With a new purpose in my mind, I began running in the direction of the airport. I was starting my world tour in Rome.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Horrible, isn't it? Even after becoming a vampire, she had to go through the same thing all over again. Although, this time, she got herself out of the mess. Reviews, please?**


	38. Chapter 38: Indecision

**Author's Note: I actually like this chapter because it has a new character in it. I've found enjoyment in writing this story now. Isn't that good news? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although Cameron is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt blank. Empty. I was nothing more than a living shell. There was no point in my life anymore.

"Edward," Emmett groaned. "Stop being so impossible. You have to hunt. Your eyes have been dark for weeks now."

I didn't budge from my bed. I had the sheets over myself, and I didn't move at all. My eyes were closed. I could've been sleeping.

"That's why you shouldn't have taken her for granted," Rosalie snapped. "You should have at least gone after her and bring her back. At least she would be here, where we could all see her, instead of some random place."

I heard Alice's thoughts drawing nearer to my bedroom as well. Great. She and Jasper were coming to join Emmett and Rosalie to try to convince me.

But it was strange. She was thinking about the most random things anyone could think about. It was instantly obvious that she was hiding something. Perhaps…about Bella?

"Edward," Alice said as she sang all the songs of the schools we'd been through. "Are you really not going?"

The blankets over my head were abruptly yanked back, and I sensed Rosalie's presence right next to me. Her head was filled with very irritated and rude thoughts.

"Get _up_," she snapped. "Do you think Bella would want this from you? It's your fault she's gone, no one else's. So get up and deal with it. She's not gone forever. She'll be back. She'd never abandon us. So suck it up."

"She's right," Jasper agreed. "If I know Bella, she'll be back. Maybe not soon, but someday…when she's ready to face you."

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I'd been ignoring everything they'd been saying. Instead, I'd been trying to find some sort of opening in Alice's thoughts so that I could take a look at what she was hiding from me.

No such luck. She was determined to keep me out this time.

"Is it about Bella?" I asked in a low voice.

"Huh?" Emmett asked blankly.

Only Alice knew what I was talking about. "No."

She didn't fool me. She was a good liar, but I could still sense the unconvincing tone in her voice.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing," Alice insisted. "Really."

I sat up abruptly, glowering at her. "I won't go hunting unless you tell me."

"You're annoying," she replied, scowling.

"Look who's talking."

Alice sighed. "Look. Bella's fine. I've seen that much. So don't worry so much. She can take care of herself just fine. She's just going to be…taking the long way around to come back to us."

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked.

Taking the long way around… Did that mean she wasn't going to be coming back for a long time.

In a fluid motion, I was on my feet and heading for the door. "I'm going to go find her."

"Oh, no," Alice said, grabbing my arm. "You're not going anywhere. Besides, trust me when I say that you're never going to be able to find her. Never in a million years."

"I can't live another second without her," I said, my voice barely audible. "How can you expect me to wait?"

"The only way we can reunite with her is if we stay still and do nothing," Alice said firmly. "I've seen it. Bella will never be found as long as she doesn't want to be. She needs time alone."

My shoulders slumped, and I yanked myself out of her grip. I sank into an armchair, burying my face in my hands and becoming absolutely still.

"She's happy for now," Alice said, gently now. "She's made a few decisions that I could actually see, and they were nothing bad. In fact, I agree that she should go along with it. Even though it'll take some time, she'll be back very soon."

"What is she doing?" Jasper asked.

Alice hesitated. "She's…traveling. That's all I can say."

"Traveling?" Emmett mumbled. "She could've traveled with us."

But I knew that she really did need time. She may have taken her emerald, but it would take a bit of time until she returned under the roof of the Cullens.

**Bella's Point of View**

Traveling alone was fun. Peaceful. Quiet. Freedom. And lonely.

But I welcomed the loneliness now. It didn't seem like much anymore. I was so used to it, that it was sad. What I really needed was my true mate.

I knew exactly where my true mate was. He had helped me get over my depression many years ago. He probably knew that I was his mate by now too.

But too bad. He'd lost me. I was having such a great time that I was considering on never going back. I should live alone, travel like a nomad, and maybe start my own coven.

But it didn't appeal to me very much. I didn't like standing out too much ever since my transformation into a vampire, and if I created my own coven, I would be the leader. I didn't want to lead anyone.

But it seemed…fate had another idea for me.

It was a surprise, actually. I hadn't seen this in my visions. Perhaps it had been a minor thing. But to me, it seemed pretty big.

I had toured all around Europe, Australia, Asia, South America, and even Africa. I'd been away from home for exactly a year. My family would be worried sick, probably, and I missed them too. But being alone wasn't bad. It had its benefits, along with its disadvantages. A perfect balance.

They probably would have moved. It wasn't safe for them to be around Forks, since Tanya had 'disappeared'. They would have made up some reasonable explanation for her disappearance, or death, whichever one worked.

I was back in North America. I was constantly moving around instead of settling in one place. But I was a bit weary after my nonstop traveling for a year, and I was thinking about getting a house and attend college or something.

So I did. I settled in a rather big house in Maine. It was too grand and beautiful for me to live in, but it reminded me of home. Of Esme.

I was returning home after a hunting trip when I smelled the blood. Human blood.

Of course, after many decades of practice, I was perfectly fine around human blood. My control wasn't as perfect as Carlisle's, but it was stronger than my siblings' were.

Curiosity rather than thirst or desire drew me in. I'd just hunted, so I was perfectly in control. I changed my course from the house, and instead followed the scent of the blood.

To my horror, I found a crumpled body of a young man in a dark alleyway. As I got closer, I found that he was bleeding heavily.

I knelt next to him and reached out to feel his pulse. He was still conscious, though barely, but I still felt the faint beat on his wrist. His eyes fluttered, trying to find the source of my cold hand.

"Who…who…?" the young man whispered. He was an extremely good-looking guy for a human. He looked around the same age as me.

"I'm a friend," I said gently. "You don't have to be afraid. What happened?"

He shuddered as I lifted his shirt up to study his wounds. It was serious. He'd been stabbed twice: one where his stomach was, and a deep one right in between his ribcage, close to the heart.

I didn't understand how he could have survived the serious blows, but the wounds looked fresh. It hadn't been very long since he'd been stabbed.

"He…he s-stabbed…m-me…" the boy struggled to speak. But his breathing was getting shallower. He was having trouble getting air. I was afraid that his lungs may have been damaged too.

Years of watching Carlisle perform surgery and take care of patients had taught me many things. He had made _me_ want to study medicine. I even had a doctoral degree, but I hadn't been practicing as much as my adoptive father. I wanted to try to save this young man, but I was afraid I would make his condition worse. On the other hand, if I didn't do anything, he would die very shortly. Less than five minutes, I guessed.

"Who's 'he'?" I asked, putting pressure on his wounds.

"M-my…c-c-cousin," he whispered. "He and his friends…"

"Why?"

"He…he…" The boy gulped. "He hates me."

"Enough that he would kill his own relative?" I asked dryly. "Alright, then. How long ago was this?"

"I…don't…know…" He winced painfully.

He was losing. I could sense it. He was drifting away.

"No," I ordered sharply. "Don't fall asleep. You can't close your eyes, okay?"

"B-but…I'm so…tired…"

"Try to stay awake." I was becoming desperate. I had to keep him awake somehow, and my words weren't doing much.

"I…I can't see you…very…well…" He coughed feebly.

"What's your name?" I asked, working on his wounds. They looked really deep.

"C-Cameron S…S…" He gasped when I put pressure again.

"Cameron what?"

"S…Steele…"

It was no use. He was already weak, and I had no tools with me. I couldn't save him.

But he was too much of a waste. I didn't want him to waste what could have been a good life…a good future. He was still young, around seventeen or eighteen. He didn't deserve this fate.

"Stay awake, Cameron," I urged. "Stay…s-stay…!" I doubled over slightly when my visions hit me. It was something that I'd never seen before.

It showed the same young man in front of me. He was dying in reality, right in my arms, but he was also dying in my visions too.

I saw myself leaning over him…and suddenly he was writhing in pain more actively. The scene changed until I saw him again, smiling and laughing with me happily. His eyes were a dull shade of red, mixed with a touch of amber.

Another scene. His eyes were now perfectly golden, and he was concentrating very hard on something. His eyes were narrowed as he focused, bringing out his good features. He was very handsome, even for a vampire.

And that was it. I panted lightly as my visions shut down, and I was brought back to reality. I stared at Cameron, who was blinking rapidly as his breathing slowed…

I understood. I understood my visions instantly. I was destined to save this young boy, and give him a new life.

But would he really want this? _I_ hadn't wanted it. I would have preferred to have just died the night those boys had raped me. Would Cameron want this?

I didn't want to take away what could have been his. He had a whole future ahead of him as a human…

You _have_ to save him! another side of me argued. Even if you don't want to take away his life, you have to turn him! If you don't, he'll die!

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I was wrestling with myself, and my face was contorted with mental pain. Meanwhile, Cameron was fading away.

Finally, I shut out the side of me that argued for him to let him die naturally. Maybe it was the fact that I'd been seeing Carlisle work with patients for many years. Maybe it was because I'd seen myself saving him in my psychic visions, and I wanted to make sure the future's course wouldn't stray. Maybe it was because I felt pity for Cameron.

Whatever it was, I didn't have time to straighten my thoughts. I didn't have time to figure out the real reason. I decided that I _had_ to save this boy.

"Forgive me, Cameron," I whispered.

His eyes widened when I leaned in like I was going to kiss him. My teeth sank into his throat, exposing the venom in his body, and he gasped sharply.

I was so focused on saving the boy that I didn't even register the taste of his blood in my mouth. The fact that I had hunted very recently helped too. Before I knew it, I had withdrew from his body, and I was watching him writhe in pain.

I covered my mouth with my hand, horrified by my very actions. I'd done the very thing that I hadn't wanted Carlisle to do. But it was too late. The transformation was beginning.

Cameron was taking it well, fortunately. Though my actions had been totally unexpected, he didn't scream once. He moaned once or twice before becoming completely silent, even as he jerked around from the sharp fire.

I had never witnessed Carlisle turning someone. But I remembered what he'd told me a long time ago: _It's best to bite closest to the heart. It will speed up the transformation._

If it was best to bit closest to the heart, it would also be good to bite in many different places to make the venom work faster, wouldn't it? And since I'd already bitten him…I might as well do it thoroughly.

I grabbed his wrist and bit again. He whimpered softly as I took his other wrist and repeated the process.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, pressing my lips lightly to his forehead. Then, I lifted him up easily in my arms, and began running.

* * *

I knew it wasn't safe to linger around in Maine. They would soon discover Cameron's disappearance. It was best to be somewhere else when he awoke.

I carried him up to Canada in my arms. He didn't make any noise, which helped, though he did move many times as he dealt with the pain.

I had no other choice. I headed for our family house in Quebec. I paused before I went in. Our scents were still there, but I could tell that no one had come here in years. It was safe.

I rushed up the stairs and into Carlisle's medical room. It was filled with complicated machines and medical tools. There was also a bed, in case someone was in need of help.

I laid him down carefully on the bed and listened carefully for the sound of his heartbeat. He was quite still now, not moving and silent, but his heartbeat was strong and steady. Good.

I sighed as I plopped down on a stool. I was in for a long three days.

* * *

**AN: Don't get any ideas. Cameron isn't going to be a special person in Bella's life. I mean…he will be. Not just in the way you think. Reviews, if you're curious how it will turn out! Or I won't update! Please?**


	39. Chapter 39: Questions

**Author's Note: A longer chapter! And some information! It may be boring, or it may not be. Your judgement. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

I stayed by Cameron's side the entire three days. The wait was extremely maddening. How had the others resist the restlessness while I was changing? The impatience? It was especially boring because he didn't move or make a sound. I would have welcomed at least that.

Maybe I'd done something wrong. Maybe he was dead already, and I wasn't noticing.

But no, the heartbeats were definitely there. And after nearly seventy-two hours, the rhythm of the heartbeats began to become faster.

Soon, I thought. The transformation is almost complete. Would he blame me for how he turned out?

I watched, fascinated, as his body continued to change. I could already see the sharpness of his handsome features that had increased dramatically. He looked just as appealing as Edward did. He was lanky and muscular like him too.

And then, it happened. I was startled when a nearby stapler dropped to the floor spontaneously. I rose from my seat, wary. I looked around the room for the source.

And then, right behind me, two books shot out from the bookcase. They hovered slightly for a moment or two before dropping to the floor with a loud thump.

What was going on?

The increase in his heartbeat made me look back. He lay perfectly still, and then, his fingers twitched. Right on cue, the chair I'd been sitting on rose into the air, then touched back down.

My eyes widening, I watched as various random objects around the room began rising and dropping. How bizarre. Did this boy have a gift of telekinesis or something?

I was snapped back to attention when his heartbeats became a hummingbird's. I counted under my breath silently. When I reached exactly one hundred, his heart went silent. And slowly, he opened his bright, crimson eyes.

I kept my distance. I had heard stories about newborns from Jasper, and I'd been one myself. I knew how unpredictable and dangerous they were.

Cameron looked confused rather than violent. He sat us quickly on the bed and looked around the room. He spotted me, and blinked a few times before his eyes cleared with understanding.

"Cameron?" I asked warily. "How do you feel?"

He winced as he felt the raging thirst. "Extremely…thirsty." He seemed surprised by it.

"And your wounds?"

He touched his stomach. "Nothing."

I breathed a sigh of relief. So I'd done it correctly. I'd saved him, but I still didn't know if he would accept this life or not.

"W-Where am I?" Cameron asked, standing up and taking a few steps toward me. "Who are you?" His eyes unfocused as he tried to remember. "You're the girl who saw me in the alleyway."

I nodded once. "You're in Canada. Quebec. This is my family's house. And my name is-"

He focused on something right behind me, and his eyes widened. "You."

Confused, I glanced behind me briefly. Oh. I'd forgotten that Carlisle kept a picture of when I was an actress. Did he recognize me?

"Isabella Swan," he breathed. "Right?" His eyes flitted back to me. "That's you, right?"

I nodded silently.

"That's not possible. How is that possible?"

"Cameron," I said. "Calm down and listen to me."

I was getting alarmed. I realized that things around him moved when he was agitated. We would have to control that.

He stared at me. "Your eyes were brown. They weren't golden… What happened to you. You're prettier than you used to be."

I smiled slightly. "Well, that's the beauty of the transformation. You get prettier. Look in the mirror."

He obeyed, and he looked shocked at his reflection. "Is that really me?"

"It's you," I confirmed. "You're a vampire now."

"V-vampire?" he choked. "Not…possible. You mean you were turned into a vampire when you disappeared?"

"Yes, I was."

"So you saved me."

"Yes." Here was the part I was afraid of. He might hate me for this. "I'm sorry. I had no choice. Your wounds were too deep and you were already fading away. I was desperate, and I did the only thing I could. I transformed you. Are you…angry?"

He surprised me. He actually laughed. "Angry? Yeah, right. Why would I be angry? You saved me. You gave me a new chance at life. And what? I'm immortal, right? Indestructible and all that? Burned by the sun? Speedy and strong?"

I was relieved. "You have a lot to learn, Cameron. But first, let's take you hunting. I'm sure that thirst is becoming extremely painful."

He winced. "Now that you mention it, yeah. So we hunt humans?"

I realized that he was an extremely cheerful person. Optimistic, even for a newborn. Usually, newborns were quite moody and violent. This guy was an exception. He reminded me of Emmett and Alice mixed together. And I liked him immediately.

"I hunt animals," I said. "So does my family. Do you see my golden eyes? That's what the animal blood does to you."

"Why are my eyes red?"

"Because you're a newborn. You still have human blood inside of you that keeps you quite strong. Vampires are most strong when they feed on human blood. You'll be quite strong and unpredictable for about a year or so before the red color fades away. Unless, of course you keep feeding on human blood."

"If human blood makes you strong, why do you hunt animals instead?"

"It's purely philosophical. My father began the process, and as he created my siblings, we all adapted to his lifestyle."

He shrugged. "I understood about twenty-five percent of what you just told me, but I guess that's part of the learning process. I'm good with the animal blood. What are we hunting?"

I smiled. He had such an easy-going personality. He was game for anything. "Since it's your first time…something easy. Come on."

I jumped down an open window and landed lithely outside. Cameron followed me almost immediately, and looked fascinated when he came back up unharmed.

I began running toward the forests rapidly in vampire speed. I could sense his shock, even as he followed me in the same way. And then, five minutes later, we stopped abruptly at a huge boulder cliff.

"Why did you stop?" Cameron asked. And then, he followed my gaze and froze when he saw a mountain lion. A low, fierce growl erupted from his chest as his thirst raged on.

I glanced at him. "Do you want to give that one a try? It'll be harder than a deer or an elk, which was what I had in mind, but…"

He swallowed with difficulty. "What do I have to do?"

I smiled. "Follow your instincts. What do you want to do?" He looked at me, and his eyes burned. I sat down on the boulder lightly and relaxed, preparing to watch him hunt for the first time. "I would recommend that you snap his neck first before you drink. Less messier."

Cameron growled louder. His hunting instincts kicked in, and he jumped off. He pounced on the lion, taking him by surprise. He snapped its neck like I'd advised him to, and he sank his teeth into the body. He drank greedily.

When he finally emerged, he looked up at me. He looked more in control. There was no wild look in his red eyes anymore, at least.

"Better?" I asked amusedly.

"Was that good?" he asked.

I jumped down and landed in front of him gracefully. "Very good, for your first time. The lion didn't mess up your clothes, which is good, but you have blood all over you."

Cameron glanced down, and his face fell. "Damn!"

"It's okay," I said gently. "We'll get you new clothes."

He raised his eyebrow. "How? I'm guessing that we can't exactly go back to my home in Maine and casually walk into the house, saying 'I'm home!'"

"No, that's not possible," I agreed. "You're a newborn, so you'll be very dangerous to humans for about a year or so. Until you can control your thirst, I will not leave you alone in the midst of a single human."

"Have you ever killed a human?"

"No."

"Have you made a mistake and drank a human's blood?"

"No."

"You must be perfect, as you always were." Cameron smiled. "I was a huge fan of yours, Isabella."

"Call me Bella," I said, smiling slightly.

He frowned as he stared into space. "It's so bizarre. I mean, I can accept that I'm a vampire and I have superhuman strength and speed and everything. But it's just so…weird."

"I'll explain everything to you," I promised. "We'll take it slow. And after that…" I shrugged. "Well, you're on your own."

Cameron looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I inclined my head. "We'll go our separate ways, of course. After I teach you everything you should know about your new life, there's no reason for us to stick together, right? I mean, I created you, but it's your life, and-"

"No!" he protested. "I don't want to!" He looked like a spoiled child when he said it. And extremely cute child. "You want me to live alone?"

"You can find your mate. I'm sure she's out there somewhere."

"No," he said. He shook his head. "No. I'm sticking with you, Bella. No way you can get rid of me. I have nowhere to go to. And I only know you in this new life. I need you." He pleaded with his eyes. "You can teach me all you want. Everything you want me to learn. I'll be a good student." He smiled. "I'll follow you anywhere."

I frowned, unhappy with this. I was used to being alone. Everyone, even normal vampires, thought I was strange. A freak and an outcast. Why would anyone want to follow me?

"Cameron-"

"Please!" His eyes got wider, and despite the creepy red eyes, the action made him look really innocent. "We could be a family! You said you had a family, right? Can't I join?"

He was serious about this. I pondered on how to talk him out of this. He was an enthusiastic young man, and he was hard to decline. I wondered if he'd had his share of women when he was human.

"I'm traveling alone at the moment," I said. "I have no problems with you wanting to become family, as I was the one who created you. You'll follow our vegetarian diet as well, so no doubt Carlisle will have no problems either. But-"

"Who's Carlisle?" he interrupted.

This guy must have been ADHD or something. He jumped from one subject to another, and it was hard to concentrate on one thing.

"My adoptive father. He created me. He created my adoptive mother, his mate, and he created my siblings."

He knit his eyebrows. "Big family. How many siblings do you have?"

"Three brothers and two sisters," I sighed. "I'll tell you about them later. But the point is, after you learn everything, there's no point in being around me. Unless you're willing to go wherever I go randomly-"

"I am!" he said. He grinned widely. "I really do want to stay with you, Bella. Teach me! Let me become your brother! I'll be the best friend you ever had! Just don't send me away."

I looked away. His eyes were really hard to disregard. He'd convinced me with his eyes alone.

"Fine," I muttered, making the snap decision abruptly, out of habit. I'd been doing it for so many years to keep Alice blind, that I just did it automatically now.

Cameron did a little victory dance. He was definitely a mix of Emmett and Alice. "Thanks, Bella!"

"Alright, lots of things to cover," I said. "Do you want to hunt some more, or are you done?"

"I'm still thirsty, but I'm pretty full."

"You'll feel uncomfortable with the thirst for a while, but you'll get used to it. If you feel full, then that's a good sign that you'll be in control." I threw him a curious look. "You're awfully in good control for a newborn."

"Is that good?" Since I was in no hurry, I decided that we would walk back to the house in human pace. Along the way, I could explain a lot of things to him. He followed me like a little puppy.

"Yes. That's very good. Jasper would have been interested."

"Who's Jasper?"

"My brother."

"Are you close with him?"

"I'm the youngest of my siblings, in actual birth year and in transformation, so they take care of me a lot. So…yes, I'm close with him."

"What are your family's names?"

"My father's name is Carlisle," I said. "My mother's name is Esme. Alice and Jasper are mates…and so are Rosalie and Emmett. And Edward…he's alone."

"What's the mate thing? You keep saying that."

"Vampires have partners, or soul mates. They're literally a half of you, and it's…it's complicated."

"Why don't you or your brother have a mate?"

I hesitated. "We do."

"I get the impression that you can't separate from your mate once you find them," Cameron said. "Is that right?" When I nodded, he continued, "So if you have your mates, then why aren't you with them?"

"Edward isn't my brother," I said, sighing quietly. "He's my mate."

"Eh?" Cameron looked confused. "So…what does that mean? How did that happen?"

My lips were pursed. "For many decades, we lived as brother and sister. I was closest to him out of all my siblings. We grew very protective and loyal to each other…only it wasn't loyalty, like we'd thought. It was the bond that forms around mates. But we didn't find out until recently. At least…he didn't."

For once, Cameron didn't interrupt me. He seemed very intrigued. When I glanced at him questioningly, he nodded, urging me to continue. I guess he sensed a story behind my explanations.

"My family moved to a town called Forks in Washington. There, we met a teenaged girl named Tanya Denali. Since I have the gift of the future, I knew that when she approached Edward, she had malicious intentions. Our existence as vampires is a secret, but she found out. She kept our secret, and she kept up the impression that she was in love with Edward. And Edward fell for her trap."

"What did she want?" Cameron asked.

I was surprised. He was intelligent than I'd expected. He'd caught on rapidly. Despite my first impression on him as a cheery, bouncy, and rather dense kind of person, I understood now that he had a serious side to him as well. He knew when to stop acting cheerful and be serious.

"She wanted immortality. She wanted to become a vampire. She only saw the beauty, the strength, the speed, and the gifts… She didn't care that my family had become vampires through a rough history."

"What happened to your family?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay. Go on."

He was a really good listener. He listened to my explanation about what had happened more than a year ago, and he seemed to get angry when I'd finished.

"She was a horrible person, wasn't she?" He shook his head. "What happened to her? Don't tell me that Edward is still with her, even after knowing everything."

"No, no. She's dead. I'm not really sure because it's a minor thing, and I can't see minor things, but… I think Edward might have killed her himself. At least…I saw him chasing her." I shrugged.

"So your mate was with another woman in front of you," Cameron summed up. "Well, that sucks. I'm sorry, Bella."

I shrugged. "So you know now why I left my family for over a year, and why I procrastinated in going back. I miss them, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him yet."

"It must be torture for both of you," he said thoughtfully. "Not being with one another." When I stayed silent, he understood that the matter was closed. He moved on. "Tell me about this 'saw him' thing. You said you had the gift of future?"

"And a shield." I launched into the whole explanation about vampires and gifts. I told him of my suspicions of his telekinesis, and he looked surprised.

"I have a gift?" he asked. "Telekinesis? Cool. How do I operate it?" He pointed to a nearby branch and scrunched up his face. "It doesn't work."

I laughed. "It takes practice. I think you can do it when you're agitated or angry about something, but your powers are all out of control right now. I'll teach you how to get it under perfect control."

"So you can see the future, like Alice. There are differences, but you're both psychic." He shrugged. "Okay, why not? Anyone else have gifts?"

"Edward is a mind-reader. He can't read mine because of my mental shield, but I'm fine with that. I don't want anyone inside my head. Jasper is an empath, meaning that he can feel your emotions and control it. He can make you feel calm or agitated, or excited. That's it, unless you count the others' heightened main characteristic from when they were human."

"Yeah?" Cameron laughed. "Tell me."

"Carlisle is very compassionate. He's intelligent, and eager to learn new things. He's a doctor, and is almost immune to human blood."

"Wow."

I smiled in agreement. "Esme brought her ability to love. She loves all of us equally, and she's the best mother anyone can have. Emmett brought his strength. He's huge and looks menacing, but he's a softie. He's very cheerful and optimistic, and you remind me of him. Him and Alice mixed together equals you."

Cameron snorted. "That's something. Do you think I'll get along with your siblings? Your parents?"

"They'll love you," I assured him.

"What about Rosalie?"

I grimaced, though smiling in amusement. "She brought her tenacity. She's very stubborn and cold most of the time. But she isn't so bad. She's very protective of our family, so you can imagine her behavior when someone is threatening us. She was very hostile to Tanya. She adores me, and she understands me better than any of my other siblings because…our human experiences that led to our transformations were very similar."

"What happened?" he asked. "Your disappearance was always a mystery that was unsolved."

"I'll tell you later. Any more questions?"

"How old is everyone?"

I laughed, but he remained serious. He looked really curious. "Is that what you're curious about? How old we are? Why?"

"Well, vampires are immortal. And earlier, you said decades when you were talking about Edward, and I know you're old because you were an actress back in the fifties and-"

"Okay, okay," I interrupted his babbling. "I'm seventy years old, though I'm still seventeen physically. I was born in '46."

"Well, I know _that_," Cameron said, sounding offended. "I told you I was a fan, didn't I? Oh, my favorite movie was _Seduced_. You were so hot in that one, and-"

"Cameron," I said. "_Seduced_ is one of my most embarrassing movies. Don't mention it."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "How can you not like that movie? I loved it! My friends loved it! I have the DVD at home!" Then, abruptly, his face fell. "Darn it. Now, I can't watch it."

I sighed. "I have a copy at home, but it's not with me right now. I have copies of all the movies I've starred in."

"Great," he grumbled. "Now that I'm talking about the movie, I want to watch it."

I smiled at his cute face. "I'll buy you a copy."

"You keep saying that. Where do you get the money? You talk like you don't ever think about money."

I rolled my eyes. "You're kidding, right? Money is something my family never thinks or worries about."

"Are you rich?"

"More than rich. Even more than you think. Even more than you can imagine." I reached up to tousle his hair affectionately. "So you don't ever have to worry about money."

I already felt a strong affection for this boy. It was nothing romantic, but more like a sister loved a brother. I sensed that he thought of me that way too. It hadn't been twenty-four hours since we'd accepted each other as family, and already, it was like we'd known each other for years rather than hours.

"How? I mean, I guess you don't work." He seemed to find that thought funny and snickered.

"Well, I told you Carlisle was a doctor," I said mildly. "He's the only one that works. He brings home a lot of money…but our real money comes from somewhere else."

"Yeah?"

I suddenly grinned mischievously. "Alice and I play the stock market. Since we both have gifts of the future, we invest our money in to-be-successful stocks, and we get millions back. Of course, we have to lose some money sometimes in order to keep away suspicion."

"Stock market?" Cameron laughed. "Figures. That's cheating, isn't it?"

"Of course not," I said smugly. "It's strictly from our abilities, isn't it?"

He looked thoughtful. "I guess you're right. So? Back to the ages?"

"Carlisle is the oldest. He's over three hundred. Three hundred and seventy-three, to be exact."

Cameron whistled. "Wow. That's old."

I shrugged. "He isn't that old," I teased. "He's only twenty-three."

He laughed. "You're right."

"Jasper is actually the second oldest. He's nineteen physically, and he was the youngest major in the Civil War. Texas."

"Civil War?"

"He's one hundred and sixty-nine years old."

"Damn," he mumbled. "I feel like some rookie."

I shook my head. "Esme's next. She's twenty-six physically, and one hundred eighteen in real life."

"So Carlisle's mate is an older woman," Cameron noted. "Smooth."

I laughed. "They actually met when she was sixteen. Long story," I added when he opened his mouth. "You tend to wander off of subjects, don't you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes. I did that when I was human too. I guess it carried over, huh?"

"I don't really mind," I sighed. "After my transformation, I became depressed because I couldn't continue acting. At first, I hated Carlisle for ruining what could have been…even if my fate was an early death. Eventually, I began to accept what happened, and I love Carlisle dearly now, but I've always been a little lonely. I need someone a total one-eighty opposite from me to help me survive, which was why I was close to Alice and Emmett."

He nodded. "Glad to be of service."

I continued. "Edward and Alice were both born in 1901. But Alice is nineteen, having been transformed two years later than Edward had. So they're both one hundred and twelve.

"And then, Rosalie and Emmett were both born in 1915, though he's twenty, and she's eighteen. So they're ninety-eight.

"And then, there's me. That's all."

"I have more questions," Cameron protested at the finality of my tone.

"Why don't you let me take a break?" I asked, smiling teasingly. "I feel like I'm playing Twenty Questions."

"You know that game?" He looked surprised.

"We catch up with the times and go along with the latest trends. We adapt more easily than other vampires because we actually try to fit in and keep up the human charade."

"Tell me more," he demanded comically.

"I will," I promised. "But why don't you tell me about yourself as well?" I smiled. "Don't you think I should know who my younger brother is?"

* * *

**AN: Those ages of the Cullens are done based on the present year, 2013. I figured I should make it easier on myself. So what do you think? Lots of reviews, and I'll update faster. Yeah?**


	40. Chapter 40: Bitterness

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm so happy with all the responses I've been getting for this story! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"What do you want to know?" Cameron asked steadily. He looked ahead as we continued to troll through the forest in human pace. He didn't look angry or wary, just saddened by his fate. He didn't mind being a vampire, but he didn't particularly like the fact why he had ended up this way.

"Let's start at the beginning," I said lightly. He glanced at me. "What's your name?"

He laughed once. "Cameron Sean Steele. I think I might have to change my name to Swan now though."

I shook my head. "I don't use Swan as my surname anymore. It's become my 'middle' name." I made air quotes.

"Really?" He looked interested. "You use your new family's surname then? What is it?"

"Cullen," I said. "All of use Cullen, except Rosalie and Jasper, who go by Rosalie's surname, Hale. They're both blond and tall, so they could pass as twins around the humans."

"Interesting," he commented. "So you go by Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?"

"Yes."

"What about…" He thought for a moment. "Edward?"

I sighed. "You're getting off topic again."

He smiled sheepishly, but waited.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Happy?"

"Long name." His lips became pouty and he looked up at the sky as he said rather determinedly, "I think I'll adopt both Swan and Cullen. I've always liked the name Swan."

"You'll have a longer name then," I said, humoring him.

"From now on, I'm Cameron Sean Steele Swan Cullen."

I stifled a laugh. "That sounds horribly long. It doesn't clash too well either, with all the S names. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

I shrugged. "Fine. Next question. How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen, like three weeks ago. January first."

"New Year's Day." I smiled. "I see."

"So in a way, I'm your little brother, and in a way, I'm your older brother." He puffed out his chest comically. "Be respectful."

I rolled my eyes. "You said that you were stabbed by your cousin, right?"

His face fell slightly, and his expression turned sullen. "Yeah." He kicked a nearby rock that went sailing one hundred feet through the trees.

He was silent for a while as he pondered on how to tell me. Then, he sighed. "I guess…he was jealous of me."

"Jealous?" I prompted.

He frowned slightly. "I'm an only child. I don't have any siblings. My parents are quite wealthy because they're both lawyers. And I was pretty popular at school, for my intelligence, looks, and background.

"My cousin came to live with us when we were both fifteen. His parents died in a car crash, and my mother wanted to adopt her nephew. She was close with her older sister, and she thought my aunt would want her to take Nathan in. So they adopted Nate, and suddenly, I had a brother.

"I had no problems with that. I'd always wanted a sibling because I was lonely. I loved hanging out with him. But apparently, he didn't." His expression darkened. "I realize that now. All this time, he was acting like he loved me back, like he was enjoying himself. But he's always been jealous, I think. Of my wealth, my looks, my popularity…everything.

"And then, when we hit seventeen, he began doing bad things. Drugs. Stealing. Smoking and drinking. I tried to convince him to stop and stop hanging out with his gangster friends. He just sneered and refused. He used to come back home really late at night. And then, eventually, he didn't come back at all.

"The night you found me, he didn't come back home again. I was getting worried, so I left the house and began walking around the neighborhood to look for him. And then, I found him with his friends in that alleyway.

"They were drunk, and they'd been doing drugs. That was a bad combo, and it was probably stupid of me to go in there and try to take Nate home. But this was my brother, and my parents were getting worried. _I_ was getting worried. I walked up to them and pleaded for him to come home. To stop doing this.

"He just sneered. He began telling me how he felt about me all this time…and he had a pocket knife. He whipped it out and he…" He shrugged. "You know what happened then."

"Do you resent him?"

"Maybe a little. I mean, being a vampire is fun and exciting, but I was really fine with my life. And he had to go ruin that." He exhaled wearily. "I think he knew what he was doing, despite the drugs and the alcohol. He was planning to kill me all along. My parents have a load of money, and they've already written their will. They were going to split the money between Nate and me, but I bet he figured that if I was gone, everything would go to him."

"And you're okay with that?"

He hesitated. "Not really. I want him to pay for his crimes, but at the same time, I don't want to see him dead or something."

"Do you want revenge?" I wondered.

He smiled bitterly. "That'd be nice. Would you let me?"

I was thoughtful. "I had my revenge too. I think it's only fair that I should let you have yours as well."

"I want to let my parents know about his crimes," he said immediately. "At least, in jail, he'll be safe from those friends of his. Maybe he'll realize his mistakes."

"I'll help you." I smiled. "I had help too. It's only right I do it for you."

He smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks, Bella."

* * *

I watched from the shadows as Cameron approached his cousin and his friends in that same alleyway where I'd found him. Nathan, apparently having been sure about his cousin's death, was deathly surprised to see him perfectly fine – _more_ than fine, actually – walking toward him with a rather menacing expression upon his face.

"No way," Nathan breathed while his friends backed up, looking like they'd seen a ghost. "You're dead… I killed you."

"I'm as good as," Cameron returned, his red eyes making him look even more frightening. His voice was soft and dangerous, and he stalked forward, making the others back up slowly. "You've ruined my life, and that's enough to kill anyone. But didn't anybody ever tell you? Karma's a bitch."

His behavior scared me. It was so different, a complete one-eighty opposite of everything I'd seen of him so far. I realized that he had many aspects of himself…darkness, playfulness, seriousness…and those different traits made him what he was now today: a vampire.

But it was good to know that I wasn't the only one with these various personalities. I, too, could be a fairly optimistic person, to a pessimistic person, to a dangerous, unpredictable vampire. I could relate to this young man in many ways.

"So…what?" Nathan breathed. "You're going to kill me?" He laughed, sounding half-crazed from the shock. "You were always weak. You can never kill me like I killed you."

"N-Nate," one of his friends muttered. "J-just let it go. The guy's a ghost. He'll haunt you forever if you don't let go."

"Shut up!" Nathan snapped, and the poor guy flinched as he stumbled back. "There are no such things as ghosts. It's obvious someone found Cameron and saved him." He turned back to his cousin. "You lucky bastard."

"Lucky?" Cameron laughed sarcastically. "Hardly. My fate just got worse. I'm damned with eternity now, you know that?" His voice lowered. "You caused it. And now, you'll pay for it."

I felt a slight twinge of grim satisfaction and self-hatred. Cameron had denied that he hated me for turning him, but his words just now proved it. He held a slight bitterness for his fate.

I wasn't too worried about his control. It wasn't perfect, but I'd made sure he'd had at least several months of control and training before I'd agreed to help him get revenge. His eyes were now a dull red and were in the process of changing into amber. He was no longer the sometimes-wild/sometimes-calm newborn. He had changed into what fate had in store for him: my younger/older brother. And I was proud of him. I trusted him, and I loved him.

"What are you going to do?" Nathan whispered, and this time, he couldn't hide the fear in his voice. "They don't know I killed you. They never found your body, or your blood in this alleyway. The police…Aunt Cindy and Uncle Thomas…everyone at school…they just think you ran away. That you're a no-good after all. I'm in line for your parents' inheritance. You can't take it away."

"I don't need the money," Cameron said. "I don't want it. But I can't let you have it either."

"What can _you_ do?" Nathan laughed.

Suddenly, his back hit the wall, and his breath came out in a strangled gasp. Cameron was right in front of him, his eyes boring into his cousin's, and his hands on Nathan's throat. He wasn't choking him, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

His friends backed away, their eyes disbelieving at Cameron's speed. They exchanged glances, then turned and started running away.

And then, I was suddenly in front of them, my eyes flashing. They gasped in shock, and they backed up toward Cameron and Nathan again. They looked over me appreciatively when they recovered from the shock. Despite their fear, they still couldn't help but admire my beauty. Typical human men.

But I supposed I was dressed to be admired tonight. My dark skinny jeans and blouse hugged my figure perfectly, and my black pumps made my legs even longer. My long, wavy hair swirled around my pale face.

I kept walking forward slowly, back toward the two young men. "Going somewhere?"

Nathan got distracted at the new voice, and his eyes trained onto me. His eyes widened.

"Wondering who that is?" Cameron asked. "She saved me. And now…she's helping me get my revenge."

"Hey, beautiful," one of Nathan's friends drawled. He braved a few steps forward and touched a strand of my hair. He leaned forward to inhale. "Mm. You smell nice. Do you want to play with us tonight?"

Cameron's eyes flashed dangerously as his head snapped toward us. I saw his protective instincts toward me kick into place. But before he could do anything, I spoke.

"Oh, I will be," I assured him in my soft tone that I reserved especially for seducing men. I knocked away his hand and turned around him slowly, like I was checking him out. I paused right behind him, and my hand crept up his neck. "But we'll be playing _my_ game, not yours." My finger pressed onto the sensitive spot on his neck, and he crumpled, having fainted.

I turned to face the other four, who looked horrified now. "Go on, Cameron. Have your revenge."

I sensed his relief as he turned back to his cousin. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I'll…I'll tell everyone!" Nathan gasped. "That you're back…that the girl killed him!"

"They'll never believe you," Cameron said. "They'll think you've gone mad."

"Don't be afraid," I purred gently as his friends backed away. "Oh, I wouldn't run away, if I were you," I added as they fled the other way. "I can catch up…so easily."

They screamed when I appeared in front of them again. One of them lunged forward to attack, but I held his fist tightly and turned him around. Another touch on his neck, and he crumpled.

"S-stay away!" another one yelled, looking like he'd gone insane. Which, he probably had.

I cracked a slight smile as Cameron continued to whisper menacingly into his cousin's ear. Nathan's eyes went wild, like he was being driven insane.

"Cameron," I said, bored now. "Are you done yet?"

Cameron let go of his cousin, who slid down to the ground, looking pale and crazed. His eyes were cross-eyed.

"Good," I said, and with a flourish, I finished off the rest of the men, and soon, the alleyway was littered with a bunch of unconscious men.

"Good luck in jail," Cameron said in disgust.

Nathan looked up at us, and he slumped forward as he lost consciousness.

I grimaced. "Weak minds, all of them."

"But so were those guys who raped you," Cameron pointed out.

I shrugged. "True enough." Then, I smiled. "Well done. I'm proud of you. That was very good control."

He grinned. "Of course. You're the one who trained me."

As we carried the men to the police station, he said thoughtfully, "I think you might have another gift in driving people insane."

"Yeah?"

"You said you drove your attackers insane as well. And you just drove these insane." He jerked a body. "Why insanity? Isn't that basically worse than death?"

I sighed. "It's the only way. If we deliver them to the police without tampering with their minds first, then they'll tell everyone. My attackers, your attackers…they all saw what we really are. Insanity _is_ worse than death, but at least they'll be living and dying as humans."

He was silent as he thought that through. While he arranged the men's bodies in front of the police station, I wrote an anonymous note, stating that they were responsible for Cameron's disappearance and left it in Nathan's hands.

"Satisfied?" I asked as we headed back to our home in Canada.

He grinned. "Very."

* * *

**AN: Yes, even bright and cheery Cameron had a history. I wasn't sure if you were willing to welcome a new character into this story, but it sounds like all of you really like him! I'm so glad! Thanks for sticking with me all the way and being really patient with me. I'm so lucky to have fans like you!**


	41. Chapter 41: Surprise

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Edward's Point of View**

I tried to close my ears mentally and focus on something else. Alice's usual whining was one thing, but everyone else's brooding was something more. So instead, I tried to focus on the scenery

of New Hampshire as I drove my siblings home from school.

"I can't believe it's her birthday, and she's not around to receive my present," Alice whined for the millionth time that day. "Darn her. When is she going to be back?"

"Yeah, psychic," Rosalie shot at her. "When will she be back?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I haven't seen her ever since she left." Alice slumped in her seat and pouted. "She's too good at making snappy decisions to keep me blind. I bet she's so used to it now that she probably does it every day out of habit."

Jasper looked rather uncomfortable as he felt everyone's emotions. He winced when he felt a sharp jab, created by my own emotions. He looked at me, meeting my gaze at the rearview mirror.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'll try to keep it under control."

"Do you realize this is the second birthday we're not spending with her?" Emmett asked. He sighed. "I guess she's busy touring around the world."

Jasper winced again. "Edward, please."

I bit my lip. "Sorry. I can't help it."

And it was true. I couldn't help but feel the pain whenever I thought about Bella. Which was basically every single day of every moment. Usually, I could hide it very well. But not today. Not on the birthday of my beloved…

I slid into the garage of our house, and my siblings got out. The house had its usual depressed atmosphere, which had been lingering wherever we went ever since she had left. There was no joy anymore.

"Welcome home," Esme greeted us in the living room. She and Carlisle were watching TV.

"You're home early," Alice said to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "It was a slow day today, so they let me go early. How was school?"

"Nothing exciting," Rosalie sighed as she plopped down in the love seat next to Emmett. "That's a good thing, I guess."

"What was the score today?" Emmett asked.

"Eleven-five," Carlisle replied. "It wasn't a very exciting game, so don't feel bad about missing it."

Esme changed the channel, and suddenly, we were all listening intently to the news.

_"…looks like he had killed his own cousin, Cameron Steele, who had disappeared mysteriously six months ago. The police found Nathan Morgan in front of the police station at six in the morning today, knocked unconscious with his friends. There was an anonymous note in his hands, indicating that he was responsible for eighteen-year old Steele's disappearance._

_ "Steele's parents, famed lawyers in the state of Maine, were devastated when they found out that their nephew-slash-adopted-son was responsible for their biological son's mysterious disappearance. Morgan and his friends were babbling about having seen Steele's ghost, who had come to get his revenge. _

_ "Morgan and five other friends were admitted into a mental institution three hours ago, while under the close watch of the police…"_

"Isn't he the guy that disappeared, like, six months ago?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Emmett. The reporter just said that he disappeared mysteriously six months ago."

Alice frowned at the two pictures of the cousins that they were showing. "I've seen him before."

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"You've seen Morgan?" Jasper asked. "They're both from Maine, and we haven't been there since '89."

"No, no," Alice insisted. "I've seen Steele before, but I just can't place where…" Her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

"He was on the news six months ago," I said, my lips barely moving as I watched the news blankly. "You must have seen him then."

"No, Edward," Alice said. "I saw him somewhere else."

"So I'm guessing Bella isn't coming home to join us for her birthday," Esme said, looking devastated. Carlisle rubbed her hand in comfort.

"I don't think so," Jasper answered. "She would have come by now."

"Well, there's always a chance that she might not have been able to find us," Carlisle said halfheartedly. "She's gifted, but she's no tracker."

The news moved onto another report, and we all stared at it without really seeing. They were all thinking about Bella, which made it harder for me to try to repress my emotions.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly. "I know where I saw him!"

I was confused, and I turned my head to face her. She had been thinking about Bella only a few moments ago. And now, she remembered?

"I saw him in my visions six months ago," she said. "It was only a brief flash, and it was blurry, so I couldn't really see. I was trying to grasp onto it and focus because I was wondering what he had to do with any of us, but before I could, he faded away." She looked around at us.

"That's strange," Rosalie said.

"Maybe he's associated with a friend of ours?" Carlisle suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Something about that news report bothers me," Rosalie said, turning back to the TV. "That story about being driven insane and being dropped off at the police station anonymously…" She turned to me. "Doesn't that sound familiar, Edward?"

It did sound _very _familiar. It was something _I_ had done with Bella years ago. I frowned slightly as I continued to watch the news.

The rest of them seemed to catch on.

"Oh, you think it might have been her?" Esme asked.

"I would have seen that," Alice insisted.

"Your visions are blind when it comes to Bella," Rosalie reminded her. "Bella's too good at blocking you. She knows that her decisions are being watched, and she makes a snap decision to keep herself concealed. For all you know, she could have been behind that."

"But where would Cameron Steele come into the picture?" Jasper countered. "She had no connections with him. Why would she help him?"

"Who knows? They could have met during her travels."

"So then where would Steele be?"

"With her." Rosalie shrugged. "Anything is possible."

"You're suspecting foul play," I spoke abruptly.

Everyone glanced at me, and Rosalie looked at me defiantly. "Yes. Why not?"

"You're thinking that Steele was attacked by his cousin, and Bella found him," I said, reading her thoughts through. "You think she changed him?"

"It's possible," Rosalie snapped. "Are you underestimating her abilities, Edward?"

"Nobody has perfect control."

"Bella does," she said angrily. "She has better control than any of us, except perhaps Carlisle. She had a easy time of adapting to vegetarian lifestyle. It's totally possible she could have changed him."

"Or she could have killed him," Emmett said worriedly. "She could have tried to change him, but she might not have succeeded."

"I don't think it's possible," I said stubbornly.

Rosalie stood up. "You're denying the strength of your own mate, Edward. Do you even realize what you're saying?"

I sighed. "Rosalie…"

"Don't make excuses. It's your fault in the first place she's gone. It's your fault she hasn't been here for two years! You should have been the one to leave, not her!"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said sharply. "That's enough."

"Edward is paying for her departure already, Rose," Alice said. "Don't you think being separated from his mate is enough?"

"It's not enough!" Rosalie said angrily. "It'll never be enough! Making the mistake of choosing that troublemaker over Bella is something I'll never understand! You took her for granted, and you deserve this life your living right now, Edward, and much more!"

She whirled around and flounced upstairs. Emmett rose quietly and followed her.

I was staring at the floor blankly. The pain in my heart began to get more painful, and this time, I didn't bother trying to hide it. What was the point?

Jasper flinched. "Edward…"

"Don't listen to her," Esme urged. "She's just feeling sad that she can't be with Bella for her birthday."

But I could never fool myself. I knew Rosalie was right. I deserved so much more than being separated from Bella. And I would always blame myself for leading my family into Tanya's trap, and causing my only love to leave me.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, will you come down here for a second?" Cameron called from the living room.

Confused, I rose from my armchair in my room and set down my book. Swiftly, I descended the stairs and walked into the living room. "What-"

I blinked in surprise when a loud bang greeted me. Suddenly, I was covered in confetti and long colorful paper strings. "Cameron, what is this?"

The usual clean, white room was replaced with colorful decorations. There were three boxes wrapped in a pretty wrapping paper on the table, and a small cake held seven long candles and two small ones that were already lit.

"Happy birthday to you," Cameron sang happily. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Bella. Happy birthday to you! Whoo!" He clapped his hands happily as he flicked a balloon at me lightly.

I laughed. "What is this?"

"It's September thirteenth," he informed me. "Your birthday. Happy seventy-second birthday." He smirked when I flicked the balloon back at him in mock annoyance.

"That's nothing to be proud of," I sniffed. "Seventy-second. I'm an old lady!"

"Whatever. We're celebrating anyway. Make a wish and blow out the candles."

I rolled my eyes when he held up the cake for me. "You're such a young boy. So modern."

"Didn't you do this with the others? I'm sure Alice insisted all the time."

"Yes, but even so."

"Humor me," he insisted.

Sighing, I made a random wish and blew out the candles. Cameron whooped as the smoke reeled off from the candles. He set the cake back down and plopped down on the couch.

I imitated him. "Are we really going to do this every year?"

He snorted. "Of course. I'll do this for you every year, even if you get tired of it. So suck it up."

"Then I have to do it for you on your birthday," I whined.

He laughed. "Yeah, you have to. That's the point of all this. So I'll get something in return." He tossed a present at me. "Open that one first."

It was a necklace that resembled my emerald. It was a small replica, but I could tell that the emerald itself was real. "Wow, Cameron."

"Do you like it?" he asked, smiling playfully. "It took me a while to get that. I have no idea where Carlisle got your emerald, but I finally located a place where they had real emerald. Now, you can wear both of them."

I laughed when I saw the tiny engraving of the Cullen family crest as well. "Well-detailed, I see. Thanks, Cam."

He threw another one at me. "Next present."

It was another necklace, but this time, it was something totally unexpected. The charm was an actual ring, and a diamond ring at that. I looked at him, confused.

He smiled sheepishly. "It was my mother's. She gave it to me to give to someone special when I've found her, but I never did. I know she meant I should give it to someone I loved, but you're special to me too. Maybe not in the romantic way, but regardless, I wanted you to have it, as a symbol of our strong relationship."

I smiled, touched. "Are you sure you don't want to wait to give it to your mate?"

"Nah," he said easily. "I'll buy her a Tiffany's instead. That one's old-fashioned, like you, so it's more fitting." He laughed when I threw a sofa cushion at him playfully. "What? It's true."

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing toward the third box.

He grinned and tossed it at me.

I opened it, and found a bracelet with the charm of the family crest on it. It looked very similar to the cuff bracelet that I'd gotten him last year on his birthday, with the crest on it.

"You always give me jewelry on my birthday," I noted.

"You like jewelry," he countered.

I smiled. "I can't argue with that. I forget you're smart sometimes."

He looked mockingly offended. "Jeez."

"So you wanted to wear something similar to me, huh?" I teased as I put the bracelet on. It matched very well with my emerald, which, I was sure, was what he had intended.

He smiled sweetly. "I love you, sis." He made a big show of widening his arms and lurching forward to hug me.

I dodged him easily. "Get away!"

He chased me around the room as we both laughed. When he finally caught me, I lost my balance and yelped as I fell on the couch, pulling him with me.

"Hey," he protested.

"Watch it, _bro_."

"_You_ watch it, _sis_."

I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but somehow, we had ended up in a position where he was hugging me as we lay on the couch. I stopped struggling when his fingers interlocked, trapping me. It was no use.

"Thank you, Cameron," I said sincerely. "You're the best."

He laughed. "I know." There was a very comfortable pause between us, and then, he said matter-of-factly, "You know, you've changed a lot since I've met you, Bella."

I twisted so I was facing him. "How?"

"You're much brighter and happier. You're more cheerful."

I ruffled his hair affectionately. "That's because of my baby brother. You've changed my life so much."

"And you've changed mine." He smiled triumphantly. "I think the others would thank me for all my hard work. I bet they were frustrated with your stoic attitude."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He watched me, his recently-turned golden eyes softening. "Don't you want to go back to them, Bella?"

I snuggled into his chest so he couldn't see my pained face. "I'm perfectly fine with you."

"That's not an option," he said. "And you know it. Just being with me isn't enough. You need the rest of our family, and you need Edward by your side."

The way he spoke of them made it seem like he'd known them for a long time. It wasn't really surprising, as I'd told him a lot of things about them, making him feel like he actually knew them personally. Although he had never met them, he considered them his family already.

"Someday," I said, giving him my usual standard response.

"When is 'someday'?" Cameron wanted to know. "You've been saying that for a year.

I shrugged.

"I think you're ready to face him again, Bella," he told me. "You are _so_ ready."

I sighed. "I don't know, Cameron."

He was silent, and then he laughed loudly. "Can you imagine the look on Edward's face if he sees us in this position right now? He would think we're dating or something."

"You started it."

"Well, it's true we have a very close relationship." He grinned. "Do you want a kiss?"

"Ew. No."

"Aw, come on," he said, pouting his lips and leaning forward. "Just one."

"No! Get away!"

He laughed amusedly but did stop. "We should go back to them, and we should make him jealous. How about it?"

"No."

"You're ready to face him, Bella."

I sighed. "I don't know, Cameron. I want to be alone for a while longer. I'm not sure if I want to forgive him yet."

* * *

**AN: Bella and Cameron will be away for a bit. You know…alone time with someone you love dearly is probably a good idea. Reviews?**


	42. Chapter 42: School

**Author's Note: This chapter is taking place several years after Cameron was changed. So, basically, a time skip took place. We good? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"School?" Cameron looked horrified. "No, Bella! Don't make me!"

Like the immature little brother that he was, he ran around the house, screaming that a strange woman was following him and making him go to a dangerous place called school.

"You have to finish your education, Cameron!" I said, exasperated. "I have over forty diplomas, and you don't even have one!"

"Come on, Bella," Cameron whined. "It's only been five years since I was turned into a vampire. I don't have perfect control around humans yet! I am _so_ not ready!"

I huffed. "You have abnormal self-control of yourself. You're perfectly capable of going to school and being around humans. Get over here!"

I was holding a shirt of his that he had refused to change into. He was bare-chested now as he escaped from my clutches constantly. "Cameron!"

"Bella," he whined. "Please! Let me stay home for another year. Please!"

"No. You're joining me at school."

"What am I going to do at _school_?" he protested. "You've already tutored me. I know so much more than I used to when I was human. What's the point?"

"The difference is that you'll actually get your diploma. It's only a year, and we're starting as seniors, Cameron. A year of high school won't kill you. Besides, you might as well get used to the idea of going to school. Our siblings do it to keep up the human charade."

"I already excel at keeping up the human charade."

"Cameron Cullen, you come put on your shirt right now. Stop being such a baby."

He pouted. "Let me stay home."

I frowned. "Come on, Cam. This isn't funny anymore. We'll be late for school, which is completely laughable. Vampires are never late."

Cameron grimaced as he jumped around, looking cranky. "Stop it! I'm not going to school!" He sounded like a elementary schoolboy who had woken up on the wrong side of bed this morning.

I felt frustrated. "Cameron! It's just one hundred and eighty school days. You'll live!"

"Really?" He was completely serious.

"Yes," I said dully. "Now come on."

"Will you help me survive through all the boring students at school? And the boring teachers?"

"Yes."

"Will you protect me from all the girls that'll probably become obsessed with me?"

I snorted. "Well, somebody's got a sense of self-importance."

"Will you?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Okay." He held out his arms like a baby, like he expected me to dress him.

Rolling my eyes, I obliged and put the shirt on him. "Now come _on_." I yanked his arm as I pulled him towards his car.

He was sulking as he drove us to the local high school. Everyone looked on as our fancy silver Ferrari parked in the parking lot. Their mouth fell open when they saw two gorgeous people exit from the car. I admit, I found their expressions ridiculous.

"These girls…they're staring at me," Cameron whispered as he and I walked side-by-side into the office.

"It's because you're so tall and handsome. Hello," I added to the receptionist, who gawked at us in shock. "I believe we called you earlier about our enrollment?"

She blinked several more times before snapping out of her trance. "Uh…yes." She looked down at her papers. "Isabella and Cameron Cullen?"

I nodded and pinched Cameron's arm inconspicuously. He had been fidgeting with his hands nervously. He stopped and made a face as he looked around the room.

After signing documents, we left the office with similar schedules. Cameron sighed in relief after finding out that we were together in every class. "Thank God."

"You'll live."

He did fine for the rest of the day. I knew he'd been faking earlier. He was perfectly relaxed and bored, adapting perfectly to the human charade of the Cullen family. He _belonged_ to us.

We sat together at a faraway lunch table, ignoring the stares the humans gave us as we played with our food.

"When are we going home?" Cameron asked, looking incredibly bored. I didn't think that any of us have looked _that_ bored before.

"Three o'clock."

"That's two more hours," he said flatly. "I don't think I can survive. Let's ditch, Bella."

"It's the first day of school," I murmured as I looked down at my lunch tray. "Behave."

He sighed like it was the hardest thing in the world but let it go. "How long are we staying in Montana?"

"Until we finish high school."

"You can't be this cruel to me," Cameron mumbled. "It's not fair. When are we going back to the family?"

"Someday."

"You always say that! You said that six years ago, when you first changed me. You said that five, four, three, two years ago."

"Deal with it."

He sighed deeply as he stabbed his apple with his fork.

**Edward's Point of View**

"I'm not going to school this year," I said flatly. "No way am I repeating high school so soon."

"You have to, Edward!" Alice said exasperatedly.

"No. I'd rather go to college and get another music degree. And you know I have ten of those."

"You can't. You're going to high school."

"No. It's boring."

"All of us are bored! Deal with it!"

"No."

"If Bella was here," Emmett said, "she would want you to go."

So they were going to use that card? Fine.

"If Bella was here, she would refuse to go to school too," I retorted. "If I wanted to go to college instead, she would join me there."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're very confident of her feelings for you, aren't you? For all you know, her opinion of you could have changed one-eighty degrees. It's been six years."

I threw her a sharp look. "You and I both know that's impossible for us."

She looked away haughtily, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue like Alice did sometimes.

"Bella's probably going to school too, Edward," Alice said in a _let's-be-reasonable_ voice. "A vampire can't tour the world for six whole years. I'm sure she's settled down somewhere like we have, and is going to school."

"Did you see something?" I asked suspiciously.

She snorted. "You're funny. I haven't seen Bella in my visions for six years. No, I just know my sister, that's all."

"After this time," Carlisle said, appearing in the doorway of my bedroom, "I promise you can go to college. I know how much high school irks all of you." He smiled hopefully at me. "Deal?"

I sighed, resigned. Alice clapped her hands when she saw my decision. "It's going to be perfectly fine, Edward. Promise. Nothing bad will happen."

School was going to be perfectly fine, but my heart wasn't. It was slowly breaking into pieces, one by one, as each day – each _year_ – went by. As each year went by without her.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? I'm adoring Cameron…he's so cute and childish! Reviews!**


	43. Chapter 43: Distraction

**Author's Note: I suppose school is boring, even to immortal vampires. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Bella's Point of View**

I could see Cameron's control getting weaker every day. His control of enduring a year of high school.

I had to admit, though, after many years at high schools and boring teachers, I was getting quite exhausted as well. I tried to set an example for my brother, but I was getting bored as well.

We were in sixth period: AP Economics class. The teacher, Quincy, was super boring, and was speaking through his lecture in his usual monotone voice.

There were only two students that were taking real notes. I saw several elbows collapse at the edge of the table as Quincy's voice momentarily got louder, waking everyone from their little nap. Others were doodling on the paper they were supposed to be taking notes on, and others had their phones out and were texting their friends.

But, as usual, he didn't notice anything at all.

Even Cameron and I, the 'smart-ass Cullens', were refusing to pay attention. We sat at the way back, where we could do anything we wanted without getting caught. Even if we had killed the student in front of us, Quincy and the students wouldn't notice. Probably.

Cameron had his iPhone out, and earphones were in his ears. He was tapping his foot quietly to the beat as he listened to music. He was playing a game and doodling on his paper at the same time.

I had given up on doing anything too. I was not only exhausted from school, I was also exhausted from not seeing my family – and most of all, Edward – for so long. I missed them – _him_ – so much. I longed to be in their arms. I longed to see their faces and feel their love again. But I wasn't sure if I would be able to cope if I saw him again.

I had nothing on my paper. No doodles. No notes. I glanced at the clock. Thirty more minutes of this hell. I nearly groaned out loud.

One more week, Bella, I told myself. One more week, and you're graduating. For the millionth time. Sigh.

I knew that this was what was helping Cameron endure. He told himself constantly, _One more week. One more week, Cameron. You can do it._

It was what was keeping _me_ going as well.

I watched the clock as the seconds ticked by. And when it indicated that we had exactly ten minutes left, Quincy finished his lecture and moved on to reviewing it. He began asking questions and calling on students to answer it.

"Mr. Cullen?" Quincy called.

Cameron looked up, quirking up an eyebrow. His thumb was frozen over his game. "Yes, sir?"

"The answer, Mr. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes. Quincy should know better than to pick on a Cullen. Even if we weren't listening, we knew the answer.

"Thirty percent," Cameron answered, looking back down at his phone.

The girls drooled at his deep, pleasantly husky voice while Quincy's expression soured.

"Yes," Quincy repeated vaguely. "Thirty percent. Indeed. Let us move on." He called on one of the popular guys at this school. The boy, who had been busy watching me dreamily, looked back at the teacher blankly.

Quincy sighed. "I guess the old 'I'm-a-senior-so-I-don't-care-anymore' thing is back, eh? Very well. I guess there is no point in teaching you anymore. Let's give up, eh?"

At once, all the seniors whooped and jumped out of their chairs, heading straight for their friends. I fought the urge to snort.

"So I guess I'm officially done with AP Econ now, eh, sis?" Cameron asked, chuckling to himself. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Yes, congratulations."

He turned off the music and took out his earphones. He exited out of the game that he'd been playing. His thumb touched the Internet icon as he glanced at me.

"We should celebrate," he mused as he went into a site that located where people were. Strange.

"No, thank you," I said. "I've done high school millions of times. If you want to celebrate on your own, that's fine with me. What are you doing?"

I stared at his iPhone screen as he typed in information. Why was he typing in the name Cullen?

"Something," he answered. "Hey!" He frowned when I snatched the phone away from him. "Give it back!"

"You're trying to find the others, aren't you?" I asked him in a hard voice. "Well, don't."

"Come on," Cameron complained. "I just want to know where they are. They're our family. We should know."

"No. We're not going back."

"It's been seven years, Bells," he said. "I think this has gone far enough."

"I told you," I snapped. "We don't have to go looking for them. They'll come to us."

"And you never told me how that was going to work," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I lowered my voice. Nearly everyone was watching us, though pretending not to. They were probably wondering what the Cullen siblings were fighting about when we hardly ever argued.

"It's not that complicated," I said. "I can see our future. Isn't that enough?"

"Care to clarify?"

The bell rang, and everyone flinched when Cameron and I rose to our feet simultaneously and abruptly. We were already halfway down the hall before they moved.

"We won't be able to find them," I explained in a low voice as we headed towards his car. "You and I are no tracker."

Cameron snorted as we slid inside his Ferrari. "They aren't either. If you're talking about Alice-"

"No, Alice hasn't seen me in six years," I said in a sure voice. "I know how to keep her blind."

"Well, Bella," he said in an annoyed voice, "if, in a million years, you're going to start explaining properly, maybe I'll listen to you. Gladly."

I sighed. "I can see exactly where we'll meet again. I can see exactly when. And it's not time yet."

"Where?"

I watched the scenery flash by. "Do you remember me telling you about our extended family?"

"Yes. Of course. The Denalis." He snorted. "The family that just _happens_ to have the same surname as that girl."

"Yes, the Denalis."

"Well, what about them?"

"That's where we'll meet them."

"What, Alaska?" He sounded bemused. "Seriously? We're going to Alaska?"

"Very soon," I replied slowly. "The visions are getting so clear…"

"I see," Cameron said just as slowly. "Interesting. So they'll come to us." He snorted as he laughed. "Great. I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face."

"Cameron Cullen," I said sternly. "Don't insult Edward in front of me."

"Well, he is a bastard," he said innocently. "And a jerk. And an idiot."

"Cameron-"

"Hey, if he let you slip past for a girl like Tanya Denali…then he was an idiot, a jerk, and a bastard." His face hardened. "No one hurts my sister. If he hurts you again, he'll pay. Even _you_ won't be able to stop me."

I felt a rush of affection toward him. Even though I hated that he insulted Edward constantly, I couldn't help but feel pleased by his protective instincts toward me.

I had changed so much since I'd first met Cameron. He had changed me into a more cheerful person than I'd ever been. He was a happy, energy battery. Just being around him made me feel happy rather than miserable about being separated from my mate. I was grateful for his company, and I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore.

I was sure that the others would be surprised to see me changed. They would be pleased and relieved, and very surprised. After all, even Edward hadn't been able to change me completely.

But this was my fate. I could see it. Cameron was supposed to change me into a better person, and Edward was supposed to eventually take over and make me feel loved. It had been a long time since I had trusted my visions completely, and I was hoping that the future I'd seen for me would come true.

"So when are we leaving?" Cameron asked. "For Alaska, I mean."

I took my time answering. "When I'm ready to face him."

"And when will you be ready?" he asked. He was patient as always.

"Soon, I think," I said, frowning slightly. "I think I'm almost ready."

"Good," Cameron said in a surly tone. "Because I'm just dying to meet the people who have been my family for six years now. They won't know about me, right?"

I shrugged. "They might have seen the news about your disappearance and put two and two together. Who knows?"

He sighed very deeply. "And will you be ready after our graduation?"

I smirked at the hidden agony in his voice. "Most likely."

"Do I have to-"

"Yes, you need to get your diploma."

Cameron parked in the garage of our house, got out of the car, and stomped inside, leaving me to laugh at his childishness.

**Edward's Point of View**

"There's only a week of school left," Alice tried to console me soothingly. "And then, we'll be gone."

I tried to let myself be consoled. But it was no use. Ever since she had left, no one was able to make me feel relieved. I was always just a tad bit uncomfortable when Jasper tried to calm me down with his abilities.

I couldn't hide my pained expression as I guided my fingers across the piano keys. Even Esme's favorite piece sounded rather jerky and unhappy as I played.

Of course, everybody noticed but chose not to say anything. I hadn't played the piano since she'd left. Alice had tried to force me to play for everyone today, but since I wasn't in the mood…

"Where are we going this time?" Rosalie asked glumly. "We never stay in one place anymore."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not sure yet. We'll see."

I stopped playing halfway. I didn't like the way I was playing.

"Don't stop," Esme said, looking worried. "Go on."

I shook my head silently and rose to go to my room. Even if I had made certain to close my bedroom door tightly, I could hear them communicating quietly.

"He's getting worse," Emmett mumbled.

"He's becoming more of an idiot," Rosalie muttered.

"Rose, please," Esme chided. "He's lost his mate. It's only natural."

"Alice, don't you see anything at all?" Jasper asked. "Anything about the reunion?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "Bella's just too good at blocking me. Everything she does is a snap decision. I'm worried about her. What if she ran into trouble or something?"

"She's a good fighter," Jasper said. "Don't worry too much."

But _I_ worried. How could I not, when my beloved was away from me? I felt the agony, and I wondered if she felt it too.

Unless, of course, she had some kind of a way to distract herself from the pain.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Reviews?**


	44. Chapter 44: Host

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Bella's Point of View**

Cameron was fighting the urge to take out his phone. He was beside me, fiddling with his graduation robes, his eyes roaming restlessly up at the parents in front of us.

The slightly cool breeze made him stiffen slightly. He swallowed and whispered, "Bella."

I glanced at him, and was alarmed to his see that his eyes were getting black. I'd thought he'd hunted yesterday.

"When?" I hissed in a low voice.

"Last Saturday."

"I told you to do it yesterday! What were you doing?"

He looked guilty. "I touched the piano yesterday. You were out, and you don't touch it anymore, so…" He shrugged helplessly. "I miss your playing."

I sighed, looking around anxiously. There were more than four hundred seniors here, plus faculty and family. There was no way we could escape at the moment, not while the valedictorian was droning on and on with her speech.

"We're almost done," I said quietly. "You're going to have to wait, Cam."

He winced as another breeze drifted by. "I can do that. Probably."

"You're _going_ to do that," I mumbled. I tapped my feet restlessly, waiting for everything to end so we could leave. Leave this school, and leave this state.

I'd finally made up my mind. I missed my family. I missed Edward. I missed them so badly that my dead heart ached painfully. Despite the things he'd done, I needed to see him. I wanted him.

As soon as we were done, I dragged Cameron out of campus, shrugging off my robes. His eyes were completely black now.

Although his control was pretty impressive, he was still less than a decade old as a vampire. He still had work to do and the scent of the blood to get used to. If we didn't hurry with the hunting, I knew that he would be tempted to go back in and drink human blood.

Cameron's eyes burned from the thirst. His lips were pressed together, and he kept jerking around involuntarily, as though he was forcing himself to stay where he was.

"Give me the keys," I ordered. "You're not driving in your state."

He tossed the keys at me, and we slid inside his Ferrari. We threw our graduation robes carelessly in the backseat, and I made sure that the doors were locked before I began driving way too quickly back to our home.

Since today was a big day for most families, the road was full of cars. I weaved in and out of them, trying my best to get away to our secluded Cullen house near the forests.

Cameron's hands balled up. He was gritting his teeth.

"Hold your breath," I advised. "It'll help."

He did what I said, but the tension didn't leave him until our house was in sight. As soon as the car stopped and the doors were unlocked, he was out, running desperately toward the nearest animal blood he could find.

I sighed as I steered the car into the garage. I was relieved. He could've screwed everything up, just when we were all done and had our diplomas. I was proud of him for struggling so hard to stick to our vegetarian lifestyle.

I drifted into the house, deciding to start packing. We were done here anyways.

When Cameron came back half an hour later with warm golden eyes, he stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you doing?" He glanced down at my small bag with a few of my belongings.

"We're moving tomorrow," I told him, with a small smile. "You might as well go pack your things."

He grinned. "Alaska, here we come!"

* * *

"Bella, it's been so long!" Carmen was suddenly in front of me. She hugged me warmly, and I hugged her back.

"You look good, Carmen," I said, smiling graciously.

"So do you," Eleazar said, sounding and looking surprised by my much changed attitude. Every time they'd seen me, I would always be the quiet one, always in the background and trying not to draw attention to myself. I'd only spoken when necessary.

But now, the Denalis seemed surprised and happy to see me much happier and more cheerful. Irina and Kate took turns greeting me as well.

"Who's this?" Kate asked, glancing at Cameron, who was leaning casually on the hood of his car, watching us amusedly.

Cameron was suddenly behind me, and he perched his left arm on my shoulder lightly. "So…the famous Denalis…" he mused, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Golden eyes?" Irina said, shocked. "Bella…who is this? A new addition to the Cullen family?"

"Yes," I said, glancing at Cameron and smiling widely. "Although the others do not know yet."

"I don't understand," Carmen said, frowning.

"Before we go any further, I should warn you to keep your decisions in check," I said. "Alice has been looking for me for the past six years, and I've kept her blind. I'd like them to be surprised when they arrive here in a few weeks."

They looked confused, but nodded.

"I'm assuming that you're caught up on the situation already?"

"Of course," Kate said, snorting. "We're family. But where have you been? Have you any idea how worried we've been?" She glared at me disapprovingly. "It wasn't only your direct family who's been worried, you know. The least you could have done was to send a letter or something."

"We thought you ran into trouble," Irina added, her delicate eyebrows creasing slightly.

I laughed slightly, and the others blinked in amazement. I'd hardly laughed before. They were obviously wondering what had changed me so much.

"A few times," I admitted. "It's been a very interesting…six years." I glanced at Cameron again, whose lips twitched guiltily.

I'd had a hard time in trying to train him. He was good at controlling himself, but he was also unpredictable when he was thirsty. And while I helped him to control his telekinesis, I'd gotten hit with many heavy objects, and had even been knocked down to the floor by none other than my brother himself when he was enraged.

"But overall, it was very enjoyable," I continued. "What's life without a few adventures? Especially when you have forever to live."

Cameron chuckled as he played with my hair. "True."

"So, Bella?" Eleazar prompted, studying Cameron very intently. No doubt he already sensed his telekinetic abilities. "Are you going to introduce our new family member properly?"

"Yeah, Bella," Cameron said teasingly. "I know everything about them, but they don't know a thing about me."

I punched him lightly though I smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He raised his eyebrow playfully. "Can I use my full name?"

I took a deep breath, making as show of exasperation. I blew out a slow sigh, as though I was bracing myself. "Go ahead."

"I'm Cameron Sean Steele Swan Cullen," Cameron announced dramatically. "I've just been through torture. For a year." He pouted as he looked pitifully at the others.

They looked confused. "Torture?" Kate repeated. "What did you do, Bella? Beat him up?"

"Yes, she did!"

I snorted. "Yeah, I did. I put him through high school. Just so that he could get his first diploma." I gave him a look.

He grinned while Kate and Irina cracked up. Carmen and Eleazar shook their heads at our silliness.

"Well, congratulations on your graduation," Carmen said maternally, shaking Cameron's hand. "And welcome to the family, Cameron."

Cameron nodded once. "Pleasure to meet you all as well. Bella has spoken very highly of all of you."

"Well," Kate chirped. "Let's all go inside and get you settled down, eh?"

"Would you get the bags please, Cameron?" I asked.

Cameron bowed slightly, playful and mischievous as always. "Of course, madam." He snapped his fingers, and our bags rose from the already open trunk of the Ferrari. They drifted, unsupported, toward the house, and disappeared.

Everyone except Eleazar and me gawked.

"You…you…" Kate stuttered.

"You have…" Irina stammered.

"Telekinesis," Eleazar said, looking impressed. "You can't have been a vampire for more than, what? Four years? Five?"

"Six, actually," Cameron said casually, crossing his arms. "So it's true, then. You can sense what others' gifts are."

Eleazar smiled. "Well, I'm very impressed. Most vampires need many decades of constant practice to control their gifts completely. And yet, you seem to have perfect control over your telekinesis."

"Well, I had a great teacher," Cameron said, glancing at me, and smirking at the memory of our past practices. "She got hurt a lot in the process. But I guess that made me work doubly harder. I didn't want my sister to get hurt."

"Hurt?" Irina wondered as we walked at human pace to the house. "Meaning?"

"Oh, just little things," I said. "Like being hit by a large sofa, being tackled to the ground by my little brother, and being lifted off the ground reluctantly and crashing back down to the ground again."

Carmen laughed. "Looks like you had a very interesting six years with him, Bella. You seem happier too. I'm glad."

"Cameron gets all the credit," I said as we all sat down in the living room. "He's changed my life so much. I found him when I was trying my best to distract myself from the pain of being away from Edward. Cam has been the best distraction."

"I've never seen anyone develop their gifts so fast," Eleazar mused. "Except perhaps you, Bella. You were able to project a large amount of distance with just a few months of training with Edward."

"Maybe it's hereditary," Cameron suggested. "She created me, and her venom runs in my veins too. Maybe…" He smiled and shut his mouth when he saw me give him a _don't-act-like-a-fool_ look.

"So what's this about the Cullens coming to visit?" Kate prompted. "I'd like that. It's been years since we saw them. Something you saw, Bella?"

"Apparently, they'll be reunited here in Alaska, in two weeks," Cameron said in a bored voice. "They'll be surprised at her unexpected presence here at the Denali home, and even more shocked by _my_ presence." He grinned. "I have to say, I'm looking forward to Edward's face when he sees me _very_ close to Bella."

Irina laughed while Kate looked amused. Carmen looked confused, and Eleazar just managed to repress a chuckle. I looked at him disapprovingly.

Cameron whistled tunelessly as he glanced around the room curiously, ignoring me. Various objects, such as picture frames and candle holders hovered slightly before touching back down to their regular spots.

"Don't you have to snap your fingers to use your gift?" Eleazar asked.

Cameron looked back at him. "No."

"But before-"

"That was just for show," Cameron said dismissively. "Bella can tell you; I fool around a lot." He grinned as he watched a book on the table in front of us spin around and around.

"How fascinating," Carmen said. "Very intriguing."

I cleared my throat. "I hope you don't mind hosting us for a couple weeks. I think we'll be gone after that. It shouldn't take longer than about two months. Do you think you can endure that long?"

Irina laughed. "Oh, please. I think we'll be able to endure through the Cullens' behavior, now that you'll be back to make them happy again. They're all so depressed because you're gone, Bella."

"Imagine how happy they'll be," Kate agreed. "Alice and Rosalie will be overjoyed, not to mention Carlisle and Esme."

"Emmett and Jasper will be glad to have their little sister back," Eleazar agreed. "And doubly excited to find out that they have a new, playful brother to, ah, play with."

Cameron grinned. "I look forward to it. I heard I resemble Emmett and Alice mixed together."

"Oh!" Carmen said. "That's true. No wonder your behavior was so familiar."

"Thank you," I said softly as I watched my brother laugh happily as he made many things zoom across the room simultaneously. "Thank you."

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Review!**


	45. Chapter 45: Stranger

**Author's Note: I think you'll love this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Edward's Point of View**

There was a lot of activity as my family packed up their belongings to move once more. Graduation had been yesterday, and it had taken a lot of my patience to sit through the boring speeches for the millionth time…

"Edward, are you ready?" Alice asked as she entered my room. She didn't comment when she saw my room still in place, instead of boxes and stripped down closet. She began moving at an inhuman pace as she packed for me.

I fingered my remote to raise the volume of classical music. Before it could get to forty, Alice snatched the device out of my hand and turned the music off. She unplugged the cord and placed the stereo inside one of the boxes.

I didn't complain. We were supposed to be leaving in an hour, and it _was_ ridiculous that I wasn't anywhere near ready. At least she wasn't giving me hell about sitting by the window like some vampire zombie.

"Come on, Edward," Alice said, tossing me a stack of clothes. "Get dressed. She turned to leave after an inspection of my recently emptied room.

"Where are we going?"

She paused, surprised. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No. Is it some secret?"

Alice snorted. "No. We're going to see family. There's nothing secret about that. I guess they thought you'd be reading their thoughts, so no one mentioned it."

"Alaska?" I said slowly. "Why?"

"I told you. We're going to see family. Carlisle misses the scenery, and Esme and Rosalie miss the girls. Em and Jazzy miss Eleazar. It was unanimous, so suck it up. Come down in ten minutes. You'll be taking Jazzy and me in your car; I hope you don't mind." She disappeared downstairs.

"What's in Alaska?" I mumbled to myself. "Nothing but snow."

I had been neglecting to pay attention to my family's thoughts using my gift. It didn't seem important anymore. It was just a tiresome buzzing presence in my life that I didn't need anymore. There was nothing I wanted to do anymore.

Not without her.

* * *

The ride to Alaska was boring. There was Alice in the backseat with Jasper, babbling away at top speed in her usual, optimistic voice, but there was nothing else going on. Everything was very subdued.

When Alice had paused for a moment to catch her breath, Jasper asked, "So…is there anything that we should look forward to in Alaska?"

"Look forward to?" Alice repeated. "No, none that I see. All I see is just family. Why?"

Jasper shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"Feeling?" Alice prompted.

"Of familiarity," he clarified. "I could be wrong, of course. I'm not psychic like you or Bella."

My thoughts wandered at the mention of her name. Lately, I'd been coping by recalling our past memories together. Probably why I'd been too distracted to bother with listening to everyone else's thoughts.

"Well, I don't see anything," Alice said. "And the Denalis can't exactly block me, right?"

"Right," Jasper said, though I saw that he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Up ahead, I saw Carlisle and Rosalie pull over to the nearest exit in their cars for gas. We were in Montana, in a small, secluded town. Luckily, the sky was clouded over, and the wind blew, despite the fact that it was supposed to be summer.

"Some assistance, sir?" the attendant asked Carlisle, who had parked the Mercedes in front of me.

"No, I think we're good," Carlisle replied, smiling. "Thank you, though."

"Some assistance, ma'am?" another attendant asked Rosalie, who had parked next to me.

"I'm good," Rosalie said, and the man looked disappointed.

I waved away the third attendant, who had been running toward me from the little shelter. He looked relieved, and he retreated back inside to finish his lunch.

I was concentrating on loading the nozzle inside the tank when the first attendant broke the silence.

"You know," he said, staring at Carlisle as he inserted the nozzle swiftly into his car. "You look awfully familiar."

Carlisle was startled, and his thoughts instantly jumped to remember the last time we'd been in Montana. If he and I both remembered correctly, it was over thirty years ago, and this attendant was barely twenty-five.

"We're just passing through," Carlisle said, still confused.

By this time, the conversation had caught the attention of the rest of our family. Rosalie and Emmett, who had been talking in low voices, looked up curiously, and Alice poked her head out from the backseat window while Jasper studied the man intently. Esme frowned from inside the Mercedes.

"Are you sure you don't live around here?" the attendant asked. He scratched his head. "Weird. I could've sworn…" His gaze fell upon the second attendant, who was about to head inside the shelter to join his colleague for lunch. "Hey, Matt! Come here for a sec."

Matt cocked his head as he made his way over. "What's up, Harry?"

"Look at him," Harry urged. "Doesn't he look awfully familiar, or is that just me going insane?"

Matt studied Carlisle, then glanced behind him at me. "You'll be glad to know you're not going insane, buddy."

"Ha! I knew it!" Harry said triumphantly. He turned back to stare at Carlisle intently. "Now…where have I seen you before?"

The nozzle clicked, indicating that it was done, and I turned around to put it away.

"Hey, I know," Matt said, snapping his fingers. "That girl. You remember that hottie? With the perfect figure and beautiful face? She looked like that old actress from the forties."

I froze in the act. Behind me, Alice's eyes widened, and Rosalie jumped off from the hood of her car, staring at the man in shock.

Carlisle blinked. "Actress…from the forties?"

"Yeah," Matt said, scrunching up his eyebrows. "What was her name, Harry? The actress, I mean."

"Isabella Swan, you idiot," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "How could you not know her? _Seduced, Love Time, Raining_-"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt said, cutting him off. "You Swan nerd. Anyway, the girl that looked like that actress reminds me of this guy." He nodded at Carlisle.

Carlisle straightened. "There was a girl who looked like Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah," Matt said, nodding. "I've never seen her around before, so I remember her clearly. Brunette, long, wavy hair…strange golden eyes, like yours, and, _oh_. She had a sweet ride."

"A Ferrari," Harry said dreamily. "Beautiful thing…wicked fast."

"Yeah, you car nerd," Matt snapped. "Anyway, she came around about two weeks ago, maybe? She said she was passing through from the town about three miles from here."

"Was she alone?" Carlisle asked, concerned, but trying not to show it. His act was perfect. It was as though he was merely intrigued that a strange girl looked like him.

Harry snorted. "I wish. I would've given her my number if she'd been, even if she looked high school age."

"Who was she with?" I asked abruptly.

The two men looked startled as they looked at me. So were my siblings, for that matter. I hardly ever talked anymore, only when necessary.

"A young man," Matt answered. "He was the one driving, and she only got out to put in the gas." He shrugged. "He could have been her brother, from the way they looked, and he got awful protective when Harry here started hitting on her."

Harry snorted. "I couldn't have gone very far, even if she was alone. She was really intimidating. But if you ask me, he was her boyfriend, not her brother."

_Who could it have been?_ Alice wondered mentally. _The girl is obviously Bella, but…_

Carlisle glanced at me once before saying quickly, "Thank you, sirs." He handed them the money for the gas. "We'd better get going. Edward, get in," he added sharply.

It took me a while to break out of my suddenly stony face, and Alice had to tug on my sleeve to get my attention. "Come on, Edward. It's getting cold." As if she really was cold. She sounded impatient, and I knew that she was dying to discuss this privately.

My face cold and troubled, I slipped back inside the car and followed Carlisle and Rosalie out of the station.

"They obviously met Bella," Alice said immediately. "That's for sure. But the guy she was with-"

"I don't understand," Jasper interrupted. "The man said that she was living in another town three miles from here. She was in Montana the entire time. That's more than a thousand miles away from New Hampshire, where _we_ were. It's like she knew that to avoid us."

The surge of anger coursed through me, and I couldn't help but speed up as I weaved in and out of the highway lanes like a madman.

"Calm down, Edward," Alice ordered. "Let's talk this through. So the man said that Bella was only passing through. That means she's moved already from this state. Where could she have gone?"

"A Ferrari," Jasper mused. "She doesn't have one."

"She could have bought one very easily," Alice countered. "That young man who was with her bothers me. He could be harmful to her."

"I doubt it," Jasper disagreed. "Bella's intelligent. She has a fighter's natural instinct in her, something that most people don't have. She would know if he meant any harm. I'm just glad she's safe, that's all." He took her hand. "She'll be fine. We'll see her again. Very soon, I think."

"Yeah…" Alice said, though she looked plenty worried. "Maybe it's a good sign that we have news about her. I just want to know where she is." She looked at me suddenly. "Edward?"

I made a sound, acknowledging that I was listening.

"Are you okay?"

The question took me by surprise. _Was_ I okay?

"No," I said curtly.

"He's worried," Jasper informed her. "Like we all are. Though, of course, his concern is much stronger since Bella is his mate."

"What is she thinking?" I murmured to myself as I stared blankly out the windshield. "What is she planning?"

Alice and Jasper glanced at each other, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Carmen and Eleazar were waiting in front of the Denali home, their arms around each other's waists. Their warm smiles were identical as they welcomed us into their arms for the first time in decades.

"Carlisle," Eleazar said as he shook our father's hand. "Long time, my friend."

Carlisle nodded, looking relaxed for the first time in years. "Same to you, Eleazar. I must say, it's incredibly good to see you again. You look well."

"So do-" Eleazar stopped himself and chuckled ruefully. "I suppose 'so do you' is a bad phrase to use, eh?"

Esme withdrew from Carmen's arms, and glanced at Eleazar. "I'm afraid so. Not without Bella." She sighed.

I became curious when the two Denalis began focusing harder than necessary in welcoming us. They were trying a bit _too_ hard…

"Let us go inside," Eleazar urged as he waved us inside the warm, cozy house.

"Where are Kate and Irina?" Alice asked, but her question was unnecessary, as the two sisters suddenly appeared next to us in the living room.

"Welcome, Cullens!" Kate sang, throwing herself at Carlisle and Esme simultaneously. "We've missed you so much!"

Carlisle and Esme chuckled as Irina pried her sister away from them gently. "Kate. It's been a while."

Irina was more subdued, though she looked extremely glad to see us again. "Welcome, Cullens. We _have_ missed you."

Kate went around giving out hugs to my siblings, and when she got to me, she held back and placed her hands on her waist. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"I see Bella's absence is doing absolutely no good for you," she said. "You call that smile on your face trying? You must do better, Edward."

Her words were enough to amuse me. "I see I'm caught in the act. I'm sorry I can't greet you more warmly, Kate."

Kate sighed and lowered her arms. "I guess, since you apologized, I'll give you a hug." She flung her arms around me. "I've missed you, Edward."

"Same."

"But most of all," Irina added playfully. "We've missed your playing. You will play piano for us during your stay, right, Edward? The house has been a little quiet without your music ringing throughout this huge place."

"I will," I promised.

Suddenly, Alice gave a little shriek and pointed at a moving picture frame. "What…how…how is that…?"

The Denalis merely glanced at it casually, like it was something they saw every day and it didn't bother them. But the rest of my family stared at the moving object like they'd seen a ghost.

"Cool!" Emmett said, breaking the eerie silence. He grinned. "It's moving on its own! Some ghost, maybe?"

"Ghost, my butt." An unfamiliar young man was suddenly leaning on the wall next to Kate and Irina. He was tossing a rubber ball in his hand nonchalantly, but it was strange. Whenever he tossed it up, the ball hovered a while longer than it should have.

Alice and Rosalie gawked at the young man, while Emmett and Jasper stared at him blankly. Even I couldn't resist the temptation to stare curiously. Carlisle and Esme were no better.

"Oh, yeah, sure," the young man said, rolling his eyes. "'Cause ghosts totally exist. Well," he shrugged, grinning playfully, "vampires and shape-shifters exist. Maybe ghosts exist secretly as well. Or just a mischievous telekinetic vampire."

He snapped his fingers, and the moving picture frame sat back down on the surface with a dull thud.

Alice's eyes were as wide as quarters. Rosalie covered her mouth in shock, and Emmett and Jasper blinked rapidly. Esme gasped in awe, and Carlisle looked fascinated.

"A new addition to your family, Eleazar?" he asked, intrigued. "You never mentioned this on the phone."

The young man snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Eleazar laughed while Carmen chuckled while shooting the stranger an affectionate look. "No, no. No new addition. He's all yours."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked, taken aback. "I have _never_ seen a guy like him before in my life."

The young man scoffed. "Well, now, I'm insulted. Is that any way to talk about your brother?"

"It's true," Eleazar said. "He's definitely a Cullen."

"Yeah, and that's not weird or anything," the young man said, striding forward now to join the circle. "I swear. 'Cause I've been a Cullen for about, oh, maybe six years now. Almost seven."

"Six years?" Esme repeated. "I think we would know if-"

"Well, you wouldn't," he said, grimacing for once. "Because it's true when Alice said that she's never seen me before in her entire life."

"How do you know my name?" Alice asked, shocked.

"What am I, a zombie?" he asked, laughing good-naturedly. "No, last time I checked I was definitely a vampire."

He was around my height, and looked about eighteen, maybe older. He had golden eyes, the same as all of us, and he had an easy-going personality. He was playful and mischievous, not to mention optimistic, making him a combination of Emmett and Alice.

But I wasn't fooled. One look inside his mind, and I knew that he was not only intelligent than he looked, but he also had a dark side that came out sometimes when he was extremely angry.

"I've been waiting an extremely long time for all of you," he announced. "I've heard so much about you, and yet, she was still as stubborn as hell."

"She?" Rosalie asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I think you should introduce yourself," Kate said. "Go on. Do your dramatic announcement." She nudged Irina as she giggled. "You ready, sis?"

"Oh, yeah," Irina said, nodding once. "Long name. I'm totally ready."

"Brace yourselves," the young man said, and he raised his hands dramatically. "I'm Cameron Sean Steele Swan Cullen, ninth member of the Cullen family."

There was a brief moment of silence before the sisters burst into giggles. Eleazar and Carmen couldn't help but laugh too.

Alice made a sound, but she suppressed her giggle just in time. Rosalie fought back a smile, and Emmett and Jasper grinned. Carlisle looked pleasantly intrigued, and Esme was already smiling at Cameron like she'd accepted him into the family already.

"Swan?" I murmured to myself.

Cameron glanced at me briefly before choosing to ignore me. "Seriously. What, no applause?"

"Cameron. Please don't act like a fool."

The familiar musical voice made me freeze in place, and the rest of my family's eyes widened as a beautiful young woman with brunette hair joined us and took her place beside Cameron.

"I'm just having a bit of fun, Bella," Cameron said, frowning. "You said I can make them feel welcome."

"And I told you that you couldn't act like a fool," Bella countered, though she had an elegant smile upon her face. She looked at the boy with so much affection that my fists balled up involuntarily. "What must they think?"

"They think I'm a charming brother, of course," Cameron said, rolling his eyes. "Duh." His eyes lit up. "Bells, would you come hunting with me later? I want to show you this awesome place I found the other day-"

"If you're talking about the stream, I already know about it," Bella said, raising her eyebrow.

Cameron pouted. "Whatever, Bella." He turned away, his arms crossed, pretending to be sulking.

Bella sighed, though she was still smiling. She turned to us, a soft, gentle smile spreading across her face. "I apologize. That was no way to greet my family for the first time in years. Long time, everyone. I've missed you."

* * *

**AN: Do you love me? Then leave reviews! Lots and lots and lots!**


	46. Chapter 46: Reconciliation

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all! You ready for this? I hope you like this chapter! I totally forgot that I had written about half of it, so I finished it yesterday! In about an hour, I might add. Pretty impressive, no? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was in deep concentration, searching through my visions as though something bad was about to happen. There was nothing bad. Nothing big, at least. I was doing this merely because I simply had nothing better to do.

I was startled when Cameron touched my arm lightly. "They're here. I can hear them downstairs."

I listened for the voices of my family. Sure enough, the familiar sounds came floating upstairs, and I felt the surge of relief course through me. I was home.

I was home.

"Can I go greet them?" Cameron asked excitedly. His golden eyes were shining.

"Don't act like a fool," I told him with a small smile.

He nodded once before disappearing downstairs. I listened to their conversation as Cameron introduced himself to our family…

I sighed quietly when he began to act like a fool. I rose from my seat and hurried down quickly to save him from himself.

"What, no applause?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron," I chided as I came into view. "Please don't act like a fool."

The look on my family's face was priceless. They were identical masks of shock and disbelief. I felt guilty, knowing how worried they've been while I'd been having fun with Cameron.

Edward's lips parted as he took me in. He seemed the most surprised to see me, and I could also see the uncertainty and doubt. With a pang, I realized that he wouldn't know how to approach me anymore, not after everything that had happened.

"I'm just having a bit of fun, Bella," Cameron said, interrupting my thoughts. "You said I can make them feel welcome."

His childish tone put a smile on my face. "And I told you that you couldn't act like a fool," I countered severely, though I was looking at him affectionately. "What must they think?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "They think I'm a charming brother, of course. Duh." He brightened up, and I braced myself for the change of subject that I knew was coming. Typical of Cameron.

"Bells, would you come hunting with me later?" he asked excitedly. It was like he had momentarily forgot about the rest of our family, who were still gaping at us like we'd just dropped out of the sky. "I want to show you this awesome place I found the other day-"

"If you're talking about the stream, I already know about it," I interrupted, recalling the small, narrow stream that I always passed when I was hunting in Alaska.

Cameron's face fell. "Whatever, Bella." He turned away, crossing his arms, and sulking.

I felt bad for cutting him off, but not enough to console him at the moment. Instead, I turned to my family, sighing.

"I apologize," I addressed them with a slight smile. "That was no way to greet my family for the first time in years. Long time, everyone. I've missed you."

I was met with silence. And then…

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked as she threw herself at me. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't I see this?" She hugged the air out of me. "Oh, Bella, Bella…"

Rosalie looked ready to cry as she joined us. "Bella!" She looked upset. "I was so worried about you!"

"I know," I said softly as I embraced my sisters lovingly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry!" Alice snapped as she pulled away. "You're grounded, young lady. For life!"

I raised my eyebrow in amusement. "You mean, I'm grounded as long as I'm living?"

"Yes!"

I shrugged, turning to my brothers. "I guess I'll have to commit suicide or run away again."

"Don't you dare!"

"Come here," Emmett invited, holding out his arms. "Come to brother."

I laughed lightly as I embraced him. "Emmett. You haven't changed a bit."

Emmett suddenly disappeared, and Jasper was replaced with his arms around me. "Bella, I missed you."

Emmett looked indignant at being pushed away. "Hey!"

Jasper stuck his tongue out.

"Bella and I need some quality time together!" Emmett insisted. "She's missed me a lot! Her big funny brother!"

"Not really," I said mildly. "I mean, I missed my brother, but I didn't miss the humor. I had Cameron for that."

"What?" Emmett said flatly. "You're telling me that Cameron's surpassed me while I wasn't around?" He turned his head to glare accusingly at Cameron, who held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey," Cameron said modestly, though his face was smug. "It isn't my fault if I'm just naturally cool. It's all good. It happens to me all the time."

Kate and Irina began giggling.

"Oh, Bella," Esme whispered as she embraced me. "I've missed you so much. You had me so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Esme."

Carlisle hugged me indirectly, with Esme still embracing me. "Don't ever leave again, Bella," he pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised.

* * *

I felt Edward's intense gaze at me as I moved around the house, helping my family settle in. I could feel him aching to get closer to me, touch me to see if I'm real or just an illusion.

My family chatted happily with Cameron, laughing at his jokes and cheerful, playful attitude. I was glad that they all seemed to like him. With the exception of one.

Once every few minutes, Edward's eyes shifted from me to Cameron. His thoughts irked him, no doubt, and his expression grew more and more suspicious as he wondered what our relationship really was. Cameron wasn't helping as he followed me around like a puppy, warbling my name and hugging me abruptly.

Edward looked more bothered when I responded positively, usually by laughing or telling him to go away playfully. But I didn't want to talk to him just yet. Let him have a taste of his own medicine. I was using Cameron to bring out the green-eyed monster in Edward, but Cam didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was doing more than I was, knowing exactly what I was doing.

And yet…

I was aching to be with him too. I had been too deprived of the one I love. Being without him had been insanity, and I knew that without Cameron, I wouldn't have survived for long. Either I would have tried to kill myself, or I would have eventually gone back. And none of those things would have been beneficial to me.

Cameron interrupted my thoughts when he gave out a cry of delight as he brought out a _Seduced_ DVD from Alice's box of movies. "I forgot about this movie! You told me you would buy one for me, and you never did! Alice, can I borrow this?"

"Were you a fan of hers too?" Alice asked jokingly.

"Still am."

She laughed. "Go ahead. Make sure not to make any scratches on the disc, or I might have to kill you. That's one movie I cherish most."

"Thanks!"

I ripped the case from his hands and held it out of his reach. "You're not watching this."

Cameron looked furious. "I am too!"

Edward's fists balled up when I began laughing as Cameron tried to wrestle me for the movie. Still, I ignored him.

"You said you watched this a hundred times," I accused, leaning away from his reach. "You are _not_ watching this in front of me. This movie is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me!"

"As if! Come on, Bells, give it to me! Now!"

My family perked up as my laughter rang throughout the room. I'd been laughing genuinely and delightedly for a while now, and while they'd been surprised the first time, they couldn't get used to it. Not that they were complaining, of course.

"No!" I protested, but Cameron was taller than I was. He wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me in position and yanked the case from my hand. "Ha! Got it!" He smiled at me smugly. "I'm forcing you to watch with me tonight."

I glared at him mockingly. "No, you're not. I can take you down."

"I'd like to see you _try_," he shot back. "I'll just lift you up and throw you back down again."

I rolled my eyes. "I still can't watch with you. I can't watch that movie. Ever."

"Why? You were awesome."

"I was nude," I corrected, turning around and reaching for a vase of Esme's. "Not exactly entertaining to me."

**Edward's Point of View**

I glowered as Cameron touched Bella to wrestle the DVD case from her hand. What kind of relationship did they really have?

I didn't like it. Had he really replaced me? She was laughing and cheerful. She was not the Bella that we had known a few years ago. She had changed, and this was the man who had changed her.

I knew that I should be thankful to him, like my family was, but I couldn't bring myself to feel grateful. Not when he was the one in my spot, making her happy, when I should be doing that.

But I didn't have that privilege. I knew that I had blown what could have been. There was no way Bella would forgive me for what I've done to her. I didn't deserve her. And if Cameron made her happy, she had every right to be happy with him.

And yet, I couldn't stand seeing this.

I knew I couldn't escape now. People would notice. But after we were done unpacking and night had fallen, I finally made my escape.

I ran through the forest, my thoughts a million miles per hour. Bella with Cameron… Bella laughing at his jokes, looking perfectly happy and relaxed…

I took down a deer easily, hardly noticing what I was doing. All I could see was Bella and Cameron, and I was replaying that scene from earlier over and over again…

"I missed this."

Startled, I whirled around, instinctively backing away. I stared at her, surprised that she had followed me, and I hadn't even noticed. What was she doing here when she should be having fun and watching a movie with Cameron?

Bella looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her simple white dress flowed around her, and she looked like a goddess as she walked closer with grace.

"Missed what?" I asked in a low voice, averting my gaze. I couldn't look at her properly without shame anymore, and I was afraid that my voice would crack and divulge what I really felt inside.

Bella stopped a few feet away from me, leaning against a wide tree. Her long hair swirled gently around her heart-shaped face as the soft breeze wafted through.

"You hunting," she responded simply. "I've always liked watching you hunt."

I turned around to hide my face. I fought to breathe steadily. She was here, right behind me. Her intoxicating scent swirled around me for the first time in years…

I sensed her watching me. After about a minute of complete silence, she spoke. "So…you're not going to speak to me? You aren't even going to look at me anymore?"

I didn't move. I didn't answer.

"I guess you're angry with me," Bella sighed. "It's only natural. I've neglected to keep in touch, or even come back at all."

At that, I turned around. "No, Bella. I don't have the right to be angry with you. If anyone has done anything wrong, it's me."

She was still leaning on the tree. Her head touched the trunk gently too. She looked weary. "And does that make you feel better? Blaming yourself for my leaving?"

I just stared at her.

"Fine, then. Blame yourself." She finally took one step toward me, gracefully. "Should I add something more? You've hurt me so much, Edward. So much that I could hardly function. I tolerated your so-called love for her, and I helped to save her. And this was the thanks I got."

Her expression was hard. She looked unforgiving. She looked angry.

"You didn't recognize me for who I really was. And that hurt me. I had to leave, before I was driven insane. And after everything that I'd done to help save you and your love, you went ahead and killed her yourself. Why didn't you believe me the first time?"

I winced. I lowered my gaze. I knew her accusations were right, but they still hurt as she threw the words at my face.

"If I had it my way," she continued, "I would leave you forever. Never see you again, never talk to you again."

I winced again. That hurt more.

Her eyes softened. "But I guess fate doesn't want me to decide whom I can love for myself. It had to choose for me, and I'm imprisoned by these chains. I can't go anywhere, not without you."

I looked up, startled.

She wasn't smiling, but there was something in her eyes. Was she forgiving me for every wrong I'd done to her?

"You aren't the only one who missed me, you know," she said softly, taking another step. "I was going crazy without you. Not seeing you…not hearing you…not touching you."

I could hardly breathe. Was she really saying what I thought she was saying. Because it wasn't possible. After everything, it just wasn't possible. I must be dreaming.

"If I had it my way," she murmured, "I would really leave you and go for someone like Cameron. He brought me out and made me smile. He picked up the pieces of my broken heart." Another step. She was now only a foot away from me. "And yet…only you can mend it."

I was falling deeply into her eyes. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. She had captured my heart, wholly and fully.

"Forget about the past," Bella said softly. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around my wrist lightly. She stepped closer to me, and now, she was right in front of me. "Live in the present. Forget about her. Love _me_."

My head was blank. I could only see her…fall even more deeply in love with her if it was possible at all…

"Love me," she whispered. "I forgive you."

For the millionth time in our lives, I raised my hands to brush her cheek lightly. My arm wrapped around her narrow waist for the hundredth time.

I leaned down…and for the first time in our lives, our lips met.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Love it? Leave me tons of love!**


	47. Chapter 47: Future

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! READ THIS! If you don't read this, you'll regret it at the end of this chapter because you'll be so shocked. This chapter is the last chapter of _Loyalty_. I know it's short notice, but I was writing this chapter, until I realized that I couldn't take this story to chapter fifty like I wanted to. Remember, I always like ending my stories on an even number, but this time I couldn't do it. I tried writing it up to fifty, then realized that my heart wasn't in it, which was why it was so boring. So I deleted those last chapters and decided to end the story with forty-seven. And don't expect any epilogues either.**

**I'm really sorry for not telling you beforehand, and I'm sure you're all disappointed to see another story go bye-bye. I thought that _Dance _would be the first to go, but oh well. Enjoy the last chapter, just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Edward looked much happier. Way happier than he'd been with Tanya. Way happier than when he spent time with me as brother and sister.

We entered the house, holding hands. The entire family was waiting, as I had expected.

"Yay!" Alice said, clapping her hands and grinning widely. "Finally!"

"Congrats," Emmett said. "Be good to each other now, will you?" He sighed dramatically. "I think I've had enough drama to last me an eternity."

Rosalie frowned slightly as she looked at Edward, and I knew she was warning him to be good mentally. Then, her eyes flickered to me, and her expression softened. She smiled, giving me a silent message: _Be happy_.

Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar looked delighted too, as they wished us happiness. Jasper, too, smiled his mysterious smile at me before winking.

The only person who looked unhappy was Cameron.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I let go of Edward and drifted to my brother's side, who was pouting. I touched his arm lightly. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Sure I'm happy," Cameron said. His face fell. "But that means you'll be spending more time with him than me. I've been pushed to second place."

"You're wrong there," Emmett said, mockingly severe. "It looks like big brother needs to teach you a few pointers. Edward may be first. But Bella's big brothers take second and third place. You're last, buddy. Know your place."

"Last," Alice stressed, grinning wickedly. "That means after us girls too, Cameron."

Cameron's eyes narrowed. "You don't want to be hit by my flying objects, Alice." Right on cue, a cushion, a picture frame, and the remote control rose into the air and hovered.

Alice laughed. "Right."

I linked my arm through his and chuckled lightly. "You're always first, Cam. Promise."

"What am I, then?" Edward interjected, scowling at Cameron for stealing me away.

"You're nothing," Cameron shot at him, then stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Cameron," I said, laughing. "For someone who's older than both Edward and me, you're awfully childish."

"Find your own mate," Edward muttered.

Cameron scoffed. "I don't have a mate. I'm going to steal away yours instead, so suck it up!"

On that note, he dragged me to the piano and sat me down. Sitting down right next to me, his behavior completely changed into an immature young boy who adored his older sister.

"Go on!" he urged, grinning. "Play for me!"

I laughed as I saw Edward's grimace before relenting. "A few more decades," I murmured. "And you'll understand, Cam."

"Whatever," he sang. He threw an arm around my shoulder and looked pointedly at Edward. "You be good to my sis, or I'll make you regret it."

**Twenty Years Later**

I paused in front of Cameron's door, wondering if he was getting ready for school. We were leaving in five minutes, and yet, he hadn't shown himself since three this morning. Usually, he was the first one in the car, cheerful and bouncy as always.

"Don't," Edward said, suddenly appearing behind me. "He'll just get clingy to you again." He shot a dark look at Cameron's door.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Edward said stiffly. "He's just been a little busy the past few hours, doing a movie marathon."

I raised my eyebrow. "Movie marathon?"

"Your movies," he clarified, his strong arms snaking around my narrow waist. He kissed the side of my throat lightly. "Are you sure you don't want to stay home today? Cameron is planning on going to school; he'll be out of the house for once. I'd like some quality time with you."

I smiled. "I'd like to. But not today. Today, there's something I want to witness, and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alice has been hiding something from me for days now," Edward mused. "Is it about that?"

"Probably."

"I wish you wouldn't care so much about him."

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you two get along? It's been twenty years. Grow up."

"No," Edward whispered. "I'm still seventeen."

I sighed and brushed his arms away. "I should tell him to get ready."

"No!" Edward stopped me by grabbing my arm. "I'll tell him."

I suppressed a smile. Edward was awfully protective of me when Cameron was around. He considered him to be a rival, a threatening presence to our relationship. He just didn't seem to understand that Cameron was only obsessed with me in a brotherly way.

"Alright," I allowed, and started downstairs.

"Where are your boys?" Esme teased when I arrived downstairs, alone.

"Still upstairs. They'll be down in a minute." I paused, then grabbed Edward's car keys. "I think I'll drive today."

Suddenly, Alice, who had been having one of those private moments with Jasper, giggled, causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked.

She just shook her head, sighing. "So childish," she mumbled.

I was confused, until there came a loud thud upstairs and a shout.

"What's going on?" Esme wondered, her eyes wide.

"Grow up, will you?" Cameron taunted as he appeared at the top of the stairs. He was talking to Edward, who joined him.

Edward looked annoyed. "I'm the one who should be saying that, Cameron."

"Boys!" Esme chided. "Not arguing again, are we?"

"Of course," Rosalie mumbled to herself, though she looked amused again. She loved it when Cameron and Edward argued over me. I think she felt better when Cameron regarded me highly, just because of Edward's mistake of choosing the wrong girl years before. She approved of Cameron, probably more than anyone else did.

Cameron scoffed. "What's wrong with watching a movie?"

"You've been watching the same movie for the past three hours," Edward countered in his usual, muted, velvety voice. "I don't appreciate you watching my wife's half-nude body over and over again."

My eyes widened. "Cameron!"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "You do it too. Every day. You see it live." He smirked when Edward frowned.

"Cameron," I said again, warningly.

Cameron looked down at me, smiled angelically before appearing by my side quickly. "You know I would never do that, Bella. I respect your privacy. No, I just like seeing that other girl who was by your side in that scene."

"Amanda?" Emmett wondered.

Cameron nodded. "She's pretty hot." Then, he snorted. "_Was_ pretty hot. She's probably an old grandma now, if not dead. All wrinkled up and probably plastic surgery."

Alice's tinkling laugh rang throughout the room. "Probably."

"What happened?" Jasper asked Edward, who had joined as downstairs as well.

Edward gave a small sigh. "Nothing. He'll just twist everything I say anyway." He shot Cameron a dark look.

I sighed too as I glanced at Cameron reproachfully. "Why can't you two get along?"

Cameron looked innocent. "What did I do?"

"Did you break something?" Esme asked severely.

"Edward knocked over an armchair," Cameron said, quick to reply.

Edward looked incredulous. "Are you really going to frame that on me?"

Cameron looked smug. "I just did."

I burst out laughing. "Don't worry, Edward. All your worries stop today."

I could tell that he didn't believe me. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, looking skeptical. I waved his keys at him, letting him know that I'm driving. Of course, Cameron noticed it too.

"Are you driving?" he asked, perking up. "Great. I call shotgun!" He disappeared out the front door, no doubt dashing to the car to claim his seat.

Edward exhaled sharply. "I hope you're right. I'm tired of sharing you with him."

Alice and I exchanged meaningful looks.

* * *

"Is she the new kid?" Emmett wondered as he sneaked a peek from our usual lunch table. "She's kind of cute."

"Which is obviously why every boy in the room is staring at her," Rosalie said in a bored tone.

"Who are _they_?" the new girl asked her new friend. She was looking at us.

Her friend glanced over, then giggled. "The Cullens. Gorgeous, aren't they?"

The new girl looked intrigued. "Are they family?"

"They are," her friend confirmed. "You know Dr. Carlisle Cullen, right?"

"I've heard."

"They're his adopted children. All of them. But it's weird. Some of them are together. Like, together, together."

"As in a couple?" The girl looked surprised. "Aren't they supposed to be siblings?"

Her friend shrugged. "I don't know too much. They keep to themselves."

"Talking about the Cullens?" A good-looking boy chimed into their conversation. "You're Amy Gardner, aren't you?" He grinned. "I'm Eugene Collins. Nice to meet you."

"Same," Amy said, nodding.

The friend rolled her eyes. "Go back to your texting, Eugene. Sheesh. I thought you broke up with your boyfriend, like, three weeks ago. Are you taking him back?"

Amy blinked, looking confused. "Boyfriend?"

"Shut up, Valerie," Eugene said, pouting. "You're always so mean to me."

Valerie leaned toward Amy and murmured, "Eugene is gay."

Amy looked surprised, clearly taken aback. "Really?" She didn't seem to be making any judgements at all. I liked her already.

Eugene smiled. "Unexpected? That's okay." He shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Amy smiled too. She really was cute. Not beautiful. Cute. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just…you're really good-looking, so I assumed you're one of the popular boys here."

"He is," Valerie grumbled. "He just likes being here to annoy me. Go away, Eugene."

Eugene made a face at her before smiling pleasantly at Amy. "So…want me to give you an extensive presentation about the Cullens? You look interested."

Amy laughed, sounding embarrassed. "They're just really…different."

Valerie lost interest. She had already heard this a million times. She turned to her other friends and began chatting about what she was planning to do this weekend.

Eugene nodded at us as he began his speech. "The big one is Emmett Cullen. The blonde next to him is Rosalie Hale. They're together, so I would steer clear. Blondie can give nasty looks, you know."

"How do you know?"

"I caught her glaring at this frenemy of mine, Britney," Eugene said, completely serious. "Britney had a thing for Emmett. Not now, though. Brit's completely smitten with Johnny over there." He gestured to another table, where the popular jocks and cheerleaders sat, talking and laughing loudly.

Amy stifled a laughter. "Go on."

"The blonde guy is Jasper Hale. Rosalie's twin. And I know what you're going to ask," he added when Amy opened her mouth, looking confused. "That you thought they were all Cullens. The Hales are real siblings, and they're niece and nephew of Mrs. Cullen. She and Dr. Cullen took them in when they were really young because their parents died."

Amy nodded silently. "That was really nice of them."

Eugene nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Anyway, Jasper's with the short pixie, Alice Cullen."

Alice stared off into space, not paying attention to the situation. Or maybe she was listening and just didn't look it. My other siblings looked uninterested, as they had heard this repertoire a million times. Edward was watching me concentrate on the two humans' conversation, curious about why I was suddenly so interested in this new girl.

Cameron was watching me too, adoringly. He stole my apple, turned it over in his hands, and then made a face at it, poking at a bruise.

"Who's the guy with the bronze-colored hair?" Amy asked curiously.

"Ooh, bad choice, Amy," Eugene said, grimacing. "He's completely smitten with Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

"The girl who's sitting in front of him. Gorgeous, isn't she? They're together. If the other two couples are disgustingly intimate with each other, Edward and Bella are completely amorous. Everything they do feels just right. It's not disgusting or revolting or anything."

I fought back a smile.

"If they're together, then why is the other guy staring at Bella like he's in love with her?" Amy pointed out, frowning.

Eugene started laughing. "That's what everyone else thought too. That's Cameron. He's a playful guy, and he's obsessed with his sister. That's all."

"Obsessed?"

He shrugged. "He's very close to Bella. And Bella pays a lot of attention to him, almost as much as she pays attention to Edward. Needless to say, Edward isn't very happy with his brother for that."

"He's got that right," Edward murmured.

Amy was staring at Cameron. Very intently.

Deciding that I should give her a slight warning, I turned my head to meet her eyes.

She blinked as she met my usually cold and indifferent eyes. She looked scared.

"Aw, don't let Bella scare you," Eugene said in a low voice. "She's always like that. She's always cold. But she's not that bad. She's actually pretty nice, you know." He grinned and waved at me cheerfully.

"I thought the Cullens kept to themselves."

"They do. Bella's my Spanish partner. She's excellent. She tutored me for about twenty minutes before our huge final last semester, and I aced that babe." Eugene smiled triumphantly. "I totally owe her, but she brushes it off like it's nothing." He frowned. "She's completely fluent. I don't get why she's only in Spanish 5-6."

I hid a smile as I looked away to meet Edward's eyes. I tilted my head slightly, amused at his curious expression.

"Bella, pay attention to _me_," Cameron demanded. "Honestly, what do you see in this butthead?"

Edward looked offended. "Butthead?"

"You denied her presence once," Cameron said. "You could do it again. And I would totally take her in."

I smiled slightly. "I doubt it. Why don't you take a look at the new girl, Cam? She's very cute-looking."

Cameron frowned. "Not interested."

"Trust me."

He looked at me strangely before his eyes flickered to Amy. He blinked as he took her in, surprised. Amy dropped her gaze, embarrassed.

"Your future," I whispered.

Edward's face brightened, and my siblings fought back pleased smiles as they watched Cameron's world shift so that everything centered on the future that I saw for him.

And I watched too. Thinking about how lucky I'd had the fierce loyalty in me.

The loyalty that had brought me to embrace my own destiny with Edward, helped me to complete my family by bringing Cameron into our circle, and bringing myself happiness by staying beside the ones I loved.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for being so supportive toward me when it seemed as though I was losing interest in this story. Your encouragement and continued faith in me was the reason why I could finish yet another story. Thank you so much. Although I'm sorry we didn't achieve one thousand reviews before I finished this story, I'm pleased with what I have already. Unless…you want to help me achieve that dream by reviewing like crazy with this chapter? Again, thanks so much!**


End file.
